Dustformers: Season 1
by Centurion Maximo
Summary: The war of the Transformers reaches Remnant. When eight friends discovers a strange object in the woods, they inadvertently drags themselves into the endless war. (High School AU) (Will not have any Bayverse whatsoever)
1. Promo

**Hello, everyone. Centurion here. Welcome to Dustformers. I hope people will enjoy this story. I've had this idea for a long time, now I'm putting it out there. I've gone through a couple rewrites of this fiction, trying to get the right formula, so to speak. I think I've got it though. However, this isn't an official chapter. It's a promo for the actual story. I hope people like it nonetheless. Now, let's transform and roll out!**

 **A/N: Don't worry. I'm not cancelling my other fictions. I am working on chapters for all my other fictions.**

It was late at night, a group of Atlesian Military soldiers had set up camp in the deep forest outside Vale. Things were peaceful and quiet for a while. One of the soldiers had a darker blue stripe on the helmet with long white hair stretching down to the middle of the back. The stripe meant that she was the leader of the group.

"Alright, people. I suggest we get some shut-eye." The lead soldier said.

"Yes, mam." Everyone else replied.

However, just as the twenty soldiers were about to turn in for the night, a strange glow suddenly opened up right in front of their eyes. The group was taken aback by the proximity of the glow.

"What is that?!" A soldier shouted.

"Steady." The lead soldier commanded.

No one else said anything as the glow stayed bright. The soldiers were wondering why this strange glow appeared in this exact location. What was this? Why was this happening? These were the questions surrounding the soldier's minds. Suddenly, a laser blast shot directly from the glow, hitting one of the soldiers directly in the chest, killing him instantly. The now dead soldier fell to the ground in seconds, no life in his eyes. The others watched in horror as their comrade was killed on the spot, but what had them even more afraid was that the large hole made by the laser blast was cauterized within seconds.

"Weapons hot!" The lead soldier shouted.

The soldiers quickly raised their weapons, pointing them at the glow, sweating profusely. Then, a tall robot with red eyes, strange protrusions on it's shoulders, pointed fingers, and weird pads on it's metal feet emerged from the glow. The robot just stood still, staring at the soldiers. Suddenly, the robot raised it's arms, patches on each arm opened, and what looked like weapons popped out. The soldiers still stood their ground. The robot's weapons on it's arms started glowing a bright purple. Seconds later, the bright lights shot out of the weapons, hitting another soldier in the head, causing it to explode. Blood and brains splattered everywhere on the forest floor while the now lifeless body slumped to the ground.

"OPEN FIRE!" The lead soldier shrieked.

The remaining Atlesian Military soldiers started firing their weapons at the robot, seemingly not fazing it in the slightest. The robot then suddenly ran up to another soldier, and kicked him into a nearby tree with hard impact, breaking his back, left arm, right leg, and breaking his weapon.

The robot then raised it's hand, and proceeded to literally swat another soldier into the ground, flattening him and killing him before he even fired another shot, causing copious amounts of blood to splatter all over the ground. The way this strange robot was beating trained soldiers with such ease was obviously scary. This robot had quickly become a huge problem, killing the remaining soldiers, blood splattering everywhere. The lead soldier closed her eyes, awaiting impending death, but that moment didn't come. When she opened her eyes a minute later, she saw that the robot was destroyed. It's eyes didn't have that ominous red glow, there were large holes and dents all over it's body, and it's weapons on it's arms were totally smashed. There was no doubt: Something had broken this robot. The lead soldier then looked at herself, and saw that she had been bandaged up. Who saved her life? What was going on? She saw that her helmet had fallen off her head during the quick slaughter, revealing a pair of cat ears.

Suddenly, the lone soldier's scroll started buzzing. She picked up and answered it, seeing that it was her commander. A man with denim blue hair with a small scar on his left cheek, and orange eyes. "Sergeant Cryos." The man on the scroll said.

"Captain Stormwave." Sergeant Cryos said back.

"What do you have to report?" Captain Stormwave asked.

"There was an incident. One I can't even believe myself to describe. There was a strange glow, then this strange, large robot slaughtered all my men. I was knocked unconscious, but when I woke up, the robot was broken and destroyed." Sergeant Cryos explained.

"I see. Come back to Atlas." Captain Stormwave ordered.

"Yes, sir." Sergeant Cryos obeyed.

 **Hello, everyone. Here is a short promo for Dustformers. I know it's not an official chapter, but I just felt like doing a promo for this fiction. I'm also going through a little bit of a hard time right now. Two of my own OCs appeared in this promo: Sergeant Wilma Cryos and Captain Azul Stormwave. As usual, please let me know what you think in the comments.**

 **A/N: Please let me know your suggestions on which Autobot you think should be partnered with which character.**


	2. Initial Encounter Part 1

**Hello, everyone. Centurion here. Welcome to the first official chapter of Dustformers. I hope people like this fiction. This story is taking place during their freshman year of high school, and in this story, they have known each other for a long time. This is an idea I've wanted to do for a long time. Well, now I'm finally getting to it. Inspiration from three verses of Transformers will be used: G1, Prime, and the IDW comics as some of those comics are pretty damn awesome and awe-inspiring to read as well as dark, gritty, and somewhat saddening. However, I am going to give some Transformers different alt-modes for the story. Now, transform and roll out!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rwby, Transformers or any of the characters except for my own OCs.**

 _War... An organized and often prolonged conflict that is carried out by states or non-state actors. An ideal, generally characterized by extreme violence, social collapse, and economic disruption. Or control over something so seemingly simple, such as our very own life blood... Energon. On the distant planet Cybertron, it's surface has been painted with the spilled Energon of the two factions of sentient machines called Cybertronians, or by their name known throughout the universe: The Transformers. The Autobots, sworn defenders of justice and freedom were warring with the Decepticons, the warriors of tyranny. Unfortunatly, the seemingly endless war drained the planet's energy sources and losses were felt on both sides. After millennia of seemingly endless conflict, the Autobots were forced to evacuate, only to be attacked by the Decepticons. The age-old war has reached another planet. This planet's fate will hang in the balance._

 _*Remnant, 4 million years later*_

It was a nice, sunny day in Vale. Beacon Academy was entering a new year. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were really excited. They had been good friends for a long time, even with their friendships starting off rocky. Now they were going to the best school in Vale together. Needless to say that the four were feeling really proud of themselves right now as they were standing at the large, front doors of Beacon Academy.

"I can't believe we're finally here." Ruby said in excitement.

"Me neither, sis." Yang agreed.

"We've come a long way to get here." Blake added.

"Not to mention all the hard work we've all put in." Weiss said, adding in her two cents.

"Even me, Weiss?" Ruby asked.

Weiss smiled at her friend. "Yes, you dolt. Even you." She said.

"Aww. You've really warmed up since when we first met, Ice Queen." Yang playfully remarked.

"Quiet, you." Weiss instantly retorted.

"Can we just get to class already." Blake suggested, not wanting the conversation to get awkward.

"Good idea." Ruby agreed.

The four friends then walked inside for the first time. They were in awe as the inside of the school was much bigger than what the outside showed. Nothing really happened during the classes as it was the first day of school. Time went by normally however as Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were enjoying themselves. Then, lunchtime came around. Ruby had brought a pack of cookies along with a burger while Yang had brought only a thermos of noodles. Blake had brought tuna sandwiches, and Weiss had cheesecake. While they were eating, their friends: Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren walked up and joined them at their table.

"Hey, guys." Jaune greeted.

"Hey, vomit boy." Yang greeted back.

Hearing that made Jaune groan. "Are you ever gonna let that go?" Yang merely smirked at her fellow blonde.

"How are you all today?" Pyrrha asked.

"We're good, Pyrrha." Ruby replied.

The eight friends sat with each other and chatted it up. They all talked about how happy they were to be at Beacon Academy together as freshmen. Nora immediately went into another of her crazy dream stories, resulting in her childhood friend Ren rolling his eyes and correcting her at every single sentence. Jaune on the other hand, was reading a local newspaper while Pyrrha was just talking with the others. Blake took out a book and started reading, but was still in the conversation, Yang was just joking around, Weiss was being a little formal, and Ruby was daydreaming a little bit.

"So, what do we got for classes today?" Nora asked, bored.

"I don't know." Yang shrugged.

"Of course you wouldn't." Weiss said. "Besides, it's only our first day. It's not like we'll have homework today."

"That's true." Blake said, not taking her eyes off her book.

"What do you think, Ruby?" Yang asked. "Ruby?" Ruby was daydreaming as usual. She didn't mean to do it. It was just what she did whenever she was thinking about specific personal topics.

"RUBY!" Yang shouted, jolting her younger sister out of her trance.

"W-What?" Ruby asked, a little confused.

"You were daydreaming again, weren't you?" Yang teased.

"I was not!" Ruby refuted.

"Sure you weren't." Yang grinned.

Ruby's face slightly flushed and she pulled her hood over her head. Yang snickered at the sight. She then set her eyes on her fellow blonde. "So, what's up with you?" She asked.

"Well, my birthday's tomorrow." Jaune replied, causing the group's eyes to widen.

"Really?!" Ruby and Nora asked excitedly.

Jaune merely nodded. "Yes, and my family's planning a special surprise for it." He said.

"Ooohh. Do tell, vomit boy." Yang's grin widened a little.

"If I knew, it wouldn't be much of a surprise." Jaune retorted.

The rest of the day went by completely mundane and the eight were walking in the woods for a bit, chatting before they had to go to their respectful homes. As they were walking, they were simply listening to the end of Nora's dream stories.

"And that's how I became queen of the galaxy!" Nora exclaimed happily while Ren simply sighed.

"Wait. Wait. How did you gain the stone of power?" Yang asked intrigued.

"Please don't encourage her..." Weiss groaned.

"Well, I..." Ren covered Nora's mouth as he didn't want her to ramble on. the group giggled and laughed. While this was going on, Pyrrha noticed a dim glow a short distance away from them. "Hey, guys! Look over there!" She partially shouted pointing to the glow.

The others looked in the direction Pyrrha was pointing and saw the glow themselves. "What is that?" Blake asked.

"Why don't we find out?" Nora suggested, grinning. Suddenly, she started running towards the glow, pulling Ren along for the ride. The others except Weiss shrugged and ran after their friend. This was kind of the norm for Nora. Once they reached the source of the glow, they were surprised. Looking at the glow's source, they saw it was merely a small object. It was made of metal and it looked like a face or symbol of some kind.

"What is this thing?" Ren asked no one.

"Where did it come from?" Weiss added, a little afraid.

"Why is it here?" Blake continued.

"I want to touch it." Nora said slowly reaching for the object when Ren grabbed her hand.

"Well, what do we do with it?" Ruby asked.

"I think we should leave it here." Weiss voiced her opinion.

"Come on, what if it's something really cool." Yang said.

"Why don't I touch the thing." Jaune said as he started walking closer to the object. "Be careful." Pyrrha said quietly. When Jaune got close enough with the others deciding to walk slowly behind him, he knelt down and picked it up. The others moved closer to look at it more clearly. Suddenly, the object started glowing brighter in a blue light, making the group cover their eyes. At the same time, the object seemed to send out a signal.

 _*Arc residence*_

In the garage of the Arc Residence, a faint blue light started glowing. "Someone's found it... That means I can finally find my friends." A voice said quietly.

 _*Vale Woods*_

In a deep part of the forest where very little sunlight shone down on the forest floor, a white, yellow, and blue striped robot also received the strange signal. It's optics flashed a bright red. "So... The enemy is indeed on this planet. Finally, I will revive my comrades and destroy the Autobots." It said darkly. It then transformed into a 1985 Firebird Trans Am and drove off.

Meanwhile with the group, the strange object stopped glowing, allowing them to see. "What was that?" Ren asked.

"Whatever it was, it seems to have stopped." Blake replied.

"So, who's gonna take it with them?" Yang added.

They all thought about Yang's question until Jaune said "I'll take it."

"Alright, Jaune. Just remember to hide this from your folks." Ren reminded.

"Of course I will." Jaune said. With that, the eight went to their homes. Little did they know how much their lives would change forever.

* * *

 _*Arc Residence*_

Jaune woke up groggily. He wasn't really a morning person, but he adjusted himself for the better. He quietly made his way down the stairs so as to not wake anyone up. However, when he got to the kitchen, the lights were suddenly switched on. He turned around and saw his family standing there with wide smiles on their faces. "SURPRISE!" They shouted happily. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" His sisters screamed. Jaune almost burst into tears at seeing this as well as rolling his eyes. His family always had a penchant for theatrics.

"Thank you, everyone." Jaune said, almost bursting into tears.

"No problem, bro-bro." One of his younger sisters Violet said nonchalantly.

"It's not even the least we could do." His sister Saphron added.

"We've got a surprise for you in the garage, son." His father: John said. He and Jaune walked to the garage where the young blonde saw a medium sized shape under a covering. When John took off the covering, Jaune's eyes widened as it was a car, a yellow, black-striped Chevrolet Suzuki Ignis. The reason Jaune was really happy was because he'd recently gotten his driver's licence.

"I'm proud of you, son. Now, you finally have a car of your own." John said with a small smile on his face. Jaune immediately went and hugged his old man. "Thanks, dad."

Suddenly, his scroll started beeping. He took it out and checked the message. It was from Nora. _"Jauney! Happy Birthday! We're at the mall! Wanna hang out today?"_

Jaune typed a reply message on his scroll. _"I'd love that. In fact, I have a surprise for you guys when I get there."_

"Your friends?" John asked.

"Yeah. I'll be out for the day." Jaune said.

"Well, have fun today." John smiled.

"Thanks." Jaune smiled back. He then hopped into his new car. The feel was excellent. It had a nice little interior. However, he saw that the center of the steering wheel had a symbol. In fact, it was the same symbol of the strange object found yesterday. Jaune checked his pockets and felt the object. Good. He hadn't forgot it. He then put the keys in the ignition and drove off.

 _*Vale Grand Center Mall*_

Nora and the others were at the mall waiting for Jaune to show up. Yang and Ruby showed up in Yang's car with Weiss and Blake while Nora, Ren and Pyrrha actually walked there as it was a nice, bright, sunny day. Not a cloud in the sky.

"I wonder when Jaune will get here." Yang pondered.

Suddenly, the group of seven heard a honk. Looking to the source, they saw a Suzuki Ignis. Looking a little closer, they saw Jaune waving at them. He found a parking spot, hopped out and walked over to his friends. "Well, what do you guys think of my surprise?" He asked.

"Jaune. I have to say: Your new ride is sweet." Yang admitted.

"You have a car finally!" Nora cheered.

"I have to say, Arc: Not bad." Weiss complimented.

"I like the colors." Ruby said.

"A nice choice of car, Jaune." Blake said.

They went inside to hang out. They went shopping for a bit. When they sat down for lunch a little while later, they all realized they wanted to continue discussing the strange object they found. "So, Jaune. Did you figure out what the object is or does?" Ren asked.

"Unfortunately, no. I was trying to figure that out last night." Jaune answered.

"Aw. That sucks." Nora pouted.

"I know." Jaune continued. "I really want to figure out what this thing is."

Soon, the group left the mall with Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren getting into Jaune's new car while Ruby, Weiss, Blake joined Yang in her car. However, just as they were leaving, a white, yellow, blue-striped Firebird Trans Am started speeding towards them. The Suzuki Ignis suddenly speeding out of the lot with Yang driving in tow.

"Jaune! Please take your foot off the gas!" Pyrrha exclaimed.

"Believe it or not, its not me driving!" Jaune shouted back. The Suzuki Ignis suddenly turned down another road to try to lose the pursuer. Suddenly, a gun popped out of the front of the Firebird Trans Am and started firing at them.

"They're shooting at us?!" Nora screamed.

 _"Well, at me, more specifically."_ A voice suddenly said.

"Who said that?" Ren said. Suddenly, a sharp ping was heard. The pursuer landed a shot. It wasn't a dust bullet though. It seemed to be a plasma shot, not that the four knew that. Jaune's car suddenly turned again, heading for the forest. Meanwhile, Yang was driving to try and keep up. "What's going on?" Ruby asked.

"That's what we'd like to find out." Blake replied.

Back with Jaune's car, it was still seemingly driving itself and heading towards the forest with the pursuing car close behind. Yang was finally able to get past the pursuing car and catching up to Jaune's. Rolling down their windows, Yang wanted to figure things out, so she shouted to Pyrrha "What the hell's going on?!" They suddenly reached a large clearing in the middle of the forest. Suddenly, the Suzuki stopped. _"You four, get out and get somewhere safe!"_ The voice shouted. The four complied and ran into the forest, still close to the clearing. Yang was about to stop beside the Suzuki, but saw the four a little farther away and drove to them instead. Once Yang stopped beside the four, the other four got out.

"Okay, Jaune. What is going on?" Weiss asked.

Before Jaune could answer, Suzuki transformed into a new robot mode seconds before the Firebird Trans Am appeared and stopped in front of the new robot. _"So I was correct. You are here, Bumblebee."_ The Firebird spoke, also transforming into robot mode.

"Honestly, I didn't expect you to find me, Crossvolt." Bumblebee retorted.

"Well I have. Now you die, Autobot!" Crossvolt shouted as he fired a missile at Bumblebee, whom the latter dodged easily to the side and it hit a couple trees, breaking them in seconds like paper. Luckily, the group were out of the way for that shot. In retaliation, Bumblebee picked up one of the broken trees and swung at Crossvolt, who backflipped out of the way. Suddenly, Crossvolt ran up to Bumblebee and roundhouse kicked him in the side, sending him to the ground. "You honestly think you can fight me?" Crossvolt taunted.

Bumblebee said nothing to the opponent and instead retracting his hands, deploying his stingers, blasting electricity at the latter. With the group, Ruby was staring intently at Bumblebee's stingers thinking they were cool. Crossvolt, despite getting hit with the electricity, didn't really feel it. "Was that supposed to hurt me?" He continued taunting. This caused Bumblebee to retract his left stinger back into a hand and ran at Crossvolt, aiming to punch him. However, Crossvolt had energy flow from a small box on his back directly to his hands. Once Bumblebee was in range, Crossvolt suddenly fired lightning from his fingertips, electrocuting the Autobot and sending him crashing down near the group who were still in shock at witnessing the fight, but now they were growing concerned for Bumblebee. "Wow. I never knew you to be so slow."

Suddenly, Bumblebee's right hand converted into an energy blaster and shot Crossvolt in one of his energy flow tubes, suddenly shocking him and sending him stumbling back a bit. Seeing the opportunity, Bumblebee got up and performed an uppercut on him, then punched him in the face, knocking him down. "Who's slow now?" Bumblebee finally taunted.

"We'll meet again, bug. Transform!" Crossvolt converted to his vehicle mode and drove off, leaving Bumblebee and the group. Noticing the eight friends, he walked over to them and knelt down. "Are you all alright?" He asked.

"You're awesome!" Nora exclaimed.

"Who are you?" Jaune asked.

"What are you?" Blake added.

"To answer your two questions. My name is Bumblebee and I'm an Autobot." Bumblebee replied.

"Autobot?" Weiss asked confused.

"Yes. It's short for Autonomous Robotic Organism." Bumblebee answered.

"Why are you on our world?" Pyrrha asked.

"Believe me, this wasn't by will of choice." Bumblebee said sadly. "I'm honestly still trying to get my head in order. If you all come with me, I'll explain as best I can." He then transformed back into his vehicle mode. The group huddled together and began conferring.

"Should we do this?" Yang whispered.

"Well, he did save us." Ren reasoned.

"Besides, who would believe any of us?" Weiss brought up.

"He did just say he'll explain the best he can." Blake added.

"So, then we have a consensus?" Jaune asked.

The rest nodded and Jaune said "Okay, Bumblebee. We'll go with you."

"Okay. Let's get going then." Bumblebee said as Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren hopped in. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang got back into the blonde's car and they both drove off, Yang following Bumblebee and leaving the area. However, who knew what would happen as this was only the beginning.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Hello, bots and cons. That was the first official chapter of Dustformers. So, now the eight have gotten involved in the Transformers war. They've met and witnessed Bumblebee fighting the OC Decepticon Crossvolt and as expected, they are in utter shock. Anyone would be. Yes, this won't just have characters we know and love. I hope the fight choreography is good in this chapter.** **As usual, please let me know what you think in the comments.**

 **Author's Notes: There will be more than one OC in the story. Crossvolt is just the first one. I wanted to make him have electricity based abilities because of his name. He likes to taunt his enemies to try and distract them so he can get more hits in. Plus, I didn't want the first Decepticon shown in the story to be Barricade. I wanted to mix it up a bit.**

 **PS: Also, with the praise and critical acclaim of the Bumblebee movie, I'm once again interested to see where the Transformers franchise will go after _Bumblebee._**


	3. Initial Encounter Part 2

**Hello, bots and cons. Centurion here. Here is the second part of the first chapter of Dustformers. I hope you liked the first part of the first chapter or episode. Bumblebee has shown up and fought a Decepticon named Crossvolt. Also, the group of eight witnessed the fight and have inadvertently become involved in the war. This is only the beginning for them. And yes, the looks of the Autobots and Decepticons will be based off of Prime and from the Bumblebee movie. Now, transform and roll out!**

* * *

 _*Remnant, Vale Mountains*_

It was the middle of the day. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren had very recently witnessed a battle between two robots: Bumblebee and Crossvolt. Their minds were flooding with various questions. Currently, Bumblebee was driving back on the road with Yang close behind. When they got to a spot far enough, they stopped. After transforming into robot mode, Bumblebee sat down with the group to answer their questions.

"Now you guys can ask your questions." Bumblebee said.

"Okay. First off. What are you again?" Weiss asked.

"I'm an Autobot." Bumblebee answered.

"What was that robot you were fighting?" Jaune asked next.

"That was a Decepticon named Crossvolt." Bumblebee said with a slight edge.

"Why are you on our world?" Blake asked.

"As I said, it wasn't by choice." Bumblebee's voice was a little somber.

"Where are you leading us to exactly?" Pyrrha asked.

"To the ship where my comrades and I crash-landed." Bumblebee said. "I thought you guys could maybe help me."

"Why us though?" Yang asked. "Why not just go to someone older?"

"Couldn't take the risk. I may have been online for a couple days, but I've done research on your species. Some members of your would certainly want to harm me."

"Besides, you guys should know what governments do with all alien life forms!" Nora suddenly interjected.

"I need your help. I have to ask though, do any of you have skills with computers?' Bumblebee asked, resulting in Weiss, Ren, and surprisingly Ruby raised their hands. "We'll do our best to help if we can." Ruby said. Bumblebee nodded with a smile. "Then let's get going to the ship." Transforming back into vehicle mode, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren hopped back in. The group then started driving again. Within a few minutes, they reached the base of a dormant volcano. Driving towards the entrance of a cave leading into the volcano, the group's eyes widened in awe at what they were seeing. They saw a ship seemingly lodged in the volcano, though part of it was showing.

"Welcome to the Ark!" Bumblebee announced as he transformed to robot mode.

"Holy crap..." Nora breathed.

"Incredible..." Jaune gasped.

"This place is huge..." Yang said quietly.

"Really contrasts to the size of you, Bumblebee." Ren said.

"Oh trust me, I'm not the biggest." Bumblebee smirked.

"Wait! There are other of your kind bigger than you?!" Nora asked excitedly.

"You know it." Bumblebee continues smirking.

"You know, some of us never asked our questions." Jaune reminded.

"True." Bumblebee realized. "What are your questions?"

"Who was that robot you were fighting?" Pyrrha asked.

Bumblebee's optics lowered a little. "That was Crossvolt. A Decepticon." He answered.

"Decepticon?" Ruby continued.

"The enemy faction. You see... The Autobots and Decepticons are at war." Bumblebee replied sadly.

"Bumblebee..." Blake said sadly and quietly.

"That's horrible..." Weiss could feel herself tearing up a little.

Nora became deathly quiet after hearing war. "H-How long has t-this w-war been going on?" She asked, shivering.

Sighing, Bumblebee decided to answer the ginger's question. "Our war has been going on for millions of years. The Autobots and Decepticons have of course, suffered losses." Suddenly, he looked down and saw Nora hugging his leg, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Ren hugged her friend from behind. Soon, they began walking around again. What they found were multiple other robots like Bumblebee lying motionless on the floor.

Ruby gulped seeing the bodies. "Bumblebee... Are they dead?" She shuddered.

Bumblebee looked at Ruby. "Don't worry, they're not dead." Hearing that, Ruby sighed in relief. "They're merely in stasis-lock, or what you natives would call a coma." He then walked up a computer. "This is the ship's computer, Teletraan 1. I've been trying to reactivate it to help me out for a long while, but no dice. Maybe your guys can help me with this."

"Look, we'd like to help you, but I don't think any of us have skills with computers." Pyrrha said.

"I do!" Ruby said suddenly, making everyone in the group look at her with surprise.

"You have computer skills, Ruby?" Yang asked her sister, surprised.

"Yep!" Ruby replied cheerfully. "I once hacked a computer when I was five. I guess that memory stuck with me ever since." I know it's strange, but he needs our help. Please, everyone."

It took a minute for everyone to agree. "Alright, Rubes." Yang relented. Ruby smiled and walked over to Teletraan 1. Spotting a hatch, she pointed at it." Can you please open this?"

"Yeah, no problem." Bumblebee said, opening the hatch with relative ease. Ruby crawled in while the others watched. "Found a slightly torn wire in here!" She pointed out. "Does anyone have anything like tape or something?"

"I've got tape and glue." Weiss said handing them to Ruby who was working her supposed magic. A couple minutes later, she crawled out of the hatch."Okay. Try it now."

"Alright. Let's see if that did it." Bumblebee said as he pushed a big button. Miraculously, Teletraan 1 reactivated after being offline for four million years. "By Primus, you did it, human!" He cheered.

"Actually, my name is Ruby. Ruby Rose." She corrected.

"Oh." Bumblebee realized. "Forgive me, I'm still getting used to the concept of names on your planet. Now, to see how long we've been offline and how I can revive my friends." He then typed a question into the computer. "How long have we been offline?"

The computer's response made Bumblebee shake. "4 million years." "We've been offline for that long?!" He shouted.

"Are you okay, Bumblebee?" Yang asked concerned. The yellow Autobot said nothing as he walked over to his comrade's bodies. "We have to revive my friends."

"How exactly do we do that?" Blake asked walking around until she stops at a puddle of neon blue liquid with more of the liquid dripping from a crack somewhere. "What is this stuff?"

The others walked over and Bumblebee's optics widened. "You've just found the answer!" He exclaimed. Blake was confused. "How so?"

"This is Energon." Bumblebee said.

"Energon..." Ruby was a little perplexed.

"Allow me to explain. Energon is the lifeblood of my race. Basically, we need it to function. We must be near a supply of it." Bumblebee pointed out.

"So, who should we revive first?" Ren asked.

"Our medic, Ratchet. Once we do that, he can help revive the others." Bumblebee said. He then took out a small vial. Taking a tiny bit of Energon from the puddle, he walked to Ratchet, poured the Energon into the medic's spark chamber. In seconds, Ratchet's optics sparked to life, glowing blue. The medic was back online and the first thing he did was rub his head. "B-Bumblebee..." He said slowly, trying to stand up, only to be caught by Bumblebee.

"Whoa. Take it easy, Ratchet..." Bumblebee said quietly.

Ratchet then noticed the eight kids standing there. "AAAHHH!" He shouted in shock actually jumping back. "What are they?!"

"Whoa, Ratchet! Tone down your oil pressure! These are the native of this planet! They helped me get Teletraan 1 back online." Bumblebee explained.

The doc's optics widened hearing that, then looked at the group. "Them?! B-But they're so small!" He stuttered.

"Hey!" Nora shouted. "I'm insulted!"

"The things these natives can do will definitely surprise you. I've been online for only a few days." Bumblebee said.

"Not only that, but Bee saved us from a Decepticon named Crossvolt." Yang reminded. "Right now though, we're trying to help get your friends up."

"Friends..?" Ratchet asked himself albeit groggily when his optics widened again. Suddenly, everything came flooding back to him. The entire war against the Decepticons, leaving Cybertron in the Ark, the sudden Decepticon assault, and finally crash-landing on Remnant. He immediately ran to the body of a large, red, blue, and gray Autobot with a face-plate and checking it's vitals. After a minute, he sighed in relief.

"Bumblebee? Who is that?" Jaune whispered.

"That is the leader of the Autobots: Optimus Prime." Bumblebee whispered back.

 _*Vale Forest*_

Crossvolt was simply slowly walking around trying to figure out what to do next. Basically, he was speaking his thoughts. "I must revive my leader and my comrades, but since Bumblebee's also online, he'll no doubt be reviving his comrades even as I speak. How am I going to overcome this dilemma?" Suddenly, he stepped in something wet. He looked down and saw a neon blue glow. "Could this be..." He looked a little closer. "It is! Energon! This is exactly what I need! Now I just need to get back to the Ark."

 _*2 hours later, The Ark*_

"So they're functional?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yes, but barely." Ratchet said. "They need Energon."

"They need appropriate vehicular forms." Bumblebee said.

"Use your head, Bumblebee!" Ratchet snapped. "If they're going to have vehicle modes, they need Energon first and foremost!"

"Hey! Calm down! He was just pointing something out!" Yang shouted at the medic.

Ratchet calmed down a little. "I'm sorry, Bumblebee. "I'm just still getting used to all of this."

"It's fine, doc. We just have to get our friends back online." Bumblebee said quietly.

"We also have to be careful not to revive the Decepticons by accident." The doc reminded.

"Funny as that is what _I_ want." Crossvolt said driving straight at the two bots. Bumblebee immediately activated his stingers to shock the Decepticon, but Crossvolt dodged the blasts. Suddenly transforming into robot mode, Crossvolt threw several test tubes filled with Energon at the bodies, specifically the Decepticons. The group and two bots watched in horror as the optics of the Decepticons began glowing a bright, brilliant red. Within seconds, three Decepticons with wings sprung up, rushed past them, dragging the body of a gray Decpeticon and another blue Decepticon with a it's own faceplate as well as a small orange-yellow and purple Decepticon with flame decals slung over a shoulder. Crossvolt almost made it out with the other Decepticons if not for Bumblebee jumping and kicking him in the side sending him out of the Ark and into a tree. "So, ready for round 2?" Bumblebee taunted.

"You're the one who's going down, Autobot!" Crossvolt shouted angrily running towards the yellow bot. Bumblebee responded by grabbing a tree and swining it, actually hitting his opponent. Crossvolt got up from the hit and charged Bumblebee. The yellow bot had little time to do anything as the Decepticon smashed him through three trees onto the ground. Oh, but Crossvolt didn't give Bumblebee any time to recuperate as he kicked the Autobot into a large boulder. This time, Bumblebee was able to deliver a solid punch to Crossvolt's face which made him cover his faceplate and stumble backwards, giving Bumblebee the opportunity to grab another broken tree and swing it at him again, knocking him down.

Back inside the Ark, Ratchet and the group were freaking out a little, seeing as how Bumblebee was getting his tailpipe kicked. "We need to get at least Optimus Prime online, but we need the Energon!" Ratchet panicked.

"We can help you bring him back online." Ren said uncharacteristically quickly.

"How can you help? You're so small! You shouldn't be involved in our war!" Ratchet reminded.

"Look, doc. Like it or not, we're already involved! So, why don't you drop the tough act and accept our help? We want to help you and Bumblebee!" Yang shouted.

Ratchet looked at Yang until saying "All of you. Get out any containers you may have, acquire Energon, walk over to Optimus, and pour it in his spark chamber." He instructed. The eight did as instructed and collected the Energon and walked over to the Autobot.

Back with the fight, Bumblebee was struggling to get back up as he had a little Energon leaking from his mouth. The group saw this and were scared. "Bumblebee!" Ruby screamed.

"Get up! Please!" Nora shouted, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"As I said before, who knew you were so slow and weak." Crossvolt taunted as he ran at the yellow Autobot yet again. However, at the last second, Crossvolt was hit with a shot from a laser rifle. A weapon Bumblebee knew all too well. When Crossvolt looked to find the source, his red optics widened at the wielder of the laser rifle. "Optimus Prime!" He exclaimed.

"Very perceptive of you." Optimus said in a deep voice as he fired another shot at the Decepticon, not giving him time to recover. "I will be back, Prime! The Decepticons will rule!" Crossvolt shouted transforming and driving off. When he was far enough away, Optimus walked over to Bumblebee. "Are you alright, Bumblebee?" He asked in concern.

Bumblebee looked up at his leader with a smile. "I'm better now that you're back online."

"Come on, Bumblebee. Let's get the rest of our comrades back online and catch up." Optimus said walking back into the Ark with Bumblebee.

 _*Abandoned Steel Mill*_

The revived Decepticons were awaiting the revival of their leader which Crossvolt was taking care of. He had just poured the last of the Energon from his last test tube into his spark chamber and waited for it to work it's magic. Within a minute, the gray Decepticon's optics sparked to life. He sat up and saw Crossvolt kneeling beside him. "Welcome back, Lord Megatron." Crossvolt bowed.

"Indeed, Crossvolt." Megatron said. "Things must've changed a lot while we were offline."

"Yes, Megatron. In fact, we are on a planet called Remnant which is filled with organic life. Surprisingly, this planet does have Energon on it." Crossvolt explained.

"There is more, isn't there." Megatron said.

"Unfortunately, the Autobots are back online as well, Lord Megatron." Crossvolt finished. Hearing that, Megatron growled but didn't overreact and instead kept calm. "Rest assured, Crossvolt. We will destroy the Autobots and win the war once and for all." Megatron said. "Are we the only Decepticons on this planet?"

"I'm not sure. But there are other Decepticons across the galaxy." Crossvolt said.

"Then we must start sucking this planet dry of all the Energon, and win the war once and for all!" Megatron announced walking into a main part of the mill where the other Decepticons were waiting for him. "ALL HAIL MEGATRON!" They bowed. However, one of them was chuckling something sinister.

 _*The Ark*_

The rest of the Autobots aboard the Ark had been reactivated and scanned alternate modes, with help from the group of eight. Now, they were catching their memories up and get used to their situation while chatting with the group. By now, the group had learned the names of the bots and learned more of the gist of the Transformers war.

"So we're on your planet which is named Remnant?" A white, green and red Autobot named Wheeljack asked.

"Yes." Ren replied.

"And you guys the dominant species?" A white, blue and red striped Autobot called Jazz continued.

"Exactly." Pyrrha said simply.

"And the Decepticons are revived as well?" A military green Autobot named Hound finished.

"That last one is unfortunate." Weiss answered.

"We owe you eight thanks for helping Bumblebee and getting us back online." Optimus Prime thanked.

"Oh, it was nothing." Jaune said. "Bumblebee saved us, so it's the least we could do."

"Well, unfortunately you eight are now involved in our war." Optimus said somberly.

"Honestly, after witnessing all this today, we want to help you guys." Ruby announced with determination.

The Autobot's optics all widened. "Why would you want to help us?!" Ratchet was shocked. "This is a war. One wrong move and you go squish!"

"As I've said, doc. We're already involved, so we're gonna help you guys, whether you like it or not."

"I like that one, Wildfire." A red Autobot called Ironhide whispered to the red and purple Autobot.

"Agreed." Wildfire whispered back.

"Are you sure you wish to help us?" Optimus asked again.

"Totally! We'll help!" Ruby announced again.

"If you don't win this war, we all die." Blake reminded.

"You saved us today, so it's only fair that we help you." Weiss said with conviction.

"Yeah! Plus, you kind of need us."Pyrrha said. "Who's gonna help you maintain your cover?"

"We can show you around our planet also." Ren continued.

"We'll help you kick Decepticon ass!" Nora cheered enthusiastically. "We'll break their legs!"

"Besides, Bumblebee is already with me technically since he's my car." Jaune said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Very well." Optimus relented. "Bumblebee, you will remain with Jaune as his guardian."

"Actually, Optimus. I was hoping I could go with the blonde girl." Wildfire said quietly.

"If that is her choice." Optimus said.

"I'm cool with it, and my name's Yang." She said winking at the bot.

"Wildfire." The bot winked back.

The group of eight had gone through an extraordinary experience together. This was the start of a grand adventure regardless of being involved in a war. One thing's for sure: They would do their very best to help the Autobots win.

* * *

 **Hello, bots and cons. There's the second half and the end of the first chapter/episode. I hope you all like it. Yes, the Autobots and Decepticons have been reactivated and thus, the Transformers war has resumed on Remnant. Crossvolt is my OC I thought up for the story. I will also be using some Transformers few people have heard of. I have a couple plans for this story that I might or might not do. It depends on the readers. Wildfire is another Transformer OC of mine and it's a femme just for clarity and fembots such as Arcee are badass. If this feels a little rushed, I deeply apologize. Thanks for reading. As usual, please let me know what you think in the comments.**

 **A/N: I'm watching out for readers to let me know if they have any character OCs they would like to see in the story. If you do, PM me and tell me their descriptions and any special abilities (If any) they might have.**

 **A/N: Also, let me know what you would like to see in the next chapter/episode as I want to hear your suggestions for this fiction.**


	4. Re-Adjustment

**/Hello, bots and cons. Centurion here. Welcome to the second chapter/episode of Dustformers. The Autobots and Decepticons have been revived from stasis lock, and the Transformers war resumes on Remnant. I hope people like this fiction as it goes on. I aim to write the fight scenes better as I continue writing this story. I appreciate your feedback. Transform and roll out!**

 **A/N: As I said, I'm looking out for readers and/or viewers to PM me character OCs or leave them in the comments. If I put them in the story, credit goes to them for their creation as well as any story ideas and special abilities for said person's** **OCs. I appreciate the ideas for both characters and story.**

* * *

 _*The Ark*_

It had been a week since the Autobots had been revived. Things were mostly quiet in the Ark since their encounter with the eight kids and since the Transformers war resumed. Bumblebee was continuing to be Jaune's guardian while Wildfire offered to be Yang's. They had thanked them fro helping bring them back online.

"Are you okay, Ratchet?" Optimus asked walking over to the medic.

"I'm still coming to terms that we've been offline for 4 million years." Ratchet admitted.

"I know that this is a lot to take in, old friend. So, we must be thankful that our new native friends helped us and will continue to help us." Optimus said.

Just then, they heard two engines rolling up. Optimus looked, seeing that it was Bumblebee and Wildfire, along with the eight kids. The eight hopped out and the two transformed. "What are you eight doing here?" Ratchet asked.

"We're here to help you learn more about our planet." Ren said.

"A good idea." Optimus said. "It would be beneficial to learn about your planet seeing as how we need to protect it."

With that, the group started walking around. Within a couple minutes, they heard noise coming from one of the rooms. They peeked in to see the Autobot Jazz headbanging to music. It looked like he was enjoying the tune he was listening to. When Jazz saw the group, he paused his tunes. "Hey, guys. What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing much, Jazz." Yang replied. "We did see you were listening to music."

"Yo, I dig jiving to your planet's tunes. You guys can make some sweet beats." Jazz complimented.

"We're glad you like something about Remnant." Jaune said smiling. "Just keep listening to our tunes."

"You got it." Jazz said. "Soon, I'll get into the groove of your planet."

The group moved on to Hound's quarters. "What're you doing, Hound?" Blake asked.

"I'm just looking at the nature of your world." Hound answered. "It's sure a lot different than Cybertron."

"What was Cybertron like, Hound?" Blake asked.

"Before the war with the Decepticons, it was quiet and peaceful." Hound replied. "However, the war changed everything."

Suddenly, the Ark's alarms went off before Hound could explain further. The group along with Hound ran out and into the main hub. When they got there, everyone else had already gathered. "Decepticons have been detected in this forest." Ratchet explained.

"What are they doing back in this forest?" Weiss quietly asked herself.

"Ironhide, Hound, Bumblebee, Wildifre. Scout the area. If you find Energon, bring it back, and don't fight the Decepticons unless absolutely necessary." Optimus ordered.

"Will do, Prime!" Ironhide voiced for the group. They transformed and moved out.

 _*Vale Forest, 1 hour later*_

The Decepticons had been plotting to find more Energon and defeat the Autobots. Megatron had sent Crossvolt, Flamewar, Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker into the forest again to try to find Energon.

"My talents are wasted on this little Energon hunt." Starscream grumbled quietly. "I should be in sole command of everything."

"Have you found any Energon, Flamewar?" Crossvolt asked.

"Not yet, Crossvolt, but we are getting close. Good thing too. I don't think I can take more of Screamer's whining." Flamewar replied. The group continued walking, looking around for their lifeblood. Like Flamewar said, they were getting close. Suddenly, her scanner went off. The cons ran to where the scanner was pointing, and what they saw was quite a bit of Energon.

"Finally!" Starscream shouted.

"Oh, quit whining, Starscream." Thundercracker snapped.

"Honestly, it's grating on my audio receptors." Skyward groaned.

"The point is that we found Energon." Crossvolt reminded. "Now, let's get it back to our base."

"Hold on. I'm picking up something." Flamewar said suddenly. A scanner in her right arm picked up four signals that shouldn't be there. "Autobots!" She shouted. Firing a blaster shot, she rid the four bots of their cover.

"Scrap!" Bumblebee shouted. "There goes our cover!"

"Guess we fight our way out." Wildfire said.

"Right! Autobots: Attack!" Ironhide shouted as they drove to the Decepticons.

Crossvolt instantly transformed and drove straight and fast at Bumblebee. Transforming into robot mode, Crossvolt attempted to grab the yellow bot while still in vehicle mode when suddenly Bumblebee transformed himself and delivered a sweep kick, knocking Crossvolt onto his back. Silently cursing at himself for not anticipating that move, Crossvolt quickly got back up trying to sock his opponent in the faceplate, but Bumblebee ducked, delivering another punch but this one to his side. Crossvolt was starting to become more agitated that he couldn't really land a solid hit on the smaller Autobot. Bumblebee used this clear agitation to his advantage when he performed a sidekick to the face, then a small flurry of punches to the chestplate. "And you say I'm slow." Bumblebee taunted.

Wildfire's opponent was Skywarp who fired blaster shots from his arms, slightly grazing her, but she shrugged it off and jumped up in the air. To circumvent this, Skywarp transformed to jet mode, taking off after her. This proved to be a mistake however, as Wildfire used the glare of the sun to mask her attack, which was a swift kick to Skywarp's cockpit. This sent the Decepticon Seeker plummeting to the ground, transforming back into robot mode at the last second. Angered, Skywarp fired a heat-seeking missile at Wildfire. "Scrap!" She muttered while transforming trying to evade the missile. Then, she just got an idea, and started driving towards her 'dance partner', thus guiding the missile right back to sender. Seeing this, Skywarp transformed to jet mode to outrun his own weapon. Wildfire was still on the ground giggled slightly at seeing this. "Now that is entertainment." She smirked. Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind and thrown into a boulder. When she recomposed herself, she saw Skywarp, not even scathed by his own missile. "Now, what was that you were saying about entertainment, Autobot?" He smirked.

Hound was fighting Thundercracker, who had just kicked Hound back. The Seeker suddenly fired a small barrage of missiles at the green Autobot, whom which was unable to dodge entirely unscathed. Hound felt a burning on his back due to the small missile barrage. Thundercracker used the distraction to ram Hound into a tree. Hound used the tree he was propped up on as a weapon. Thundercracker however, ducked under the swing, and gave a right hook to Hound's left shoulder strut. Thunderracker seemed to be a little faster than the green Autobot. Hound was starting to struggle getting back up when he saw Thundercracker had transformed and fired another small barrage of missiles, but this time he transformed into his vehicle form, driving out of the range of the missiles, but not without getting hit with the force of the blast.

Ironhide got to deal with Flamewar, who was fast and sleek. Jumping up onto a tree branch, she swiftly evaded Ironhide's punch. She brought out her personal gun and started shooting the red Autobot. The shots mostly bounced off Ironhide though as he started punching the tree the femme was on. Doing this obviously made the tree topple over, but Flamewar jumped off ahead of time. "Are your fists all that you think with, Ironhide?" She taunted. "Come down here and I'll show you!" Ironhide challenged. "Gladly." Flamewar retorted. She performed a palm-heel strike to Ironhide's face, then a swfit kick to the side. Ironhide winced, but didn't go down. When he looked, Flamewar was gone from his sights. "Where are you?!" He called out, but no response came. He then felt a pain in his leg. Flamewar had just kicked him there.

"I have a surprise for you, Autobots!" Thundercracker shouted. He fired one missile at the ground which sent a shockwave that sent all four Autobots flying into various objects while the Decepticons transformed and got away with Energon.

"Well, that was less than optimal." Bumblebee said.

"We'd better get back to base." Wildfire added.

"Agreed." Hound said. The four then transformed and sped back to the Ark.

 _*The Ark, 10 minutes ago*_

Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Wheeljack, Jazz, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren were all watching the fight on Teletraan 1's screens. The kids were watching in obvious worry because of seeing Starscream starting to sneak off to collect the Energon.

"Jazz: Roll out and stop Starscream." Optimus commanded.

"You got it, Prime." Jazz smirked as he transformed, driving off while Wheeljack walked off to his quarters. Meanwhile, the kids were talking with each other about the fight.

"You think the Autobots can do this?" Ruby asked the others worried.

"I'm more worried about the Decpeticon named Starscream." Weiss voiced. "He seems like a sly one."

"Well, Optimus Prime just sent Jazz to deal with him." Ren reminded.

"I just hope they get back okay." Nora said quietly.

Jaune then got up, turning away from the computer screen. "Jaune. Where are you going?" Blake asked. "I'm going to look around some more." He answered walking around the Ark some more.

 _*Vale Forest*_

Starscream was currently smirking, leaving his comrades to fight the Autobots while he was trying to sneak off with Energon. "This will further solidify my future position as leader of the Decepticons." He whispered to himself.

"As if, Starcreep!" A voice quipped. That angered Starscream. He looked and saw at the last second Jazz rammed into him, sending him flying into a tree and dropping the Energon.

"I will have the Energon, Autobot!" Starscream shrieked firing his Null Ray at Jazz who backflipped out of the way, easily dodging the shots. "Is that the best you can do for a solo?" Jazz continued. Growling in anger, Starscream fired more Null Ray shots. Jazz retaliated by pulling out his own blaster, and started firing. Surprisingly, Starscream deflected the shots charging at Jazz whom simply sidestepped out of the way letting Starscream slam directly into a tree, disorienting him. "Transform!" He screamed transforming to jet mode and flying back to their base.

After dealing with that, Jazz collected the Energon, transformed, and drove back to the Ark.

 _*The Ark, present time*_

Jaune was walking around in the Ark. Honestly, he was still trying to process all this. Who wouldn't need time to process meeting an alien race at war with each other? It was a lot to take in. Suddenly, he felt something touch his shoulder. He looked and saw it was his fellow blonde's sister: Ruby.

"Yang. What're you doing here?" He asked.

"Well, I though you'd be lonely right now, walking around this place all by yourself." Ruby replied.

"Heh, heh. Thanks, Ruby." Jaune chuckled.

The two then heard what was probably scientific equipment. Walking to the source, they saw Wheeljack working on something. They walked in and made their pressence known. "Hey, Wheeljack." Ruby greeted.

Wheeljack immediately covered up what he was working on. "Oh, hey, you two." He greeted back.

"What're you doing here?" Jaune asked curiously.

"I'm just tinkering with something." Wheeljack answered.

"What is it?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"Uh, uh, uh. That would be spoilers." Wheeljack grinned.

While Ruby pouted at the Autobot, Jaune suddenly remembered about the object they had found before getting involved with all this. He quickly took it out, showing it to Wheeljack. "Excuse me, Wheeljack. Do you know what this is?" The blonde asked.

Wheeljack took the object from Jaune to look at it closer. "Oh Primus! I thought this thing was lost!" He exclaimed.

"Well. What is it?" Jaune pressed.

Wheeljack grinned again. "Well, I'm not telling you two that either. Honestly, I need more analysis on this. Do you mind leaving it with me?"

Jaune merely nodded. He and Ruby walked out after that. They were a little put down when Wheeljack wouldn't tell them what he was working on, but they heard multiple engines. They ran to the main hub and saw the four had returned. They transformed and greeted the kids as Jaune and Ruby got back to the group.

"Well, how'd it go, Bumblebee?" Jaune asked.

"Not as well as we thought it would go." Bumblebee replied. "Though, I got a couple good hits on Crossvolt."

"Skywarp used his teleportation to sneak up on me." Wildfire groaned. "Although, I did get some entertainment when he was chased by his own heat-seeking missile." Yang and Ruby giggled at hearing that.

"I unfortunately got thrown around by Thundercracker." Hound admitted.

"I'm sure you did your best, Hound. I mean, you've only been online for a week." Pyrrha reminded.

"Flamewar got the best of me." Ironhide groaned.

"Oh, don't let it get to you, Ironhide." Nora said. "You're still probably as tough as they come! You'll kick this Flamewar's butt next time!" Ironhide couldn't help but sport a small smile at Nora's antics. He then made a decision.

"Optimus, I have a request to make." Ironhide said.

"What is it, Ironhide?" Optimus asked.

"I would like to be the guardian of Nora Valkyrie." Ironhide offered. Hearing that made Nora go wide-eyed. "Really?!" She asked excitedly.

"I'll give it a shot." Ironhide grinned.

"Nonetheless, it seems to weed to train to be ready for the Decepticons next time." Optimus pointed out.

"So we can get the Energon next time." Wildifire added.

Suddenly, they heard Jazz drive up. He transformed carrying some Energon. "I got this Energon from ole' Starcreep after he took off." He quipped.

"Good work, Jazz." Optimus complimented.

"No problem, my main man." Jazz grinned.

"Well, we better get back to our homes." Blake said.

"You're right. Let's get going." Weiss agreed.

Wildfire transformed into her stylish vehicle mode. Yang and Ruby hopped in. "My god Wildfire. I've said it before, but your vehicle mode is sweet." Yang smiled. "I'm glad you think so, Yang." Wildfire said. "We'll help you win this war." Ruby said with determination. "Thank you, Ruby." She then drove off with her two passengers.

"Come on, Jaune." Bumblebee said transforming. Jaune hopped in, Pyrrha in the passenger seat. "Let's get going, Bumblebee." Jaune said. With that, Bee drove out the Ark. Ironhide transformed last, letting Nora and Ren jump in, along with Weiss and Blake. Nora had a smile on her face the entire drive

In Wheeljack's quarters, the object was glowing yet again, albeit dimly this time.

 _*Vale City Limits*_

It was nighttime in Vale. Few people were around to stir. However, something was descending through Remnant's atmosphere, fast. It was going to hit solid ground, hard. It left a trail of fire as it descended, like a comet shining in the night sky. Some people were watching the object as they thought it was a shooting star. A few minutes later, the object hit the ground, leaving dirt scattered around it, trees uprooted, and all around it within a 2 mile radius. It appeared to be Cybertronian, but it's symbol was covered by dust and dirt. All of a sudden, there was a loud pounding from inside the object, yet the object didn't budge. Suddenly, a fist busted out of the object.

* * *

 **Hello, bots and cons. Here is the second chapter/episode of Dustformers. An update so soon after the last one? What madness is this?! Rest assured, I am working on my other stories as well as this one. It's just that I'm on kind of a roll with this story. Anyway, With Jazz and Hound, I'm going to their G1 roots. Jazz is researching and listening to different kinds of Remnant music to find his groove while Hound is more of the nature boy, willing to learn more about Remnant's culture and respecting nature.**

 **Also, about the kids and their guardians. Jaune's got Bumblebee, Yang has Wildfire. Now, Nora's got Ironhide. Don't worry about the others. They will get their Autobot guardians. If you have any suggestions on which Autobot the others should be paired up with, let me know.**

 **Also, I opted to make Skywarp and Thundercracker more badass in this story as I felt that they mostly get the short end of the stick. They may serve under Starscream, but they're their own Decepticons. Thundercracker has a new toy called a Concussion Missile. Also, I brought back Skywarp's ability to teleport as that was a cool special power he had in G1. Plus, I wanted to write that the Autobots won't always beat the Decepticons bad nor come out completely fine from battle. Lastly, in the dead of night, a moderately sized pod crash-lands on Remnant. Who or what is inside? What is Wheeljack's project? What is the object that the group found at the beginning of the story? Let me know if you have any suggestions in the comments or PM on what Wheeljack's project should be.**

 **Sorry if this chapter/episode feels more filler than actual plot. Just please keep in mind that some chapters/episodes will feel like that as well as being either shorter or longer. As usual, please let me know what you think in the comments.**


	5. Double Trouble

**Hello, bots and cons. Centurion here. Welcome to the third chapter/episode of Dustformers. This one will have a couple new OCs provided by you readers, which I greatly appreciate. I hope people like the story so far. Feedback is appreciated for this and all of my fictions. Keep in mind, this chapter may be a little longer than the previous chapters. Now, transform and roll out!**

 **A/N: Credit for these OCs goes to Spartan-100. I'd like to thank Spartan-100 for the contribution to Dustformers. I'm having a lot of fun writing this and you guys reading this as well as my other fictions continues to inspire me to write.**

* * *

 _*Beacon High*_

It was early in the morning. the group were getting through their homeroom classes. Jaune was thinking about the object he left with Wheeljack while in homeroom. That didn't mean he wasn't focusing on his class. When the class ended, Jaune was walking to his locker when Ruby called out to him. "Jaune!" She shouted while running to him.

"What is it, Ruby?" Jaune asked.

"Did you check the news reports?" Ruby asked back.

Jaune raised an eyebrow. "Should I have?" Ruby took out her scroll and showed the news to her blonde friend.

 ** _"This is Lisa Lavender of the Vale News Network. We have just arrived on the scene of an object of unknown origin crashed in the forest just last night, starting a small fire in a small radius in the process of it's crash-landing! Where did this object come from? That's the question people are asking themselves and each other! People are trying to reach the taped off scene with little to no success!"_** She said. Then, she walked over to a bystander. **_"Excuse me sir. Did you see this object crash here last night?"_** She questioned.

 ** _"Not really. All I saw when I looked at the sky was a trail of fire. I thought it was some sort of comet at first streaking in the sky, but then it looked like it was descending. Then came an explosion, causing a small aftershock._** The bystander answered.

 ** _"Thank you, sir."_ **Lisa thanked. **_"That's all we have for this report. This is Lisa Lavender of the Vale News Network signing off!"_** Ruby put her scroll back in her pocket.

Jaune's eyes widened a little. "Do you think..." He whispered.

"We have to show this to the others." Ruby whispered back. "Hopefully the Autobots are watching this."

 _*The Ark*_

The Autobots were indeed watching the news or rather finished watching the report and saw the object. "That's a Cybertronian Pod. I know it" Wheeljack pointed out.

"If that's the case, is it Autobot or Decepticon?" Wildfire asked.

"Hard to tell. The symbol's too faded." Wheeljack replied.

"We have to check this out for sure." Bumblebee said.

"Indeed, Bumblebee, but we have to use stealth for this."Optimus advised. "That is why you will go to the pod when it's safe for us along with Jazz, Wheeljack, and Ratchet."

"Will do, Prime." Bumblebee acknowledged.

"Should we inform the children?" Wildfire asked.

"I say we should. They might be able to help with this." Jazz suggested.

"I disagree. This could be dangerous." Ratchet voiced.

"Your concern is appreciated, old friend." Optimus said. "However, we may need their help to help us scoping out the site."

Ratchet grumbled something intelligible while Wheeljack said "Yes, sir."

 _*Beacon High, Lunch*_

"Are you sure?" Yang whispered.

"Well, we're not sure what it is." Jaune whispered back.

"It could be Cybertronian." Weiss theorized.

Ruby gulped. "Y-You don't think it could be more Decepticons, do you?"

"We do have to consider that option." Blake advised.

"We don't know. They could be more good guys." Nora hoped.

Suddenly, Jaune's scroll started ringing. He picked it up, answering the call. "Hello?" He asked. Wheeljack's face popped up on the screen. "It's Wheeljack." He whispered. The others nodded, leaving the school where they could talk in privacy.

"Are we clear?" Jaune asked. Ren did a look just to be safe. He nodded.

"Go ahead, Wheeljack." Jaune said.

 _ **"I'm glad I was able to contact you guys. We've identified the object that crashed as a Cybertronian pod. It must've detected the silent signal from Teletraan 1."**_ Wheeljack explained.

"Were you able to identify the inhabitants in the pod as Autobots or Decepticons?" Pyrrha asked.

 _ **"Unfortunately not. We're gonna go check it soon. We'll need your help with this."**_ Wheeljack said.

"Pick us up after school to go check it out." Yang said. "Who of you's gonna check it out?"

 ** _"Me, Jazz, Ratchet, and Bumblebee."_** Wheeljack replied.

"Okay." Yang said. "See you after school." With that, the call ended.

 _*The Crash Site*_

In the Cybertronian pod, there was still something or someone inside. A small Transformer that appeared to be a femme seemed to be offline. Energon was dripping everywhere. A tiny drop of Energon dripped into the spark chamber. Suddenly, the small Transformer came to life, albeit only partially.

"H-Help..." The Transformer said quietly.

 _*Beacon High, After School*_

The group just finished their day and told their folks that they were hanging out for a bit. They then heard familiar engines pull up. Jaune and the others hopped in the four Autobots and they drove off towards the crash site.

"How long till we get there?" Ren asked.

"Approximately, four to six minutes." Bumblebee answered.

"If whoever's in the pod are Autobots, we've gotta get there before the Decepticons do." Yang said.

 _*The Crash Site, 5 minutes later*_

The four Autobots and the eight kids were at the crash site. Blake saw there were security cameras all over the site. "I'll deal with them." Jazz said. He then sent out a quiet, musical pulse to knock out the cameras. "Cameras are down." He said.

Wheeljack and Bumblebee transformed and walked toward the pod, with Ruby, Jaune, and Blake following with Ratchet, Jazz, and the rest keeping watch. When the small group entered the pod, they saw nothing yet as it was pitch black until Wheeljack turned on a flashlight of his.

"I'd say this was a total crash." Jaune commented.

"Looks like someone busted out of the pod." Blake said.

They continued looking around until they saw the small Transformer. "Who is it?" Bumblebee asked quietly.

Ruby swallowed her fear and walked closer to the small robot. Inwardly, she sighed in relief when she saw the Autobot symbol. "It's an Autobot." Ruby said.

They calmed down at hearing that. "H-Help." The femme transformer said quietly again.

"She needs help." Jaune said.

"We need to get her back to the Ark!" Bumblebee urged as she picked up the small bot. Quickly exiting the pod, Bumblebee loaded the small bot into Ratchet who drove off.

"You all better get back to your folks this evening." Jazz said. Wheeljack and Bumblebee transformed so the kids could hop in and they left the crash site seconds before the cameras came back online. Unbeknownst to the Autobots, a pair of yellow eyes had watched the entire thing.

 _*Abandoned Steel Mill*_

Soundwave, the surveillance chief of the Decepticons was awaiting his Mini-Con operative: Laserbeak to return from the crash site. Suddenly, Laserbeak flew to Soundwave, transformed into a cassette tape, and inserted himself into Soundwave's cassette player chest. "Laserbeak. Report." He ordered. _"We should take her back to the Ark!"_ Laserbeak replayed. Soundwave's visor glowed bright.

"You have some information, Soundwave?" Megatron asked walking into the same space.

"Affirmative, Lord Megatron." Soundwave replied. Transforming into a cassette player, he played back all of Laserbeak's recording. _"It's an Autobot. We should take her back to the Ark!"_ Soundwave replayed. Transforming back, he saw Megatron give a nod of thought.

"So, the Autobots have a new member in their ranks." Megatron said.

"Affirmative, Megatron." Soundwave confirmed.

"Then we must find this new Autobot and destroy them." Megatron said. "Soundwave, you'll go out searching in the morning. I'll send out Crossvolt and Flamewar out tonight."

"Acknowledged, Lord Megatron." Soundwave confirmed before walking off.

 _*Vale, 9:20 pm*_

Crossvolt and Flamewar were patrolling the city in search of the new Autobot. "We must find that new Autobot. We cannot allow them to expand their forces." Crossvolt reminded.

"Well, we've almost patrolled the entire city." Flamewar pointed out. Suddenly, Crossvolt started swerving out of control until he hit a light pole. Flamewar drove up to him and transformed. "What the hell just happened?" She asked, a little confused.

"I suddenly got a flat." Crossvolt grumbled.

Meanwhile in the shadows, two robots were trying their best to not burst out laughing at Crossvolt's sudden misfortune. "That was a good one, Zig." The navy blue robot said.

"Thanks, Zag." The purple robot said giggling. "By the way, those two are Decepticons."

"How do you know?" Zag asked.

"I got a picture of their symbols." Zig replied.

"Nice." Zag complimented. "If there are any Autobots on this planet as well, we have to find them."

"Agreed." Zig said. Transforming into vehicle mode, the two Autobots sped off in the opposite direction of the Decepticons.

 _*The Ark, 10:20pm*_

The Autobots had put the small Autobot in the medial bay where Ratchet was currently taking care of her. She wasn't offline due to the drop of Energon in her spark chamber. "She seems to be stabilizing for now." He said walking over to the Autobots in the door.

"Well, we did find her in a crashed Cybertronian pod." Jazz reminded.

"Ugghh..." The small Autobot groaned. Ratchet ran to her to help ease her. "Easy, easy. Slowly." Ratchet advised.

"W-Where a-am I?" The small Autobot asked.

"You're in the Ark on a planet called Remnant." Optimus answered walking into the room.

"O-Optimus Prime?" She asked again quietly.

"Yes. What is your name?" He asked.

"H-Hightrail, sir." She answered.

 _*The next day. Jaune and Bumblebee. On the road to Beacon High, 7:45 am*_

Jaune was with Bumblebee driving to school, enjoying the mostly open road. "So, have you guys found out anything about the Autobot found in the pod?" Jaune asked.

"Actually, we have. Her name is Hightrail. She's younger than me." Bumblebee said. "After I drop you off, I'm gonna visit her in the Ark's medical bay."

"Nice." Jaune agreed. Suddenly they both felt a laser blast hit them, not with a lot of force, but force nonetheless. "What was that?" Jaune asked, reorienting himself. Bumblebee adjusted his mirrors and saw a red and black bird-like robot. "Oh, scrap!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"What is it?" Jaune asked again, this time a little fearful.

"It's Laserbeak!" Bumblebee exclaimed. "He's been sent after us which probably means Soundwave is not far behind!"

"Wait, wait, wait." Jaune pressed. "Who the hell's Soundwave?!" His question was unfortunately answered when a loud boom was heard a few meters in front of them. When the dust cleared there stood a blue robot with a red visor and what looked like a cassette case along with some sort of gun on the right shoulder. "That's Soundwave." Bumlbebee gulped.

"Where is the new Autobot!" Soundwave demanded as Laserbeak perched on his left shoulder.

"Oh like scrap if I'm gonna tell you, Soundwave!" Bumblebee shouted.

"So be it." Soundwave responded darkly as his visor glowed brighter.

"Jaune! Get out of here!" Bumblebee screamed. Jaune instantly complied because he hopped out, allowing Bumblebee to transform. He ran to a treeline to watch the battle and call the others. He saw Laserbeak enter Soundwave's chest, run to Bumblebee and kick him back a couple feet, sending him onto the pavement. Jaune was calling the others on his scroll. "Come on! Pick up!" He urged.

 _*Yang, Ruby, and Wildfire. On the road to school. 7:50 am*_

"Hello?" Ruby answered her scroll.

"Ruby! Call the others!" Jaune shouted.

"Whoa, whoa, Jaune. Slow down. What's going on?" Ruby asked.

"Me and Bumblebee are under attack from a Decepticon named Soundwave! And honestly, Bee's getting his ass kicked!" Jaune explained fearfully.

Ruby went wide-eyed at hearing that. "Okay, Jaune! I'll contact the others!" She responded and ended the call with Jaune.

"Well, I guess we're taking a detour!" Yang screamed. They were on their way.

 _*Bumblebee vs Soundwave. 7:59 am*_

Bumblebee was getting back up from being thrown into a brick wall. He would feel that later. He converted his hands into stingers and proceeded to shock the Decepticon, only to have it miss as Soundwave jumped backwards and out of the way. He then ran to Bumblebee and jump-kicked him onto the ground. Wildfire, Ironhide, and Jazz showed up to help their friend while Ruby and company ran to where Jaune was.

"So, which one's Soundwave?" Yang asked.

Suddenly, the saw Ironhide flying into a tree. "The blue one who's kicking all the asses." Jaune answered somberly.

"Come on, Ironhide! You can do it!" Nora cheered on as he got back and brought out his weapons.

Soundwave was proceeding to kick all the Autobot tailpipe. "Ravage: Eject!" He commanded. All of a sudden, a black and gray cassette popped out of his chest, transforming into what looked like a robotic cat. Ravage's target was Bumblebee to take him out of the game and pounced on him. The kids were in shock at Ravage's sudden appearance.

"What the hell?!" Ruby exclaimed. "Where did that robot cat come from?!"

"Looks like it came from Soundwave's chest compartment." Weiss observed.

"So it's like he's got his own partners in crime?" Nora asked.

"Looks like it." Blake voiced.

"I wish we could help a lot more." Ruby pouted.

Pyrrha put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Yeah. Me too, but we can't do anything in this fight. All we can do is watch and hope Soundwave doesn't win." She said.

With the fight, Bumblebee had punched Ravage away, but Wildfire was spin-kicked into Ironhide. "We're getting our tailpipes kicked here!" Jazz shouted before narrowly dodging a punch from the Decepticon. "Laserbeak: Prepare for flight! Operation: Warfare!" Laserbeak emerged, attacking Jazz with his own blasters. Jazz had to evade Laserbeak's blasters as well as Soundwave's attacks. "I didn't think fighting one Decepticon would be this difficult." Jazz complained before being blindsided by Ravage.

"Well, we are fighitng scrappin' Soundwave!" Wildfire exclaimed before being shot in the back by Laserbeak. Pretty soon, the four Autobots were thrown onto the ground while back in the bush, the kids were panicking and fearful for their robot friends as Soundwave walked slowly over to them and readying his weapons. "Soundwave superior. Autobots inferior." He said darkly.

"Come on, Bumblebee!" Jaune cried. "You've got to get up!"

"Wildfire! Get away from her!" Yang screamed, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Ironhide..." Nora said unusually quietly.

Suddenly, two pairs of horns were heard. Soundwave looked to see two Mini Cooper S Convertibles driving right towards navy blue car transformed into Zag and started shooting Soundwave with a Neutron Assault Rifle, firing several energy shots. While Zag was shooting at Soundwave, Zig had climbed a tree and set up her Nucleon Charge Rifle. She fired a shot and hit Soundwave in the back. Quickly turning around to where the shot came from, Soundwave fired his weapon, destroying the tree, but Zig had already gotten back down. "You ready, Zig?" Zag asked. "You know it, Zag!" Zig replied enthusiastically. Zag grabbed Zig and threw her into Soundwave's back, sending him face-first into the pavement, but he quickly got back up, ready to retaliate.

 _"Soundwave! We now know there are new Autobots come back to our base and prepare for combatting them next time!"_ Megatron commanded over Soundwave's commlink.

"Understood. Abort mission." Soundwave confirmed. He then recalled Laserbeak and Ravage and flew away. "Not so tough now are you?!" Zig and Zag taunted loudly. The four Autobots were walking/limping to the two new Autobots along with the kids who came out of the bush once it was safe. "Thanks for the assist, you two." Wildfire thanked.

"Pfft! He wasn't so tough." Zig said, high-fiving Zag.

"Who are you two groovy gals?" Jazz asked.

"I'm Zig." She said, then pointed to Zag. "That's Zag." "We're twins!" They cheered.

"We figured." Ironhide rolled his eyes.

"Wait." Bumblebee had a moment of realization walking closer to the twins. "Zig? Zag?" The twins looked at Bumblebee and smiled spread across their features. Bumblebee!" They screamed suddenly hugging the yellow Autobot which he reciprocated."

"You know these two, Bumblebee?" Blake said.

"These two rather bumped into me back on Cybertron." Bumblebee said. "Maybe we should continue this back at the Ark."

"Good idea." Jazz, Wildfire, and Ironhide agreed.

 _*The Ark. 8:30 am*_

"So, you two were scouts back on your home planet?" Weiss asked. The twins nodded.

"Of one of the few Autobot tank divisions?" Yang continued.

"And you were trying to find this ship which went unsuccessful until a week ago?" Pyrrha finished.

"Yep. Except we came here with another bot. Hightrail is her name." Zig explained.

"The bot we've got in the medical bay?" Ratchet asked.

"She's here?!" Zig and Zag exclaimed in sync.

"Yeah. Come with me." Ratchet said and the twins walked behind the medic. When they got to the medical bay, the twins saw their fellow bot. "Hightrail!" Zig and Zag squealed in happiness.

"Zig! Zag!" Hightrail squealed back. The three bots shared a tight hug. "Are you okay, Hightrail?" Zig asked.

"I'm okay, Zig." These bots rescued me." Hightrail responded.

"We helped." Ruby voiced. Hightrail looked down and saw the eight kids. "W-What a-are you?" She asked.

"Don't worry. We're not gonna hurt you. To answer your question: We're humans and faunus." She said, pointing out the last part of her sentence to Blake. "We're the natives of our planet: Remnant."

"O-Okay." Hightrail stuttered.

"I'm Ruby. That's Weiss, Blake, my sister Yang, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren." She introduced.

"N-Nice to m-meet you all." Hightrail said.

"I-I hope we can be friends, Hightrail." Ruby stuttered with a small smile.

"M-me too." Hightrail stuttered back in response. The Autobots and kids had just gained three new Autobots. Who knows what they'll bring to the table. "Oh! We've gotta get to school!" Ruby realized. The others realized this too. Bumblebee, Wildfire, and Ironhide transformed into vehicular mode and drove off, leaving Hightrail, Zig, and Zag in the medical bay. "Ruby..." Hightrail muttered quietly.

 _*Beacon High. 11:29 am*_

It felt like time was slowing down and stopping. Ruby's stomach was growling and that's what she was focusing on for this last minute. The minute the bell rang, she dashed out of her classroom to her locker. She took out her lunch which was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a few chocolate chip cookies. She told the others that she was going outside. When she got out the door, she saw a turquoise Yamaha Blaster ATV in the parking lot. Curious, she walked to it. "A pretty color for this ATV. What's this doing here though?" She asked herself.

"H-Hello, R-Ruby." It greeted.

"Hightrail?" Ruby quietly asked.

"Yep. I'm in vehicle mode." Hightrail whispered.

"Yeah. I didn't say it before, but your color is pretty." Ruby complimented.

Hightrail giggled a little. "Thank you, Ruby. D-Do you want to go somewhere private so we can talk more freely?"

"I'd like that." Ruby smiled. She hopped on and they went off. After four minutes of driving, they found a spot in the edge of the forest close to Ruby and Yang's home where Hightrail transformed and sat down with Ruby. "So, are you adjusting to Remnant okay?" Ruby asked before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"I-I don't know." Hightrail admitted. "I only scanned my vehicle mode a few minutes after you and your friends left the Ark."

"Well, I think you'll adjust just fine." Ruby smiled. Hightrail gave a soft smile back.

"I-I don't know. I mean, I only arrived on this planet yesterday with Zig and Zag." Hightrail reminded.

"How do you know those two anyway?" Ruby asked, curious.

"W-We were on a team together." Hightrail responded.

"Really?" Ruby continued, excitement surfacing. "What were your teammates like?" Her excitement was curbed when she heard Hightrail starting to sniffle. "I-I d-don't want to t-talk about it." Ruby saw the small Autobot's increasingly downtrodden expression. "Hightrail. I-I'm sorry." Ruby said softly.

"I-It's okay, Ruby. You didn't say anything wrong. I'ts just hard to talk about."

"Well, I'm here for you when you're ready to talk about it." Ruby gave a soft smile which Hightrail returned in kind. "T-Thank you, R-Ruby." Hightrail smiled.

"It's no problem, Hightrail." Ruby said still softly. She moved her hand until it touched Hightrail's. It was a moment of kindness shared by two beings socially awkward when meeting new people. One thing Hightrail knew right now, she was happy to be on Remnant.

* * *

 **Hello, bots and cons. Centurion here. there's the third chapter/episode of Dustformers. As you've read, the OCs are named Zig, Zag, and Hightrail who are Autobots. Jazz is able to use the different kinds of music to his weapons and defenses. Also, Soundwave has shown that he is not to ever to underestimated in a fight, but sorry, no Rumble this chapter/episode. So anyway, the trio were attacked by Decepticons in space, so they had to hop into an escape pod and hope to find friendly faces, and run into them they have. Also, I'm gonna start adding the times with the chapters/episodes so that me and the readers can keep track. I hope people like me bringing back the Neutron Assault Rifle and Nucleon Charge Rifle from Transformers: Fall of Cybertron. I have quite a few plans for this story along with all my fictions. As usual, please let me know what you think in the comments.**

 **A/N #1: Soundwave is easily one of my favorite Decepticons ever, not just because of his Mini-con partners, but also due to his robotic filter voice. So I wanted to show him fight in this chapter. I also showed Ravage and Laserbeak in this chapter/episode. No Rumble, Frenzy, Buzzsaw, or Ratbat. That will be later. Plus, I wanted to add one of Soundwave's iconic lines. At the end of the fight, Soundwave wasn't defeated, he just aborted the mission under orders.**

 **A/N #2: Zig and Zag are twins. Pranksters at heart. The purple one is Zig while the navy blue one is Zag, just for clarification.** **Hightrail was with Zig and Zag traveling to Remnant. The trio will look out for each other at all costs. Like I said, credit for these three OCs go to Spartan-100. Another point is that Zig is the sniper while Zag is the assault gunner. Hightrail is shown to be a little nervous in the new environment, adding the fact that she's still young makes it more evident, but she's shown to be less nervous around Ruby.**

 **A/N #3: If anyone has any OCs: Rwby or Transformers, let me know in the comments or PM me. I'm not opposed to not having other people's OCs in this. For those wondering, I know the title for this chapter/episode seems a little redundant, but I named it 'Double Trouble' because of Zig and Zag as Hightrail doesn't really have an introduction outside of being rescued from the pod and waking up in the medical bay. She doesn't really fight right now.**


	6. Arrival of the Spider

**Hello, bots and cons. Centurion here, Welcome to more Dustformers. In the last chapter/episode, we got three new Autobots: Zig, Zag, and Hightrail. Credit for those three OCs goes to Spartan-100. Thank you for your contribution, Spartan-100. It makes me happy to see that more and more people are sharing their OCs with me for this story. Four more OCs will be joining us in this story. Parts of this chapter will focus on the kids and their school. Now, transform and roll for it!**

 **A/N: Credit for these four OCs goes to SnowBranwen. Thank you, SnowBranwen for your contribution to this story. I really appreciate it.**

* * *

 _*Beacon High. Art Class. 10:20 am*_

Blake and Ruby were sitting in the very start of art class, which was mostly packed. "I wonder who our new art teacher is." Ruby whispered to Blake.

"I don't know, but apparently, I've heard that she's a faunus." Blake whispered back.

Suddenly, a woman walked into the room. The woman had long orange hair with pink at the tips that went down to her lower back, cute freckles on her cheeks, dazzling brown eyes, large yellow wings with two large black circles on her back, and and a butterfly tattoo wearing a red and pink blouse, a red and orange skirt, and black high heel shoes. The woman sat down on her chair at her desk in front of the classroom. "Hello, everyone. Sorry I'm late. I'm Ms. Iris Skye. Your new art teacher for the year." She bowed.

"Hello, Ms. Skye." Everyone greeted.

"Now, since this is the beginning of the year, I only want you all to make something with your artistic skill. Please don't hesitate to ask me for help. You may begin." Iris said.

Everyone got down to it. Ruby had taken out some watercolor paint and began to paint flowers. Blake on the other hand was trying to draw a cover for her project with pencil. Another student with pink eyes, short brown hair wearing black shorts, and red t-shirt was using oil pastels. Doing their own things with other students, they let out a breath since they didn't have homework for this class. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Please continue working." Iris said as she got up and walked out of the room.

 _*Beacon High. P.E. 10:40 am*_

Meanwhile, Jaune, Yang, and Nora and other students were busy with the new Physical Education teacher who was proving to be a hardcase. "You'd think the teach would go easy on us, even if the class is physical education." Jaune complained.

"I have to agree with Jauney here for once." Yang admitted. "You'd think Mr. Verde could loosen up a little."

"You! Blonde boy! Run twenty laps!" Mr. Verde suddenly shouted looking at Jaune. The man was wearing a gray t-shirt, black sports shorts, and black/dark green sneakers. The man looked to be a bodybuilder with a rugged face, a scar on his right cheek nearly stretching to his right eye, a couple small scars on his arms, and scales on his legs, arms, and face along with a tail. This was Nero Verde.

"Well, here I go." Jaune groaned as he got and started running laps.

"That kid has it coming, I know it." Nero muttered to himself.

"Jeez, it's like Mr. Verde is picking on Jaune." Nora muttered quietly.

"Did you say something, Ms. Valkyrie?" He asked suddenly.

"N-Nothing!" Nora stuttered.

Nero lightly growled at the turquoise-eyed girl at her seemingly meaningless question. "MR. NERO VERDE!" Iris screamed, stunning the students. "Are you seriously doing this again?" She asked irritated.

"U-Uh... L-Look Iris. I-I..." Nero stuttered.

"What have I told you about scaring the students?" Iris asked with strictness in her voice.

Nero couldn't say anything really intelligible and continued stuttering "U-Um..."

Iris merely sighed in irritation. "Of course you wouldn't remember me telling you not to scare the students." Suddenly, she grabbed him by the ear. "Why don't you remember these things?"

The stunned students could only stand there as Iris talked to Nero. Jaune walked up to Yang. "You know, I keep thinking that they're a married couple." He whispered to his fellow blonde.

"You'd think so, yeah. They sure do act like it." Yang whispered back.

"I have a class to get back to, but we will talk about this at lunch, Mr. Verde." Iris said sternly walking off.

"U-Uh... Uh..." Nero stuttered.

 _*Beacon High. Art Class. 10:55 am*_

Iris walked back into the room and saw that her students were still working. She started walking around the room. She saw Ruby had painted a sunflower. "That is a beautiful painting, Ruby." Iris complimented.

"Thanks, Ms. Skye." Ruby smiled. Iris moved from Ruby to Blake and saw her drawing. "Ms. Belladonna. May I ask what this drawing is supposed to be of?" She asked.

"It's actually supposed to be a cover for a special project of mine." Blake replied.

"If that's the case, I hope I can see it when it's finished." Iris smiled.

 _*Vale City Outskirts. 11:07 am*_

A pod had crashed in the city limits, only there was no one in it when it crashed. Only a few feet from it was a black and red robot with three pairs of optics, robotic arachnid appendages, a robotic spider-like abdomen. "Ughh..." The robot groaned as it got up. "I need to find Lord Megatron if he is on this planet." It then transformed not into a vehicle, but rather into a robotic Black Widow Spider and walked off.

 _*Beacon High. Lunch. 11:20 am*_

"You can't be serious." Ruby giggled.

"Yeah. Ms Skye just talked him down in seconds." Yang confirmed, snickering a little.

"I still find that hard to believe." Weiss said.

"Well, I gotta go. I told Hightrail we'd hang out today." Ruby whispered.

"Okay. Just call us if the Decepticreeps show up." Yang whispered to her sister.

"Will do." Ruby said walking off.

Walking out the doors, she saw Hightrail, walked over, and hopped on. "H-Hey, Ruby." Hightrail greeted.

"Hey, Hightrail. Let's go." Ruby said driving off.

 _"Vale City. 12:10 pm*_

Hightrail and Ruby were having a casual drive in the city. "T-Thanks for talking to me yesterday." Hightrail said.

"No problem, Hightrail." Ruby smiled. Unknown to the duo, the robotic spider was watching them, having found a hiding place somehow. It's optics zoomed in closer and saw the Autobot symbol on Hightrail. It growled. It fumed. Here was a member of the enemy. Perfect for getting information. As Hightrail and Ruby were just driving in the city, an energy blast hit the road very close to them. "What was that?!" Hightrail screamed.

"It has to be Decepticons!" Ruby exclaimed. "I'm gonna call for help!" Pulling out her scroll, she called and sent text messages. _"Ruby? What's going on?"_ Yang asked on the scroll. "Why else would I be calling, Yang?!" Ruby shouted sarcastically. "Decepticons are attacking me and Hightrail!" _"I'll be there as soon as I tell the others and the bots!"_ Yang partially shouted, quickly ending the call.

"We have to try and get away!" Hightrail exclaimed.

"Then let's go!" Ruby urged. Turning around, Ruby and Hightrail opted to evade the attacker long enough for the other Autobots to arrive. More energy blasts were sent in their direction and that's when Ruby saw what was attacking them, or at least a glimpse of it. It had red markings on it's back, it looked like, eyes that glowed ominously in the darkness of where it was, and it seemed to be slowly moving. "It's moving towards us!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Then we have to move!" Hightrail exclaimed back. The thing moving towards the two revealed itself to be a large robotic spider. "Robot Spider!" Ruby squealed. The spider suddenly jumped a great length, landing directly in front of them which sent Ruby off Hightrail and onto the pavement. The spider then suddenly spit a substance that enveloped the two, at the same time, making them drowsy.

"C-Can't s-stay awake..." Hightrail managed to say before slipping into darkness.

"N-No. W-We have to s-stay a-awake..." Ruby muttered before losing consciousness.

 _*Beacon High. Main Doors. 1:14 pm*_

Bumblebee, Wildfire, and Ironhide drove up picking up the others. "Come on guys! We have to find Ruby!" Yang shouted fearfully.

"Yang! Please calm down!" Weiss urged.

The blonde turned to Weiss, an angry/worried expression evident on her face."How the hell can I be calm when my sister is hurt! O-Or worse..." Yang responded quietly, tears pooling in her eyes. The others could understand Yang's tone. She was extremely worried about Ruby. Blake put a hand on Yang's shoulder.

"Yang, Please. Remain calm. We know you're worried about Ruby, but reacting like you are right now won't help us find her. We have to have a plan if we want to find Ruby and Hightrail." Blake advised softly.

Yang seemed to calm down after Blake finished speaking. "Okay, guys." She said softly. "Let's make a plan." With that, they drove off to rescue their friends.

 _*Vale City. Abandoned Warehouse. 2:10 pm*_

Ruby started to wake up, albeit groggily. Her eyes adjusted to what little light was in the room the best they could. "Ugghh..." She groaned. "W-Where am I?" She asked herself. She tried to move, but felt herself being held down as she was still in the webbing. Looking around, she could only make out the small amount of light in the space. "Hightrail?' She whispered. "R-Ruby..." She heard. Looking to her left, she could see two blue lights, causing her to inwardly sigh in relief. "Are you okay, Hightrail?" Ruby asked.

"I'm as okay as I can be in our current situation." Hightrail answered truthfully.

"We have to find a way out of here." Ruby said.

"I assure you two, neither of you will escape." A dark, feminine voice said in the darkness.

"W-Who's there?" Ruby shuddered. Her question was answered when out of the shadows came the same robotic spider that attacked them. The spider transformed into a robot. Ruby and Hightrail saw the Decepticon symbol on the robot's chest, and Ruby started screaming internally. Hightrail on the other hand was whimpering softly.

"Now, now. There's no reason to be afraid of me. I won't bite." The robot tried to soothe.

"W-Who are you?" Ruby asked.

The feminine robot's face sported a little smirk. "Trap Widow." She answered.

 _"If that's not a Decepticon name, I don't know what is."_ Hightrail thought. "W-W-What do you want?" She asked hesitantly.

"Oh, nothing much, my dear Autobot. Just information about your friends." Trap Widow said in a sinister yet sweet voice. "If neither of you give me the information I want, I'm afraid I'll have to tear it out of you."

"P-Please don't hurt us." Ruby whimpered. Trap Widow walked to the girl hanging, still constrained in the web. "Aww. Don't worry, little girl. I'm not going to hurt you... much." She said sweetly bringing one of her spider legs to Ruby's face, gently caressing it. Ruby sweat-dropped, trying not to look at the robotic appendage touching her. Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Leave her alone!" Hightrail suddenly shouted, but she quieted down immediately when Trap Widow walked to her. "Oh? Do you have the information I want?" She challenged. Hightrail whimpered again. 'I didn't think so. Pathetic Autobot." Trap Widow sneered. Walking back to Ruby, she once again help her appendage at Ruby's face. "Now, which one of you will give me the information I want?" She pressed.

Suddenly, the trio heard the growing sound of an engine. 'What now?" Trap Widow asked herself. Meanwhile, Hightrail and Ruby's faces had smiles plastered on their features. "They must've found us." Ruby whispered."Oh, thank Primus." Hightrail whispered back.

Trap Widow prepared herself for an inevitable battle. Suddenly, something burst through the wall where Trap Widow was, bringing a vast amount of light into the warehouse. Ruby and Hightrail got a look at it. It was a seal brown and black Mitsubishi Evo X. "Hightrail. Scan that car." Ruby instructed. Hightrail complied, her optics zooming in on the vehicle. Scanning it, she saw the Autobot symbol replacing the Mitsubishi symbol on the bumper.

"Ruby." Hightrail whispered. "It's an Autobot." Ruby let out a sigh of relief at being told the newcomer was an ally. Meanwhile, Trap Widow was shooting at the car with webbing and blasters, but the car seemed to easily dodge each and every shot and ram itself into the Decepticon, making her stumble backwards a bit. Then, the car transformed. Trap Widow looked at the robot and her optics widened in some sort of realization. The new Transformer had a scar on it's left eye that seemed to stretch to the start of it's neck joints. "You're here?" She gasped. The robot suddenly sped towards her, slugging her in the face. Trap Widow retaliated by slashing at the robot. "Why are you here, Pursuit? Trap Widow pressed.

"Why don't you figure it out." Pursuit replied with a deep, masculine voice while kicking her in the chestplate, making her stumble backwards again. Using the distraction, Pursuit rushed to Ruby and Hightrail, cutting them down and freeing them from the webbing. Now free, Hightrail transformed and Ruby hopped on. Pursuit transformed himself and they drove off. Trap Widow recovered just in time to see them escape and she let out a scream of anger.

 _*Vale City. The trio. 2:52 pm*_

Ruby, Hightrail, and Pursuit were currently driving, hoping to get as far away from Trap Widow as possible. When they got to another abandoned building, they entered it and the two Autobots transformed. "I didn't think I'd ever see other Autobots here." He said surprised.

"Well, good news. Autobots besides you are here." Ruby answered cheerily.

"Thank you for saving us from Trap Widow." Hightrail added.

Pursuit sported a small smile. "No problem, you two." He smiled, then knelt down to Ruby. "Though, I have to ask, who are you?"

"My name's Ruby." She said. "What's yours?"

"Pursuit." He said stoically.

"Well, I'm sure you want to see friendly faces again after so long. Optimus Prime will be glad to meet you." Hightrail smiled back.

"O-Optimus Prime is here?" Pursuit asked quietly.

"That's right." Hightrail confirmed. She and Ruby saw Pursuit's smile grow a little. "It'll be good to see Optimus Prime again." He said. "Does he know where we are?"

"As of right now, no, but some other Autobots are probably homing in on my scroll." Ruby informed.

"Well, that's something good at least." Pursuit said. Just then, they heard several engines approaching. The three turned around, seeing that it was Bumblebee, Wildfire, and Ironhide. Yang hopped out and ran to her sister. "RUBY!" She screamed, tears slightly streaming down her face as she hugged Ruby. Ruby hugged back, her own tears spilling from her face. "It's alright, Yang. I'm alright." She reassured.

"Ruby. What happened?" Blake asked softly. Ruby sat down with Hightrail. They both explained that they were ambushed and captured by a new Decepticon named Trap Widow, asked about certain information, and that they were rescued by Pursuit, the Autobot sitting with them. Yang walked to Pursuit. "Thank you for saving my sister and Hightrail." She said.

"No problem. It's what Autobots do." Pursuit said stoically.

"Right on." Bumblebee agreed.

"Why don't you come back with us to the Ark." Wildfire suggested.

"None of you are going anywhere!" Trap Widow screamed. It turns out, she was following them the entire time. She got into the building in her spider mode. Bumblebee, Wildfire, and Ironhide transformed to robot mode. "So, there are more Autobots on this planet." She said quietly getting into a combat stance. The kids ran to a supposedly safe spot.

Pursuit ran towards Trap Widow, a small knife popping out of his right arm and started swinging at her, but she easily dodged by sidestepping him. She delivered a side-kick to his side, only fazing him a little bit, but enough for her to send another kick to his face. Pursuit didn't let those couple kicks stop him though. He got back up, only for Trap Widow to knock him back down. She converted two of her spider legs into blasters getting ready to fire when she was tackled to the ground by Bumblebee.

Trap Widow fired her two blasters at Bumblebee who converted his hands into stingers and sent a blast of electricity at her. She jumped up, but barely dodging the blast as she felt a stinging sensation on her left heel strut. "You'll pay for that." She whispered. She converted the rest of her spider legs into blasters and fired at the yellow Autobot. Bumblebee backflipped to dodge the barrage of shots, but he did get hit in his left side, close to his left shoulder strut. Bumblebee winced in pain from the shot. When he looked at the damage however, he saw that it was burning with a bright orange color for a minute before cooling back down. _"Thermal Blaster shots?!"_ He screamed in his mind. Trap Widow used his distraction to charge at him, but was soon fired at by Wildifre.

Wildfire kept shooting at the Decepticon. Trap Widow was evading the shots with relative ease, inching ever closer to Wildfire. Trap Widow then gave the Autobot an uppercut knee-kick combo, disorienting her. Trap widow transformed into her spider mode and shot an energy blast at Wildfire, whom the latter barely dodged. Wildfire transformed just as Trap Widow transformed back to robot mode. Driving up to her, Wildfire knocked the Decepticon down.

"Perhaps I have made a mistake engaging four Autobots alone." Trap Widow calculated. Throwing Wildfire off her, she jumped up and started running for the opening, but not before spitting out webbing and suddenly grabbing Ruby, bringing the girl close to her face. Ruby was sweating like crazy. "Don't worry, little girl. We'll meet again." Trap Widow said sweetly. Suddenly, one of her spider legs cut Ruby across her right cheek a little deeply, making it bleed quite a bit. "A little something to remember me by." She said with a dark, sinister smile. She then threw Ruby at the other kids who caught her just as Trap Widow escaped.

"Ruby! Are you alright?!" Yang panicked checking her sister over for other injuries.

"Other than this slightly deep cut, I'm fine." Ruby answered with tears pooling in her eyes. She buried her face in Yang's chest crying. Yang brought her into a tight hug with the others joining in to add comfort.

"We're sorry." Bumblebee said quietly. No one responded to his words. Yang gave a glare towards the Autobots. "Hey. Where's Pursuit?" Hightrail asked. Everyone looked and saw that true enough, Pursuit had left.

"We should leave here, too." Wildfire said. The four Autobots transformed and they hopped in/on. Yang looked at her sister through a car mirror, her face sporting sadness and anger at the same time. "How could I let this happen?" She asked herself quietly.

* * *

 **Hello, bots and cons. That was the fourth chapter/episode of Dustformers. I hope people liked it. Like last chapter, we've got some new characters, only this time, they're not all Transformers. And what is this? Our very first triple-changer in the story?! This has to be a surprise for someone. Also, Ruby might be a little afraid of spiders after this for a bit of time as she did not come out of this chapter/episode unscathed. This will cause a couple problems with Yang in the next chapter/episode. Sorry if there wasn't much action in this chapter/episode, but not all chapters/episodes are going to have a lot of action in them.**

 **Transformers Info: For those of you who have forgotten or are new to Transformers: Triple-Changers are Transformers that can have two alternate modes instead of just one.**

 **A/N: The four OCs in this chapter/episode belong to SnowBranwen. I would like to thank SnowBranwen for the contribution. The Io Moth faunus Iris Skye is of a caring, motherly nature that inspires and encourages her students to be creative.** **The Monitor Lizard faunus** **Nero Verde on the other hand is a rugged hardcase that can be really hard on people. Iris seems to keep Nero in check with her strict side. I hope you like that little segment of them I put in because those two will be back.**

 **Think of** **Trap Widow as basically Arachnid from Transformers Prime, but actually loyal to Megatron, and not obsessed with killing a specific Autobot. She is a triple changer who has the ability to encase her enemies in webbing to prevent them from fighting back or escaping as well as a sinister yet sweet talker.** **Pursuit is an Autobot that has a history with trap Widow which will be explained later in the story. I'm sorry, but Pursuit may be an Autobot, but he's not joining the team yet, but we'll see him again, don't worry. I'm sorry that I didn't put in Trap Widow's full fighting skills, but she was taken off guard here. Yes, she fights Pursuit, Bumblebee, Wildifre, and Ironhide, but that's not her at full functioning capacity, believe it or not.**

 **A/N #2: I'm proud of myself for how this fiction is progressing. I didn't think this story would get attention, but it has along with my other fictions. Please keep up the support.**


	7. Pursuit

**Hello, bots and cons. Centurion here and welcome back to Dustformers. In the last chapter/episode, Ruby and Hightrail got captured by the new Decepticon Trap Widow, but escaped with the help of the new Autobot: Pursuit. On their way back to their homes, Yang regrets not being there. Where will this lead? Read on and find out! I took a little break to work on other fictions here and on AO3, but I'm back on Dustformers.**

 **Also, Paramount is planning to reboot the entire Transformers franchise on the big screen thanks to _Bumblebee._ Now, transform and roll out!**

 **OC Contributors: I'd like to personally thank these people for their contributions for this fiction.**

Spartan-100

SnowBrnawen

PaperView

* * *

 _*Rose-Xiao Long Residence. 7:00 am*_

Ruby was lying on her bed thinking about yesterday's events. She was scared out of her mind, but then again, bad things were bound to happen when she and the others agreed to help the Autobots in their war. Unconsciously, Ruby rubbed her brand-new scar on her cheek. It was a reminder of what happened yesterday. Suddenly, there was a knock on her room door. "Come in." She said. The person who walked in turned out to be her sister. Who else would it be after yesterday.

"Hey, sis. How you doin?" Yang asked quietly.

"I'm ok, Yang." Ruby answered just as quietly.

"Thinking about yesterday?" Yang continued.

"Yeah. I wasn't hurt that badly." Ruby said.

"You were hurt, though!" Yang whisper-yelled.

"But it wasn't serious, Yang! Besides, the Autobots helped out and saved me!" Ruby retorted.

"After _they_ put you in danger." Yang said darkly.

"That's not true and you know it." Ruby was becoming frustrated at her sister.

"Then how do you explain your cheek?" Yang asked quietly but frustrated. She sighed in frustration. "I don't think you should take part in this fight with the Autobots anymore."

"What?! Why?!" Ruby shouted, a little louder than she intended.

"You got hurt, Ruby!" Yang repeated.

"We knew things like this would happen when we chose to get involved!" Ruby yelled.

"Regardless, I don't want you near this fight anymore." Yang pressed while leaving her sister's room. Ruby groaned in frustration seconds before someone else knocked on her door. "Ruby? Can I come in?" The person asked.

Ruby sighed. "Sure, Mom." The door opened and a woman that looked like an older copy of Ruby, but wearing a white cloak walked in. This was Summer Rose. "I heard shouting between you and Yang. Is everything okay?" Summer asked in concern.

"It's not really much, Mom. Yang and I are just having a disagreement of sorts." Ruby responded.

"About what?" Summer pressed.

"Something between me and her, Mom." Ruby said sadly. Seeing her daughter sad made Summer bring Ruby in for a hug, which Ruby immediately reciprocated.

"Ruby. If you ever feel like letting me know what's going on between you and Yang, don't hesitate to come to me. You can tell me anything, sweetie." Summer assured kissing Ruby's forehead.

"Thanks, Mom." Ruby sported a small smile.

"What happened to your cheek?" Summer asked concerned.

"Oh, this? Just a little accident." Ruby lied. She didn't like lying to her mother, but she didn't want her to worry nor get involved with what she was already involved in. A couple meters outside Ruby's house, Hightrail had heard Ruby's conversation with Yang and looked downtrodden.

 _*Beacon High. 9:35 am*_

At school, the rest of the group noticed that Ruby was looking a little depressed in class. "What's wrong with Ruby?" Blake asked.

"I don't know. I tried asking her about, but all I could get out of her was that it had something to do with her sister." Jaune replied.

"Well, whatever it is, I hope they resolve it." Ren chipped in.

 _*Valean Military Base. 10:09 am*_

Trap Widow was trying to find other Decepticons. She was hoping to also find Hightrail and Ruby. Suddenly, she saw something and stopped. Scanning the area, she saw that it was a Remnant vehicle. Scanning even closer, she saw it was a Bell AH-1Z Viper. After scanning the helicopter, she smirked before transforming into said helicopter and flying off.

 _*Beacon High. 11:00 am*_

Lunch was early today. The group sat at their table. However, Ruby was nowhere to be seen. "Has anyone seen Rubes?" Yang asked, becoming a little concerned.

"She's your sister, Yang. Don't you know where she is?" Weiss remarked.

Yang sighed. _"This must be because of our conversation/argument earlier."_ She whispered so quietly that no one, not even Blake could hear her.

"I hope she's okay." Pyrrha voiced.

 _*Beacon High Grounds. 11:10*_

Ruby still had the depressed look on her face. She was avoiding her sister because of their argument earlier. Suddenly, she heard a beep from a vehicle. She looked and spotted Hightrail in vehicle form. She ran to her happily. "Hightrail!" She greeted.

"Hey, Ruby." Hightrail greeted back. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing okay." Ruby answered. "However, I had an argument with Yang."

"Oh, no." Hightrail said. "About what?"

"It was about you Autobots and helping you guys in your war." Ruby replied sadly.

"Sorry I asked." Hightrail slightly grimaced.

"Don't worry. I refuted her. Just because Yang's my sister doesn't mean I have to agree with her on everything." Ruby assured. "It wasn't your fault what happened yesterday."

"Thanks. That means quite a bit to me, Ruby." Hightrail said.

"Don't mention it, Hightrail. We're friends after all, aren't we." Ruby smiled.

 _*The Ark. 11:20 am*_

Things were a little solemn in the Ark. Bumblebee and Wildfire were remembering the brand-new cut on Ruby's cheek. They both felt bad for not being there fast enough to stop that from happening.

"I wonder what Yang thinks of us right now." Wildfire sadly pondered.

"Since she's Ruby's sister, I have a feeling that she partly blames us." Bumblebee hypothesized.

"Yang is just being irrational." Wheeljack chipped in. "She just has to see that Ruby isn't that vulnerable anymore. A cut on the cheek isn't life-threatening."

They heard the familiar sound of Hightrail in vehicle mode with Ruby in tow. "Hey, Ruby." Bumblebee said.

"It's good to see you're okay, Bumblebee." Ruby said, sighing in relief. "I'm more worried about you guys. Trap Widow put up a fight."

"We're good, kid." Ironhide said walking into the conversation.

Hopping off, Hightrail transformed to robot mode. "Speaking of us Autobots, have any of seen that Autobot that saved us yesterday?" She asked. "Pursuit, I think his name is."

"No. We haven't seen him around." Wildfire admitted.

"Oh." Hightrail said. "Too bad. I wanted to thank him for yesterday."

"We may not see him again." Wheeljack said.

"Well, what of the Decepticon, Trap Widow, I think her name was?" Hightrail asked.

"Haven't picked her up, either." Wildfire added. "I still think she's around though somewhere. She has to be."

Just then, Zig and Zag walked in. Seeing Ruby there and okay, their faces lit up. "RUBY!" They both shouted smiling. "Thank Primus you're okay!" Ruby smiled back at the twins who knelt down closer to her lever.

"Hey, you two! I'm okay and kickin'!" Ruby said.

"We still feel bad about yesterday." Bumblebee said hanging his head low.

"Don't worry about it so much, Bumblebee. It wasn't your fault." Ruby assured. "I just want things to be back to normal as can be for us."

"Well, Ruby. If you're that eager to help, why don't you and Hightrail come with me to my lab." Wheeljack suggested. Ruby and Hightrail nodded following Wheeljack.

 _*Beacon High. 12:45 pm*_

"What do you mean none of you have seen her?" Yang asked.

"That's what we mean. We haven't seen Ruby since this morning." Ren answered calmly.

Yang's eyes widened in realization at where Ruby had to be and hung her head down. "I told her to stay away from them." She quietly said.

"What was that?" Blake asked.

"Nothing, Blake." Yang quickly replied. "Come on. I think I know where she is."

 _*The Ark. 1:15 pm*_

It was a long walk, but the group of seven finally made it to the Ark. When they entered the ship, the Autobots turned their head and their optics widened at seeing them here, or more specifically Yang, anger evident on her face. "Where is Ruby?" She asked. "I know she's here."

"Why are you worried about her being with the Autobots?" Weiss asked confused. "They're not doing anything to her."

"They're the reason Ruby got hurt!" Yang suddenly snapped. Hearing that made the group widen their eyes as they realized why Yang had the disapproving look in her eyes yesterday.

"That's what was bothering you yesterday? Something that wasn't even their fault?" Jaune deadpanned.

"All Ruby got yesterday was a cut on her cheek! Last I checked, that's not fatal!" Nora exclaimed.

"Seriously Yang, you are overreacting over nothing." Pyrrha said calmly.

Suddenly, they heard a noise coming from Wheeljack's quarters. "Whoa! This is amazing!" A voice that could only be Ruby exclaimed.

"That's Ruby!" Yang screamed running to the location of Ruby's voice. When she got there, she saw Ruby, Hightrail, and Wheeljack just finishing up on something. What did they do? Right now she didn't care about that. Barging into the room, she set her eyes directly on her sister. "Ruby!" She screamed.

Ruby jumped a little before she locked eyes with her sister. "O-Oh. Hey, Yang." She said sheepishly.

"What are you doing here with them? Didn't you listen to what I said this morning?" Yang asked.

Ruby sighed in exasperation. She knew this would get brought up again. "Yang, I love you, and I'm glad you're looking out for me, but you have to understand that I'm not a little kid anymore. We knew things like what happened yesterday would occur when we chose to get involved with the Autobots in their war! So I got a cut on my cheek, big deal! It's not life-threatening! You're being overprotective! Why do you think I avoided you all day up to now?! You never listen to me when you're like this! This is my decision!" Ruby ranted, panting when she was finished. Yang was partially stunned. She'd never hear Ruby rant like this before. When it looked like Yang had nothing to say to retort her, Ruby walked out of the room with Hightrail close behind.

"Wheeljack? What the hell just happened?" Yang asked still stunned and looking at the door.

"I believe you just experienced a rant from your younger sister." Wheeljack answered. He was also stunned, but less so. In the few days since the Autobots met these children, he'd never seen Ruby go off like that. Suddenly, the alarms went off. Looking at each other, they ran to Teletraan-1.

"What've we got, Ratchet?" Ironhide asked.

"We got an airborne bogey nearing Vale fast." Ratchet responded.

"The Seekers?" Bumblebee asked.

"Doesn't look like it. Looks more like a helicopter sporting the same colors of the con you fought yesterday." Ratchet surmised.

"Trap Widow..." Ruby quietly growled.

"So, she's back..." Hightrail said just as quietly.

"I'll go after her. I owe her from yesterday." Bumblebee said.

"You're not the only one, kid." Ironhide added.

"I'll go as backup." Wildfire said.

"We'll go as well." Ruby announced, making Yang panic.

"Ruby, no! It's too dangerous!" She shouted.

"Sorry, Yang, but this is my choice!" Ruby shouted back hopping onto Hightrail. "Hightrail and I are coming along too! We want payback."

"We can help you guys around the city." Jaune added.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Nora cheered. Yang tried to find words to refute her friends, but could only sigh in resignation.

 _*Vale. Abandoned District. 1:52 pm*_

Trap Widow was skulking around the abandoned district of Vale. What was she doing here exactly? No one could know why she came back to Vale. "Where are you?" She growled. Suddenly, she heard familiar engines approaching. "Autobots..." She hissed. Thinking fast, she transformed into her spider mode and clung to some high in an abandoned building.

Bumblebee, Wildfire, Ironhide, and Hightrail had just shown up in the abandoned district. Transforming to their respective robot modes after the group hopped off/out, Wildfire held up what looked to be a tracker. Turning in many directions, the tracker finally settled on a ping. "There. Trap Widow must be in that building." She said pointing to a building.

"Then let's go in." Nora said beginning to walk until Ren grabbed her shoulder.

"Kid, I love a good fight too, but we can't just go in there guns blazing this time." Ironhide said. "We need to be smart with this con."

"Why don't we move in slowly and set our scanners to detect her heat signature?" Hightrail suggested getting everyone to look at her in shock. "What?" She asked sheepishly.

"That's a great idea, Hightrail." Bumblebee smiled.

"T-Thanks." Hightrail stuttered.

"Good on you." Ruby added. With that, they walked into the building Trap Widow was in, albeit slowly. The pinging on the tracker was getting faster and faster until it stopped pinging altogether. "Trap Widow should be here." She said.

"You are right, little girl." Trap Widow hissed in the shadows.

"Where's that voice coming from?" Weiss asked.

"Right here!" Trap Widow shouted dropping down from the ceiling and attacking the Autobots. All of them got knocked onto the floor of the building. Looking around, she spotted Ruby and grabbed her in a web.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted.

"Now, all of you, you will tell me where your base is, or this little girl gets it!" Trap Widow threatened, lifting one of her spider legs to Ruby's body.

"If you harm a hair on her head, I'll..." Yang fumed, but the Decepticon cut her off.

"Do nothing. Otherwise, your friend here draws her last breath." Trap Widow smirked. Unbeknownst to her, Ruby pulled out something from her clothing. Trap Widow's smirk remained on her face as she saw the four Autobots not doing anything as they didn't want Ruby getting hurt. Just outside the building, Pursuit was in his vehicle mode, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Now, little girl. Why don't you tell me where your base is?" Trap Widow suggested.

"Um... how bout no." Ruby deadpanned.

"Why you little...!" Trap Widow growled. She motioned for one of her spider legs to impale Ruby, but Ruby sliced off the point of the appendage, letting it hit the floor with a clang. Trap Widow was distracted due to being in pain, dropping Ruby. Hightrail caught Ruby before her human friend hit the floor. Ruby smiled at the young Autobot. It was at that moment that Pursuit drove into the building, transformed to robot mode, and jump-kicked Trap Widow back a few feet.

"Pursuit!" Hightrail exclaimed.

Pursuit smiled, then asked "Are you all alright?"

They nodded, but redirected their attention to Trap Widow who had recovered from the surprise attack from Pursuit. "There you are!" She seethed at Pursuit.

Pursuit said nothing and instead, charged at the Decepticon, who charged at him. Her remaining spider appendages fired lasers at Pursuit, who dodged the shots. He retaliated by sending a flurry of punches at Trap Widow who barely managed to block each punch. Trap Widow only growled in slight frustration and she performed a dragon roundhouse kick, knocking Pursuit onto the ground. The group gasped, but Pursuit got back up in seconds. "Stay down!" Trap Widow shouted sending more laser fire at Pursuit who blocked the shots, but it was the distraction Trap Widow needed to pin the Autobot to the ground. "Now, Autobot. It's time for you to die." She smirked, raising her appendages to deliver the final blow. Suddenly, she felt a pain in her side. Looking around, she saw a small hole in her side. Angered, she searched for the source and saw Hightrail holding her weapon with a determined expression on her face. Pursuit used this moment to kick Trap Widow away and shoot her which she dodged. "I'll be back!" She exclaimed angrily transforming into a Bell AH-1Z Viper and flying off.

After Trap Widow escaped, Yang ran up and hugged Ruby who hugged her sister back while the Autobots were talking to Pursuit. "Thank you again, Pursuit." Hightrail smiled.

"No problem. I'm happy to help." Pursuit said humbly.

"That kick was incredible." Bumblebee complimented.

"You chose the right moment to step in." Wildfire added.

 **-Back with the group-**

"Ruby! We're glad you're okay." Pyrrha voiced.

"What you did back there, you were so brave." Jaune said.

"Though, that was risky, you dolt." Weiss reminded.

"How did you slice off Trap Widow's appendage though?" Blake asked. Ruby brought out what she used to slice off the appendage. It was a small, sheathed thermal knife.

"Rubes. Where did you get that?" Yang asked.

"Wheeljack gave it to me." Ruby answered.

 **-Flashback-**

 _"So, you want to help out more, huh?" Wheeljack asked._

 _"Exactly." Ruby replied._

 _"If you don't mind me asking, what brought this on?" Wheeljack asked._

 _"Well, after what with Trap Widow yesterday, I don't want to be helpless anymore. I want to be able to defend myself when dealing with stuff like this." Ruby explained._

 _Wheeljack could only smile at Ruby's determination. "Well, I can give you this." He said. Walking to a cupboard, he took something out and then knelt down to Ruby. When he opened his hand, Ruby had some stars in her eyes. She was getting her own weapon. When she took the weapon, she unsheathed it. "Is this a knife?" She asked._

 _"Not just a knife, it's a thermal knife. It can heat up to 2000 degrees. It will be able to cut through most materials. Use it wisely, please." Wheeljack advised._

 _"I will, Wheeljack." Ruby smiled._

 **-Flashback End-**

"That's great, Ruby." Ren smiled.

"R-Ruby. I-I think I should apologize." Yang admitted.

"Really?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah. When I saw you get that cut yesterday, I became afraid to lose anyone in our family. I was so afraid that I blamed the Autobots for something that wasn't even their fault. Can you forgive me?" Yang asked.

Ruby walked up to Yang and hugged her. "Of course I forgive you, Yang. I just don't want you to coddle me." She said.

"That I can do, but can you at least promise me that you'll be more careful?" Yang asked. Ruby nodded.

 _*Abandoned Steel Mill. 3:30 pm*_

Trap Widow had just transformed to her robot mode. "This is where the Decepticon signals are coming from." She said quietly. Entering the steel mill, she walked around slowly and looked out for any booby traps set up, if any. Suddenly, she saw the ground shake. Looking up, she saw the familiar red glow belonging to the eyes of her leader: Megatron. "Who dares to intrude on us?" He asked calmly.

"Only a humble soldier to your cause, Lord Megatron." Trap Widow said bowing to the ground in his presence.

"Trap Widow. It is good to see you finally here, my friend." Megatron said smiling as he emerged from the shadows.

* * *

 **Hello, everyone. Here is the latest chapter/episode of Dustformers. I appreciate the followers and supporters for this story. Summer finally appears in the story. Also, Ruby has a weapon of her own thanks to Wheeljack: A Thermal Knife. Yang apologizes for her attitude earlier. I'd like to thank my OC contributors: Spartan-100, SnowBrnawen, and PaperView.**

 **Trap Widow has fully become a triple-changer in this chapter/episode.**

 **As i said in the opening, thanks to _Bumblebee_ , the Transformers franchise on the big screen is going to be rebooted as this one movie has spawned quite a few ideas. I've even heard rumors of a fully animated Transformers movie that will take place entirely on Cybertron. We haven't had an animated Transformers movie since _Transformers: The Movie_ back in 1986. So, a possibly brighter future for Transformers is all thanks to _Bumblebee._**

 **As usual, please let me know what you think in the comments. If you have any OCs you'd like to see and/or if you have any ideas on what you'd want to see in the next chapter/episode, also let me know in the comments or PM me.**

 **I need help. If you have any ideas for the next chapter/episode, please let me know in the comments of PM me.**


	8. Snapshot

**Hello, bots and cons. Centurion here and welcome back to Dustformers (Myself included). It's been a while, but I've returned. I hope people still support this story as I have a lot of fun with this one. If you (readers) have any OC ideas, please let me know in the comments or PM me. I'm willing to look at OCs. I'd like to thank Spartan-100, and SnowBranwen for their contributions to Dustformers.**

 **In the last chapter/episode, Yang and Ruby got into an argument on how Ruby shouldn't help the Autobots anymore. Later, Ruby went with Higtrail to the Ark, secretly obtaining a Thermal Knife from Wheeljack. The teens and Autobots ran into Trap Widow again, causing Ruby to show off her Thermal Knife. Pursuit also makes another appearance attacking Trap Widow who at the end joins up with Megatron's group.**

 **OC Contributors: I'd like to personally thank these people for their contributions for this fiction.**

Spartan-100

SnowBranwen

 **As usual, please enjoy.**

* * *

 _*Vale Park. 10:07 am*_

It had been a few days since the new Autobot: Pursuit joined up with Optimus Prime and the others. Yang and Ruby had reconciled from their apparent argument and the rest of the group were happy the sisters were getting along again. Seeing the two smiling at each other and playing around together brought joy to the others without question. With no Decepticon activity for a while, the group took this as an opportunity to have time off from the war and laze around in the park. The A couple Autobots joined them seeing that no one else was there currently.

"It's such a nice day." Jaune smiled, lying on the grass.

"Agreed, Jaune. It's nice not having to worry about Decepticons right now." Weiss said while sitting on a swing.

"I'm glad Pursuit joined up with us." Pyrrha said.

"He proved to be a good fighter." Ren added.

"Don't forget, guys. We have to give credit to Hightrail for catching Ruby from hitting the ground." Yang reminded.

"Aww. G-Guys. I-It was nothing." Hightrail, who was in robot mode, stuttered cutely.

"No it wasn't, Hightrail. You saved me from being a pancake." Ruby smiled at her Autobot friend.

"Thanks, Ruby." Hightrail smiled back.

"From what we hear, Ruby deserves some credit, too." Zig said walking over with Zag. "She used her Thermal Knife to slice off one of Trap Widow's appendages."

"I say we still have to remain aware. You never know when the Decepticons may strike." Blake said.

"That's a good idea, Blake." Pursuit said. "We must always be aware of our enemies."

 _*Vale Forest. 10:16 am*_

Crossvolt was driving slowly in the forest on another Energon scouting mission. He wasn't too thrilled about being assigned to a scouting mission as he would prefer hunting down the Autobots, but orders were orders. "Ugghhh... This is so damn boring." He grumbled. "Why couldn't I be destroying things?" He asked himself. He kicked a small rock which when it landed, made a little splash. That got Crossvolt's attention, resulting in him running to the source of the splash. When he got to the source, he saw a neon blue glow. "Yes! I found some Energon." He said to himself. "Man, all this time to myself is making me think back..." He then became lost in thought.

 **-Flashback start-**

 _*Cybertron. 4 million years ago*_

 _Weapons fire was everywhere, further scarring the already war-torn planet. Crossvolt was driving along a freeway, killing any Autobots in his path, and he was loving the hell out of it. "Eat scrap, Autobots!" He laughed sadistically while still blasting Autobots. He then transformed to his robot mode for better targeting._

 _"Crossvolt! Proceed with the mission!" A voice shouted to him, causing him to lose his smile._

 _"You just have to spoil my fun, don't you, Barricade!" Crossvolt exclaimed._

 _"Sorry, Crossvolt, but Lord Megatron specifically ordered I keep an optic on you." Barricade explained._

 _"Well, at least it's you and not someone else." Crossvolt sighed._

 _"Even I'll say, scrapping Autobots is a good pass time." Barricade admitted._

 _"I know, right! It's a great way to kill some time!" Crossvolt cheered._

 _"Speaking of which..." Barricade pointed to an incoming group of Autobots._

 _"Yes!" Crossvolt shouted bringing back out his weapons and proceeding to charge at the group. The smile on his faceplate couldn't spread any wider. He then started laughing out loud as the Autobot group approached closer. "Shall we, Barricade?" He asked._

 _"You read my mind, Crossvolt." Barricade smirked and the two started charging and shooting up the Autobots._

 **-Flashback end-**

When Crossvolt was done remembering the past, he contacted his comrades. "Soundwave, come in. This is Crossvolt." He said.

"What have you to report, Crossvolt?" Soundwave asked stoically.

"I found Energon." Crossvolt said.

"Affirmative." Soundwave acknowledged. "I am sending Skywarp and Thundercracker to assist you in bringing it back to base."

 _*The Ark. 10:31 am*_

"Wheeljack, what exactly are you working on now?" Ratchet asked a little irritated.

"Something special that'll allow our Remnant friends to help out even more." Wheeljack said while working.

"I'm just glad they're getting along again." Ratchet said.

"Agreed there." Wheeljack said. "I think It's almost ready."

They then heard the familiar engines of their friends rolling into the base and went out to greet them. "Yang, it's great you and Ruby are getting along again." Zag said happily.

"Tell us about it." Yang and Ruby said together smiling.

"Shouldn't you all be in school?" Ratchet asked.

"On the weekend? You really don't get out much." Nora stated.

"Guys! I've got something I think you'll like. Come with me." Wheeljack gestured. The eight followed the Autobot to his quarters.

"What have you got for us, Wheeljack?" Pyrrha asked.

Just then, small footsteps were heard. The group wondered what it was. Soon enough, a small robot walked out of the shadows and towards them. "Whoa." Yang breathed.

"Wheeljack. What's this?" Weiss asked.

"This is Snapshot." Wheeljack answered. "A Mini-Con."

"Mini-Con?" Ruby asked.

"Another type of Transformer. Smaller than us Autobots and Decepticons, but can be very useful for specific tasks, such as information gathering." Wheeljack explained.

"Ah." Weiss said. "That does sound useful."

"So, what does this little guy transform into?" Nora asked tilting her head with Snapshot mimicking her movements.

"A camera." Wheeljack said.

"That's perfect for taking pictures for evidence and such." Blake said.

"Not only that. He can also send video data back to Teletraan 1." Wheeljack added.

"Guys! We've got Decepticon activity!" Ironhide shouted. The group of eight, the new Mini-Con Snapshot, and Wheeljack ran into the main room.

"What've we got?" Zig asked.

"Looks like Crossvolt, Skywarp, and Thundercracker at what looks like Energon." Ironhide observed.

"Zig, Zag, Bumblebee, and Wildfire. Head out and secure the Energon." Optimus commanded. The four selected transformed and rolled out. The kids watched four of their friends with worry. They then looked at each other and nodded.

 _*Vale Forest. 11:44 am*_

Crossvolt and the two Seekers were still securing the Energon that Crossvolt found. "This is as much we can carry." Thundercracker said.

"Fine. As long as we get it back to base." Crossvolt grumbled.

"You're not taking that Energon, Decepticreeps!" Wildfire announced.

"Autobots!" Skywarp shouted.

"Why don't you put that Energon back before you get hurt." Zig taunted.

"Why don't you make us, Autobots!" Thundercracker shouted.

"If you say so. Let's go, guys!" Zig screamed, and they charged into battle.

Bumblebee of course, wound up fighting Crossvolt who tried blasting the Autobot outright, but wasn't fast enough as Bumblebee kept evading the blaster shots. "Why must you be so damn annoying?!" Crossvolt shouted. Bumblebee said nothing as if to taunt his opponent further. Bumblebee brought out his stingers and fired electrical blasts at the Decepticon, temporarily shocking him. Crossvolt attempted the same maneuver he tried last time he fought this Autobot, but Bumblebee saw right through that maneuver. He retracted his stingers and brought out his Plasma Blaster, shooting at Crossvolt, who transformed, proceeding to drive away with little of the Energon.

Wildfire went into round two with Skywarp. Again, there was the fact that Skywarp had flight capabilities while Wildfire did not. That didn't keep Wildfire down however as she fired a flare into the air, hoping to blind the Seeker. Skywarp however, seemingly vanished from sight, leaving Wildfire a little confused until Skywarp reappeared behind her and knocked her forward a couple feet and partially kneeled onto the ground. Skywarp prepared his weapons to take Wildfire out, but she somersaulted out of the way of the blast. She then backed into a tree, then jumped off said tree and punched Skywarp in the chestplate. Skywarp then transformed and flew away.

Zig and Zag were double teaming Thundercracker, who was becoming a little miffed at the twins. It seemed like they were taunting him, so he angrily launched a flurry of missiles at the twins. Zig and Zag ran in opposite directions having two missiles each on them. While they were running, they both suddenly had the same idea. Stopping, they started running towards each other. Thundercracker saw this and smirked. He thought the two Autobots had lost their nerves, but was soon proven wrong when the twins charged at Thundercracker with his own missiles close behind. Thundercracker barely had any time to move out of the way as his own missiles hit him, knocking him into a tree. Thundercracker had enough and transformed, flying away.

After the Decepticons retreated with little of the Energon, the four Autobots proceeded towards the Energon. They then saw the kids and Ratchet at the source. "What're you kids doing here?" Wildfire asked.

"Actually, we've been here since the start of the fight." Ruby said.

"What?!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"Don't worry, guys. We weren't planning on getting involved in the fight. We just wanted to do a little scouting of our own with Snapshot." Nora said.

"And you won't believe what we found." Yang added.

"More Energon than what the Decpeitcons found." Jaune finished holding Snapshot in his alternate mode.

"Really?" Zig asked. The kids nodded.

"If that's the case, good job, guys." Zag complimented.

 _"Maybe having these kids around won't be as bad as I thought."_ Ratchet thought to himself.

* * *

 **Hello, everyone. Here is the latest chapter/episode of Dustformers which is chapter/episode 7. We dove a little bit into the war before it reached Remnant in Crossvolt's flashback. It seems he was friends with Barricade. I also felt the need to give more appearances to Skywarp and Thundercracker. A little tidbit on Skywarp: He used his G1 teleportation ability again. Also, Wheeljack built the kids their first Mini-Con: Snapshot. Now, I know this wasn't a good showing of the Decepticons this chapter/episode, but this was moreso a filler chapter/episode with a flashback taking place on Cybertron. Now, just a heads up. Some chapters/episodes will be shorter than the norm, so please don't get upset. I'm glad people are supporting this story. It makes me feel happy that people like my work.**

 **From the flashback, we see that Crossvolt had a little bit of sadistic tendencies back on Cybertron. Also, he was friends with Barricade back in the day. I hope people like Barricade's appearance in this chapter/episode. This may be brought up again later in the story. More and more flashbacks will be happening throughout the story as it progresses.**

 **The first Mini-Con has appeared in the story. Built by Wheeljack, Snapshot is able record video data and send back to Teletraan 1 and thus, the Autobots. He was built so that the eight can help out further. Even in this chapter/episode which is his debut, he's used effectively.**

 **As usual, please let me know what you think in the comments. If you have any OCs you'd like to see and/or if you have any ideas on what you'd want to see in the next chapter/episode, also let me know in the comments or PM me. I'm willing to look at and listen to your ideas.**

 **If you have any ideas for the next chapter/episode, please let me know in the comments of PM me. I'll look at them.**


	9. Rev It Up

**Hello, bots and cons. Centurion here and welcome back to Dustformers (Myself included). The last chapter/episode was shorter, I admit, but that's because it was more of a filler chapter/episode. I hope people like the flashback in that chapter/episode. I admit that I didn't have much inspiration when writing the last chapter/episode.**

 **OC Contributors: I'd like to personally thank these people for their contributions for this fiction. With a new contributor, it's time for a new OC to make their debut.**

Spartan-100

SnowBranwen

PaperView

 **This chapter is for my OC contributor: PaperView for their OC as I said I would make an introduction chapter specifically for them as I did for Spatan-100 and SnowBranwen's OCs. As usual, please enjoy.**

* * *

 _*Vale City. 22:50 pm*_

It was a clear night, but loud noises could be heard. Those noises belonged to the cars of street racers. People who live off of high speed on the road. There has been trouble with a local street racing group. The four street racers met under a bridge with four other racers. Other people were gathered around the makeshift track and were cheering the racers on or anticipating the race to begin.

"Is everyone ready?" The racemaster asked. Suddenly, a black Cheve Impala with a white lightning bolt on it's right side pulled up, stopping at the starting line.

"Hey, who's the guy with the Cheve Impala?" one of the racers asked irritated.

"Let's see how he holds up against us." Another racer mocked.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we got an unknown contestant!" The racemaster announced. "This will turn out to be an exciting race yet! Racers! Star your engines!" The racers did just that.

"3!" The racemaster shouted.

"2!" The crowd continued.

"1!" The racers finished.

"GO!" Everyone shouted, and the race was underway.

One of the racers was driving a slightly souped wine red Corvette and was nearing the black Cheve Impala. The black Cheve Impala was just keeping ahead of the wine red Corvette. Suddenly, the Cheve Impala subtly dropped something on the ground. When the wine red Corvette passed over the hidden object, it suddenly shorted out. "What the hell?!" The racer exclaimed in frustration.

The black Cheve Impala was advancing to the top three fast. The other racers tried cutting off the Cheve Impala, but it didn't work as the Cheve Impala rocketed into first place and won a couple minutes later with the other racers following shortly behind. "We have a winner!" The racemaster shouted.

The wine red Corvette pulled up last. The driver hopped out angrily. "That's not fair! The driver in the Impala cheated!" He complained.

"He did what it took to win the race." The racemaster said. "May we have a name for our winner?"

"Just call me 'Shadow Lightning'." A voice from inside the Cheve Impala said a little dramatically.

"Then let's give it up for 'Shadow Lightning'!" The racemaster cheered along with the crowd. the Cheve Impala soon drove away after bathing in the cheering crowd for a few seconds.

"Really, Full-Throttle. I don't see why you have to do that." A second voice inside the Cheve Impala said.

"Do what, CLUTCH?" The now named Full-Throttle asked nonchalantly.

"Why must you always feel the urge to do something so irresponsible?" CLUTCH asked.

"Come on, CLUTCH. I was just blending in to human society." Full-Throttle chuckled.

"By participating in an illegal street race." CLUTCH asked rhetorically.

 _*Beacon High. 8:02 am*_

As the eight hopped out of their Autobot friends, they were greeted by many other students chatting and reading the papers about a specific topic: Street racers. They didn't know what to make of all the chatter. Suddenly, a female student with jade green hair and brown eyes ran up to the group, clearly excited to be reading the paper for some reason. "Have you guys read the paper?" She asked in a good mood.

"No. Should we have?" Jaune asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you kidding?! It's all in the papers! There's this street racer named 'Shadow Lightning' that's been cleaning house with the other racers." The student sighed dreamily. "I bet the driver of 'Shadow Lightning' is a total hunk."

"Ok, then." Jaune said slowly. The eight then resumed walking into the school. "Shadow Lightning?"

"Like that girl said, it's apart of those street racer ruffians right here in Vale." Weiss grumbled. "They don't care about anything but high speed and the open road ahead of them."

"Really? Sounds like my kind of people." Yang grinned.

"Yang!" Ruby and Weiss scolded.

"Kidding, kidding!" Yang said holding her hands up. "Still, it does sound like fun." Ruby rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Oh, Renny! I wanna join a street race!" Nora cheered.

"Nora, no. It's dangerous." Ren partially scolded to which Nora pouted.

"What we need to find out if this has any Transformer-related significance." Blake whispered to the rest of the group.

 _*The Ark. 8:18 am*_

The Autobots were just going about their business. Well, mostly. They also got wind of the street race from last night, and were going over the information. "Why must the people of Remnant involve themselves with such dangerous sport?" Ratchet asked sounding disappointed.

"It seems we still have much to learn about Remnant, old friend." Optimus said putting a hand on the medic's shoulder.

"I don't know, guys. It kinda looks like fun to me." Wildfire said.

"Really, Wildfire?" Ironhide deadpanned.

"Ironhide. One must be able to adapt themselves to all challenges." Pursuit said sagely.

"P-Pursuit does have a point." Hightrail agreed.

"I don't think Zag and I'd be able to keep up." Zig said.

"I'm more interested in the Energon signature on one of the cars." Wheeljack pointed out. Pressing a few buttons, Teletraan 1 zoomed in on the black Cheve Impala. "More specifically on this car." He continued.

"Again, the only question is that if the car is Cybertronian, is it one of ours or Megatron's?" Wildfire asked.

"Why don't we find out?" Bumblebee proposed.

"What do you mean?" Ironhide asked.

"Well, I'm assuming if this car participated in a street race, why don't a couple of us enter that particular street race?" Bumblebee suggested.

"Bumblebee, that doesn't sound like a good idea." Wheeljack interjected.

"Wheeljack's right, kid. These kinds of races are illegal on this planet." Ratchet pointed out.

"Oh, come on, you old rust-bucket!" Wildfire retorted. "It could be fun."

"If it's illegal, it's not fun." Ironhide said.

"If we're going to find out if this is an Autobot or Decepticon, we have to participate in a street race." Wildfire said calmly. Inside however, she was partially squealing with happiness.

Optimus sighed. He didn't want any of the Autobots participating in any illegal activities on Remnant, but he did understand that in order to find some things out, they had to do what they didn't like.

 _*Vale City. 8:52 am*_

The black Cheve Impala was sitting idly in a parking lot. "Full-throttle, what are you thinking now?" CLUTCH asked.

"What show to watch next, and when another race will be happening." Full-Throttle answered honestly.

CLUTCH sighed in exasperation. "Really, Full-Throttle?"

"What? Can you blame me, CLUTCH? You never let me do anything fun." Full-Throttle complained.

"I'm keeping you out of trouble, whatever it may be." CLUTCH reminded. "And I've been doing a damn good job."

"Come on! Let me enjoy myself for once." Full-Throttle said.

"No!" CLUTCH partially shouted. "You'll only get into trouble if I do!"

 _*Beacon High. History Class. 9:24 am*_

Yang was in history class with Weiss. She wasn't really listening to the class mind you, but rather, she was listening to the conversation about the street racers, especially the parts about the racer 'Shadow Lightning'.

"Yang. Are you paying attention?" Weiss whispered.

"O-Oh! Sorry, Weiss." Yang whispered back. "I was zoned out."

"May I take a wild guess why?" Weiss asked rhetorically. Yang's eyes wandered off to try and avoid Weiss's question, but Weiss saw right through it. "You're thinking about street racing, aren't you?" She accused. "Yang Xiao Long. Need I remind you that street racing is dangerous and illegal."

"Ice Queen! You wound me with your baseless accusations!" Yang said dramatically falling over and playfully grinning at Weiss. The latter growled lightly at the blonde.

"What's going on here?" Their history teacher, Peter Port asked walking up to the two students. Peter was a man with large gray eyebrows, a gray mustache, a little bit of a big belly, and wearing a modified school uniform. There wasn't really much to his appearance.

"Nothing, Mr. Port." Weiss politely replied. Peter only kept his eyebrow raised as he began walking back to his desk. Weiss sighed in relief and frustration.

 _*Beacon High. Hallway. 10:09 am*_

Weiss and Yang's class just ended and they met up with the others as they had a few minutes before their next classes. "Hey, guys. How'd history class go?" Ruby asked.

"Well, your sister almost got her and I into trouble." Weiss pointed a finger to Yang who just shrugged it off.

"Whatever, Weiss. I was listening to important information." Yang retorted.

"You mean you were fantasizing about street racing?" Weiss arched an eyebrow. Yang merely grinned.

"What worried me is that if this is a Decepticon or not." Blake voiced.

"I have an idea. That girl with the jade green hair? I'm gonna talk to her and try to get more information about these street racers. I'll meet back up with you guys when I'm done." Jaune said.

"Jaune, that's a good idea, but how are you gonna find her?" Ren asked.

"I have next class with that girl." Jaune replied. "I was partnered up with her. So it's perfect."

"Alright." Pyrrha said. "Good luck."

 _*Beacon High. English Class. 10:21 am*_

Jaune was sitting in English Class on the right in the far back with his partner for an assignment. His partner was indeed the girl from earlier with jade green hair. _"This is the perfect time to get information about the street racers."_ Jaune thought.

"You know something, we never got each other's names." The girl said and suddenly held out her hand. "I'm Tammy Goldberg." She introduced.

"Jaune Arc." He said shaking Tammy's hand. "So, Tammy. I'd like to ask you something."

"What is it?" Tammy asked, curious.

"What do you know about the street racers?" He asked quietly.

Tammy's eyes lit up at the question involving the street racers. "Well, what I know for now is that there will be another race this evening. Also, _'Shadow Lightning'_ will probably be there." She whispered back.

"Okay. What else?" Jaune asked.

"Well, besides the police constantly trying to catch them, they seem to always have someone recording the races every time and they make the profits from that." Tammy finished.

"Do you maybe know where the next race will be taking place?" Jaune asked.

"I think it'll take place on the Vale Freeway." Tammy said.

"I see." Jaune said to himself smiling lightly. "Thanks, Tammy."

"You're welcome, Jaune." Tammy smiled, and the two got back to working on their project smiling, but then he had one more question for Tammy.

"One more thing: Do you think 'Shadow Lightning' will be there?" He asked.

"The hunk in the black Cheve Impala? Oh, he'll be there." Tammy dreamily sighed.

 _*Vale City. 11:00 am*_

Full-Throttle was driving around in the city, but safely this time. "Thank Primus you're driving safely for once given your track record back on Cybertron." CLUTCH remarked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Full-Throttle asked.

"We haven't done much since we've been here." CLUTCH reminded. "We should be trying to find out if any other Autobots are stranded here and instead, y-you've been hanging out with illegal rabble."

"Oh, how dare you!" Full-Throttle retorted.

"You know I'm right." CLUTCH said.

 _*Vale City. Burger Joint. 11:34 am*_

Jaune and the others went out for lunch, discuss the information Jaune acquired, and to talk to the Autobots. "So, what did you find out, Jaune?" Ruby asked.

"The next street race will be at Vale Freeway in the evening, and the racer 'Shadow Lightning' will be there." Jaune explained.

"Think we should let the Autobots know?" Nora asked.

"I think so. It could be another Autobot, so it could be another addition which would be nice." Weiss voiced.

"So let's call them." Ren said. They finished their food and then walked to an alley. Like the last time, they checked if they were all clear. when they were, they contacted their alien friends. Instead of Wheeljack popping up, it was Wildfire.

"Hey, guys. What is it?" Wildire asked.

"Have you heard about the racer 'Shadow Lightning'?" Yang asked.

"We have. In fact, we've been talking about the street racers, debating whether or not to participate in the street race taking place at Vale Freeway." Wildfire replied.

"Really? Then we should go!" Yang said excitedly.

"Yang!" Ruby and Weiss chastised.

"What? We're gonna end up going to the race anyway. Might as well take advantage of all of us knowing where it is." Yang reasoned.

Everyone except Nora and Wildfire sighed. Yang did make a good point. They now knew the location of the street race, so they could go there to find out if this 'Shadow Lightning'.

"We might as well go to the street race." Pyrrha said.

"Great!" Wildfire cheered. "Now who wants to ride with me?" She asked. They looked at each other with only Yang sporting a grin.

 _*Vale City. Vale Freeway. 7:12 pm*_

It was evening. The sun had almost finished setting. This was it for the group. Tonight, they were going to find out about 'Shadow Lightning'. Wildfire was a little excited to be in this race. At the freeway, a large crowd had assembled for the race. People were ecstatic to be here. "Hello, everybody! Are you ready for another race?!" The racemaster shouted. The crowd cheered. The same group of racers from last time showed up.

"Now, we have the winner from the last race returning to defend his title. Please welcome back 'SHADOW LIGHTNING'!" The racemaster shouted as Full-Thrtottle drove up to the start. The crowd cheered louder when 'Shadow Lightning' appeared. A couple of the street racers groaned at hearing those words.

"Great. 'Shadow Lightning' is back." One of the racers sneered.

"Now, that's not all, folks." The racemaster continued. "We have a new contestant tonight. Please welcome the newcomer for tonight's race: WILDFIRE!" Wildfire drove up to the starting line with Yang inside.

"Never thought I'd actually participate in a street race." Yang said.

"Neither did I. I never even ran a street race on Cybertron." Wildfire admitted.

"Wait? You were never in a street race back on your planet?" Yang asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Though I was a legitimate racer back on Cybertron." Wildfire revealed.

"Really?" Yang was getting interested.

"Yeah, but that's for another time. Right now, let's win a race." Wildfire said with determination.

"Yeah. Let's do this." Yang smiled.

By now, the racers were all at the starting line. The racemaster took his position. "Is everyone ready?" He asked.

"YEAH!" The crowd cheered.

"READY!" Everyone shouted.

"SET!"

"GO!" With that, the racers were off with the crowd already starting to make bets on who would win. Little did they know, Ruby and the other seven were in disguise in the crowd while Bumblebee, Jazz, Pursuit, Zig, and Zag were in their vehicle modes a bit away. They actually formulated a plan.

"Alright. Let's get started." Jaune said quietly. "Who has Snapshot?"

"I do." Blake said holding the Mini-Con in his alternate mode.

"Good. With him, we can take pictures and record everything." Jaune said. "Now, someone needs to call the cops."

"I'll do that." Weiss said. "So, I'll be with the Autobots. Contact me when it's time to call the police."

The other six nodded in acknowledged of the plan. Pyrrha then noticed Ruby looking worried. "What's wrong, Ruby?" She asked.

"I just hope Yang doesn't get hurt." Ruby sniffled.

Pyrrha put her hand on the younger girl's shoulder for comfort. "Ruby. Your sister's going to be alright." She said.

"Pyrrha's right, Ruby. In the time we've known Yang, she may be reckless, but she's careful enough not to get herself injured." Blake added.

"That doesn't stop me from worrying." Ruby said.

"Have faith in your sister, Ruby." Ren said. "She'll be okay."

Back with the race, Yang and Wildfire were competing with the other racers to the lead position. Needless to say, Wildfire was ecstatic to be racing, even if it is illegal. It was a little difficult to get there, and 'Shadow Lightning', despite having a slow start this time was catching up fast. "Wildfire!'Shadow Lightning' is catching up! See if you can scan the car!" Yang shouted.

"I'm on it!" Wildfire shouted back. Activating some internal scanner, she scanned the black Cheve Impala and found something on the top of the car. "What!" She exclaimed.

"What is it, Wildfire?" Yang asked.

"The car's an..." Wildfire didn't get to finish as an energy blast exploded right next to her, causing her to swerve out of the way.

"What was that?!" Yang exclaimed.

"Energy blast! That can only mean Decepticons are here!" Wildfire shouted. Turns out she was proven right as Flamewar in her motorcycle mode was speeding towards Wildfire and Yang. Firing another energy blast, this one hit Wildfire which made her drive off to the side. The other racers were either knocked out of the way with the energy blasts or kept going on with the race. Flamewar wasn't the only Decepticon here however. Skywarp was here too as he transformed to robot mode, dropping right in front of Wildfire.

"Well, well. If it isn't Wildfire." Skywarp sneered.

 _"Scrap! I can't transform and put Yang in danger!"_ Wildfire thought to herself.

Flamewar transformed to robot mode and aimed her weapons at the Autobot. "Mistake coming out here alone, Autobot." She said.

Suddenly, the black Cheve Impala sped towards the group. "Leave them alone!" It shouted. When it was close enough, it transformed into Full-Throttle. Inside Wildfire, Yang went wide-eyed seeing Full-Throttle.

"Another Autobot?!" Skywarp shouted angrily. "Prepare to die!" He fired missiles at the new Autobot, who dodged by jumping up out of the way of the projectiles. Full-Throttle ran to the Seeker, delivering a punch to the face. CLUTCH, who was attached to his back started firing rounds at the two Decepticons. Skywarp winced at the small rounds, so he didn't see Full-Throttle perform a sweep kick, knocking Skywarp off his feet. Full-Throttle then kicked Skywarp in the face, which made him transform and fly off.

"Yang! Get somewhere safe!" Wildfire shouted. Yang complied and ran to another part of the freeway away from the fight. This allowed Wildfire to finally transform to robot mode and join in on the fighting. She sent a roundhouse kick to Flamewar, who barely dodged. Flamewar retaliated by firing her weapons, but Wildfire transformed back to vehicle mode while heading towards her opponent. At the last minute, she transformed to robot mode, uppercutting Flamewar sending her a couple feet in the air. Wildfire then jumped up to slam her back to the ground, but Flamewar kicked her to the ground first. Full-Throttle saw this and ran towards the smaller Decepticon. Fortunately, he got to Flamewar before she could fire on Wildfire and sent a flurry of punches to keep the Decepticon from fighting back. Flaewar transformed and drove off. After that, he helped Wildfire up off the ground.

"Are you okay?" Full-Throttle asked.

"Yeah. Thanks, but who are you?" Wildfire asked back.

"The name's Full-Throttle." He introduced, bowing his head.

"Oh, now you actually be courteous." CLUTCH remarked.

"Oh. I almost forgot. the other voice with me is my partner drone named CLUTCH." Full-Throttle said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you both." Wildfire said. She saw Yang walk over. "Oh, this is my human friend, Yang."

"So, you're the infamous 'Shadow Lightning'. Nice to meet you." Yang greeted. Suddenly, her scroll went off. She answered it and saw it was Ruby and the others.

"Yang! Are you okay?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"I'm okay, sis." Yang smiled, which let Ruby sigh in relief.

"What about the plan?" Yang continued.

"It all went well." Jaune said suddenly. "The police are wrapping up the street racers, and are thanking us for our help. What about you? Did you find our about 'Shadow Lightning'?"

"Yeah. He's an Autobot named Full-Throttle with a partner C.L.U.T.C.H drone named CLUTCH who's somewhat snarky." Yang remarked.

"Hey! If it wasn't for me, Mr. Speed Demon here would've been offline stellar-cycles ago." CLUTCH remarked back.

"Hey!" Full-Throttle yelled. Wildfire and Yang just burst out laughing at the exchange between the two.

* * *

 **Hello, everyone. Here is the newest chapter/episode of Dustformers. I've finally gotten around to using PaperView's OC: Full-Throttle who is somewhat of a speed demon. So again, I'd like to thank PaperView for this OC. I was excited to write this chapter/episode. We also get street racers in this chapter/episode. Also, Peter Port finally makes an appearance. It felt right to include him as Beacon's history teacher. Furthermore, Wildfire kind of has a need for speed, with a tiny reveal of her occupation back on Cybertron before the war broke out. This chapter/episode may be a little comedic and once again not show the Decepticons in a good light and for that, I apologize to any Decepticon fans, but I do aim for this story to have dark tones in it. This chapter/episode is a little longer, but I hope PaperView (Full-Throttle's creator) likes this introduction for the character.**

 **A new OC of my own creation (This one wasn't planned) has made their appearance. This OC of mine is named Tammy Goldberg. Not much is known since she was just introduced to the story besides her knowing about street racers. More will come later on. That reminds me, some OCs that appear in the story that are made by me may not be planned.**

 **Full-Throttle is an Autobot who kind of has the craving for speed and is a nerd as he has been on Remnant for quite a while. So, he's developed the personality of Dean Winchester from Supernatural. He also has a snarky partner CLUTCH drone with the personality of Sam Winchester, also from Supernatural. He loves high speed, so CLUTCH honestly does his best to reign him in, though it frustrates him every time. This is just his introduction, but he'll get more time as the story goes on. Credit for this OC goes to PaperView.**

 **Also, special news: _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ is coming back and I'm super excited for it's return. From what we saw from the trailer, we're getting the Siege of Mandalore with Ahsoka helping out and facing off against Maul, the Bad Batch (Experimental Unit Clone Force 99) which is a nice homage to the physically deformed clone 99 who unfortunately died in the beginning of season 3 episode 2 _Arc Troopers_. Anakin and Obi-Wan have their _Revenge of the Sith_ looks. Poor Captain Rex though, reminiscing all of his brothers that were killed during the war.**

 **Also, a special message. I think at some point during the story, I will be making an actually posted information dossier for the Transformers original characters. Again, a special thanks and credit for OCs goes to all my OC contributors in this dossier and this fiction as well as myself for my own OCs put into the story.**


	10. Hypnotic Suggestion

**Hello, bots and cons. Centurion here. Welcome to another chapter/episode of Dustformers. In the last chapter/episode of Dustformers, we got a new Autobot character: Full-Throttle who has his own snarky partner drone CLUTCH who has to reign Full-Throttle in all the time which frustrates him greatly. Credit for him goes to my third OC contributor PaperView.**

 **CLUTCH is in fact a C.L.U.T.C.H drone from** _ **Transformers: Fall of Cybertron**_ **. He's snarky and has to reign in Full-Throttle all the time, which frustrates him to no end.**

 **I personally thank my OC contributors as they've helped out with Dustformers more than they think.**

Spartan-100

SnowBranwen

PaperView

Mobain (Most recent)

 **I have to thank my newest OC contributor Mobain for not only this OC, but for this chapter/episode plot. Now, this OC will be a little different from the norm. Read and find out.**

 **Now, without further ado, Transform and roll for it!**

* * *

 _*Mistral City. Late-Night Cafe. 12:10 am*_

In the bustling city of Mistral, very few people were stirring. However, a lone figure was sitting outside in a late-night cafe, basking in the moonlight, and drinking tea. Suddenly, a waiter came by and asked "How is your tea, Miss Vira?"

"It's lovely, waiter. Thank you." The now named Ms. Vira smiled.

"This is off topic, but are you looking forward to your next film?" The waiter asked.

"Oh, very much so." Ms. Vira answered. "It'll be taking place in Vale." She then looked at the moon and smiled.

 _*Beacon High. 8:21 am*_

The group were walking on the school grounds. They were thankful the talk about the street racers had toned down. However, new gossip talk was going around, but it was more positive this time around. As they were walking around, they spotted a new poster on the wall which made Yang squeal with excitement.

"Whoa, Yang!" Ruby exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong! It's just that Helen Vira is coming to Vale!" Yang cheered.

"Helen Vira? The actress for those vampire movies?" Ren asked.

Yang quickly nodded. "That's the one!"

"Why is Ms. Vira coming to Vale?" Weiss asked.

"Who cares? What matters is that she's coming to Vale!" Yang squealed.

"This is one of the few times I've seen you this excited for something." Blake stated.

"Why wouldn't I be? This woman's one of my idols." Yang smiled.

"I see." Blake said.

Suddenly, a black and red limo pulled up and a woman stepped out into the sunlight. This woman had black hair, cherry red lips, silver eyes, a cigarette holder wearing a red dress with black high-heel shoes that clicked with every step. She was looking rather younger than anticipated.

"OMG! IT'S HER!" A female student shouted.

"I can't believe is here!" A male student cheered.

She turned to look at a group of students and winked at them, making the students either cheer or faint. The other students were in awe at Helen's apparent beauty. As she was walking towards the school doors, Yang ran up to her. "Ms. Vira! It's so amazing to finally meet you!" Yang bowed her head.

Helen chuckled. "Who are you?"

"Yang Xiao Long! Your biggest fan!" Yang looked to her face with sparkles in her eyes.

"Well, Ms. Xiao Long. It's nice to meet you." Helen said smiling as she started walking towards the school again. The rest of the group walked to where Yang was.

"I wonder why she's here." Pyrrha said.

"She must be here to film a new movie." Yang said.

"Why would she do that here at Beacon?" Nora asked.

"Who cares? She's here, and I can finally ask her questions about her movies!" Yang squealed.

"Yang. I've rarely seen you like this. Could it be that your idol is finally arrived in person?" Ruby teased, causing her sister's eyes to widen.

"N-No! That's not it, sis!" Yang panicked.

"Really? From what I recall, when you got Helen Vira posters, you wound up kiss..." Ruby didn't get to finish as Yang covered her mouth while blushing. The others had grins on their faces.

"L-Let's go inside!" Yang stuttered while the others walked behind her and Ruby quietly snickering.

 _*Beacon High. Gymnasium. 9:00 am*_

Everyone was gathered in the gymnasium for a special announcement. A man with gray hair and glasses with a cane wearing a dark green jacket and black shoes walked up to the stage. This was the headmaster of Beacon High: Ozpin. Ozpin reached the microphone and began the announcement. "Hello, everybody. As some of you have seen on the school grounds, we have a very special guest with us here at Beacon High. Someone who's traveled the world as an actress for a genre of movies she's helped make good again. So please welcome, Ms. Helen Vira!" When Helen walked to the center of the stage, everyone, especially Yang clapped and cheered. Helen just waved to the crowd.

After the announcement, Helen decided she had something to say. "Hello, everyone. As you all know, I am Helen Vira. I'm no one special. I'm just an actress who wants to bring joy to those who take the time to watch my movies. Yes, we will be filming my next movie right here at Beacon. You're welcome to witness the filming if you want. Have a good day, everyone." When Helen finished, the students cheered as Helen walked out of the gymnasium. Suddenly, engines were heard. The students ran to the windows and saw a couple trucks with filming equipment and crews pulling up. They saw Helen walk to and hug the film director. The film crew began setting up their equipment.

"Oh, I can't wait!" A random student shouted in glee.

"I want to star in her movie with her." Another student said.

"She may be an older woman, but damn, that Helen Vira is so hot!" A male student said out loud, causing some of the female students to glare at him.

"I finally get to meet my idol in person." Yang whispered to herself.

"I can't believe she's actually filming here." Another student said.

 _*Beacon High. Filming Area/Main Hallway. 10:15 am*_

People were still excited for Helen to film her newest movie at Beacon High. In face, students tried to skip classes just to watch the filming. None of these students was more determined than Yang. She really wanted to be with her idol badly.

"Yang? Are you still looking at Ms. Vira?" Ren asked.

"Are you kidding? She's like... an idol of mine." Yang said.

"Look. What's the big deal?" Nora asked genuinely. "This Helen Vira is just a famous woman that chose our school to film her next movie." It seemed that Nora didn't understand the concept of idol worship. Her words made Yang stare at her with widened eyes.

"You need to learn a few concepts, Nora." Yang said. "I'm gonna try to talk to her."

"Wait, right now?" Pyrrha asked.

"When else would be the right time." Yang countered.

"How bout you wait until a better time." Blake said.

"You guys are no fun sometimes." Yang grumbled.

 _*Beacon High. Filming Area. 11:59 am*_

As students were going out and staying on the school grounds for lunch, Helen spotted Yang looking at her. Her action for that smiling softly and waving at the young blonde. Even though she couldn't hear anything, she could see Yang appearing to sputter and quickly move away from the window.

On the other side of the window, Yang was freaking out in her mind. _"She waved at me. She waved at me!"_ She freaked out in her thoughts. She started sweating quite profusely.

"Yang. You're sweating. Are you okay?" Ruby asked concerned.

"Oh! U-Uh... Y-Yeah, sis. I'm okay." Yang stuttered. In truth, Yang wasn't okay. She was still fawning over Helen Vira. She wanted to work with her.

"Excuse me." Helen made herself known in the hallway.

"Oh, Ms. Vira!" Ruby exclaimed.

Helen giggled. "Please, Ms. Rose. Call me Helen." She smiled.

"Alright." Ruby smiled back.

"May I borrow your sister for a bit?" Helen asked.

"Um... Sure." Ruby said. Yang inwardly squealed at being so close to her idol. Once they were outside, Yang revealed a wide smile at Helen.

"What is it, Ms. Xiao Long?' Helen asked.

"I'm just so happy to be close to my idol." Yang said sheepishly.

"Oh, Ms. Xiao Long. You flatter me." Helen chuckled. "I'm simply nothing more but an actress aiming to spread my work to audiences like yourself."

"You're so humble, Ms. Vira." Yang pointed out.

"So, you want to work with me." Helen said.

"It's one of my biggest dreams." Yang said.

"Well, as it just so happens, you can help me." Helen said.

"Really?!" Yang asked excitedly.

Suddenly, Helen's eyes glowed blood red as she stared directly into Yang's eyes. Yang just simply stared back as her eyes became completely black. "Now, I feel you know more than you actually do." Helen said in a slightly deeper voice.

"Yes I do, Mistress." Yang said blankly.

"Excellent. Are there any Autobots on this planet?" Helen asked.

"Yes, Mistress." Yang answered with dull eyes.

"Then let's commune later today. You will revert back to your normal state for now, but whenever you hear me say: Kill all Autobots, you will return under my thrall." Helen commanded.

"As you command, Mistress." Yang answered before reverting to her normal state. "Whoa! What was I saying?" She asked in her normal voice.

"Oh, you were saying how excited you were to be working with me." Helen lied.

"That's right! I remember! I can't wait!" Yang exclaimed happily.

"We'll start working together later today." Helen said. and the two walked away from each other. Unbeknownst to anyone, Snapshot was on the school's roof somehow and was taking photos and recording the conversation between Helen and Yang. Even though Snapshot couldn't communicate verbally, he could tell that something was wrong.

 _*The Ark. 1:04 pm*_

The Autobots weren't really doing anything as the Decepticons were being quiet. Not that they weren't enjoying the downtime. Suddenly, Teletraan-1 received an alert. Wheeljack walked over to Teletraan-1 to check it out. Photos and recordings were popping up on the screen. "Huh. Didn't expect to be doing anything this solar-cycle." He said.

"What is it, Wheeljack?" Bumblebee asked.

"Snapshot apparently went to Beacon High where he took pictures and recorded a conversation between an older human woman and Yang." Wheeljack said.

"What did Snapshot record?" Wildfire asked.

"Let's take a look." Wheeljack replied.

 _*Beacon High. 3:01 pm*_

A couple hours later, and it was the end of the school day. Almost everyone else had left the school, but Yang was still with Helen Vira which made everyone else, especially Ruby worried about her. When Yang appeared within their vision, Ruby ran up to her. "Yang! It's time to go home." Ruby said.

"Right! Coming. See you later, Ms. Vira!" Yang waved.

"See you later, Ms. Xiao Long!" Helen waved back. Once the group was out of earshot, Helen smiled to herself wickedly. _"Things are going all according to my plan..."_ She thought to herself.

Back with the group, they all had questions for Yang. Blake was the first one to speak, though she had a little bit of teasing she wanted to do. "So, how was working and squealing over your idol?" She teased.

"It was amazing, Kitty Cat." Yang said.

"I'm just glad school's over." Nora voiced. "All the talk about Helen Vira this, and Helen Vira that starts to grate after a while."

"Nora. It was the exact same thing with the street racers." Ren reminded.

"Yeah, but at least the street racers were cool. This isn't." Nora tried to counter.

"Hey!" Yang exclaimed. "Ms. Vira is a great movie star!"

"Sure." Weiss said dryly.

"Come on, guys! Don't judge a book by it's cover." Yang retorted.

"Relax, Yang. You'll probably see her again tomorrow." Pyrrha said as they were walking.

 _*Rose-Xiao Long Residence. 7:58 pm*_

Ruby and Yang were about to get ready for bed. They had eaten dinner a couple hours ago and were content. However, once Ruby went down, Yang was about to when she suddenly heard Helen's voice in her head saying _"Kill all_ Autobots...". In the blink of an eye, Yang's eyes once again became completely black. Sneaking around very quietly, she left the house and started heading towards Beacon High.

Back in the house, Ruby didn't hear Yang's usual snoring from her room, but she paid it no mind at first. Then, she woke up to go to the bathroom and saw that Yang's door was open. Walking slowly as to not wake anyone up, she peeked into her sister's room only to find that Yang wasn't even there. Ruby's eyes went wide as she started to panic. She quietly fast-walked back to her room, grabbed her scroll and started calling her friends. The first one to respond was Weiss.

"Ruby, you dolt! You better have a good reason for..." Weiss didn't get to finish her sentence.

"Yang's missing!" Ruby screamed in panic.

"Wait! Missing?" Weiss asked.

"Yes! She's not here in my house!" Ruby replied still panicking.

"Hold on, Ruby! Let's get everyone else notified." Weiss said. Soon enough, everyone else in the group were notified of the current situation.

"So, she just snuck out?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah! I don't know where she is!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Ruby! You need to calm down." Pyrrha said. "I know you're worried about your sister, but freaking out doesn't do a thing to help her."

Ruby panted heavily, but was able to calm down. "Okay. Okay. You're right, Pyrrha. Let's go find my sister."

Suddenly, a couple of knocks were heard on the door. "Ruby!" A masculine voice called out.

"Just a minute, dad!" Ruby called back. She opened her door and in walked a man with blonde hair, a muscular build wearing tan pants, and a tan t-shirt. The man's eyes couldn't really be seen because the lights were off. This man was Taiyang Xiao Long.

"Ruby. I heard you screaming. What's wrong?" Tai asked.

"It's Yang. She's gone missing." Ruby answered.

"What?!" Tai exclaimed.

"Don't worry, dad. My friends and I are gonna go looking for her." Ruby said.

"Are you sure, Ruby. It could be dangerous." Tai said.

"Dad. It'll be okay." Ruby reassured. "Please." She resorted to pouting with the big silver eyes and the moving bottom lip

Taiyang contemplated for a minute at the pout before giving in. "Alright. Go find your sister. Just please be careful." He said.

"I will, dad." Ruby said hugging her dad.

After Ruby got changed, she ran to Hightrail. "Ruby. What's wrong?" Hightrail asked.

"Yang's gone missing! We're gonna go find her." Ruby explained.

"What about the others?" Hightrail asked.

"They're already on their way. We're gonna meet up at Beacon High to form a plan. Now let's go." Ruby said.

"You got it." Hightrail said as they sped off.

 _*Beacon High. 9:39 pm*_

Little did the group know that they didn't really have to look far as Yang was at Beacon High with Helen Vira. "I have arrived, Mistress." Yang said blankly.

"Very good, Ms. Xiao Long." Helen smiled evilly. "Now, let's talk about the Autobots, shall we?"

"Yes, Mistress." Yang responded.

Just then, multiple engines were heard. The group along with Hightrail, Wildfire, Bumblebee, and Pursuit appeared at the closed school. They all saw Yang with Helen. "Yang! What are you doing here in the middle of the night?!" Jaune shouted.

"I'm here to serve my mistress." Yang responded, turning to look at the group.

"Mistress? Yang. What's going on?!" Ruby was confused.

"Guys. Something's off with Yang. Look at her eyes." Blake commented. Everyone looked and indeed saw that Yang's eyes were completely black.

"What the hell did you do to our friend!" Nora accused.

"Who, me? I did nothing but merely conversed with Ms. Xiao Long and she agreed to work with me." Helen said while sporting a sinister smile. "She also told me that she likes me more than any of you."

"That's not true!" Ruby screamed angrily.

"Isn't it? care of them." Helen commanded.

"Yes, mistress." Yang obeyed and ran towards her friends.

Yang performed a spin kick at her friends who dodged her attack. They didn't want to fight their friend as they knew something was up simply because Yang's eyes were black. "Yang! Whatever's going on with you, you have to snap out of it!" Ruby screamed as she dodged a palm-heel strike.

Pyrrha took this opportunity to grab Yang from behind by grabbing her arms. "Yang! What's going on?!" The former shouted only to have the latter to break free, grab the former's arms, and throw her into the air. Pyrrha however landed, albeit barely back on her feet.

"What's wrong with you, Yang?!" Weiss shouted, but didn't get a verbal response. Instead, she got a physical response in the form of a roundhouse kick.

"Yang, please! Snap out of it!" Ruby cried, but she got punched in the gut and got sent back a couple of feet. Blake ran to her.

"Ruby! Are you okay?" Blake asked concerned.

"No, Blake. I'm not okay right now. I'll be okay when we get my sister back." Ruby answered with determination.

All the while, while Yang was fighting her friends, Helen was just standing still in the background and smiling wickedly. _"Watching this is so delicious."_ She thought. _"Now, after Ms. Xiao Long deals with her pathetic friends, together, we'll deal with the Autobots if there are any on this planet."_ She was shaken out of her thoughts when she saw Ruby and Blake running towards her.

"Give Yang back!" Ruby screamed with tears starting to stream down her face.

"Nah, I think I'll keep Ms. Xiao Long with me." Helen retorted.

Hearing this caused Ruby to scream angrily and try to punch Helen, but the older woman effortlessly dodged. Ruby repeatedly tried to attack Helen, but the latter kept dodging Ruby's attacks. "Puny strength, no fundamentals, sloppy footwork." Helen mocked. "You really think you can take me on?"

"No. I'm just a distraction." Ruby revealed grinning.

"What do you..." Helen didn't finish as Blake kicked her in the stomach, knocking her onto the ground. As soon as that happened, Yang's eyes returned to normal.

"Yang?" Pyrrha asked slowly.

"Guys? What are we doing at school at night?" Yang was confused.

"Do you not remember?" Ren asked.

Yang shook her head. "Allow me to elaborate for you, Yang." Blake said. "That woman over there seemed to place you under her control and you attacked us."

"I WHAT?!" Yang screamed after Blake explained the situation to her.

"You even attacked Ruby." Jaune added.

"I DID WHAT?! Is Ruby okay?" Yang panicked.

"YANG!" Ruby screamed running towards her sister.

"RUBY!" Yang screamed back as the sisters embraced in a tight hug.

"You're back!" Ruby cried.

"Don't worry, sis. I'm back." Yang said continuing to hug her sister.

"NO!" Helen screamed. "I had everything planned out perfectly!"

"Planned? What were you planning?!" Jaune shouted.

"Why should I tell any of you?! My fight is with the Autobots!" Helen screamed.

Hearing that got everyone's attention. This woman knew about the Autobots? How did she know? When did she find out? "How do you know about the Autobots?" Ren asked calmly.

"Aside from my hypnosis powers, I also read Ms. Xiao Long's mind. Thus, I know they're here somewhere." Helen revealed.

"Why, Helen?" Yang asked quietly. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why? Because it's my mission." Helen truthfully replied.

"Are you with the Decepticons?" Weiss accused.

"No. I am a Decepticon." Helen said before she started to change. The group looked in fear as Helen surrounded herself with a bright light. In seconds, her human body disappeared and was replaced with a robotic form. Mechanical bat appendages appeared on her arms, legs, and head. Her colors changed to a mix of red and purple. Silver eyes changed to red. "Now, I reveal myself to you as Hypnotica."

"Helen Vira is a Decepticon?!" Everyone shouted.

Yang was the most shaken at this. "I was fangirling over a Decepticon." She breathed.

"Guess we can reveal ourselves." Bumblebee said and he along with Hightrail, Wildfire, and Pursuit transformed to robot mode.

"I knew there were Autobots here." Hypnotica sneered.

"Let's do this." Bumblebee said getting into a fighting stance.

Hypnotica's eyes glowed brightly. "Kill them, Yang. Kill them." She commanded.

Yang grasped her head in pain. "N-Not again!" She groaned.

"Yang!" Ruby cried.

"We have to break her control!" Bumblebee pointed out.

"Then let's take this fragger out!" Wildfire screamed running at the new Decepticon.

"You can't defeat me!" Hypnotica shouted dodging a punch from Wildfire

Hightrail snuck behind the Pretender and kicked her in the back. Hypnotica backhanded Hightrail onto the ground. This gave Bumblebee the chance to punch Hypnotica in the head. Doing that however made Yang fall unconscious. Ruby dropped down to try to help her sister.

Meanwhile, Hypnotica dodged a spin-kick from Pursuit, but she could feel her calm mind waning. "I will destroy you all!" She shrieked suddenly. She took out a golden orb.

"An Energon Harvester!" Pursuit shouted. Suddenly, Hypnotica activated the Harvester and began sucking the Energon out of all four Autobots. Within seconds, they fell to the ground.

"I told you I would destroy you all! I was right! I was right!" Hypnotica began laughing maniacally. However, what she didn't see was Wildfire take out a Plasma Pistol and shoot her in the back, causing her to accidentally deactivate her weapon. Hypnotica would've continued fighting, but her mind was was on it's last legs of sanity. "I'll be back for you all later!" She screamed as she transformed into a Vampire Bat and flew off.

Back with the group, They were all collected around Yang's unconscious form, especially Ruby. "Ooongh." Yang groaned as she was beginning to sit up. "What happened?"

"Yang!" Ruby cheered while crying into her sister's chest.

"We're happy you're okay!" Nora cheered.

"Sorry if I'm not exactly happy. I'm still wrapping my head around the fact that I idolized a Decepticon." Yang said sheepishly.

"Yeah. That had to be a definite weird experience." Pyrrha voiced.

"Well, this Hypnotica is gone for now." Pursuit said.

"I have a feeling that this one will be back, though." Bumblebee said.

"I hope so. After seeing what that fragger did to Yang, I want payback." Wildfire growled.

"I think that'll happen sooner than later." Hightrail voiced.

* * *

 **Hello, everyone. I hoped you all liked this chapter/episode of Dustformers as it's a little longer and the OC introduced was a little different from the norm. So, the Decepticon OC introduced by Mobain is Hypnotica, a Decepticon Pretender under the human guise of famous vampire movie actress: Ms. Helen Vira. She comes to Vale, specifically to Beacon High to film her next movie and Yang is her biggest fan. This had quite the emotion in it as Helen turned out to be the long-thought lost Decepticon Pretender Hypnotica in her human shell, and Yang Xiao Long was hypnotized by her, one of her idols into attacking her friends. At least they got Yang to snap out of it, but the after effect is still there. Also, Ozpin finally showed up. Now I know that Yang was a little OOC in this chapter/episode, but that's what I intended.** **I'm also happy to include a second character appearance from Taiyang Xiao Long.**

 **A little tidbit about Yang Xiao Long in this fiction: She takes martial arts classes.**

 **Furthermore, The Mini-Con Snapshot makes another appearance besides his introductory chapter/episode, spying on Helen Vira/Hypnotica on his own and sending the photos and recordings to the Autobots.**

 **For those who don't already know, Hypnotica is a Decepticon Pretender with the human guise of Ms. Helen Vira. More of her origin will come later in the story. She performed the heinous act of hypnotizing Yang Xiao Long. Thankfully, her control over Yang was broken, but she joined up with Megatron. Her flaw is the longer she's out of her Pretender shell, the crazier she gets. Out of her shell, her alt mode is a Vampire Bat. Hypnotica will be back for more blood. She'll be back. I may not have actually written it, but Hypnotica has joined up with the other Decepticons.**

 **Now, this was definitely a more unique introduction chapter/episode for a character on Dustformers, but that's what I liked about writing this one. This one wasn't even my idea. The credit for the idea and plot for this chapter/episode goes to OC contributor Mobain. Good job.**

 **Hope you all like this chapter/episode. If you have any OCs and/or story ideas for a single or multi-parter chapter/episode, please let me know in the comments or PM me.**


	11. Past Pursuits

**Hello, bots and cons. Centurion here, and welcome back to another chapter/episode of Dustformers. Last chapter/episode was quite an emotional one as Yang Xiao Long was hypnotized by the Decepticon Pretender Hypnotica and attacked her friends. Luckily, she was freed of Hyptonica's control by the group and the Autobots, more specifically Wildfire. Also, it's not like Yang's completely hunky-dory. The after effect of being hypnotized is still there. Like I said in the last chapter/episode, Hypnotica has joined up with Megatron and the Decepticons.**

 **Hypnotica is the creation of OC contributor Mobain. I'd like to thank Mobain for the unique Decepticon OC for the last chapter/episode.**

 **Again, I'd like to thank my OC/story idea contributors:**

Spartan-100

SnowBranwen

PaperView

Mobain

 **Now, transform and roll out!**

* * *

 _*Rose-Xiao Long Residence. 8:07 am*_

A couple weeks had passed since it was revealed that the famous movie star Helen Vira was actually the Decepticon Hypnotica who had hypnotized Yang into attacking her friends. Needless to say, the experience left a very bitter taste in Yang's mouth as someone she idolized was revealed to be evil. Her sister, Ruby had been on edge for a couple of days, but Yang couldn't blame her given the circumstances. It was the weekend at least. Now, she was currently burning all her Helen Vira stuff in a fire in a barrel as she was disgusted by it and didn't want to look at it anymore, seeing as it now only brought up bad memories.

"What you up to today, Yang?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Hey, sis. Just getting rid of some junk." Yang answered.

"Your Helen Vira stuff?" Ruby assumed.

"Yeah. That'll teach me that it's sometimes best to not meet your idol. Guess all that glitter ain't energon." Yang joked lightly. This time though instead of groaning, Ruby actually lightly laughed with her sister.

"Ruby. Did you just laugh at my joke?" Yang asked excitedly with wide eyes.

"Honestly, yes I did." Ruby said. "To be honest, that one was a little funny."

Yang embraced Ruby in a tight but gentle hug. "Thanks, sis." She said.

"You doing better, Yang?" Jaune asked as he and the rest of them walked to her and Ruby.

"Doing better since I know I'm me again." Yang admitted sheepishly.

"We're all glad about that." Pyrrha said.

"Seriously, that Decepticon gives new meaning to 'not judge a book by it's cover.'" Blake stated.

"Tell me about it." Yang agreed.

"At least we know she probably joined up with the other Decepticons." Weiss said.

"The next time we find her, we'll kick her butt!" Nora exclaimed making the others chuckle at the ginger's eccentrics.

 _*Vale City. Pursuit & Blake. 9:01 am*_

Blake and Pursuit were enjoying a nice, moderate speed drive in Vale. "It was nice of you to visit your friend Yang after her experience with Hypnotica." Pursuit said.

"Yeah. No one should have to go through that kind of experience alone." Blake said.

Suddenly, multiple blasts and explosions were occurring around them. "What was that?!" Blake shouted.

Pursuit adjusted his mirrors and saw that it was Trap Widow, Flamewar, and Crossvolt. "Decepticons!" He shouted back, answering Blake's question. "I have to keep you safe!"

"Why isn't he transforming?" Crossvolt asked while firing.

"He must have one of their human friends with him." Flamewar replied.

"Who cares if he does! Blast him into scrap metal!" Trap Widow commanded and the other two obeyed. They didn't question Trap Widow's command if it mean to keep blasting at the lone Autobot.

Pursuit drove to an alleyway. "Alright, Blake! Get out and find somewhere safe." He said and Blake was going to do her best to comply. Seconds after Pursuit transformed to robot mode, he was hit in the left leg joint by a projectile round, courtesy of Flamewar's sniper rifle.

"Pursuit!" Blake cried.

"Go, Blake!" Pursuit shouted and Blake ran to somewhere safe, but still close so that she could see the fight.

Pursuit was hurting a little for sure, but he managed to stand upright. Trap Widow, Flamewar, and Crossvolt jumped down from the rooftops. "There's no escape, Pursuit." Trap Widow sneered while Pursuit said nothing in response. "Aww. Giving me the silent treatment, are we?"

"What's going on with Trap Widow?" Crossvolt whispered to Flamewar.

"I have the feeling in my cranial chamber that those two have more of a history than previously thought." Flamewar whispered back to Crossvolt.

"What are you gonna do with an exposed leg joint?" Trap Widow mocked, adding slight insult to injury. "After we're done with you, we're going after your organic friend."

That spurred Pursuit to lunge toward Trap Widow and actually managed to land a hard front kick on Trap Widow, actually knocking her back a couple of feet before being punched in the faceplate by Crossvolt. Having been knocked back down, Pursuit wasn't given much time to react again as Flamewar shot him again, this time in the right shoulder strut, further inhibiting his ability to fight back. "What's the matter, Pursuit? Can't fight back? Does it make you think back to a simpler time? When we were both working together before you betrayed me?" Trap Widow continued to mock while angrily sneering.

From her hiding place, Blake's eyes widened. _"Old partner? What's she talking about, Pursuit?"_ She thought.

Suddenly, the familiar engines of Ironhide, Jazz, and surprisingly Full-Throttle showing up and transforming to robot mode. "You know, it's not honorable to kick an opponent while they're down." Full-Throttle said, sounding a little cheesy and pointing a finger at the trio of Decepticons.

"Must you use lines that have been used so many times before?" CLUTCH asked rhetorically.

"Oh, come on, CLUTCH. I'm just stating fact." Full-Throttle retorted before pulling out his Path Blaster and shooting at the Decepticons.

"Looks like we're going in." Jazz said. Instead of bringing out his weapons, he ran towards the Decepticons. When he got close enough he pulled a dance/fighting move, sweeping all the Decepticons off their feet.

"Damn you, Jazz!" Flamewar shouted angrily.

"Did you cons forget about me." Ironhide said, pulling out his X12 Scrapmaker, starting to shoot at the trio, who raised their arms to block the shots.

"We've done enough here. Return to our base." Trap Widow commanded. "Have fun taking care of my old friend." She then shot Pursuit near his spark before transforming and escaping with Crossvolt and Flamewar.

"Pursuit!" Everyone, including Blake shouted as they ran to him.

"What did she mean by old friend?" Jazz asked no one in particular.

"We have to get him back to base!" Full-Throttle urged. Little did they know, an Atlesian Military Spy Drone was watching the entire thing.

 _*The Ark. 9:53 am*_

Full-Throttle, Jazz, and Ironhide brought the heavily damaged Pursuit to the Ark's medical room for Ratchet to look after him. Blake and the others made it as well as they were worried about Pursuit. "I hope he's okay." Blake said.

"Only time will tell." Wheeljack said, but that didn't make anyone feel any better.

"So, Blake. You and Pursuit were ambushed?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yes." Blake answered. "We were just enjoying a leisurely drive and they suddenly show up shooting us."

"Anything else?" Bumblebee pressed.

"Well, I heard Trap Widow talk to Pursuit like the two have a history." Blake added.

"How does that make sense?"Full-Throttle asked.

"Because they Pursuit and Trap Widow do have a history." Optimus sighed.

"What? How?" Hightrail asked.

In the medical room, Ratchet was busy monitoring Pursuits vitals, which were slightly stabilizing. With Pursuit, his optics weren't open. One could only guess what Pursuit was thinking/dreaming about.

 **-Flashback Start-**

 _Cybertron. Altihex. 5.5 million years ago*_ _(Pursuit's POV)_

 _I was driving down a partially destroyed freeway. Strangely enough, it was quiet. I didn't know what to expect Was I heading into an Autobot ambush? I'd just have to continue on and find out. Reaching a mostly destroyed building, I transformed and didn't run in guns blazing. Yes, I brought out my weapons, but I walked slowly, so as to detect any hidden traps those accursed Autobots may have set up. Suddenly, my comm-link turned on. "Pursuit! This is your commanding officer!" My fellow Decepticon on the comm-link shouted._

 _"I read you, sir." I said. "I've just arrived at a destroyed building at Altihex."_

 _"Good. Good work. Be wary of any Autobots and/or traps you might encounter in there." My commanding officer instructed._

 _"Of course, sir." I acknowledged, turning off my comm-link for the time being. As I entered the building, I thought I heard slight movement. Maybe I was just hearing things on my audio receptors, or was it actually Autobot interlopers? It seemed I would soon find out. Readying my Energon Glaive, I marched towards an enemy encampment or a wild Turbofox chase._

 **-Flashback End-**

 _*The Ark. Medical Bay. 10:11 am*_

Blake walked into the medical room to check on Pursuit. "Ratchet. How's Pursuit?" She asked.

"Well, his condition isn't getting worse, so that's good news." Ratchet answered, looking to Blake. "It'll be a while before Pursuit is able to move and fight again."

Blake nodded and she looked at Pursuit on the table. "What are you dreaming about?" She whispered.

 _-Meanwhile in the Ark's main space-_

"Are you serious?!" Zig shouted.

"Pursuit is a Decepticon?!" Zag screamed.

" _Was._ Pursuit _was_ a Decepticon." Optimus corrected.

"Why didn't her tell us about this?" Wildfire asked.

"Think about this, everyone: If Pursuit had told us this secret right off the bat, would we collectively have listened to him?" CLUTCH asked, getting the others to slowly shake their heads. CLUTCH wasn't done yet. "Also, really, guys. It's not like he's the first Decepticon defect we have. What makes them any different from Pursuit who is here on Remnant with us? Plus, he risked spark and servo to protect Blake." He added.

"Since Pursuit did that, I think he's A-ok." Full-Throttle finished with a thumbs-up and wink.

If CLUTCH had arms, he would've face-palmed. "Damn it, Full-Throttle. It was supposed to be a serious but touching moment I set up." He groaned.

"Well, how and when did he switch sides?" Hightrail asked, genuinely curious.

"To answer that question, Hightrail: I must start here..." Optimus started.

 **-Flashback Start-**

 _*Cybertron. Altihex._ _5.5 million years ago*_ _(No one's POV)_

 _Pursuit was edging slowly further into the mostly destroyed building. He suddenly heard movement again. This time however, he aimed his Energon Glaive in the sound's general direction. At that moment, energy shots were flying everywhere as multiple Autobot soldiers emerged from the masses of rubble. They were aiming/firing wildly in hopes to hit Pursuit, but Pursuit was blocking some of the shots with his sword. Sure, he got hit, but only a couple of times. He then rushed one of the Autobot soldiers and proceeding to slice the unfortunate bot in half, which he did. The other Autobots just looked in horror as they just witnessed one of their brothers get executed in a horrible way. They didn't get to react as Pursuit slashed them all offline. It didn't last long._

 _Pursuit was then sitting on one of the Autobot corpses, cleaning his sword using a severed Autobot arm. "These Autobots are where they all belong: Bowing to us Decepticons and serving Lord Megatron." He said to himself._

 _"Oh, how right you are." A feminine voice spoke. Pursuit turned around, raising his sword, only to lower it when he saw that it was not only his best friend, but also sparkmate: Trap Widow. Pursuit sighed in relief and lowered his weapon._

 _"Pursuit, baby. Is that any way to greet me for flying all the way here just to see you: The one bot I connect with most, my circuit-chilling warrior." Trap Widow flirted._

 _"Sorry, Trap Widow, but you had me thinking you were an Autobot scout. Not that any Autobot is as beautiful as you are, venom of my spark." Pursuit flirted back._

 _Trap Widow giggled. "Oh, Pursuit, you're such a charmer." She said walking towards him._

 _Pursuit walked towards trap Widow, the both of them meeting in the middle. "Maybe, but only for you, my lovely spider." He said smiling. He wrapped his arms around her waist while she wrapped hers around his neck joints. The duo's face-plates inched closer and closer until their lips met into a searing kiss, both participants practically melting into it. This went on for a couple cycles before the two pulled apart, still smiling at each other. "So, why are you here besides to see me?" He asked._

 _"I have a mission to obtain some valuable information about a new Autobot project. As well as kill any Autobots that cross my path, and I could use a partner." Trap Widow winked._

 _"Since you asked so nicely, you've got your partner." Pursuit said picking up his Energon Glaive. The two then left the mostly destroyed building hand in hand, leaving the sliced up Autobot corpses behind them._

 **-Flashback End-**

Needless to say, the Autobots and humans were shocked to hear that Pursuit had really been that severe when he was a Decepticon back on Cybertron. In fact, they never even imagined it. Yang was the most shocked for a very specific reason. "Wait, wait, wait!" She shouted, then started talking slowly. "So, Pursuit and the con who attacked my sister and Hightrail. They were.. were..." She didn't dare finish what she was saying as Optimus nodded in confirmation. "I don't know if that makes my experience with Hypnotica look tame or worse." She lamented.

"I think they're bad in their own ways." Blake said joining the group.

"Where have you been, Blake?" Nora asked.

"In the medical bay, checking on Pursuit. He did protect me." Blake said.

"Fair enough." Ren voiced.

"So, What are you all talking about?" Blake asked.

"To get right to the point, did you know that the bot lying in the medical bay used to be a Decepticon?" Weiss asked rhetorically.

"What?!" Blake was shocked.

"That's the reaction we've all had this solar cycle, Blake." Bumblebee said.

"Adding the cherry on top, he and Trap Widow were.. were... sparkmates!" Wildfire exclaimed with wide optics.

"Sparkmates?" The kids asked, confused.

"Basically, our term for your 'lovers' word." Wheeljack explained simply.

"At least he switched sides and is an Autobot now, right?" Hightrail voiced, trying to sound optimistic.

"Indeed, Hightrail." Optimus said. "War tends to distort our visions. Many times we often forget that in war, not everything is always black and white."

"Yeah, that's true." Ironhide admitted. He wasn't happy finding out that Pursuit was a Decepticon beforehand, but that didn't mean straight up hatred. He reasoned that it would just mean more caution.

"C-Can you please continue, Optimus Prime?" Hightrail asked.

"Yes." Optimus answered.

 **-Flashback Start-**

 _*Cybertron. Praxus. 5.2 million years ago* (No one's POV)_

 _Pursuit and Trap Widow had just dispensed with more Autobots. Trap Widow was merely stretching her multiple appendages in relaxation. Pursuit on the other hand was feeling empty and disgusted with himself. There was so much killing and destruction around him a cycle-to-cycle basis. How could his sparkmate be so willing with all this? What was the point of fighting for a cause that seemed so wrong at this point in time?_

 _"Well, that was exhilarating, wasn't it, Pursuit." Trap Widow sighed. She didn't see or hear a happy/relaxed response however. Instead, she saw Pursuit looking at his energon-stained hands. "Pursuit? What's wrong, love?" She asked concerned._

 _"What's the point of all this killing?" Pursuit asked almost blankly._

 _"What do you mean?" Trap Widow was a little confused at Pursuit's question._

 _"I mean what's the point of all this? Our cause is to bring equality to Cybertron, but... but does it have to involve so much death and destruction?" He lamented._

 _"Of course it does, my love." Trap Widow said quietly, caressing Pursuit's left cheek with her hand. "The Autobots will continue to resist us. It's up to us to make them see the light. If they do not, then they must be destroyed." She finished looking at the flames._

 **-Flashback End-**

"So, that's when he started to see the massive wrongdoings of the Decepticon cause?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yes. After that point, little by little, he began to renounce the Decepticon ways." Optimus confirmed.

"That's good at least. He started resenting the Decepticons and their tyranny." CLUTCH said.

"Unfortunately for him, Trap Widow could see through him very throroughly." Optimus continued. "Soon, an argument between them started which led to a fight."

Back in the medical bay, Pursuit was groaning painfully and moving around on the table. One could only guess what he was dreaming about. Ratchet looked at him moving around. "What's plaguing you, Pursuit?" He asked quietly.

 **-Flashback Start-**

 _*Cybertron. Praxus. Destroyed Autobot Encampment. 5.2 million years ago*_

 _Pursuit was loathing all the Autobots being killed and he wouldn't tell Trap Widow his secret plan. What was the point of killing these Autobots? They weren't even in our way. Is the cause I've been blindly following been this twisted?_

 _"Pursuit!" Trap Widow shouted._

 _"What is it?" Pursuit asked not looking at Trap Widow._

 _"I found out what you did!" She said angrily._

 _"I have no idea what you mean." Pursuit tried to counter, but there was no point even trying with her sparkmate._

 _"You let Autobots live and go free!" She screamed. Any comrade that does that is no better than an Autobot themselves!"_

 _"Fine! It's true! I let the Autobots live because it was the right thing to do!" Pursuit shouted._

 _"The right thing?!" Trap Widow was shocked that her sparkmate would say such a blasted thing. "Letting our enemies go free was the right thing?!"_

 _"It was the honorable thing to do, Trap Widow." Pursuit said calmly. "Why kill the Autobots when they weren't even in our path? There's no point in doing that. All it does is bring more death and destruction to our world and that's something we can definitely do without." He ended._

 _"What's gotten into you?" Trap Widow asked quietly but angrily._

 _"I'll tell you. I'm leaving the Decepticons." Pursuit said with conviction._

 _That got Trap Widow's optics to widen. Did she hear him right? He was going to defect to the side of the enemy? Over her sparkless chassis. "Yeah, right." She seethed. "You'll be offline long before I let you defect." She raised her spider appendages threateningly at him._

 _"Try and stop me." He challenged._

 _Screaming a wordless shriek of rage, Trap Widow charged at Pursuit, her spider appendages raised and firing laser blasts. Pursuit however had been anticipating that move, and he jumped, doing a backflip while he grabbed Trap Widow's two main arms, throwing her backwards. Trap Widow retaliated by flipping herself to get back on her feet and firing more laser blasts. Pursuit raised his arms to block the shots, but what he really wanted was his Energon Glaive. However, Trap Widow's attack was restricting him from grabbing it._

 _"If you defect, you are not only dead to me, Pursuit! You will be forever hunted by Decepticon forces!" She shouted while still firing her laser blasts._

 _"If that's what it takes to do the right and honorable thing, I'll take it." Pursuit retorted. Suddenly, he grabbed a table and threw it at the Decepticon who had to either dodge and block, giving Pursuit the time he needed to grab his sword and get ready for the next attack. The minute Trap Widow deflected the table, Pursuit was slashing at her with his sword to give himself an opportunity to escape, but she wasn't giving him one. Pursuit had one option left. His left hand retracted into it's robotic socket and he shot out a flash grenade that went off almost immediately. Trap Widow shielded her optics from the bright light while Pursuit transformed and escaped._

 _When the light faded, it was just Trap Widow as Pursuit was just gone. She was absolutely seething with rage. "I'll find and destroy you, Pursuit. Even if it's the last thing I do." She continued to seethe._

 **-Flashback End-**

"Not long after that, he joined up with the Autobots. Though many didn't and probably still don't trust him, but he doesn't care about that. He just wants to do the right thing, always." Optimus finished.

"Sounds like he's grown since Cybertron." Zag commented.

"Indeed. Blake, as of this moment, when Pursuit is 100% again, I'm appointing him to be your partner and guardian." Optimus decreed.

"My guardian?" Blake asked.

"He went out of his way risking his spark to protect you. It simply occurred to me that he would be your guardian, just as Bumblebee is to Jaune, Wildfire to Yang, even Hightrail to Ruby." Optimus reasoned.

Blake felt a smile form on her face. From this point on, she was going to have an Autobot guardian. "Alright, Optimus Prime. He and I won't let you down." She said with conviction.

 _*Atlas. Atlas Military HQ. General Ironwood's Quarters. 1:34 pm*_

A man with black hair with some of it being silver or gray, blue eyes, black eyebrows, a strip of silver metal above his right eyebrow wearing a white overcoat, a gray undercoat, black sweater, a red tie, and a white glove on his right hand was watching the recording from Vale. Once he got to the scenes featuring the Autobots, he paused the recording. He put a hand on his chin. "What are you?" He asked himself. He then heard a knock on his door. "Who is it?" He called out.

"Specialist Winter Schnee, sir." A female voice called back.

"Enter." General Ironwood said. The door opened and a woman that looked like an older version of Weiss, but her hair was tied into a bun, her chest size was bigger, she was taller, and wearing an Atlesian Military Specialist's uniform. This was Winter Schnee.

"I am here to report that out spy drone has returned from Vale." Winter said stoically.

"Confirmed, Specialist Schnee. In fact, I'm viewing it's recording right now." General Ironwood said.

"Have you found anything of interest?" Winter asked. With that, General Ironwood showed Winter the recording, specifically the scene involving the Transformers. Her eyes widened in a fusion of shock and astonishment. "What are we looking at?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know, Specialist Schnee. I really don't, but want us to find out." General Ironwood said with determination.

 _*Atlas. Atlas Military HQ. Junior Lieutenant Wilma Cryos's Quarters. 1:50 pm*_

A woman with long white hair, chesnut brown eyes, and a little scar near her neck wearing the Atlesian Military Junior Lieutenant's Uniform was sitting at her personal desk. Wilma had been going over reports in her quarters. She had been doing well for the last couple years as she was now a Junior Lieutenant. However, her mind kept drifting back to that night three years ago, with the giant robot that slaughtered her entire squad. _"Why must I keep dreaming and thinking about that night?"_ She thought to herself. She heard a knock. "Who is it?" She asked the person outside.

"It's General Ironwood, Junior Lieutenant Cryos." He answered.

"Come in, sir." She said, and he did. "What do you need, sir?"

"Wilma, we need to talk about what happened that night three years ago." General Ironwood answered truthfully and Wilma's eyes widened. What did that night three years ago have to do with the present?

* * *

 **Hello, everyone. Hope you all liked the newest chapter/episode of Dustformers. I admit that this chapter/episode was a little tricky to think up ideas for, but I came through with an older idea proposed to me by OC contributor SnowBranwen. As per this story idea, this chapter/episode wasn't really action-oriented. It was more focused on flashbacks, specifically Pursuit's past before he joined up with the Autobots, hence the name _Pursuit's Past_. Hope people like his backstory and the couple reveals in this chapter/episode. ****To everyone. I appreciate your ideas, but this is my choice, but I will consider your chapter/episode ideas and OCs for future chapters/episodes., Plus, this is the second of many flashbacks as we already had a short one with the Decepticon Crossvolt. Anyway, the Decepticon attack this chapter/episode has left him in near-critical condition, but not offline. Thanks to Ratchet and Wheeljack, Pursuit will pull through, but it'll be a short while before he's back in action. He won't be out for long. Also, Optimus Prime has officially appointed Pursuit as Blake's guardian.** **I revealed one of Ironhide's weapons in this story: The X12 Scrapmaker: Another weapon from _Transformers: Fall of Cybertron._ A little tidbit, this is the very first chapter/episode that I used first-person POV. Please don't mind the Transformers jargon as I'm going to be using it more often. I apologize if the fight scenes aren't great. I'm still learning to write them. I'll improve the more I write.**

 **Another idea that I used in this chapter/episode was contributed by Spartan-100. The Atlesian Military, whom you may remember if you read the promo for the story way back when is finally starting to get involved, keeping tabs on Autobot and Decepticon incidents in Vale. The Atlesian Military Officers we see in this chapter/episode are:**

General James Ironwood

Winter Schnee

Junior Lieutenant Wilma Cryos (Whom you may remember from the promo when she was a sergeant)

 **Full-Throttle and CLUTCH make their second appearance in Dustformers. I once again have to thank PaperView for this character duo as I loved writing the introductory chapter/episode for Full-Throttle and CLUTCH. Also, a little bit of character development for Full-Throttle: He's a little bit of a nerd, using cheesy lines. We also see one of his weapons is the Path Blaster from _Transformers: Fall of Cybertron_. Let me know if you're happy for the addition I made to Full-Throttle.**

 **To OC contributor: SnowBranwen, I know you proposed this idea as a multi-part chapter/episode and I decided to use it, but I felt like it could still be effective as a single part chapter/episode. I hope you don't mind the change. I did this also because I have another multi-part chapter/episode coming up.** **Concerning Pursuit's flashback, we now know he not only used to be sparkmates with Trap Widow, but he also had a best friend in her as well. Furthermore, adding more to your character, we saw that he was a little more cheerful when he was a Decepticon and a lot more severe. I hope you like the addition and/or changes/improvement to his character.**

 **For those who are confused: Sparkmate is literally the Transformers term for 'lover'. More on that later in the story though.**

 **Also, if people haven't noticed it yet, I changed the fiction name to Dustformers Season 1, so that means to those who read this story, there will be a Dustformers Season 2. We still have Season 1 to get through still. On that note, I'm hoping for your continued support on Dustformers. I also hope you all will continue to contribute OCs and story ideas to this story as I will look at, listen, and mostly use your ideas and OCs as I'm doing with my four contributors.**


	12. A Tablet

**Hello, bots and cons. Centurion here, and welcome back to another chapter/episode of Dustformers. In the last chapter/episode, we learned of Pursuit's past as a Decepticon, that he and Trap Widow were sparkmates, the moment Pursuit decided to defect to the Autobots, and why Trap Widow's so hellbent on killing Pursuit. Also, the Atlesian Military showed up at the end of the chapter/episode as they're just beginning to become involved in the story.**

 **Again, for those who don't know, sparkmates is the Transformers term for lovers.**

 **I wouldn't have gotten this far if it wasn't for my OC/story idea contributors (Myself included):**

Spartan-100

SnowBranwen

PaperView

Mobain

 **Now, time to mobilize!**

* * *

 _*Swiftsand Desert. Vacuo. Beacon High Archaeological Dig Site. 2:31 pm*_

It was a hot day in the Swiftsand Desert. There was barely any wind blowing, so there was barely a breeze. However, people were in this sun-scorched desert. Three tents and various pieces of equpiment were laid out on the sand. Multiple people were working, more specifically digging in the sand. This was a team of archaeologists looking for historical artifacts. From the looks of things, they had been here for a few days.

A man stepped out of one of the tents. This man had slightly wild green hair, and glasses holding a book and a thermos while wearing an archaeology outfit. This was Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck. "What a good day." He said to himself.

"Dr. Oobleck? What exactly are we looking for again?" A fellow archaeologist asked stepping out of another tent.

"We're looking for heiroglyphics and artifacts that might be buried here in these sand dunes." Dr. Oobleck answered. "Are we ready to head out again?"

"Yes, Dr. Oobleck. We are." The other archaeologist replied.

"Where are you going, sir?" A third archaeologist asked.

"A couple archaeologists and I will be searching for artifacts in another part of the desert." Dr. Oobleck answered.

 _-2 hours later-_

"Sir. We've been looking for a couple hours. We'd better turn back now." The archaeologist in the passenger seat said.

"Not yet. We're close to something. I know it." Oobleck said with conviction.

The archaeologist in the back seat was a bout to sigh when he spotted something over a sand dune. "Dr. Oobleck!" He exclaimed. "I saw something!"

Oobleck immediately stopped the car. "Where?" He asked.

"Over that sane dune in the east." The archaeologist said pointing to where he saw what he saw.

Oobleck started the car again, but driving to the sand dune that was to the east. When they got over that sand dune, they saw something that may not have been an artifact, but it left them astonished all the same. Oobleck's eyes were as wide as they could be behind his glasses while the two archaeologist's mouths were hanging open at the sight before them.

"What is this?" One of the two archaeologists whispered.

"I have no idea." The other archaeologist whispered back.

"Gentlemen. I believe that we may have just discovered the find of the century." Oobleck said in shock and awe at what they were looking at. Suddenly, Oobleck made a decision and started walking towards the large object which made the other two men look at him like he was insane.

"Dr. Oobleck. What the hell are you doing?!" They both whisper-yelled.

"What does it look like, gentlemen? I'm going to explore our fantastic find." Oobleck answered. Needless to say, he was ecstatic about this large object, and he was going to find out all it's secrets. The other two archaeologists looked at each other before sighing. They knew Oobleck got like this every single time something like this was found. They decided to follow him to ensure he didn't get into any trouble. A few minutes later, they got close to the large object and saw that it was actually metal.

"Metal?" One of the two archaeologists whispered.

"That means this isn't a historical artifact. This may have come from out there." The other archaeologist stated while looking at the sky.

"Wherever it came from, it's still the find of the century." Oobleck said. Before he moved ever closer to the large, metal object, he spotted something shining in the sand. Walking over to it, he saw a couple of hieroglyphics on it. Seeing them intrigued him so he picked it up out of the sand, revealing it to be an ancient tablet, depicting multiple creatures fighting what looked like to be humans and faunus. After putting the tablet in his bag, the trio ventured closer to the larger find when they spotted an opening in the side. Now that got them curious.

"Should we go in?" The archaeologists whispered to themselves.

"What question is that? Of course we're going inside." Oobleck answered pretty much immediately, which made the two with him groan. Once inside, the trio were in awe of the interior. What did they stumble upon? What exactly was this large metal object in the desert? As they continued walking inside the large metal structure, they didn't even spare a glance at what looked like a genuine cloning facility that didn't look damaged in the slightest. Soon though, they reached the front of the structure where they laid eyes on a giant robotic body. "Looks like a robot." Oobleck observed.

"What was your first clue, Dr. Oobleck." The two archaeologists asked rhetorically.

 _*Vale Grand Center Mall. 9:21 am*_

A little over a week had passed since learning about Pursuit being a former Decepticon. They weren't as upset about it as Optimus Prime explained things to them, such as war distorting views, and not everything being black and white. They were sure all the Autobots had their tales to tell. Also, Pursuit was appointed to be Blake's guardian after risking spark and servo to protect her. Surprisingly, Zig and Zag understood a little bit more than everybody else. They wanted to know why they understood better, but they decided not to pry as it was painful for them to talk about.

"I'm glad Pursuit's alright." Nora said.

"Me, too." Blake agreed.

"I know it's been a week and all, but I'm still wrapping my head around the fact that he and Trap Widow used to be lovers." Yang admitted.

"Same here." Ruby said.

"Yeah. That fact shocked us too, Yang." Jaune reminded.

"Still, he renounced the Decepticons and joined the Autobots, and remember that he risked his life to protect Blake." Ren stated. The rest of the group smiled at that fact as it proved that Pursuit had proved himself on that front. Soon, they left the mall to their Autobot friends. They soon drove off.

 _*The Ark. 10:00 am*_

They were all back at the Ark. The Autobots transformed to robot mode. "How are you feeling, Pursuit?" Blake asked.

"Much, much better, though it still stings a little to move specific joints." Pursuit honestly admitted.

"Guys, can I borrow you all for a couple minutes?" Wheeljack asked.

"Sure, Wheeljack." Ruby said, and soon, they were in Wheeljack's quarters. "So, why did you ask us to come with you?"

"Because I'm finally giving this back to you." Wheeljack said, holding in his hand something they all recognized. It was the strange object that got them involved in the first place. Wheeljack had borrowed it in the beginning. Why was he giving it back to them now?

"You're finally giving this thing back to us?" Yang asked. Wheeljack nodded.

"Wait! Does this mean you've finally figured out what it is and what it does?!" Nora asked, excitement evident in her voice. Sadly for her, her excitement was about to be curbed.

"My answer is... no." Wheeljack said, causing Nora's grin to be replaced with a pout. "Sorry, Nora. Even after having this thing for many solar cycles, I haven't the faintest idea of what it actually is or what it does."

"Aww, man." Nora continued to pout. Ren merely patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Nora. I'm sure we'll find out what it is someday." Jaune said, attempting to reassure Nora.

 _*Vale Airport. 3:01 pm*_

Headmaster Ozpin, Professor Port, and a woman with blonde hair tied in a bun, green eyes, glasses wearing a white, buttoned-up dress shirt, black skirt, a purple cape, and black, high-heel shoes were waiting for Dr. Oobleck's flight to arrive. The woman was Glynda Goodwitch: the Headmistress of Beacon High. Soon enough, a plane arrived and a few minutes later, out stepped Dr. Oobleck. "Ah, my good friends." He said.

"Hello, Dr. Oobleck." Port greeted shaking his colleague's hand. "How was the archaeological dig in Vacuo?"

"It went very well, my friend. I brought this with me." Oobleck smiled. He brought out the tablet from his backpack to show to his colleagues. Needless to say, they were intrigued by it.

"Very fascinating." Ozpin mused looking at the tablet.

"You brought this from Vacuo?" Glynda asked, intrigued.

"Yes, but that's not all I found." Oobleck said.

"Oh?" Port asked, raising his eyebrow. "What else did you find in Vacuo?"

"Perhaps it's best I just show you." Oobleck said. Taking out his scroll, he showed them a picture of the crashed ship he found. The trio's expressions unanimously became astonishment.

"Dr. Oobleck. What is this?" Port breathed.

"I'm honestly not sure, but if I had to make a guess, I'd say it's a ship." Oobleck hypothesized.

"Then the questions we should be asking are: Where did this ship come from? What's it doing here? What's it's purpose here?" Ozpin listed.

"I suggest we think on those questions after we get back to Beacon High and have a fresh cup of coffee." Oobleck smiled thinking about coffee. The three smiled while shaking their heads at Oobleck's apparent coffee addiction. The four started their way back to Beacon High. In Oobleck's backpack however, the tablet started glowing a dim, red light.

 _*Unknown Cave. Unknown Location. Unknown Time*_

Inside a large cave, there was movement, but it wasn't human. Light wasn't able to shine into the deeper parts of the cave, but whatever was moving around found it better that way. Soon, growling could be heard from all around the cave. What was in this cave? Suddenly, multiple lights appeared in the cave. These lights turned out to be menacing, red eyes. "At last..." A raspy voice uttered.

"After all these millennia, we awaken..." A deep voice said.

* * *

 **Hello, everyone. Hope you liked this chapter/episode of Dustformers. I appreciate the growing support this story has. Oobleck makes his appearance as an archeologist for Beacon High as he and his team are in the Swiftsand Desert in Vacuo and stumble upon not only a crashed Decepticon ship (Albeit a small one) with a functional Decpeticon cloning device, but ancient Heiroglyphics, depicting the Grimm. Unfortunately, he doesn't talk at super speed in this story. Sorry about that, everyone. I do plan on making that up to you all in other ways during the story. Again, this wasn't really an action-oriented chapter/episode. Rather, this chapter/episode was a filler one to set up the next chapter/episode. Oobleck and his team also stumble upon a dead Transformer inside the ship. Also, Glynda Goodwitch has appeared. Again, I'm sorry that this chapter/episode isn't action-oriented, but I'll make that up. Anyway, Oobleck also showed Ozpin, Glynda, and Port the crashed spaceship he found in Vacuo. The three may not really know about the Transformers, but who knows what will happen next.**

 **It's also revealed that in the last chapter/episode that Zig and Zag understood Pursuit's past a little better. The reasons why will be revealed in a later chapter/episode. We also come back to the strange object from the very beginning of this adventure, and after a long time of analysis, Wheeljack is absolutely stumped (That's got to be hard for the poor guy).**

 **Also, I actually am working on a Dustformers Sourcebook for people. I'm also thinking of making my own Transformers Universe, complete with my own planets, factions, etc. If any of you have any ideas on how I should start my own Transformers Universe, let me know in the comments or PM me. I'm also planning more Transformers crossovers with other franchises. In fact, this Dustformers fiction may prove to have potential for expansion outside seasons. Let me know what you think of that.**

 **See you all next time on Dustformers in the multi-parter: _Rebirth of the Hunters_!**


	13. Rebirth of the Hunters Part 1

**Hello, bots and cons. Centurion here, and welcome back to Dustformers. Welcome to another multi-part chapter/episode of this fiction, one I'm not only excited to write, but this multi-parter was suggested to me by Mobain. This multi-parter is special for a couple reasons, but I won't spoil them yet. Read and find out what they are.**

 **Now, without further ado, let's start** _ **Rebirth of the Hunters**_ **!**

* * *

 _*Beacon High. History Class. 10:00 am*_

The eight were in a history class together this time and they had Dr. Oobleck as a special guest to their class due to his find in Vacuo. Some people were actually pretty excited right now while others just seemed bored out of their minds. Soon, Professor Port walked into the classroom. "Everyone. Today is a special class as we have a special guest that recently came back from Vacuo. Please welcome our archaeologist: Dr. Oobleck!" Port announced. With that, Oobleck walked into the classroom which at that point they greeted him and clapped for him. Students actually liked Dr. Oobleck as he always brought back at least something from his little adventures.

"Hello, everyone. I hope you all are ready for a treat as I once again brought something from another of my expeditions. This time though, like my colleague here said, it's from Vacuo." Oobleck said which made people excited.

"I wonder what Oobleck brought this time." Pyrrha whispered to the others.

"We're about to find out." Blake whispered back.

Oobleck brought out the tablet he found. The classes's eyes went wide, sparkling at the tablet. Full of ancient hieroglyphics, the student's minds begun burning with questions regarding the tablet.

"I found this tablet when I was in Vacuo. From what I can tell, it depicts ancient, powerful monsters that once roamed our world. However, I can't hog the spotlight with this particular topic. I'll let my good colleague: Professor Port take it from here." Oobleck said, making room for Port to speak.

"Thank you, Dr. Oobleck. As he said, Remnant was once roamed centuries ago by powerful but terrible monsters with blood red eyes that are said to bore into people's very souls, black skin/fur/feathers that could block out the very sun, and bone white appendages that were stronger than the strongest materials. These monsters were known as the Grimm. The Grimm terrorized humans and faunus all over the world for centuries, with seemingly no hope of stopping them. Then, one day, a group of people with unheard of abilities, weapons made of materials unknown to our science even today, and with a newfound resolve to save our world, this group fought the Grimm. This group were called the Hunters. These brave warriors fought the Grimm back, stopping them wherever they went until finally, the Hunters manages to seal the Grimm away, thereby ending the chaos and turmoil the Grimm wrought upon Remnant. If the spirits of the Hunters exist, some people have absolutely no doubt that they're watching over us, keeping hope that our world remains mostly at peace." Port finished. Instead of being bored with Port's usual ramblings however, the students all clapped and cheered at this new tale.

"That tale was actually pretty awesome." Nora whispered.

"Yeah. It's definitely a step up from his usual ramblings." Yang added.

"It is a good story to remind us that we can rise up to any challenge." Pyrrha voiced.

"Oh, if only people could know the challenge we have to deal with." Ren sighed.

"Hopefully, no one has to." Jaune sighed quietly.

 _*Beacon High. Main Hallway. 11:30 am*_

After class, the group walked outside the school for lunch this time as they wanted to be out of the school for a bit. Ruby hopped onto Hightrail while the others went with Bumblebee, Ironhide, and Wildfire.

"How's school currently going today, Ruby?" Hightrail asked, a little curious.

"Believe it or not, Hightrail. We had a history class earlier that wasn't boring." Ruby said with surprise in her voice.

 _*Unknown Cave. Unknown Location. Unknown Time*_

Five figures walked out of the cave. The first had a wolf appearance with red eyes, black fur, and bone white claws and appendages, the second had the appearance of a bear but with large white spikes on it's back, the third was a scorpion with a large stinger and pincers, the fourth was what looked to be a raven, and the final figure looked to be a wyvern.

"After so many centuries, we finally awaken." The scorpion said in a raspy voice.

"We return to terrorize this planet once again." The bear said in a slightly deep voice.

"Those pitiful lower creatures managed to seal us away so long ago." The wolf growled.

"Now, it's our time for causing chaos." The raven said.

"We will tear this world apart!" The wyvern roared, spreading it's wings.

"There is another matter, brothers. When we awoke, I detected similar signatures." The raven added.

"Where are the signatures located?" The scorpion asked.

"A place called Vale." The raven answered.

"Then that's where we must head." The bear voiced.

 _*Vale City. Bumblebee and Jaune. 4:01 pm*_

Jaune and Bumblebee were on their way back to Jaune's house. However, Jaune was once again focusing on the strange object that brough him and the others into this war in the first place. _"What is this object's purpose?"_ Jaune thought to himself.

"Hey, Jaune. You okay?" Bumblebee asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm okay, Bumblebee." Jaune replied. "Just a couple of things on my mind."

"Such as?" Bumblebee continued. Jaune said nothing and instead, merely sighed while looking at the strange object. "You have the object you and your friends found in your hands, don't you?" Bumblebee added, causing Jaune to slightly jump.

"Yeah. I just want so badly to figure what's the purpose of this thing." Jaune said.

"Really? Didn't you hear what Wheeljack said back at base? Even he's stumped about the thing." Bumblebee reminded.

"I don't think that means it's unsolvable." Jaune said quietly to himself.

 _*Arc Residence. 7:08 pm*_

Jaune and his family had just finished eating dinner, and he was just getting ready to get some shut-eye. What he really wanted was to figure out the strange object. It couldn't really be unsolvable.

"What's going on, big bro?" Violet asked. "It looks like something's bothering you."

Jaune sighed but smiled at his younger sister. "It's just something I can't solve at the moment, Violet." He said.

"Well, maybe I can help." Violet suggested.

"I don't know, Violet. I kinda want to do this on my own." Jaune sighed.

"Oh." Violet said dejectedly.

"Aw, don't worry, Violet." Jaune said ruffling his younger sister's hair. "Maybe next time." Hearing that made Violet sport a new smile.

Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door. Jaune and Violet went and opened the door and saw their mother: Marian Arc. "What's up, Mom?" Violet asked.

"Both of you, come down now." Marian said urgently. "The news is showing something very bad." Jaune and Violet followed their mother to the living room where the rest of the family was. What they were seeing had their eyes wide.

"What the hell is this?" Saphron breathed.

"Saphron. What's going on?" Jaune asked.

"Just look at the TV, Jaune." Saphron said. Jaune did just that and saw what looked like to be the Grimm just like Professor Port described. Right now, his mind was filling with questions. Why are the Grimm roaming around again? How were they still around after all this time? How the hell did they survive all these years? The questions kept coming. After three minutes of watching seemingly ancient monsters destroying everything in their path, Jaune excused himself to call his friends. Soon, the other seven kids answered his call and they all had troubled looks on their faces.

"Jaune! Have you seen the news?!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, I have and I still can't believe what I saw." Jaune grimaced.

"This is impossible! The Grimm! Alive?!" Weiss screamed.

"Regardless if it's impossible or not, the news is clearly showing that the Grimm are alive and destroying whatever's in their path." Ren said calmly. However, in his head, he was freaking out.

"This is just like Professor Port described." Pyrrha said.

"Additionally, we don't have Hunters to help us this time." Blake added.

"We have to find a way to do something." Yang said.

"Yeah!" Nora shouted.

"Well, we have to figure something out, such as where they're heading." Ren continued. "If they're coming to Vale, we need some sort of defense."

"Agreed." Jaune said. "If we don't and they do come to Vale, we'll be in trouble. Anyway, can any of you tell what Grimm those five are?"

"From what I could tell, they were a Beowolf, Ursa Major, Deathstalker, Nevermore, and a Wyvern." Weiss deduced from what she saw on the news.

"Okay. We have a starting point." Pyrrha said.

Meanwhile in Jaune's room, the strange object on his bed started glowing the brightest it's ever done.

 _*Unkown Location. The Grimm. 23:19 pm*_

The five Grimm had just destroyed a meadow village, leaving most of it's residents dead and the entire village itself in flames. "Oh, how I've missed causing such destruction." The Deathstalker hissed.

"You said it." The Ursa Major agreed.

"How close are we to Vale?" The Nevermore asked.

"It looks like we're only a few miles from Vale." The Beowolf answered.

"Let's continue on, then." The Wyvern commanded as it's eyes glowed a bright red. The Wyvern then roared and a torrent of fire erupted from it's mouth.

* * *

 _*The Next Day. Vale City. Vale Grand Center Mall. 10:11 am*_

The eight were at the mall to talk about what they saw in the news last night. "So, the Grimm are roaming around, destroying everything once again." Ren said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah. I saw it. We talked about it, and I still can't believe it." Blake added.

"Well, from what the news said, the Grimm are on their way here to Vale." Pyrrha said.

"Our world's technology has advanced much farther than when the Grimm were sealed away. They should be able to ward off the Grimm." Weiss voiced.

"I don't think so. Remember what Professor Port said? The Grimm were only sealed away thanks to the Hunters." Jaune reminded.

"Yeah. We need Hunters." Nora said, smiling lightly remembering Professor Port's tale.

"Nora. There are no Hunters in this modern time. They've been forgotten to progress." Ren lightly scolded.

"It's sad but true." Pyrrha said.

"If only people today still believed in history and legends, especially one as awesome as the Hunters." Ruby pouted.

"I'm still trying to figure out how the Grimm are still alive after all this time." Weiss stated.

"As we all are, Weiss." Blake said.

"I just hope everything turns out okay." Yang voiced.

Soon, they left the mall, only to be met with a loud alarm blaring all over the city. They wondered what was going on while running to their Autobot friends. "Yang? What's going on?" Wildfire asked as Yang reached her.

"That's the disaster alarm." Yang quickly answered.

"Disaster alarm?" Wildfire was confused.

"It's a warning alarm that's only used when something big and bad is impending." Yang added.

"This has to do with the Grimm." Ruby said.

"G-Grimm?" Hightrail asked, stuttering a little.

"Ancient monsters sealed away thousands of years ago. Yet somehow, they're back now." Ruby replied.

"Should we head towards them to maybe stop them?' Bumblebee suggested.

"That wouldn't be a good idea. There'll be news copters and cameras." Jaune started to point out. "If you transform, everyone will know about you guys."

"Jaune makes a valid point." Blake agreed.

"Don't worry about that part." Wheeljack said driving up closer to them. "I have a little trick for dealing with the news and their cameras."

"What is it?" Pyrrha asked.

"When we get close enough, I'll initiate a specific pulse that won't affect us, but it will affect the news cameras, thereby keeping us unknown to Remnant." Wheeljack explained.

"Good thinking, Wheeljack." Pursuit said.

"So, that means we can do this?" Nora asked.

"Yes, Nora. That means we can do this." Ren sighed.

"Alright." Nora said with a smile.

 _*Vale Grand Pasture. The Grimm. 11:02 am*_

Cattle, horses, along with other animals were either running away or being killed by the Ursa Major and Beowolf while others were scorched to death by the Wyvern. Corpses were burning and claw marks were everywhere. Some of the corpses's heads were torn off. Blood was pouring out of the gaping wounds in the corpses. To the Grimm, it was beautiful to be killing again, though none of them actually showed their enthusiasm.

"Oh, how I've missed destroying and killing things." The Ursa Major said.

"Agreed." The Beowolf said.

"We must remain alert however. Remember what happened last time we left ourselves vulnerable." The Wyvern reminded which caused the other Grimm to growl darkly at the reminder of that certain event all those years ago.

"Agreed. We must make sure that doesn't happen again." The Nevermore added.

Meanwhile, the Autobots and the kids were on their way to the Grimm's location. A few minutes later and they reached the edge of the pasture where they started seeing all the corpses of cattle among other animals. Ruby and Nora had horrified looks on their faces, resulting in Yang and Ren respectively holding them close to try and calm them down. Weiss, Pyrrha, and Blake had tears starting to stream down their faces when they saw the dead bodies. Jaune held his head down in a form of respect. Soon enough, they heard growling. They looked a few feet ahead of them and sure enough, they saw the Grimm which made them genuinely shiver in fear a little.

"So what the news showed is real. The Grimm have awakened once again." Ren breathed.

"I spotted the news choppers." Hightrail said, making everyone look up and sure enough, they also saw the news choppers.

"Okay, Wheeljack. Do your thing." Bumblebee said.

"On it." Wheeljack acknowledged. In a few seconds, an electrical burst permeated the a large area, successfully knocking out the cameras. The choppers also managed to evacuate the area as the Grimm Wyvern discovered the choppers and started breathing fire at them.

 _*Vale News Network. Main Workspace. 11:17 am*_

Lisa and others saw the static that used to be a live feed. "What just happened?" Lisa asked.

"I don't know, Lisa. Whatever happened, we no longer have a feed in that area." A girl with black hair tied in pigtails with pink tips at the ends, mauve eyes, freckles on her cheeks wearing denim blue jeans, a black and red t-shirt with a flame in the center of it responded. This was Holly Miron.

"The question was partly rhetorical, Holly." Lisa slightly groaned. "Let's just try to get our feed in that area back online."

 _*Vale Grand Pasture. The Autobots and Kids. 11:34 am*_

"So, what are we gonna do?" Yang asked. "How're we gonna do this?"

"Yang. We're dealing with monsters we thought were only myth. Is there a reasonable answer to your question?" Weiss retorted.

"I thought I'd just ask, Ice Queen." Yang said.

"Well, we have to try and do something regardless." Jaune said.

"Jaune's right. We should intercept them." Wildfire said.

"How are we gonna do that?" Nora asked.

With the five Grimm, they were enjoying a little break before going back to their killing spree. Suddenly, they sensed multiple beings close to them. "Multiple people are near." The Nevermore said as it flew up into the air to try and spot them. The Autobots and kids started speeding towards the Grimm, whom roared at all of them. The Wyvern breathed fire at them. They dodged the fire. Suddenly, the Nevermore shot out feathers at them, whom they barely evaded.

"Holy crap!" Yang exclaimed.

"We've got to stay on our feet." Jaune said.

"You think, Jaune?" Blake asked rhetorically. The Nevermore landed back onto the ground. All the Grimm were glaring menacingly at the kids and Autobots.

"I don't like the way these monsters are staring at us." Ruby whispered.

"D-Don't worry. It's not just you, Ruby." Hightrail whispered back.

"Why do you stand in front of our path?" The Deathstalker hissed, which had everyone's eyes widen and their jaws figuratively drop to the floor.

"D-Did that Deathstalker just talk?!" Weiss screamed.

"Why are you in our way?" The Beowolf growled.

"Does that answer your question, Ice Queen?" Nora asked, shivering a little.

"It looks like we'll have to completely destroy you." the Ursa Major said and it seemed to smile after saying that. The five Grimm suddenly charged at the kids and Autobots, who instantly evaded their initial charge. The Grimm spread out with the burning desire/intent to kill these interlopers. However, it didn't really work as their charges among other attacks were dodged.

"This is obviously not working." The Nevermore observed.

"Gee, you think?!" The Ursa Major said angrily.

"We need more maneuverability." The Beowolf said.

"Then let us do so." The Wyvern said. The Grimm then stood perfectly still where they were.

The kids and Autobots were a little confused while looking at the Grimm. "Uh, what's going on?" Wildifre asked.

Suddenly, the Grimm started changing. Various parts began seemingly shifting outwards and inwards like puzzles. Organic matter seemed to change and become/reveal robotic parts. The Beowolf was the first as it's head seemed to pop off it's neck and reattach to it's chest while it's claws retracted to the shoulder struts and hip joints. A robotic head with wolf ears popped out where the Beowolf head used to be.

The second Grimm to change was the Ursa Major. It's spikes retracted into it's back while it's entire back seemed to shift into a fur coat of sorts covering the new robotic form. Claws disappeared into the paws as they had mechanical fingers pop out. The new robot stood straight up and glared at the interlopers.

The plates on the Deathstalker's exoskeleton opened up, revealing robotic inner workings and circuitry. The pincers had hands pop out while the stinger didn't actually change as it stayed the same, but changed positions on the robot's body. The robot's head had six red eyes, freaking out the kids.

Last, but not least, the Nevermore and Wyvern had similar transformations as both their wings moved to their backs and keeping their claws/talons where they were. their monster heads moved to the back of their necks while their real robotic heads popped out. Soon enough, five pairs of red eyes glared at the kids and Autobots.

No one knew what to say after witnessing what they saw. Who would know what to say?

"What." Ruby started.

"The." Blake continued.

"FUCK!" Yang finished.

"The Grimm are Transformers?!" Jaune exclaimed.

"So, now you know." The Deathstalker hissed.

"Now, prepare to perish!" The Beowolf shouted.

The Autobots spotted the Decepticon symbol on the Nevermore's wings. "Kids! Get out of here!" Bumblebee shouted. The eight complied, running off to somewhere which allowed Bumblebee, Wildfire, Hightrail, and Wheeljack to transform to robot mode.

"So, there are Autobots on this pathetic planet." The Wyvern growled.

"Who are you guys? We haven't even heard of you Cons' before." Bumblebee said.

"Enough questioning! Let's rip them apart, Cindershot!" The Beowolf roared.

"Stand down, Manic." The now-named Cindershot commanded.

"Sorry, sir." Manic obeyed.

"The same goes for you right now, Maul." Cindershot said.

"yes, sir." Maul acknowledged.

"Now, Autobots. You know what we really are." Cindershot said calmly. "You all have to die now. Abysswing, rain down your feathers of destruction."

"With pleasure, sir." Abysswing grinned as he took off into the air.

"Meanstrike, Manic, Maul. We'll attack the Autobots as we are." Cindershot said.

"Yes, Cindershot." The trio said together.

Suddenly, multiple engines were heard. The Autobots saw Pursuit, Full-Throttle, Hound, and Ironhide join up with them. "What's going on?" Pursuit asked.

"These guys must be the monsters that are responsible for all this destruction." Hound deduced.

"Then let's take these Cons' down!" Ironhide shouted. Thus a big battle began.

Bumblebee and Wildifre attempted to tag-team Manic. However, Manic kicked Bumblebee in the chestplate, which knocked him back. Manic then punched Wildfire in the left leg joint and then did a sweep kick, knocking her off her feet. Bumblebee saw this and fired a shot from his energy blaster. Manic though, actually deflected the shot and began charging Bumblebee. Wildfire however managed to get back on her feet and run towards Manic, whom saw this coming and did a one-two punch on her. However, this gave Bumblebee a chance to take another shot and actually hitting Manic this time.

Hound was attempting to take Meanstrike head on while Hightrail was sitting on a tree branch trying to provide long-range support with a basic sniper rifle that Wheeljack gave her. Meanstrike was going to town on Hound as he picked up the green Autobot and proceeding to throw him into a tree. Hightrail fired a shot from her sniper rifle and it did hit Meanstrike, but only on one of the plates of his exoskeleton. Meanstrike then started slowly walking towards Hightrail, but Hound got up behind the Decepticon, sticking one of his survival knives into one of Meanstrike's softer spots, causing him to wince and move backwards in slight pain.

Ironhide was on his own fighting Maul. Right now, their hands were clasped against each other's trying to gain ground over the other. Maul then got an idea. He suddenly snaked his other arm under Ironhide which gave him the leverage to pick Ironhide up and throw him to the ground.

Full-Throttle and Pursuit were trying to deal with Abysswing and Cindershot. It was harder for these two since their opponents were up in the air. Full-Throttle fired multiple rounds at them from the ground, but barely managing to get close to hitting them while Pursuit on the other hand threw a flurry of knives at the two, actually hitting Cindershot in the right shoulder strut and Abysswing in the right heel joint. However, Abysswing retaliated by sending a flurry of his Nevermore feathers, hitting both Autobots in multiple parts.

The kids were watching this and were on the verge of tears. They were watching their friends from another planet get beaten down by Decepticons that took forms of ancient monsters. Nora was crying for Ironhide as she watched him get pounded into the ground by Maul and she was joined by Weiss who had her hands over her mouth. Jaune and Yang watched Bumblebee and Wildfire get their asses handed to them, courtesy of Manic. Ruby was watching her very best friend Hightrail and the Autobot Hound get beaten down by Meanstrike and she was letting out tears. Last but not least, Blake and Ren were watching Full-Throttle and Pursuit get knocked down by Abysswing and Cindershot. From what they were seeing, these Grimmcons weren't even breaking a sweat in their battles, so it was needless to say that the Autobots weren't doing so hot. out of all the emotions running through the kids, one thought stuck: They wanted to help their Autobot friends and felt useless for not being able to do anything. Suddenly, an explosion happened near them, knocking them all onto the ground, backs first. When they looked, they saw Cindershot upon them with his weapons pointed directly at them. "Now, humans and faunus. Say goodbye to your Autobot friends." He said, making the kids look and see the other four Grimmcons with their weapons powering up and getting ready to execute the Autobots. "As well as your meaningless lives." Cindershot finished. "NNNOOOOO!" The kids and Autobots screamed at the same time. Suddenly, at the last moment, the strange object enveloped everybody in a very bright light blue and white light. _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Dun dun dun...! Cliffhanger!**

 **Hello, everyone. Hope you all liked the first part of** _ **Rebirth of the Hunters.**_ **This took a while to write as well as me taking a little break from this story to work on other fictions, but I'm back. Hope you don't mind the dark tones in this multi-part chapter/episode. Lisa Lavender and the Vale News Network make another appearance, including an intern in the news network named Holly Miron. Plus, I wanted to give Hound a chance in the spotlight, but this wasn't really it. Maybe another time.**

 **Anyway, I have to thank Mobain for this two-part chapter/episode and honestly, it's my favorite multi-part chapter/episode written so far even though this is only one part. Holy crap! The Grimm are back! Tearing through forests and towns on their way to Vale leaving nothing but destruction in their wake on their way to Vale! And they're freaking Decepticons?! Also, what do you know, the strange object finally has a purpose in the story!**

 **Also, Jaune's mother makes an appearance in the story along with Violet reappearing. I plan to include more Rwby characters (OC and otherwise) in the story, so don't worry about that.**

 **Now, please believe me when I say this: This chapter/episode was actually supposed to be finished and posted yesterday, but I couldn't really focus on it because of my allergies. God, allergies can be a nightmare sometimes. So, I apologize for the delay.**

 **Also, for those who're having a little confusion regarding which Grimmcon is which. Here's a little help:**

 **Grimm Wyvern- Cindershot**

 **Grimm Nevermore- Abysswing**

 **Grimm Deathstalker- Meanstrike**

 **Grimm Ursa- Maul**

 **Grimm Beowolf- Manic**

 **Well, see you in part two!**

 **PS: Now even though this is only part 1, this now holds the record of the second longest chapter/episode I've ever written for Dustformers. The chapter/episode _Past Pursuits_ still holds the longest chapter/episode I've ever written title.**


	14. Rebirth of the Hunters Part 2

**Hello, bots and cons. Welcome to part 2 of** _ **Rebirth of the Hunters**_ **. I hope you liked part 1. I hope to continue to have all you support as well as my other fictions.**

 **So, to recap: While in school. the eight learned about powerful but terrible monsters called thw Grimm which terrorized Remnant for centuries until a group of brave warriors called the Hunters defeated them and sealed them away. Suddenly, five Grimm reawaken in the present day and begin terrorizing Remnant again. In the end, the kids and the Autobots intercept them and it was revealed that the five Grimm are actually Decepticons, which resulted in the teamof five overpowering the Autobots. In the end, when all hope seemed to be lost, the strange object began glowing it's very brightest, eveloping everybody in a very bright light-blue and white light. What will happen next? Read and find out.**

 **A very special thanks to Mobain for providing me with this story idea.**

 **Now, let's begin part two of** _ **Rebirth of the Hunters**_ **!**

* * *

 _*Unknown Location. The Eight Kids. Unknown Time*_

"Uunngghh..." Jaune groaned as he got up. When he could see properly, he realized he was in a seemingly endless white void. "Where the hell am I?" He asked himself out loud. For a couple of minutes, Jaune struggled to get on his feet. When he finally managed to stand upright, he saw his friends still unconscious. "Guys!" He shouted moving as fast as he could at the moment towards them. He reached his fellow blonde first. "Yang. Wake up." He pleaded.

"Ooonngghh..." Yang grunted as she started to wake up. "Jaune. Is that you?" She asked.

"Yeah. It's me." Jaune confirmed.

The two heard the others groaning and waking up. "Where are we?" Pyrrha asked no one and out loud.

"We seem to be in a void of some sort." Ren surmised.

"Uuugghhh... How did we get here?" Ruby asked.

"I honestly have no idea, Ruby." Ren responded.

"I think a better question is how are we gonna get out of here." Blake stated.

"An excellent question, Blake." Weiss said.

"I wonder what brought us here." Nora said.

 ** _"Humans..."_** A loud, booming voice suddenly said which made them jump up.

"What was that?" Blake whispered.

"Sounded like a voice." Yang answered.

 ** _"Humans..."_** The mysterious voice boomed. This made them jump again.

"Okay. Who's saying that?" Yang asked.

"Maybe it's that little light blue ball up there." Nora said pointing at the light blue ball.

"Huh. How did we not notice that?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well, we are just recovering from being knocked unconscious." Jaune answered.

"Little ball? Why are we here?" Nora asked.

 ** _"You eight are here because you have the determination to protect life, defend those you care about, and help save your planet."_** The voice answered.

"How did we get here?" Weiss asked.

 _ **"More answers will be revealed in time. I have seen those five robots with the red eyes, simply known as the Grimmcons. From what I saw, the Autobots, as they are called, didn't have a chance against them."**_ The ball was about to continue before it was interrupted by Ruby.

"Please don't remind us of that. We were helpless to do anything. Those Grimmcons almost killed our friends. We couldn't jump in to help! If we aren't able to help, then what good are we when our world gets destroyed by the Decepticons?! We just want to do the right thing and protect our world!" Ruby screamed, tears running down her eyes. She was openly crying in front of everyone.

"Ruby..." Yang said sadly while the others looked at Ruby in sympathy.

The ball seemed to move down towards Ruby. When it spoke again, it made it's voice softer. _**"Don't cry, little girl. I saw what happened. I know how you eight must feel right now: Useless, angry at yourselves, sad. This is why I brought you all here: To help you.**_

"Help us? How?" Weiss asked, curious.

 _ **"By giving you eight the power to fight back."**_ The ball answered, seriousness evident in it's voice.

"Really?!" Nora asked excitedly.

"Nora. Please calm down." Ren said.

 ** _"The object you found is the key."_** The ball revealed before enveloping the eight in a bright light.

 _*Vale General Hospital. The Eight kids. 8:00 am*_

"Ooohhhh..." Jaune groaned as he opened his eyes to find out where he was. When he saw the IV, he saw that he was in a hospital bed. When he looked around, he saw his friends were in the same position. He let out a breath of relief when he saw they were breathing normally. "What was that?" He asked himself quietly. Soon though, the others were waking up. "You guys okay?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah. We're okay, Jaune." Ruby said. "By the way, guys. Did any of you see a light blue ball and was it talking to us?" She asked everyone.

"JAUNE!" Multiple voices screamed, meaning that Jaune's family was here. Violet ran to her brother and hugged him tightly.

"Jaune! Are you okay?!" Violet asked while crying.

"I'm fine, Vi. I'm okay." Jaune said, pulling Violet a little closer to him.

"My little rose!" Summer exclaimed hugging her daughter who reciprocated the hug.

"I'm still here, Mom." Ruby assured.

"Are you okay, my little sundragon?" Tai asked.

"Yeah. I'm still kickin', Dad." Yang smiled.

"Yang." A woman said. This woman looked like an older Yang with black hair and red eyes wearing red and black clothing. This was Raven Branwen. On the left of her, a man that had black hair, red eyes wearing gray and red, including a tattered red cape. This was her brother: Qrow Branwen.

"Mom." Yang said. "You're back from your trip." She smiled.

"Of course I am, Yang." Raven said walking over to her daughter. She then hugged Yang. "Oh, Yang. I thought I'd lost you." Raven said softly, tearing up a little.

"It's okay, Mom. It's okay." Yang said. During the hug, she saw Qrow. "Hiya, Uncle Qrow." She smiled.

"Hey, kiddo." Qrow greeting, taking a small sip from his flask. "Raven and I saw the news and we still can't believe what we saw. I mean, who would believe it?"

"No kidding, Qrow. No kidding. To think the Grimm have risen again." Summer breathed.

"Sweetie." A female voice which was a woman with cat ears with what seemed to be two small golden orbs on each of them wearing purple and golden clothing walking up to Blake along with a mountain of a man wearing clothing of the same color and had slight beard-age with the woman. These were Kali and Ghira Belladonna.

"Mom. Dad." Blake said, crying a little,hugging her parents. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Weiss." Two women said at the same time. One of the women was Winter and the other woman looked to be an older version of both of them. This was Willow Schnee.

"Winter. Mother." Weiss smiled at both of them.

"Son. Are you alright?" A man with a moderate-length beard wearing green clothing. This was Li Ren.

"I'll live, Father." Ren said. "Where is Mother?"

"She is waiting for us at home, son. I'm just very thankful you're alive." Li smiled.

"Pyrrha!" A woman that looked to be a grown up Pyrrha ran to her.

"Mom!" Pyrrha yelled, happy that her mother was still alive. This was Athena Nikos

"My valkyrie!" A man that looked to be almost as tall as Ghira, but a little more muscular with orange hair wearing sunglasses inside for some reason ran to Nora. This was Romulus Valkyire.

"Daddy!" Nora shouted, hugging her dad.

Needless to say, the hospital was filled tears and smiles from the kids and their families.

 _*Vale Outskirts. Abandoned Steel Mill. 9:21 am*_

The five Grimmcons had just stopped outside of Vale to catch a breather after that strange light made them retreat. They weren't taking the fact that they were technically cheated of their kills via the bright light.

"I can't believe we were forced to move back. All because of that stupid light!" Maul roared.

"Stand down, Maul. Now." Cindershot commanded calmly, his red eyes flashing brighter.

Maul growled, but didn't dare disobey Cindershot. "yes, sir." Maul obeyed.

"Cindershot. I'm still wondering how that light made force us back." Abysswing was pondering that still.

"Agreed, Abysswing. We were on the verge of killing a few Autobots and their pets." Meanstrike hissed.

Suddenly, the Grimmcons heard several engines in the air. In seconds, Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Trap Widow dropped to the ground, surrounding the Grimmcons with their weapons directed at them. "Who are you five?" Skywarp asked.

"What're you five doing here?" Thundercracker pressed.

"How did you find us?" Starscream asked.

"Find you? What the scrappin' hell are you talking about?" Manic asked.

"Answer the question, interloper!" Trap Widow shouted.

Another engine hum was heard, but this one was familiar to Cindershot. It was a Cybertronian Tank! When the tank stopped, it transformed into the last being the Grimmcons would ever see again. "Lord Megatron!" The five Grimmcons exclaimed, their optics wide. They bowed down in pure respect.

"It is good to see more fellow Decepticons on this planet." Megtron said with a smile. "What are your names or designations?"

"My lord. I am Cindershot. The leader of the Grimmcons." He answered. Megatron allowed him to continue the introductions of his team. "This is Abysswing, our intelligence officer. Our heavy hitter is Maul. The speedster is Manic. Last but not least, our defense buster is Meanstrike." Cindershot finished. More engines were heard as the rest of the Decepticons emerged out of the steel mill as they were wondering what the hell was going on. Before they could take out their weapons though, Megatron raised his left hand, signaling them to stand down.

"So, from what I heard, you five were close to killing a few Autobots." Megatron said.

"That is correct, Lord Megatron. However, just as we were about to deliver the final blows, a very bright light appeared, actually forcing us to fall back." Abysswing explained.

"I see." Megatron said.

"Surely you can't be willing to accept these failures, Lord Megatron?!" Starscream gawked.

"How dare you!" Manic shouted, readying to attack the Seeker.

"Stop, Manic!" Cindershot shouted.

"Silence, Starscream!" Megatron yelled.

"If you let us join, Lord Megatron. We can not only be great assets, but we can also move to find another base for our Decepticon brethren if any more arrive or are in stasis on this planet." Cindershot proposed.

Megatron thought about it for a minute. Cindershot's proposal did sound enticing. The Grimmcons would be powerful additions to their group on Remnant, but they would also scout out secondary bases for more Decepticons to hide out in. Megatron held out his hand. "Welcome aboard, Grimmcons." He smiled.

"All hail Megatron." The five Grimmcons said simultaneously as Cindershot shook the hand of his leader.

 _*Patch. Rose-Xiao Long-Branwen Residence. 10:43 am*_

The eight kids were went to their respective homes with their families. Ruby and Yang went with Summer and Tai with Raven and Qrow in tow. After getting a bite and hanging out with the whole family after Raven and Qrow back from traveling for almost a year, Ruby and Yang went to Ruby's room. "So, it must be nice seeing your mom again." Ruby said smiling.

"It really is. After being gone for almost a year. Though, I wish it wasn't because I was lying in a hospital bed." Yang said sheepishly.

"That would've been preferable, but I'm glad we're all okay." Ruby sighed as she put her hands in her pockets when she felt something in the right pocket. Raising an eyebrow, she took out what was in her pocket which when she looked at it turned out to be the strange object. "The object we found?"

"I thought Jaune was holding that." Yang said.

"That weird light must've done something to cause it to split apart like this." Ruby surmised. Throwing the object on her bed, Ruby and Yang saw it glow brightly, but red and black instead of the light blue and white they remembered and seem to scan Ruby's color scheme before it transformed itself. When the light died down, the two saw a red and black scythe in the object's place. Yang couldn't come up with words at the moment while Ruby's eyes were sparkling. Walking slowly to her bed, she attempted to pick up the weapon, only for her to actually pick it up with relative ease. "Whoa." She whispered.

"Ruby. When did you get so damn strong?" Yang asked.

"I honestly don't know." Ruby was just as confused as Yang, but also astonished at her sudden strength. 'Yang. I wonder if you have a piece of the object."

"Let's see." Yang shrugged. Reaching into her jacket pockets, she did in fact feel a metal object which had to be it. When she held it, her object glowed just as brightly, but yellow and black. The light died down, revealing a pair of rather large bracelets, one each on Yang's arms. "Oh, come on." Yang groaned. "You get an awesome scythe, and I get two larger than should be fashion statements?" She threw her hands in the air, curling them into fists, but when they came back down, the bracelets turned into twin gauntlets. "Okay. I take back what I said about fashion statement.

"Ooohh. Let me see!" Ruby quietly squeaked. However, she was right in front of Yang 0.5 seconds later. She was astonished again. "When did I start moving that fast?" She asked her sister.

"I think just now, Rubes." Yang whispered. "Let's call the others."

Ruby nodded immediately as they got their scrolls and called the others who responded. "Guys. Weird things have happened to us." Ruby said.

"You think, Ruby." Weiss said. "I not only suddenly have a rapier that can take dust in my room, but I can summon strange glyphs in the form of my family's symbol from my hands."

"You think that's weird? Check this out. Watch me." Blake said. Suddenly, she seemed to disappear. Then her hand took her scroll, redirecting it back to her face. "See? I can somehow make shadow clones of myself. I also have this now." She said.

"Is that a kusarigama?" Ruby asked.

"Yes! That's exactly what I have." Blake said.

"What about you, Jaune?" Ruby asked. Jaune said nothing at first and instead held a picture of his sister's flower. "Why are you showing us a flower?"

"This is what it looked like a week ago." Jaune said. He then held up the real flower which looked to be completely fine, if not better than before. "This is how it became after I just touched it. It's like I healed it. Weapon-wise, I got this." He held up a sword in a shield.

"That's all you have?" Yang asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Hey! Sometimes you can't beat the classics." Jaune retorted. Yang found truth in that.

Pyrrha said nothing and instead lifted a large metal object with her hand. She then showed her weapon which was a shield and a sword/javelin.

"I feel stronger just from being shocked!" Nora cheered while showing her weapon which was a hammer.

Ren was about to show off his newly acquired abilities when they received a call from Wheeljack to come to Autobot HQ. They all nodded and got ready to head out. Ruby and Yang told their folks that they were gonna hang out with their friends for a bit, which they bought, well almost all of them bought it. Raven eyed Yang and Ruby with a hint of suspicion. She thought they were hiding something, but chose to ignore the feeling for now. Once they were out of the house, Ruby hopped on Hightrail while Yang hopped in Wildfire and they headed out. However, just as they were on their way, they received word that the Grimm were attacking again.

"How could they recover so quickly?" Yang asked.

"That doesn't matter. We have to stop them." Ruby said with her newfound determination.

"Remember what happened last time, Ruby. The Autobots got crushed. No offense, Wildfire." Yang said.

"None taken as you are right, Yang." Wildfire reasoned.

"We have to try, guys." Ruby said undeterred.

Hightrail chose this moment to add her two cents. "Ruby's right. Besides, they've probably joined up with Megatron, and if that's the case, it'll mean a huge disadvantage for us. It means they more superiority in the air as well as a couple of heavy hitters on the ground. So, we have to try and stop them here and now for the good of Ruby and her friends and their families and for the good of the beautiful world of Remnant." She finished.

"Well, Hightrail. I can honestly say that you've inspired me. Great speech." Wildfire partially praised.

"I-It was nothing, really." Hightrail stuttered.

 _*Vale Grand Pasture. 12:23 pm*_

The Grimmcons were on the attack again, but this time, they weren't alone. Megatron and a few other Decepticons were with them. The Grimmcons were doing their best to get along with the other Decepticons. Cindershot was conversing with Megatron about various plans. Maul had actually managed to strike up a conversation with Thundercracker about heavy hitting which Thundercracker was actually enjoying. Abysswing was conversing with Flamewar who was actually enjoying Abysswing's company as Abysswing was particularly literate. Manic was talking with Crossvolt who was doing his damn best not to either laugh or try to throttle Manic. Meanstrike was not saying anything as he wasn't much of a conversationalist.

"Autobot signals detected, Lord Megatron." Trap Widow said.

Sure enough, there were the Autobots on approach. Bumblebee, Hightrail, Wildfire, Hound, Ironhide, Full-Throttle, and Pursuit arrived. However, this time they were joined by Zig, Zag, Jazz, Wheeljack, and Optimus Prime, along with the kids. The kids got out and the Autbots transformed to robot mode.

"Well, well, well. Optimus Prime. Come to die." Megatron taunted.

"No, Megatron. I have come to stop your tyranny." Optimus retorted.

"Hey, aren't those the same kids that were with the Autobots when we battled them last time?" Manic asked.

"Yes. In fact, they are." Abysswing answered.

"We won't let you destroy this planet, Decepti-creeps!" Zig shouted.

"On the contrary, Autobot. This planet is ours for the taking!" Skywarp shouted.

"I'm afraid you all must die." Abysswing said. He transformed and flew high into the sky and shot some feathers at the Autobots.

Suddenly, Ruby ran out into the open. "RUBY!" Yang screamed. Ruby didn't hear her sister however and kept running. Then she did something that left both the Autobots and Decepticons just stunned. She jumped into the air, straight into the flurry of Nevermore feathers raining down. Deploying her new scythe, she spun her weapon clockwise, actually managing to deflect all of the feathers. When she landed back on the ground, she gave a glare at the Decepticons, which they didn't take very well.

"Decepticons! DESTROY THEM!" Megatron roared and they ran towards their enemies.

"Autobots: ATTACK!" Optimus shouted. With that, the battle had commenced.

Abysswing dove towards Ruby, but Yang intervened by shooting a couple flaming rounds out of her gauntlets, hitting Abysswing in the face which made him hit the ground, but not before transforming back to robot mode. When he tried to get back up, Yang sent another flaming round at his face. However, Abysswing wasn't down yet as he sent a couple feathers at the sisters, but Ruby managed to deflect them just in time. Abysswing was of course stumped at how these lower life forms could've gotten this strong in so short a time. "How is this possible?" Abysswing pondered.

"That's our little secret, creep." Yang taunted.

Weiss and Blake were dealing with Meanstrike who was in Deathstalker mode charging them. Weiss had studied the different kinds of Grimm for a while now and knew that while a Deathstalker's exoskeleton is very strong, within the exoskeleton is soft tissue. Weiss raised her hand and a bunch of symbols appeared in Meanstrike's path. At first, nothing happened as Meanstrike kept charging, but then large spikes of ice sprouted out of the symbols. Meanstrike was sent into the air before falling back down. Blake then came in and delivered a couple slashes to Meanstrike's inner workings, hurting him a little. Meanstrike raised one of his pincers and slammed it down on Blake, or so he thought. Turns out it was just a shadow clone.

Nora and Maul were charging at each other. While Maul's face was serious, Nora's face held a manic grin as she wanted to beat some Decepticons down. Maul swung her Energy Kanabo at Nora who propelled herself up into the air with her new hammer and swung it, hitting Maul's face, leaving a mark. Maul swung his kanabo onto the ground, creating a small energy wave, so he was sure he took Nora out. Instead, Nora was okay and spun around with her hammer and hit Maul's legs, actually damaging him a bit. "WHOO!" She cheered.

Optimus Prime was obviously fighting Megatron. He had his energy axe clashing with Megatron's energy mace. "You destroy everything you touch, Megatron!" Optimus shouted.

"Because everything I touch is food for my hunger! My hunger for power!" Megatron shouted back. Their weapons continued clashing against each other. Megatron went for a roundhouse kick, but Optimus blocked it and then went for a forward punch which the Decepticon leader deflected. Megatron aimed his fusion cannon and fired which did hit Optimus, but barely. Optimus retaliated by bringing out his laser rifle and fired which hit Megatron in the right shoulder strut. Then, the two leaders charged at each other which resulted in them being inches away from each other.

Bumblebee was once again in combat with Crossvolt. He was firing at the Decepticon with a flurry of shots from his energy blasters. A couple hit Crossvolt, but not enough to deter him from bringing out his electricity weaponry and sending a massive surge of electricity at Bumblebee, who got shocked a little. Bumblebee decided to charge Crossvolt and deliver a side-kick to Crossvolt's chest-plate, knocking him back a couple of feet.

"So, here we are again, Pursuit." Trap Widow growled.

"Indeed." Pursuit said. Bringing out his Energon Glaive, he ran towards his former love while Trap Widow transformed into helicopter mode and fired at Pursuit. He was deflecting her shots, but he couldn't really do much while Trap Widow was in the air. What both of them didn't see was Zig sitting on a tree branch, her sniper locked and loaded. Within a minute, she took the shot, hitting Trap Widow's tail rotor, making her transform back to robot mode which gave Pursuit the opportunity to slash at her a couple of times. Zag then tagged herself in and fired her assault rifles

Full-Throttle was fighting Flamewar and was faring than Ironhide when he fought her, mainly because Full-Throttle was lighter and faster. Not to mention, adrenaline was pumping through him. "Well now, you must be a hot con is one were to fall for you. I mean, have you looked at yourself? You're just smoking." Full-Throttle flirted. Flamewar grew a small smirk on her face. This Autobot had the nuts and bolts to be flirting with her. She sent a spin-kick, directed at Full-Throttle's face, which he dodged thanks to CLUTCH.

"Full-Throttle! Stop flirting with the enemy! She's trying to kill you!" CLUTCH yelled in both worry and exasperation at the fact that Full-Throttle was flirting with a dangerous enemy. Again.

"Stop worrying, CLUTCH. I'll be fine." Full-Throttle retorts wile dodging Flamewar's gunfire. "And I can't help it! You know I'm a leg mech!"

"This is getting tedious, Lord Megatron." Thundercracker pointed out while firing missiles.

"I agree, Thundercracker." Megatron said. "Grimmcons! End this charade! NOW!" He commanded.

"Yes, Lord Megatron. We'll meet you all back at base." Cindershot acknowledged as the other Decepticons left the battle.

"What's going on? They just lowered their numbers." Ironhide said.

"You'll see, Autobots." Maul growled, limping a little.

"Grimmcons: Transform!" Cindershot commanded. The others immediately obeyed as they knew what they were going to do and transformed to their Grimm modes. "Now: Phase two!" He commanded. Suddenly, the Grimmcons transformed, but in a different way. Maul and Meanstrike seemed to change into legs despite being different monsters. Cindershot became a torso which Maul and Meanstrike connected to with Cindershot's Grimm Wyvern head appearing on the chest. Abysswing and Manic became the left and right arms respectively. Then, a head popped up that looked like a devil's head, complete with two large bone white horns and glaring red eyes. The Grimmcons had just combined into a giant robot.

"AUTOBOTS! MEET YOUR DOOM UNDER THE SHADOW OF GRIMMLORD!" The giant robot boomed while it brought out a giant scythe that looked like it was Meanstrike's tail.

"What." Weiss started.

"The." Blake continued.

"Fuck." Jaune finished which shocked the others as Jaune very rarely swore. If he did, a situation was bad, and this certainly fit into that category.

"How are we gonna take this thing down?!" Ironhide exclaimed.

"Autobots! Spread out and fire from all directions! It can't defend itself from all angles at once!" Optimus commanded.

"Yes, sir!" The Autobots confirmed. With that, they and the kids spread out to all angles of Grimmlord. Soon, the Autobots and kids were firing on Grimmlord, which seemed to be having minimal effect, considering the size differential of them and Grimmlord.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO TICKLE ME? YOUR ATTACKS ARE NOTHING TO ME!" Grimmlord roared.

"He's just laughing at us!" Bumblebee shouted.

"He's got to have a weak point somewhere!" Wheeljack theorized. Suddenly, Grimmlord swing his scythe to the ground, causing a small tremor. The kids would've been blown away if not for the Autobots. From the way things were looking right now, it looked like the Autobots were scrapped. Ruby was in tears again, but not of sadness, but of determination in beating Grimmlord. When she held her scythe a certain way, it changed into a sniper rifle. Suddenly, she got an idea. Calling Hightrail and Zig to her position, she told them to get out their sniper rifles. Whey they did, they all zoomed in to try and find a weak-point, which they actually did on the giant Decepticon's back. The sniper trio fired at what seemed to be a red eye, which seemed to hurt Grimmlord. The others saw where Ruby, Zig, and Hightrail fired and opened fire at that spot, making Grimmlord not only go down, but split back into his individual components. However, the Grimmcons managed to escape under a cloud of dense black smoke.

After a minute of silence, they all cheered in their victory over a combiner. "WE DID IT!" Ruby cheered.

"HELL YEAH, WE DID!" Yang joined in on the cheering. The others all joined in on the celebration.

"WE BEAT A COMBINER!" Bumblebee shouted. "I AM SO HAPPY!"

"Well done, Autobots. We've achieved a great victory."Optimus smiled under his face-plate. "Right now, we celebrate and rest."

 _*Atlas. Atlesian Military HQ. Junior Lieutenant Wilma Cryos's Quarters. 1:19 pm*_

Wilma had a spy drone in the area and she was watching the recording of the Autobots fighting the Grimmcons. She was astonished that five robots could even combine like that. "What other secrets are you holding?" She asked herself quietly.

 _*Vale. Vale Park. 2:00 pm*_

The kids were having a barbecue as a celebration along with their parents, but for different reasons. The parents were celebrating because the Grimm had apparently been defeated and chased off. The kids on the other hand were celebrating their victory over the Grimmcons.

"I am so damn proud of us." Jaune smiled while eating a burger.

"Yeah. We beat the Grimm." Weiss smiled back.

"Though, the Girmmcons have joined up with Megatron, they know not to mess with us." Blake smirked.

"We can actually help the Autobots." Ruby beamed.

"I guess we're the modern Hunters." Yang shrugged, but smiled.

"I actually got to hit a Decepti-creep's legs." Nora grinned.

"Then I propose a toast to our victory today." Ren smiled holding his Green tea.

"An excellent idea, Ren." Pyrrha agreed.

They all held up their respective drinks to the toast. "To our victory. And to us becoming the Hunters." They said, smiling. They knew that this would be a change in the war for the better.

* * *

 **Hello, everyone. Hope you all liked _Rebirth of the_ _Hunters Part 2_. Well, The eight kids wound up in a white void with a bodyless yet booming voice talking to them in said void in the form a light blue ball. Also, A bunch of characters appear. Yes, I know Raven is in the story and I wrote her to be with the family still, and she and Yang have a much better relationship than in the canon, but that's how I want it to be in this story, and honestly, I prefer the name Yang Xiao Long. Also, Ren's parents are alive in this story because I want them to be. Also, we get our very first mention of dust from Weiss. This is a modern AU, so dust is extremely rare in this story. Like I said a few chapters/episodes ago, I'm aiming to get better at writing fight scenes, but I just felt like there should be a big battle in this second part of this multi-part chapter/episode.**

 **Anyway, the strange object seemed to have split apart, one for each of the eight kids. The object has given them weapons and extraordinary abilities, making them like the Hunters of old. Also, the Grimmcons can combine into Grimmlord. In the end, the Grimmcons have joined up with Megatron and his group, bolstering his forces. Now, Dustformers has it's very first Combiner. In the end of a big battle, the good guys won.**

 **I also decided to give Hightrail an inspirational moment as I like Hightrail. Also, for PaperView, I had Nora damage Maul's legs. She didn't break legs, but she did damage them.**

 **If you have any OCs and/or story ideas, please let me know in the comments/reviews or PM me. Now that this piece of awesomeness is over, onto the next chapter/episode of Dustformers.**

 **PS: _This_ is now the longest chapter/episode I've ever written despite this being Part 2 of _Rebirth of the Hunters_. _Hypnotic Suggestion_ is second on the top three longest chapters/episodes while _Rebirth of the Hunters_ Part 1 is number three.**


	15. Send In the Clones

**Hello, bots and cons. Centurion here, and welcome back to Dustformers. Last time, we read** _ **Rebirth of the Hunters**_ **. Both parts of it, and I'm glad people liked it as it's my favorite multi-part chapter/episode so far. Hopefully, people will continue to support Dustformers as well as my other stories. Now that** _ **Rebith of the Hunters**_ **is finished, it's time to get back in single chapters/episode for a bit of time.**

 **Now, to recap a little: A Decepticon Combiner team named the Grimmcons have joined the fray, as well as our eight kids gaining extraordinary new weapons and abilities.**

 **Now, let's continue Dusftormers, shall we?**

* * *

 _*Deep Space. Unknown Time*_

A lone ship was heading towards Remnant because the pilot detected Autobot signals, and that's exactly what the pilot was hoping for. "So, friends are on this planet." The pilot said with a sigh of relief. The voice indicated the pilot was feminine. Suddenly however, the computer had also detected Decepticon signals. "Scrap! So, enemies are here, too. Hold on, my friends. I'm coming to help out."

"You mean _we_ , right" A new voice reminded. The Femme pilot looked to the back and saw a smaller robot. This smaller robot was mustard orange-yellow and lime green color scheme and with what looked to be an antennae on his back.

"Of course I meant that, Bolt." The femme said.

"We both know what you really meant, Snipewing." Bolt said. "I only hope any Autobots are indeed on this planet. If not, we're doomed."

"Don't worry so much, Bolt. I'm sure other Autobots will be on this planet." Snipewing assured.

"Right. Cause your word makes my circuits feel so much better." Bolt said, not even bothering to hide his sarcasm.

"Wow, you're full of joy, aren't you, Bolt." Snipewing retorted.

"You know me, Snipewing." Bolt retorted back just as sarcastically.

Snipewing sighed in frustration. _"Of all the Mini-Cons to be paired up with, why'd it have to be with this deadbolt?"_ She thought to herself as she made their ship speed towards Remnant.

 _*Remnant. Vacuo. Vacuo Grand Desert. 5:13 am*_

A small fire had started in a large sand dune of the large desert. Suddenly, a robotic hand was trying to grasp a solid surface, but unfortunately, there wasn't a solid surface in this part of the desert, so the robotic figure had trouble climbing out of the sand dune he was partially trapped in. However, the robotic figure finally managed to somehow gain footing in the sand and was able to climb out of the dune and actually get to walking away from the mostly intact small ship. This robot had a feminine figure and was golden yellow and orchid purple with a little bit of red at the fingers. However, the robot was joined by another robot, but this robot didn't really have a face.

"Do you mind not just staring at me?" The first robot asked.

"Apologies, Hexblade." The emotionless Vehicon Drone answered.

After a few more minutes of walking, the duo stumbled upon the same ship that Dr. Oobleck had found during his expedition. The two Deceptions entered the ship. Making their way to the bridge, they found out that there were a bunch of Protoforms lined up in storage. Hexblade smirked and worked to boot up the ship. When it activated, her smirk only widened as the machinery was brought back to life. Gathering a little of her Vehicon's Energon, she inserted it into a slot in the machinery. Then a couple minutes later, the machinery was working it's magic, turning the protoforms become more Vehicons. "Yes! This is exactly what we need to destroy the Autobots!" She laughed.

"We have more troops now, Ma'am." Her Vehicon said.

"I can see that." Hexblade sighed. "The point is, we can now have the forces to combat and terminate the Autobots forever."

"While en route to this planet, I detected other Decepticon signals." The Vehicon said.

"Excellent. You'll take our new Decepticlones to them. If you find any Autobots in your path, obliterate them." Hexblade ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am." The Vehicon obeyed. He and the newly created Vehicons followed Hexblade's Vehicon out of the ship, transforming into their alt modes flying off to find the Decepticon signals on Remnant.

 _*The Ark. 7:59 am*_

Wheeljack and Pursuit were at Teletraan-1 simply looking things over. After Ruby, Jaune, and company helped them defeat the Grimmcons three weeks ago, they had earned some R&R as things had been relatively quiet, but they were still being cautious as the Decepticons could strike at any time. Suddenly, Teletraan-1 blinked to life with alarms. Wheeljack and Pursuit worked fast to figure out what caused it, and soon enough, the answer came into view on the screen. "Everyone! Come in here!" Wheeljack shouted. The Autobots ran into the main room. They saw the screen.

"What is it?" Zag asked.

"I'm not sure, but it looks like a ship." Wheeljack replied.

"Autobot or Decepticon?" Wildfire asked, her optics narrowing.

"Well, why don't we find out?" Zag suggested.

"It's landing not far from here." Wheeljack pointed out.

"I'll check it out." Bumblebee volunteered.

"As will I." Pursuit added.

"Us as well." Zig and Zag said simultaneously.

 _*Vale Forest. 10 miles from the Ark. 8:12 am*_

The Autobots that volunteered to check the small ship out had reached the landing point for said ship. Soon enough, the ship touched down to the ground. When the ship opened up, out stepped Snipewing who was white and yellow in color along with Bolt, with Bumblebee immediately recognizing the former. _"Why is she here?!"_ He internally shouted.

"Identify yourself." Pursuit ordered.

"Autobot Snipewing. I'm a friend." She instantly responded, making the others lower their weapons. "This Mini-Con here is my partner: Bolt."

"Charmed to meet you all." Bolt said with sarcasm.

"Why are you here on Remnant?" Zag asked.

"I came to help out any Autobots with Decepticon forces. My ship detected Autobot signals as well as Decepticon, so I came here as fast as I..." She stopped herself when she saw Bumblebee. Suddenly, she ran to the yellow mech, giving him a hug. When she finished, she gave a smirk. "Well, well. If it isn't Bumblebee."

"How's it going, Snipewing." Bumblebee groaned.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it, little bug." Snipewing playfully taunted.

"Apparently, not long enough seeing as you still remember that nickname." Bumblebee groaned while Zig and Zag snickered in the background.

"Seriously though, how have you been?" Snipewing asked.

"I've been ok, fighting Decepticons on this planet with other Autobots." Bumblebee answered.

"You mean there are more Autobots here besides you four?" Snipewing interrupted.

"That's what he said. Listen when someone's speaking to you." Bolt reprimanded.

"I was listening, Bolt." Snipewing groaned.

Bolt snorted in amusement. "Clearly, you weren't, Snipewing. Seeing as how you interrupted Bumblebee while he was speaking."

"Anyway, we should take you and Bolt back to base." Pursuit said as he transformed into vehicle mode, along with Bumblebee, Zig, and Zag.

Snipewing nodded as she transformed into a white and yellow F-22 Raptor with Bolt entering her cockpit and flying off following the four Autobots.

 _*Vacuo. Vacuo Grand Desert. The Crashed Ship. 10:32 am*_

Hexblade was feeling proud of herself. She had made a few Decepticlones in a crashed ship, and was able to get time to herself away from the Vehicon that came to Remnant with her. Oh scrap, was that Vehicon annoying sometimes. While she was thinking to herself, she didn't see a sharp piece of the ship sticking out next to the Energon tank which helped make the Decepticlones. "Ah!" She exclaimed, seeing that her hand was cut open, a little of her Energon spilling into the Energon tank, and it activating again. "Huh?" She asked out loud. "There's no more Protoforms to turn into Vehicons. So, why is this happening?" Suddenly, a hidden compartment opened up in the far end of the Protoform chamber. When it fully opened, a Transformer that looked like her Vehicon stepped out, but Hexblade suspected something must've went wrong. This Vehicon didn't have the classic black and purple colors, but rather had a beige and pale orange color scheme. "Okay. This is a little different." Hexblade whispered.

"Reporting for duty, Ma'am." The beige and pale orange Vehicon suddenly said.

Hexblade was just shocked. Vehicons didn't really talk until they were ordered around. Yet, this Vehicon just opened up a conversation. "H-Hello. Are you a Vehicon?" She asked.

"Of course, Ma'am." The Vehicon replied, bowing in respect. Hexblade's optics widened.

 _*Vale Forest. Snipewing, Pursuit, Zig, Zag, Bumblebee, & Bolt. 12:00 pm*_

The Autobots were still currently leading Snipewing and Bolt back to the Ark and Zig and Zag teasing Bumblebee about Snipewing. "So, Bumblebee. How do you know Snipewing?" Zig asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it, Zig." Bumblebee said, trying to end this specific conversation.

"Oh, come on. There must be something about you and Snipewing." Zag teased.

 _"Oh, there is. He just doesn't like to admit about our mission together in Vos back on Cybertron."_ Snipewing suddenly said.

"Ooohh. So Bumblebee and Snipewing had some time together in Vos back home." Zig snickered.

Bumblebee groaned. Why did this have to happen to him? Suddenly, they heard multiple Cybertronian Jet engines. Snipewing then saw missiles coming straight towards them. She and the others barely managed to dodge the missiles. When Snipewing got back on track, Bolt increased the zoom-in on her cockpit scanner and saw multiple black and purple Cybertronian Jets coming straight for them. Suddenly, they flew towards the Autobots on the ground, with Snipewing quickly in tow. The four Autobots on the ground saw the Cybertronian Jets transform into more Decepticons.

They transformed, but were surprised at what they were seeing. "Looks like the Decepti-creeps have got Vehicons again." Zig growled.

"I believe the correct term was 'Decepticlones'." Pursuit said stoically.

"Whatever their name is, we've gotta deal with them right now." Bumblebee pointed out. With that, the sudden confrontation began. The Vehicons charged at their opponents. Zig and Zag were taking on a couple of Vehicons together. The Vehicons were just firing their weapons. The twins were easily evading their shots as Vehicons weren't really known for their accuracy.

"This is simple." Pursuit said as he stabbed a Vehicon with his Katana.

"Well, to be fair, Vehicons are basically drones for the Decepticons." Bumblebee added.

Suddenly, a shot was heard which turned out to be Snipewing with her sniper rifle firing at the couple of Vehicons that chose to remain airborne. She then got an idea. She fired a missile which hit the Vehicons in the air, sending them down to the ground. Zig gave Snipewing a thumbs-up which she returned while Bumblebee groaned.

"As if I'd let myself get beaten by a few mindless drones." Snipewing quipped.

 _*Vale Outskirts. Abandoned Steel Mill. 1:01 pm*_

"Lord Megatron. We're detecting various new Decepticon signals." Flamewar said.

"Identify them." Megatron said.

Flamewar did just that, and was genuinely surprised at what she found out. "Megatron. It looks like some Vehicons have finally arrived." She said. Then, another signal appeared which was in Vacuo. "It also looks like there's another Decepticon signal in the continent on this planet known as Vacuo."

"Excellent. Establish a communications link with the signal in Vacuo." Megatron ordered.

"yes, sir." Flamewar acknowledged.

 _*_ _Vale Forest. Snipewing, Pursuit, Zig, Zag, Bumblebee, & Bolt & Vehicons. 2:12 pm*_

The five Autobots were doing well on the Vehicons. Eventually, the Vehicons retreated, save for one who'd been offlined. "Glad that's over." Snipewing sighed.

"Oh, please. Like that was even a challenge for you." Bolt snarked.

"Let's just get back to base." Bumblebee sighed as he transformed.

"Oh, don't you want to spend more time with your old friend?" Zig teased.

Bumblebee grumbled as the five resumed their route to the Ark. Meanwhile, a small group of Atlesian Military soldiers had just arrived at the site of the offlined Vehicon drone. "General Ironwood. We need a cargo ship for a rather large cargo."One of the soldiers said on his scroll.

 _"Very well, soldier. Just be careful with this cargo. We can use it for various military purposes."_ General Ironwood ordered.

"Of course, sir. This is a great find for us." The soldier confirmed.

 _"It is, soldier. Now, let's get our find back to Atlas."_ General Ironwood said.

"Yes, sir!" The Atlesian soldiers shouted.

 _*Vacuo. Vacuo Grand Desert. The Crashed Ship. 10:32 am*_

Hexblade and the beige and pale orange Vehicon were having a conversation while working on the ship. "I still can't believe that you were a Protoform hidden in that compartment the entire time." Hexblade said.

"The one who put me on this ship said I was a special Protoform." The Vehicon said.

"I can see why since you're a Vehicon who can actually speak fluently." Hexblade added. "If you'll be a Decepticon, albeit a Vehicon commander, what shall be your name be?"

The Vehicon thought about that for a couple cycles. He thought about his jet wings with added missile launchers. "I think I'll go with... Scramblast, Ma'am." He said.

* * *

 **Hello, everyone. Welcome back to Dustformers. A month has passed since _Rebirth of the Hunters_. Here we have a couple more OC characters in the story, but the first one was provided by SnowBranwen just like Pursuit and Trap Widow. We got the Femme Autobot Snipewing along with another Mini-Con OC of mine: Bolt. Snipewing and Bolt have officially joined up with the Autobots while Hexblade has also arrived and provided the Decepticons with Decepticlones. We also get our first look at Transformer Protoforms. More on Protoforms will come later in the future of the Dustformers Universe. I also thought this would've been a good opportunity for the twins Zig and Zag to tease Bumblebee regarding him and Snipewing. Yes, the kids didn't show up in this chapter/episode, but that's what I wanted for this one. Furthermore, Zag uses her Neutron Assault Rifle**

 **Snipewing is an OC character created by SnowBranwen who is a rival/friend of Bumblebee. She is a courageous but stubborn bot who carries out her missions to the best of her abilities. Her abilities as a sniper is highly specialized but isn't so good at close quarters combat. Snipewing transforms into an F-22 Raptor Jet Fighter. Now, I know Snipewing didn't get a lot of time in this chapter/episode despite this being her introductory chapter/episode, but it was also along with the Vehicons from _Trasnformers: Prime_ , my own Decepticon OC Hexblade, and my other OC: The Mini-Con Bolt.**

 **The Autobot Mini-Con Bolt is an OC of my own creation who is partnered up with Snipewing and transforms into a radar dish. His personality is mostly sarcastic and has formed somewhat of a friendship with with CLUTCH since he has to reign Snipewing in the same way CLUTCH has to do with Full-Throttle.**

 **We also have another OC character in this chapter/episode who's also created by me along with the appearance of the very first Vehicon Drone. The second OC of mine introduced in this chapter/episode is the Decepticon femme Hexblade: A Decepticon with quite a few occupations in her belt. She's a Decepticon scientist who created the Decepticlones in the crashed ship in the Vacuo Grand Desert. She is also responsible for inadvertently creating the sentient Vehicon Commander: Scramblast who inherited a couple of Hexblade's qualities.**

 **The Vehicon Drones are the ones from _Transformers: Prime_ as those are the first ones that came to mind. So they're finally in Dustformers as I wanted them in the story. Zig in particular has a certain grudge against the Vehicons that will be explained later in the overall Dustformers Universe.**

 **Also, the appearances of the Atlesian Military is becoming more prominent as the story goes on. What will happen with them? We'll have to wait and see. I do have plans involving them. All we know from this chapter/episode is that the Atlesian Military have obtained an offlined Vehicon.**

 **If you have any OC characters and/or story ideas, please let me know in the comments/reviews or PM me. Keep in mind that I am planning a second season of Dustformers as well as expand on the Dustformers Universe that I'm creating, so if you have any ideas for the overall Dustformers Universe, I'm all ears, comments/reviews, and PMs.**


	16. Progress In Atlas

**Hello, bots and cons. Centurion here, and welcome back to Dustformers. In the last chapter/episode, The Autobot Snipewing arrived on Remnant along with her partner Mini-Con OC: Bolt. At the same time, the Decepticon OC Hexblade created some Vehicon Jets as well as the Vehicon Commander Scramblast, albiet inadvertently. Also, the Atlesian Military have obtained an offlined Vehicon. What will happen next?**

 **I have a brand new OC contributor: cryo threshold, who showed me their OC idea which might be revealed in this chapter/episode. Read and see if it is. Anyway, that makes five OC/story idea contributors. I'm really happy about that.**

* * *

 _*Atlas. Atlesian Military Headquarters. Technical Division. 6:10 am*_

General Ironwood was visiting the Technical Division regarding the Vehicon. He had a smile on his face since the Vehicon was brought in. Ever since he received the footage of Pursuit fighting the Decepticons, he was determined to find out everything about his planet's apparent visitors, learn everything about them, and create all kinds of new tech/weapons/defensive tech, etc. Needless to say, the scientists were having a field day with the offlined Transformer. When it was first brought in, they were super excited to get to work on it. General Ironwood wanted to see what makes the large robot tick. They'd had it for a few days now, and had learned quite a few things from it.

"Dr. Lucas Clover." General Ironwood addressed.

"Oh, hello, sir." Dr. Clover greeted. Dr. Lucas Clover had straightened bright green hair, a scar on his left eye wearing a white, silver, and yellow Atlesian Military Scientist uniform. "May I ask the purpose of your visit?" He asked.

General Ironwood chuckled. "That answer should be obvious, Dr. Clover. I'm here to check on our new top project." He said, looking at the offlined Vehicon.

"Of course, sir." Dr. Clover said. "Well, we're working as hard as we can on this project."

"Very good, Dr. Clover." General Ironwood said. "We must learn all we can about this robot."

"Yes, sir." Dr. Clover said.

"What have you learned so far?" General Ironwood asked.

"Well, the metal of this machine is unique. It's like nothing ever seen before. I'm convinced it doesn't exist in the periodic table. It's something entirely new." Dr. Clover said.

"Interesting. Continue, Dr. Clover." General Ironwood motioned.

Dr. Clover nodded and proceeded to continue. "We have also discovered several circuitry and unfamiliar inner workings of this robot, including several parts that look like they can be removed, but with multiple tools and a lot of effort. Furthermore, there seems to be a neon blue liquid leaking out of a couple holes in the robot. We're analyzing the liquid now." Dr. Clover finished.

"Good work, Dr. Clover. Carry on." General Ironwood said as he started walking away.

"Yes, sir." Dr. Clover said.

Soon after, General Ironwood left the technical division to look for the soldier who helped bring the robot in: Private Frederick Lodestone. He was in the Trooper Barracks as expected for a standard Atlesian Military Private. When he got to the barracks, he saw only Private Lodestone was there. It looked like he was organizing his notes. "Private Lodestone." He announced.

"General Ironwood, sir!" Private Lodestone said, raising his right hand to his head, saluting his superior officer.

General Ironwood chuckled for the second time today. "At ease, Private. I just came to once again commend you for bringing in the large robot you found. You've done Atlas and your military a great service." He said.

"Thank you, sir." Private Lodestone said.

"I hope you can help provide more results like this in the future." General Ironwood smiled.

"Yes, sir!" Private Lodestone beamed. He was happy that General Ironwood himself was giving him praise. This made him more determined to continue doing exceptionally with events like this one.

 _*Vale City. Beacon High. 11:32 am*_

The eight kids had just finished half of their school day. Before they got to school, the Autobots told them that they gained a new bot: Snipewing and her Mini-Con partner: Bolt, along with the news that Vehicons had now been added to the Decepticon forces. Obviously, they were happy about the former and irritated about the latter.

"So, these Vehicons are basically Decepticon Clones." Weiss said.

"That's gonna get irritating real fast." Nora complained.

"At least we got a new Autobot with us." Yang grinned, looking at the positive.

"I want to meet this Snipewing." Pyrrha voiced.

"Don't forget Bolt." Jaune added. "Also, Zig told me that Bumblebee and Snipewing have a history from back on their planet."

"It may be teasing material." Yang grinned again.

"I'm just still damn proud of us taking down a five-Con team, let alone a Combiner." Nora whisper-cheered.

"I'm more worried about these Vehicons. Blake voiced. "It sounds like they could be a great threat in large numbers. So, that's something we have to take into account."

"True. However, think about this. Those might be the only Vehicons on Remnant. Also, we don't know where those Vehicons came from. Nor do the Autobots." Ruby brought up.

"Let's focus on the rest of the day as there hasn't really been any major Decepticon activity since the Grimmcons." Ren said, and they all agreed.

 _*Vacuo. Vacuo Grand Desert. The Crashed Ship. 1:32 pm*_

The Decepticon Hexblade and the Vehicon Commander Scramblast had just finished repairing the ship's communications so that they could contact any other Decepticons on Remnant. "Is everything ready, Scramblast?" She asked.

"Yes, Ma'am. Everything's ready." Scramblast answered as he turned on the equipment.

"This is Decepticon Hexblade calling any Decepticons on this planet. If you are recieving this communication, please respond." She said loudly. She then repeated what she just said. "To all Decepticons listening, this is Hexblade. If you are receiving this communication, please respond." She finished for a couple nano-kliks. Suddenly a screen brightened to life as Thundercracker was on the screen.

 _"This is Decepticon Thundercracker receiving your communication. Acknowledge, fellow Decepticon."_ He said.

"Thundercracker?" Hexblade gasped. "Is that you?"

Thundercracker's red optics widened at hearing Hexblade's voice. _"Hexblade? That you?"_ He asked.

"It is, old friend. I began thinking I'd never see you again." Hexblade smiled.

 _"Likewise, Hexblade."_ Thundercracker smiled back. _"Where are you?"_

"In a crashed Cybertronian ship in a continent on this planet called Vacuo. I've actually made quite a bit of progress here..." Hexblade began explaining before Thundercracker interrupted her.

 _"How so?"_ He asked. He quickly regretted interrupting Hexblade when he saw the look on her face. _"I'm sorry. Please go on."_

Hexblade smiled and indeed continued explaining. "As I was saying, I've made quite a bit of progress here in this ship. I've made a few Vehicons here, as well as creating a Vehicon Commander who named himself Scramblast. So, I've bolstered my forces quite a bit." She finished. "Anyway, how are things with you currently, Thundercracker?" She asked.

 _"Well, I'm here with Lord Megatron and quite a few other Decepticons in another continent called Vale."_ Thundercracker said.

"Lord Megatron is here on this planet?" Hexblade asked.

 _"Yes, he is. Unfortunately, the Autobots are here on this planet, too."_ Thundercracker said, his optics narrowing.

Hexblade's fists tightly clenched. "Autobots..." She growled.

 _"Don't worry. We also gained a massive power boost on my end as well in the form of a combiner."_ Thundercracker suddenly added. _"Oh. Yes, sir. Megatron wants to speak to you."_ Thundercracker left the screen when Megatron appeared just as fast.

"Lord Megatron." Hexblade bowed.

 _"It is good to see you again, Hexblade. I heard from Thundercracker that your in Vacuo in a crashed Cybertronian ship."_ Megatron said.

"That's correct, sir. I've been successful in creating a fee Vehicons, including a Vehicon Commander who named himself Scramblast." Hexblade explained.

 _"Interesting. I want you and Scramblast to remain there. We need Decepticons on other continents on this planet to maintain a strong presence on this planet."_ Megatron reasoned.

"Yes, sir. I will continue to operate here in Vacuo." Hexblade confirmed.

 _"Very good."_ Megatron said before ending the communication. Hexblade was happy that she would now be able to communicate with Megatron and what other Decepticons that were with him. Plus, she had her own squad of Vehicons and Scramblast as the Vehicon Commander.

 _*Southern Valean Ocean. 12:00 am*_

It was the dead of night. A stormy night at that. A massive thunderstorm was happening. An Atlesian Military "Volcano" class Cruiser was on the water on this stormy night. The soldiers on the ship could barely see thought the chop, so they had no idea what would happen or if anyone or anything would spring up, and on this stormy night, something would spring up. Unknown to the Atlesian Military, a large pod was hurtling through the atmosphere during the storm. It was traveling undetected to scanners and radar, but it was leaving a trail of fire during it's descent. Some people on the Atlesian Military vessel mistook it for a meteor. What they didn't see was the pod was coming straight towards the ocean.

"That meteor's coming straight towards us!" An Atlesian Military Sailor announced.

"Can we maneuver to evade it?!" Another Atlesian Military Sailor shouted. Unfortunately, that question wouldn't be answered as within seconds, the 'meteor' hit the ship with tremendous force, breaking it in half and killing many Atlesian Military soldiers and personnel in the resulting explosions. The pod itself was sinking to a part of the ocean that wasn't really deep. When it stopped sinking, the robot inside reactivated.

"Awaken, Cryopedo. We've finally landed somewhere." The large robot said in a deep voice.

"Finally. How long have we been in stasis, Depth Strike?" Cryopedo asked with a female voice.

"Who knows? The point is that we can find Megatron if he's even on this planet." Depth Strike said.

"I can answer that for you right now." Cryopedo quickly answered holding up a radar. "It looks like there are several Decepticons on this planet. We may be back in business."

"You may be right. If this is the case, we should stretch our leg joints as that would be a good idea." Depth Strike suggested.

"An excellent idea, Depth Strike. Besides, we might as well take advantage of the fact that we're undetectable from scanners used by this planet's life forms." Cryopedo suggested back.

"Agreed. Let us explore this new area." Depth Strike said as he transformed into a Cybertronian Battle Submarine and sped off with Cryopedo in his cockpit.

* * *

 **Hello, everyone. So, for this chapter/episode, the Atlesian Military was somewhat the main focus as they were studying the offlined Vehicon they brought in. General Ironwood is determined to learn all he can about the robot. People/readers have to give him credit for that. We also get a couple more of my own OCs, but this one, like Wilma Cryos and Azul Stormwave, is for the Atlesian Military.** **My first OC of the Atlesian Military is Dr. Lucas Clover. A scientist of the Atlesian Military's Technical Division working on their new project regarding the offlined Vehicon. He is determined to find out all he can on the Vehicon and create new tech for the Atlesian Military and with this robot, he now has the motivation to do it.** **My second OC for the Atlesian Military is the one who helped bring in the offlined Vehicon in the previous chapter/episode that also gained a name in this chapter/episode: Private Frederick Lodestone. He merely wants to do some good in the Atlesian Military and he feels like he's done that by bringing in the offlined Vehicon.**

 **Continuing talking about the Atlesian Military in this chapter/episode, we get our first look at an Atlesian Military 'Volcano' class cruiser. Think of a real life destroyer, but much more powerful with Atlesian Military weapons, a sleeker build, and able to hold more people on/in it.**

 **In this chapter/episode, we also check back on Hexblade and Scramblast as they manage to contact Megatron's forces. Also, Hexblade seems to have a history with Thundercracker. Thundercracker explains to her what has occurred before she arrived on Remnant. More on the history between Hexblade and Thundercracker will be explained later in the overall Dustformers Universe.** **Also, the Decepticon Depth Strike and his partner Mini-Con Cryopedo have arrived, albeit destroying an Atlesian Military 'Volcano' class cruiser and killing many sailors and soldiers. Depth Strike's alternate mode is a Cybertronian Battle Submarine. It's similar to the alternate mode of Sharkticon from _Transformers: Energon_. Now, credit for these two new OCs goes to my fifth and newest OC contributor: Cryo Threshold. I'm thankful to Cryo threshold for liking Dustformers enough to suggest OCs to me.**

 **Now, this wasn't really an action-based chapter/episode. Rather, this chapter/episode was more focused on the Atlesian Military's progress on the offlined Vehicon, finding out it's secrets, and providing new tech, weapons, etc for Atlas. For those who were hoping for more action, sorry, but I wanted this chapter/episode to happen as I've had it in the back of my mind for a while. Plus, not every chapter/episode had to have action in it. Some of them have to be filler and prelude chapters/episodes.**

 **If you have any OCs/story ideas, please let me know in the reviews/comments and/or personally PM me. See you all in the next chapter/episode of Dustformers.**


	17. A Tactician Strikes

**Hello, bots and cons. Centurion here, and welcome back to Dustformers. In the last chapter/episode, Hexblade and Scramblast managed to establish contact with Megatron's forces, and Megatron ordered them to start up a base in Vacuo Grand Desert. Also, Depth Strike and Cryopedo have arrived on Remnant, albeit destroying an Atlesian Military 'Volcano' class cruiser, killing many soldiers and sailors in the process. How will this progress? Read and find out.**

 **Also, credit for the OC Depth Strike and the Mini-Con Cryopedo goes to my newest OC contributor: cryo threshold. Thank you for the OCs. I always give credit where credit is due.**

* * *

 _*Southern Valean Ocean. 1:01 am*_

Depth Strike and Cryopedo were still hanging out in the Southern Valean Ocean as they were formulating a plan. "We have to find other Decepticons to determine our forces." Depth Strike said.

"Agreed, but we also have to be on the lookout for any Autobots on this planet." Cryopedo reminded.

"Ah. Thank you for the reminder, Cryopedo. We do have to look out for any Autobots. However, very few Autobots have gone up against me and survived." Depth Strike said.

"Now that may be true, Depth Strike. However, that doesn't mean you can be arrogant here. We have to remain on our feet as well as have strategies." Cryopedo retorted. "Not to mention we still have to find our leader: Megatron."

"Yes. Megatron might be on this planet. It is a logical possibility. Plus, we have to take into account other Decepticons that might be with Megatron if any on this planet." Depth Strike added. "Adding the factoid that if there are any Autobots on this planet, we will terminate them with extreme prejiduce." His eyes glowed brighter as if to make his point. He then transformed into his Cybertronian Battle Submarine mode with Cryopedo climbing into his bridge and swimming off.

 _*Vale Beach. Temporary Atlesian Muilitary Base/Triage Facility. 'Volcano' class cruiser wreckage. 3:09 am*_

The Atlesian Military were taking care of survivors at the destroyed 'Volcano' class cruiser. Unfortunately, there weren't many survivors. Most of them had lost either a vast amount of blood or limbs in the destruction of the ship.

"How many did we lose?" An Atlesian Military Colonel asked solemnly.

"We lost two hundred and thirty four men. Along with the entire ship." An Atlesian Military Doctor responded just as solemnly.

"Damn it. These were good men." The Colonel said rubbing his head.

Meanwhile, some of the soldiers were conversing with each other about the wreckage and how it could've happened. "What could've done this to a 'Volcano' class cruiser?" A soldier asked his comrades pointing to the wreckage.

"I'm honestly not sure." The second soldier in the little group said. "Although, I have heard rumours about some strange sightings in Vale."

"Are you serious? What else are you hearing?" A third soldier asked intrigued.

"Not much else, I'm afraid." The second soldier said.

 _*Vale City. Vale Grand Center Mall. 10:00 am*_

The eight kids were gathered at the mall talking about the same wreckage. "I can't believe that happened." Weiss breathed.

"A 'Volcano' class cruiser torn in half." Ren added.

"Two hundred and thirty four soldiers dead in the blink of an eye." Blake said solemnly. They had a moment of silence to respect the dead soldiers. After that, they got back to talking.

"So, what do you think caused this event?" Jaune asked.

"I looked into it a little on my laptop." Ruby revealed. "The Atlesian Military are telling the press in Atlas that it was a stray meteor."

"That's interesting." Pyrrha said. "I doubt that's actually the case however."

"I agree." Ren said. "Ruby, could you by any chance enhance the photos taken just prior to the explosion?"

"I should be able to. Give me a couple minutes, okay?" Ruby said. She then started working on her laptop. When she was done, she gestured for the others to gather around. "Here is the enhanced photo. What do you guys think?"

They looked at the enhanced resolution photo with great interest. "Wait a minute. That's a Cybertronian Pod." Nora said with wide eyes, but then she gained a grin. "Maybe it's another Autobot."

"It could be another Decepticon." Yang growled.

"I was trying to focus on a positive here, Yang." Nora groaned.

"Hehehe. Sorry, Nora." Yang apologized.

"I'll send this to the Ark." Ruby said.

"Good idea, Ruby." Weiss said. It only took a few seconds for Ruby to send the enhanced photos to the Autobots.

 _*The Ark. 11:21 am*_

Bumblebee and Wheeljack received the enhanced photos from Ruby. They analyzed it and found the Decepticon symbol on the side of the pod.

"Aw, scrap!" Wheeljack exclaimed.

"A Decepticon Pod! Wonderful!" Bumblebee threw his hands up, exasperated.

"What's going on?" Wildfire asked, who revealed herself to be in the main foyer with them.

"Looks like we'll have a new Decepticon to deal with." Bumblebee answered.

"Whoever this decepticreep is, we'll deal with him." Ironhide said walking in.

"You shouldn't be so hasty, Ironhide. We have no idea what this new Decepticon is capable of." Pursuit advised.

"Pursuit's got a point, Ironhide. You do have a tendency to rush into things without thinking" Hound said.

"I just like to use action more than other methods." Ironhide reasoned.

"We have noticed that, Ironhide." Zig said.

"At least we have Snipewing with us now." Jazz reminded.

"Yeah. Yay for that." Bumblebee groaned.

"Aw. Is Bumblebee thinking about his time with Snipewing back home?" Zig teased.

"Shut up, Zig." Bumblebee muttered.

"Why? Did you and Snipewing have a special moment when you two were in Vos?" Zig continued teasing. Bumblebee threw his hands up in exasperation and walked off to his quarters. "What'd I say?" She asked.

Snipewing just came out of her quarters. She figured Bolt was in either Wheeljack's or Ratchet's quarters talking to them. As she started walking, she saw Bumblebee and he looked a little frustrated. "What's up, little bug?" She teased.

"Nothing's up, Snipewing." Bumblebee answered with a small but strained smile and voice. Snipewing noticed this instantly.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Snipewing asked putting her hands on her hip joints.

Bumblebee was frustrated, but he was contemplating on whether or not to tell Snipewing. Since Snipewing was still a friend by all things considered, he told her what was bugging him. "Zig keeps teasing me about you and me. Not to mention, she once again mentioned Vos." He explained.

"Oh, come on, Bumblebee. Our mission in Vos was a success, thanks to me of course." Snipewing grinned.

"You mean thanks to your stubbornness that almost got me and a few others killed." Bumblebee retorted.

"Ouch! Low blow, 'Bee'." Snipewing said in mock hurt which quickly turned to irritation. "No one got killed, did they?" She snarked.

"They almost did because of you!" Bumblebee partially shouted, pointing a finger at the femme. "For spark's sake, if Gladius didn't tell you to stand down, you would've gotten us killed! Oh, wait! Scratch that. One bot did get killed! Impulse!"

It then hit Snipewing like a ton of bricks. Bumblebee was still a little angry about the mission in Vos. Why didn't she see it before? Bumblebee was maybe still grieving over the death of Impulse. It was the best explanation for his outburst at her just now.

"You know what? Just forget it. You wouldn't understand." Bumblebee grumbled as he resumed walking past her.

"Oh, Bumblebee..." Snipewing breathed. She was about to follow him, but Teletraan-1's alarms went off. They all ran to the main foyer.

"What have we got, Wheeljack?" Optimus asked.

"Looks like a Decepticon signature." Wheeljack said.

"Finally!" Ironhide exclaimed. "Do you know which Decepticon it is?" He asked.

"Actually, looks like it's someone new." Wheeljack said.

"Then let's go greet the Con'." Snipewing said stubbornly, causing Bumblebee to roll his optics.

"Jazz, Ironhide, Wildfiire, Zig, and Zag. Transform and roll out!" Optimus Prime commanded. The five chosen Autobots transformed and sped off to meet the new Decepticon.

 _*Vale Cavern. 12:03 pm*_

Depth Strike and Cryopedo have been in the cave pool which was surprisingly big enough for him to fit. Cryopedo had been setting up little surprises for any and all Autobots to approach them. "Alright. I've set up my little tricks for any Autobots to find us." She giggled.

"Very good, Cryopedo. If the Autobots do find and approach, they won't see your surprises until it's too late." Depth Strike said. "Have you found other Decepticon signatures, or anything else that's Cybertronian?"

"Actually, I have found something, but I'm actually not sure what it is." Cryopedo admitted.

Depth Strike then heard engines. He transformed to robot mode. "We'll talk about it later, Cryopedo. We're about to have guests."

Jazz, Ironhide, Bumblebee, and the twins transformed into robot mode when they were near enough to the cave. "This is where Wheeljack said the Decepticon signature was emanating from. The five started walking slowly nearer to the cavern. However, when they got to a certain point, several explosions originating from the ground. These explosions actually managed to knock Zig and Zag off their feet.

"What's going on?" Bumblebee asked.

Jazz turned on his built-in scanner, and saw Cryopedo's surprises. "Looks like someone littered this part of the ground with mines." He said.

"Great. This Con' set up a minefield." Zag groaned.

"That doesn't matter. We're gonna find this Con' and take them down." Ironhide said determinedly.

"Easy, Ironhide. We don't know what this Con' is capable of." Bumblebee said. All of a sudden, the ground erupted right under the yellow Autobot's feet, sending him up in the air a couple of feet before landing back down to the ground.

"What was that?" Zig asked suddenly.

Then a missile was seemingly shot out of nowhere that hit the ground right in front of Zag, sending her onto her backside. "Oh. That'll hurt for a couple cycles." She groaned. "Now, where is this Con'?"

More missiles were heading straight at them. They were barely able to evade the missiles shot at them. The missiles hit the ground and exploded at the same time, creating a small shockwave that spread four feet which forced all five Autobots to the ground.

"Where the scrap are these missiles coming from?!" Zig shouted. Then, like with Bumblebee, the ground erupted right beneath her, sending her up into the air and back to the ground. None of them knew what was going on.

Ironhide transformed and drove straight to the cavern, just barely avoiding more mines that were set up. When he got to a certain cave pool, he thought he saw a black, dark purple, and light blue Cybertronian Battle Submarine barely underneath the pool of water. He transformed to his robot mode, proceeding to investigate. When he got close enough, he blasted the Cybertronian Battle Submarine with his cannons. When he stopped firing his weapons, he sported a grin since he thought the enemy was destroyed. However, that grin immediately faded when the vehicle was just gone. Suddenly, he was hit in the right side via couple rounds, courtesy from a Scatter Blaster. In two nano-klicks, he was on one knee. "Where did that come from?"

"That would be my courtesy." Depth Strike said stepping out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" Ironhide asked.

"Just call me the Con' that's going to take you offline." Depth Strike said calmly as he kicked Ironhide back outside. Ironhide was slammed hard into a tree before he fell to the ground.

"Ironhide!" Everyone exclaimed.

"He was hit with a Scatter Blaster." Jazz determined.

"How do you figure that, Jazz? The open holes in his armor plating, or the fact that this could've been caused only by a Scatter Blaster?" Zag asked, sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"Get away from here..." Ironhide groaned. "The Con' here is tough."

"How tough?" Zig asked. Suddenly, yet another missile was shot at them just as the ground erupted underneath them yet again. This time though, thery were finally able to see the cause of the erupting ground. It was a dark blue and grey Drill Tank.

"Hahahaha! Oh, seeing you Autofools get flung into the air multiple times was hilarious." The Drill Tank laughed while it transformed into robot mode.

"A freaking Mini-Con did this to us!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"You little scrudheap!" Zag growled.

"You know, it's not polite to insult my partner." Depth Strike said walking towards the Autobots.

"This must be the Con' who hurt Ironhide." Jazz said.

"Let's get him!" Zag screamed, charging at Depth Strike with her Neutron Assault Rifles out, firing at the new Decepticon who simply evaded/deflected her weapon's rounds. He then backhanded Zag into a nearby tree.

"Pathetic." Depth Strike sneered.

Zig saw her sister get backhanded into a tree and began firing her sniper rifle. However, Depth Strike saw this coming and threw a frag grenade at the exact tree Zig was perched on, forcing her to jump down to dodge the blast.

Bumblebee saw this as an opportunity for attack and brought out his Energy Blaster, firing at Depth Strike, who brought out a shield of some kind, blocking the shots. He brought back out his Scatter Blaster and fired at exactly forty-five degrees. He then threw a frag grenade in the path of the shot. The resulting explosion with the Scatter Blaster shot created a torrent of flaming shrapnel falling from the sky, which hit Bumblebee, giving Depth Strike the time to give him a strong side-kick to the chest.

Jazz didn't really have a chance either as Depth Strike was already on top of him before he was able to actually do anything and punched him down to the ground. Ironhide saw this and brought out one of his weapons, an Energy Cannon in his arm and fired at the Decepticon. While Depth Strike was able to block the shot, it did make him stumble backwards.

"Damn it. That was a strong shot." Depth Strike muttered.

"Why bother wasting energy, Depth Strike. We've already proven that these pitiful Autobots are no match for us." Cryopedo reasoned.

"Fair enough observation, Cryopedo." Depth Strike agreed. "We will meet again, Autobots." Depth Strike and Cryopedo then walked off back into the cavern they emerged from.

"Well, I'm just gonna say it. We got our tailpipes kicked." Zig groaned.

"It just comes with this job." Bumblebee grumbled. He wasn't feeling right since his talk with Snipewing. The five transformed and drove back to the Ark.

 _*Southern Valean Ocean. 2:09 pm*_

Depth Strike and Cryopedo were back underwater, searching for the signal Cryopedo detected before engaging the Autobots. "Are we getting close to the signal?' Depth Strike asked.

"Definitely, Depth Strike. Continue on this current trajectory." Cryopedo responded. Depth Strike did just that, and was indeed getting closer and closer to the signal. twenty minutes later, they found the source of the signal which turned out to be a Mini-Con stasis pod. "A stasis pod?" She asked herself.

""So it is. We'll have another ally in our fight against the Autobots now that we know they're on this planet." Depth Strike said. "Let's awaken our new partner."

Cryopedo entered the water and swam to the stasis pod, and within a few minutes, she deactivated and opened the stasis pod and thus awakened the Mini-Con inside. This Mini-Con was a light blue, hot pink, and turquoise. Cryopedo took the Mini-Con into Depth Strike's bridge and then the stasis pod into his cargo hold. When she returned to the bridge, she saw the new Mini-Con had woken up.

"W-Where am I?" The new Mini-Con asked, obviously still a little groggy.

"You're with me and a larger Cybertronian."Cryopedo answered.

"Who are you? I do know you're a Decepticon though." The Mini-Con pointed out.

Cryopedo's optics widened. "So, what is that to you?"

"It doesn't matter to me. The Autobots abandoned me in my time of need. Your fellow Decepticons found me, patched me up, and gave me a position on their ACF." The Mini-Con explained.

Cryopedo was confused about the apparent acronym. "ACF?" She asked tilting her head.

"Aquatic Combat Force." The Mini-Con answered.

"Ah. Anyway, we should introduce each other. I am Cryopedo. The ship we're in is a Decepticon named Depth Strike." Cryopedo said.

"Hello, Mini-Con." Depth Strike said through intercoms. "Might I ask what your name is if we're going to be working together?"

"My name is Aquasting." She answered with a sinister smile.

"Then may I humbly say, welcome aboard, Aquasting." Depth Strike said.

* * *

 **Hello, everyone. I hoped you all liked this chapter/episode of Dustformers. Depth Strike and Cryopedo** **appeared before and fought the Autobots. Depth Strike is revealed to be a tactician while Cryopedo loved setting traps and such. She's also revealed to be a triple-changer Mini-Con. Secondly, one of Depth Strike's weapons is a Scatter Blaster. In the end of the chapter/episode, Depth Strike and Cryopedo find another Mini-Con by the name of Aquasting. Also, let me know your thoughts on reading Cryopedo tormenting the Autobots by flinging them up into the air. I just felt it was right to add that for some reason, so I just put it in for a little Transformer humor. Before some people ask, Depth Strike can hold a certain amount of Mini-Cons in his vehicle mode who can help work his systems.**

 **Aquasting is a Mini-Con OC of my own. She has a light blue, hot pink, and turquoise color scheme. I have an idea on what she's going to transform into, but if any of you readers have any ideas of your own, please let me know. I might use your ideas for other OCs.**

 **To cryo threshold, I've added a couple things to Depth Strike. I've made him polite, logical, and carrying a few weapons and defenses. I really hope you don't mind.**

 **Also, a little more of Zig teasing Bumblebee about his history with Snipewing. More on that will be revealed later in the overall Dustformers Universe.** **We also get a little more (Albeit a tiny bit) about Bumblebee and Snipewing's mission in Vos back on Cybertron. It's revealed that Bumblebee has a sore spot with Snipewing because of the mission in Vos. Also, we get a mention of an Autobot named Gladius, not to mention another Autobot mention by the name of Impulse. More on these points will be revealed in the overall Dustformers Universe.**

 **AN: I will be creating a Dustformers Sourcebook. It will be for OC characters, chapter/episode ideas, OW (Original Weapons), etc. Credit will of course, be going to their contributors. Like I've always said before, if anyone has any OCs and/or story ideas, please let me know in the comments/reviews or personally PM me.**

 **See you all in the next chapter/episode of Dustformers.**


	18. The Scout And Sniper

**Hello, bots and cons. Centurion and welcome back to Dustformers. In the last chapter/episode, we got to see Depth Strike and Cryopedo in action, and they kicked the Autobot's plating. On top of that, they found a new Mini-Con named Aquasting. Credit for Depth Strike and Cryopedo goes to my newest OC contributor: cryo threshold. Credit for the Mini-Con OC Aquasting goes to me.**

 **I'm glad cryo threshold loved the last chapter/episode which included the introduction of both his OCs.**

 **As for Bumblebee's irritation towards Snipewing, that will be talked about in this chapter/episode. I did give hints that the origin of this happened in Vos back on Cybertron and Bumblebee let it slip that Snipewing's stubbornness did get an Autobot named Impulse killed. As said, this will be explained in this chapter/episode.**

 **Now, let's reopen** _ **Old Wounds**_ **.**

* * *

 _*Southern Valean Ocean. Depth Strike, Cryopedo, Aquasting. 11:21 pm*_

It was a clear night with the moon's brilliant light shining down on the ocean. Underneath the visible point of the water, the trio was still traveling around in the Southern Valean Ocean. Cryopedo was in Depth Strike looking for more Cybertronian energy signatures while he was just in a kind of cruise mode. Aquasting on the other hand was swimming underneath Depth Strike in her brand new stingray mode. She was helping the other two search for Cybertronian energy signatures.

"How you coming along, Aquasting?" Cryopedo asked.

"I'm coming along great now that I'm among fellow Decepticons again." Aquasting said.

"It's good that you say that, Aquasting. It's also good that you're getting used to your new alternate form." Depth Strike said.

"Believe it or not, since I gained this new alternate mode, it feels like I have brand new abilities open to me." Aquasting marvelled.

"Hey, at least your alternate mode is actually more mobile." Cryopedo playfully complained.

"You shouldn't be complaining, Cryopedo. You do transform into a Drill Tank and are an expert in setting little surprises for our unsuspecting enemies." Depth Strike reminded.

Cryopedo tried to refute what Depth Strike had just said, but knew that he was right as their battle with those five Autobots was proof enough. "Fair enough, Depth Strike. I do love setting traps for Autobots." She chuckled.

Aquasting was just listening to Depth Strike and Cryopedo's conversation and smiling to herself. Suddenly, she started receiving a minute electrical signal. She felt it to be Cybertronian. "Cryopedo, Depth Strike. I'm picking up a minute electrical signal. It's Cybertronian." She announced.

"Coordinates already locked in." Cryopedo said.

"Alright. Heading there now." Depth Strike announced to the two Mini-Cons. The trio then started heading to those new coordinates, all of them hoping it's another stasis pod.

 _*Vale Forest. Bumblebee and Snipewing. 5:11 am*_

The sun was just starting to rise, signalling the new day was starting. Normally, the Autobots wouldn't really be up this early, but two Autobots were on a simple mission to find Energon. Coincidentally, those two Autobots were none other than Bumblebee and Snipewing. Both were in robot mode just walking around scanning for Energon. They weren't really talking to each other, so they were just walking around in silence. Snipewing was scanning for Energon while Bumblebee was thinking back to the Vos mission back on Cybertron.

 _*Cybertron. Vos. 5.1 million years ago*_

 _A small group of Autobots led by Gladius had just entered Vos, one of the first five Cybertronian cities. This was a dangerous mission as they were preparing to take out a Decepticon named Terrorstreak. Apparently, their intel told them that Terrorstreak was a triple-changer and part of an advance force to solidify the Decepticon's hold on Vos. The small Autobot group consisted of Gladius, Impulse, Bumblebee, Snipewing, Wild Wheel, and Deep Delve. There were currently waiting for their target. What was obvious was that the small Autobot group was beginning to get a little anxious_ _since Terrorstreak was also savage in combat._

 _"Oh, when's he gonna get here?" Impulse asked._

 _"Don't worry, Impulse. He'll show." Bumblebee answered._

 _"He better be. If we can take down this Con', we'd be scoring a good victory for the Autobots." Wild Wheel said._

 _"Come on, guys. I think we can take this Terrorstreak down, no problem." Snipewing quipped._

 _"As long as he and his Con' escort doesn't find out we're here." Gladius reminded._

 _"Gladius is right. We must remain in the shadows if we are to succeed." Deep Delve added._

 _"I've heard this Terrorstreak killed three Autobot battalions by himself." Impulse brought up._

 _"Impulse. You know the Cons' just say things like that to basically scare us." Bumblebee chuckled._

 _"You know some of those stories actually turn out to be true, Bumblebee." Gladius reminded._

 _"Fair enough on that statement, Gladius." Wild Wheel and Snipewing said._

 _"Shh. Here comes a Decepticon transport." Deep Delve said. Just as he said, the transport landed not that far from where the Autobot group were. Not only did Terrorstreak step out of the ship, but multiple Vehicons stepped out as well. Terrorstreak had a simple orange and purple color scheme._

 _"Okay. Vehicons: Spread out. You find any Autobots, execute them on sight." Terrorstreak ordered. The Vehicons obeyed the order as they spread out._

 _"Well, this certainly puts a damper on things." Impulse slightly groaned._

 _"I still think we can pull this off." Snipewing said with vigor._

 _"Are you kidding, Snipewing? Have you seen how many Vehicons are with this Con'?" Bumblebee asked._

 _"Don't worry so much, little bug." Snipewing shrugged off. However, when she moved, moderately sized chunk of rubble fell off her 'perch' and made a clunk on the ground, alerting the Decepticons to the Autobot group's presence._

 _"Autobots! Open fire!" Terrorstreak commanded. The Vehicons obeyed instantly and opened fire on the Autobots. The Autobots had no choice now but to fight back, so they fired back at the Vehicons._

 _"Nice going, Sniepwing." Wild Wheel groaned._

 _"Hey! Don't blame me if the area's destroyed all around us!" Snipewing retorted as she fired her sniper rifle._

 _"She's got you there, Wild Wheel." Deep Delve said. The Vehicons were going down one by one, but more of them just kept coming. To Terrorstreak, this was getting irritating._

 _"Enough of this!" Terrorstreak exclaimed as he transformed to his Cybertronian Power Fighter mode and beginning a run of missiles on the Autobots. "Die, Autoscum!" He shouted._

 _"Terrorstreak is in the air!" Impulse announced._

 _"We can see that, Impulse!" Gladius confirmed._

 _"He's coming this way!" Bumblebee shouted. Terrorstreak shot another salvo of missiles at the Autobot group. They barely managed to dodge the salvo, rubble exploding all around them which further forced them to take cover. However, Snipewing remained in her position and kept firing at Terrorstreak and the Vehicons._

 _"Snipewing! Get down from there! This mission is a botch! We are leaving!" Gladius shouted._

 _"I can do this, sir!" Snipewing shouted back as she kept firing at the enemy._

 _"Fall back, Snipewing!" Gladius shouted. Snipewing didn't respond and kept firing._

 _"I'll get her." Impulse said as he went to Snipewing's position._

 _"Careful, Impulse." Bumblebee warned. Impulse silently nodded with a smile as he went to get the femme from her post. He was dodging enemy fire all around him which was impressive given the amount of enemy fire. As he was dodging enemy fire, Terrorstreak spotted him from the air and proceeded to do an attack run on the Autobot, sending a salvo of missiles his way. Seeing this, Impulse transformed to vehicle mode, speeding ahead of the missiles. When he finally got close enough to Snipewing's position, he transformed back to robot mode and started climbing up. Two minutes later, Impulse reached Snipewing._

 _"Snipewing! We have to go!" Impulse shouted._

 _"I can't, Impulse! We can do this!" Snipewing shouted back._

 _"Are you fraggin' me?! Look in front of you!" Impulse continued as he pointed to the ground. Snipewing looked and saw an ungodly number of Vehicons heading towards them. Her optics widened at the numbers of them. It was then that Snipewing realized, she screwed up._

 _"You're right, Impulse. Let's go!" Snipewing finally agreed. Both of them jumped down from her position just as multiple shots hit and destroyed it. When they reached the ground, Snipewing transformed into her Cybertronian Light Fighter Jet while Impulse transformed back into his Cybertronian Speeder mode and they were off back to Gladius and the rest. However, as they were heading back, an artillery round hit the ground right in front of them. Fortunately, the two were barely able to dodge the blast, but a stray Vehicon weapon shot hit Impulse's back left tire, causing him to transform to robot mode. Unfortunately, before he was able to run, he was riddled with enemy fire going right through his chasis._

 _"IMPULSE!" Bumblebee shouted at the top of his vocal processors as the ground in front of them erupted in a wall of fire._

 _*Present Day. Remnant. Vale Forest. Bumblebee & Snipewing. 2:10 pm*_

Bumblebee was snapped out of his thoughts by Snipewing nudging his shoulder strut. "Hey, little bug. You in there?" Snipewing asked.

"Y-Yeah. I'm okay." Bumblebee answered quietly.

"You sure? You're stuttering." Snipewing pointed out.

"Well, I-I..." Bumblebee didn't get to finish as Vehicon engines were heard along with the familiar engine of Crossvolt. "Later. We've got company." He said. Within a few minutes, Crossvolt was at their position. "I'll deal with walking battery here. You deal with the mindless drones." He said.

"Copy that, little bug." Snipewing confirmed as she transformed into her F-22 Raptor mode and flying off to deal with the Vehicons.

Crossvolt started shooting at Bumblebee with bolts of electricity which the yellow Autobot barely dodged. Bumblebee brought out his blaster and shot at Crossvolt who simply deflected the shots. Crossvolt then charged Bumblebee, slugging him in the faceplate, knocking Bumblebee back a couple of feet.

Meanwhile in the air, Snipewing was having a ball with the Vehicons flying around. Unleashing a couple missiles, she took down four Vehicons in one shot. "These guys are nothing." She quipped as she continued fighting the other Vehicons.

Back on the ground, Bumblebee and Crossvolt were still battling it out. Unfortunately, Bumblebee was not in the game today as Crossvolt punched him into the ground. Crossvolt then kicked Bumblebee into a tree. Bumblebee tried a kick of his own, but Crossvolt easily deflected it. "What's wrong, Bumblebee? Is your headplate not in the area?" The orange Decepticon taunted before throwing Bumblebee into another tree.

Snipewing was dealing with the other Vehicons when she spotted Bumblebee getting thrashed around by Crossvolt. She remained steadfast on the Vehicons, but kept glancing back to the yellow Autobot. A few minutes of glancing between the two scenarios later, she ultimately came to the decision to help out Bumblebee. Diving down, she shot missiles at Crossvolt, which disoriented him, giving Bumblebee the chance to recover and send Crossvolt back. "We will meet again." Crossvolt said as he transformed and drove off with the remaining Vehicons in tow.

"You alright, little bug?" Snipewing asked while transforming to robot mode.

"Y-Yeah. You helped out." Bumblebee said.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't let the little bug get hurt." Snipewing smirked. "Besides, I couldn't let my stubborness get in the way again."

"L-Look, Snipewing. I need to apologize for my little outburst yesterday. I guess I thought you hadn't changed after all these stellar cycles, but you've shown me that I was wrong. So, I'm sorry." Bumblebee said.

"Your apology is accepted, little bug.. I hope we can work together more in the future." Snipewing held out her hand.

Bumblebee looked at the femme's hand before shaking it. "I can work with that." He grinned.

 _*Southern Valean Ocean. Depth Strike's Forces. 5:12 pm*_

Depth Strike, Cryopedo, and Aquasting were still swimming in the ocean, but with a couple new Decepticons with them. A cyan blue, cobalt blue, turquoise, black, and electric indigo Cybertronian "Hydroglider" Submarine named Floodblast, a white, purple, and golden yellow Cybertronic Octopus: Octoshock along with his personal Mini-Con Inkstrike. The tactician's forces were assembling quite nicely.

"I honestly find the ocean so calming." Octoshock suddenly said.

"I agree, Octoshock." Cryopedo said. "It's nice to have more bots on our side."

"Likewise, Cryopedo." Inkstrike added out of nowhere.

"I have an idea. Why don't we build a base in this ocean." Depth Strike suggested.

"Why would we do that?" Aquasting asked.

"So that we can have somewhere where the Autobots won't be able to detect us." Depth Strike reasoned.

"That's a good idea." Octoshock agreed. "The Autobots won't be able to disturb our tranquility if we do this."

"So be it." Inkstrike said.

"What are we waiting for, then? Let's get to work." Depth Strike commanded.

* * *

 **Hello, everyone. I hope you all liked this chapter/episode of Dustformers. The Mini-Con Aquasting has her alternate mode which is a stingray. Thus, she actually has her own cyber-venom supply as well as the ability to detect minute electrical signals. She, Cryopedo, and Depth Strike are searching for more Cybertronian energy signatures. Looks like Depth Strike and his two Mini-Cons are trying to not only form their own fleet to help Megatron and his forces, but also looking to create a third Decepticon base underwater. However, later in the chapter/episode, it's shown that the trio are succeeding in what they're planning and doing.**

 **Now, I know there were quite a few OCs in this chapter/episode, but four of them were only in a flashback. These four were Impulse, Gladius, Deep Delve, and Wild Wheel. I don't know if I'll add them into the Dustformers Sourcebook yet seeing how as we don't know anything about their backstories. Now, on the other hand, the OCs that aren't in the flashback are the ones brought out of the couple stasis pods found by Depth Strike, Cryopedo, and Aquasting. These OCs join Depth Strike's forces. Here are the few OCs that joined Depth Strike's forces.**

 **First is the Decepticon OC Floodblast. She has a cyan blue, cobalt blue, turquoise, black, and electric indigo color scheme. She is one of the scouts of Depth Strike's forces despite her moderate size. She was awakened from a stasis pod which was actually launched from Megatron's ship a little before it crash-landed on Remnant four million years ago. When she was revived by Depth Strike, she joined the trio into forming a Decepticon base underwater and an underwater Decepticon fleet to combat and defeat the Autobots. She transforms into a Cybertronian "Hydroglider" Submarine which like Depth Strike's alternate mode, she could hold a few Mini-Cons in her alternate mode.**

 **The second Decepticon OC is Octoshock whom of course transforms into a Cybertronic Common Octopus. Octoshock has a white, purple, and golden yellow color scheme. Unlike other Con's like Trap Widow, Octoshock has a beast mode, but not a vehicular mode. In his Octopus mode, he can fire jets of ink that can paralyze his enemies so that he can go in for the kill. He can also detect the slightest movement of enemies. Octoshock dubbed the name "Cephalocon" for himself once he found what Remnant animal he'd taken the form of.**

 **The third OC is Octoshock's personal Mini-Con: Inkstrike who transforms into a Cybertronic Squid. Inkstrike mostly has the same color scheme as Octoshock, but with black added to it. He was a Cephalocon like Octoshock. Also, like Octoshock, Inkstrike can also fire jets of ink, but Inkstrike uses it to poison his opponents, whether they be small or large.**

 **In this chapter/episode,we see the Vos mission back on Cybertron 5.1 million years ago. We see the Decepticon Terrorstreak as well as numerous Vehicons. Bumblebee apologized to Snipewing for how he acted in the last chapter/episode which Snipewing accepted. So, that has been resolved. I honestly didn't want to spend too much time on this little conflict as I have other things planned for Dustformers: Season 1. Also, if the flashback in this chapter/episode isn't done well, I sincerely apologize to SnowBranwen, but this isn't a prelude chapter, but more of a filler chapter.**

 **I admit that this isn't one of my better chapters/episodes, so I also apologize for that.**

 **As usual, if you have any ideas of your own, please let me know in the comments/reviews or personally PM me.**


	19. What If?

**Hello, bots and cons. Centurion here, and welcome back to Dustformers. In the last chapter/episode, Bumblebee apologized to Snipewing for his attitude, which she accepted. Meanwhile, Depth Strike and his forces have decided to begin construction of an underwater base that won't be detected. Now, this is just a filler chapter/episode, so don't expect much action.**

 **I give credit to my OC/story idea contributors throughout the story.**

Spartan-100

SnowBranwen

PaperView

Mobian

cryo threshold

 **These five so far have helped me advance the story, so I thank them immensely. That doesn't mean you can't help out, too. If you have any ideas, please let me know in the comments/reviews or personally PM me.**

* * *

 _*Vale Forest. The Ark. 1:00 am*_

Bumblebee and Snipewing were just sitting around, actually having a conversation with smiles and such. The Autobots who were most happy about this were Zig and Zag, who were spying on them having a conversation with teasing grins.

"It's nice to see that they're talking." Zig smiled.

"Yeah. It's good to see them working together." Zag agreed. "I didn't want them fighting."

"You said it, Zag. We need to be happy and work with each other, not arguing and fighting with ourselves." Zig added as she and her twin left where they were to go back to their quarters.

 _*Vale City. Vale Park. 8:00 am*_

It was once again the weekend. Bumblebee was telling the kids that he and Snipewing were getting along well now, which the smiled in response to his words as it was always nice to hear positive things regarding the Autobots. They were at war, after all.

"At least we finally have an Autobot to match the Decepticon's air superiority." Pyrrha smiled while reminding everyone the advantage of having Snipewing with them.

"You said it, Pyrrha." Yang grinned. "Not to mention she can fight those Vehicon Drones."

"Let's not forget that the Decepticons still have us outnumbered." Blake reminded.

"Plus, I think we should worry about the Atlas Military." Weiss voiced. "They know nothing could cause that much damage to a "Volcano" Class Cruiser. They must suspect something is up. If we're not careful, they might discover our secret: Them." She finished.

"Not to mention our newly given powers." Ren added.

"We also have to add in our parents." Ruby said. "What'll happen if they find out?" Ruby began to panic, but the others calmed her down.

"Ruby. Don't worry. Our parents won't find out about the Autobots. We'll make sure of that." Jaune said.

"The question is, how long will it be until our parents unintentionally find out about the Autobots?" Nora asked. That got the others to ponder that. What if their parents did unintentionally find out? They couldn't do anything about that right now. They could just do their best as to not appear any kind of suspicious.

"We'll have to cross that bridge when we get to it." Jaune said.

"Yeah, but again, we have to also worry about the Atlas Military." Weiss said. "We can't let them near our extraterrestrial friends. I-I don't want anything bad to happen to them."

"We won't let that happen, Weiss." Blake said, smiling at Weiss which she reciprocated.

 _*Abandoned Steel Mill. Decepticon Base. 10:21 am*_

The Grimmcon Abysswing was spending some time in their temporary armory from the Grimmcons invetorying everything. Just then, Hypnotica walked into the armory, not noticing the Grimmcon. "Greetings, Hypnotica." Abysswing said.

Hypnotica jumped a little at Abysswing seemingly reveal himself. "Oh! Apologies, Abysswing. I didn't know you were here." She said.

"It's okay, Hypnotica. I should've told our comrades I was going to be here." Abysswing said.

"Well... why are you here, anyway?" Hypnotica asked, a little curious.

"I just wanted some time on my own, away from the other Grimmcons. Maul and Manic can be a headache sometimes." Abysswing explained.

"Manic does seem a bit crazy." Hypnotica giggled.

"Yeah." Abysswing agreed. "Anyway, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Just came here to get away from some bad memories." Hypnotica admitted.

"Bad memories?" Abysswing asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Hypnotica deflected.

"Well, whenever you want to talk about these bad memories, let me know. I'll listen." Abysswing slightly smiled.

"Thank you for the offer, Abysswing." Hypnotica slightly smiled back as she left the armory.

"Wait." Abysswing suddenly said.

Hypnotica stopped walking and turned around. "What is it?" She asked.

"Do you want to talk about something else?"

Hypnotica thought about that for a minute before sitting back down with him. "Sure. Where do you want to start?"

"For starters, how long have you been on this planet?" Abysswing asked.

"I haven't been here for longer than four-million stellar-cycles. I was part of Lord Megatron's crew on the _Nemesis_ when we crash-landed here. When I came back online, I was in another continent. I assumed a human identity and was in cover for years until my cover was blown recently." Hypnotica said. "What about you, Abysswing?"

"My comrades and I were also part of the crew, but we fled in an escape pod and crash-landed. We adopted the forms of ancient monsters based on this planet's legends as you saw. We terrorized, killed, and almost snuffed out the Autobots if it weren't for those fleshbags." Abysswing said, a little angry just remembering being defeated by the eight kids.

"Hey, don't burn yourself out. We'll defeat the Autobots, and get those kids." Hypnotica said softly.

"We better. It was an embarrassing defeat for us." Abysswing said.

 _*Atlas. Atlas Military HQ. Junior Lieutenant Wilma Cryos's Quarters. 12:13 pm*_

The lieutenant was sitting in her chair at her desk yet again. She was looking at new data sent directly to her from her custom-made spy drone. Currently, she was watching the fight of the Autobots versus the Grimmcons. The reason she hadn't shown this data to anyone was because she didn't want her commanding officers to jump into this without any certainties. She then watched the Grimmcons combine into Grimmlord. "I learn something new about you visitors every day." She said quietly as she continued to review the data.

 _*Vale City. Rose-Xiao Long Residence. 13:01 pm*_

Ruby and Yang were in their room thinking about what Nora insightfully said. What would happen if their parents ever found out their secret? "Nora is right. What if our parents find out?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know, Rubes." Yang admitted. "One thing's for sure, I don't want our folks to get hurt by finding out."

Outside the room, Raven was walking by when she heard Ruby and Yang talking. She decided to stop and listen in. _"Remember, Yang. We can't tell anyone about what we're involved in."_ Ruby said inside the room.

 _"I know, Rubes, but I have a feeling all our folks are gonna find out sooner or later."_ Yang voiced.

 _"Yang. I understand your worry. Really, I do, but we have to do everything in our power to make sure our parents never find out."_ Ruby said. Raven heard that they were about to exit their room, so she ran to a hiding place.

When Ruby and Yang went downstairs and left the house, Raven immediately got to thinking about what she heard. _"Make sure we never find out? What are these two hiding from us?"_ She thought as she joined the rest of the family for a barbecue since it was a nice day. Outside the house, the family was having a good time, at least. Raven may have been genuinely smiling, but she was keeping an eye on Ruby and Yang. She was still thinking about what she heard as her mind was still thinking. _"What is going on with those two? I really hope they're not involved with anything dangerous."_

 _*The Ark. Wheeljack's Quarters. 16:12 pm*_

It seemed that Wheeljack was working on something important. Ironhide knocked on the door. "Enter, Ironhide." He said, not taking his optics off what he was doing.

"What are you working on anyway, Wheeljack?" Ironhide asked.

"Hopefully, a ground bridge control console." Wheeljack answered, making Ironhide's optics widened.

"Would you repeat that, Wheeljack? My audio receptors must be giving out cause I thought you said ground bridge control console." Ironhide said,

"Well, that's exactly what I said, Ironhide. I figured what if there are Decepticons on other continents on Remnant? So, we have to get to them fast and swift. Thus, we need a ground bridge." Wheeljack explained.

"I know this is me saying this, but that's a good idea, Wheeljack. Let any of us know if you need any help with your work." Ironhide smiled as he left Wheeljack's quarters.

"I will. Thanks." Wheeljack responded.

* * *

 **Hello, eveyrone. I'd like to welcome people back to Dustformers. I took a little break from this and my other fictions because Mobian and I have started a new fiction called Rwby: NT Warrior. Now, I'm back working on all my fictions as well as continuing work on Rwby: NT Warrior. Now, this was actually a filler chapter/episode, but it did raise a valid question: What will happen if the kids' parents find out?**

 **In this chapter/episode, we got to see Hyptonica and Abysswing interact with each other. Also, the eight kids begin to wonder what'll happen if their parents find out about the Autobots as well as the Atlas Military, more specifically Junior Lieutenant Wilma Cryos. In Ruby and Yang's house, the sisters talk about what Nora said, unknown to either that Yang's Mom, Raven was passing by and ended up eavesdropping on them, raising her suspicions that Ruby and Yang are hiding something. Also, a ground bridge finally gets mentioned on the Autobot side, courtesy of Wheeljack.**

 **I know I've said this before, but I wouldn't have made it this far if it wasn't for not only the people that read/support my story, but also openly contribute to the story. It's the same with all my stories.**

 **Anyway, Mobian and I are proud of creating Rwby: NT Warrior as people have already liked the first chapter and are interested in the overall story. If you're interested in this Rwby/Megaman crossover, go check it out:** s/13339444/1/Rwby-NT-Warrior.

 **Now, there will be OCs in Rwby: NT Warrior. If you have any OCs you'd like to see in Rwby: NT Warrior, please let Mobian and I know. We want to actually listen to your ideas. We're working together with this fiction.**

 **If anyone has any ideas, please let me know in the comments/reviews, or personally PM me.**

 **PS: I have another special fiction project I'm working on with a franchise that's close to my heart that I actually grew up with. Whenever I post it, i hope people like it.**


	20. An Atlesian Discovery

**4Hello, bots and cons. Centurion here, and welcome back to Dustformers. Now, if people are disappointed in the last chapter/episode with how short it was, I deeply apologize, but like I said, it was just a filler chapter/episode. However, the last chapter/episode did have an important point: Raven Branwen is more suspicious of Ruby and Yang, and she'll probably keep a sharper eye of them. Will this lead her to discovering them and the others being involved in the Transformers War?**

 **This leads to another question? Will the rest of their parents start getting suspicious and inadvertandly stumble into the war?**

 **Anyway, yes, I took a little break from this adventure. Mostly because I've been sick to the stomach, literaly. l was out of it for quite a few days via a very painful stomach bug, but I'm back in the writing game.**

 **OC/Story idea contributors (In order)**

Spartan-100

SnowBranwen

PaperView

Mobian

cryo threshold

 **Now, without further ado, let's roll back into Dustformers!**

* * *

 _*Raven Branwen. Rose-Xiao Long Residence. 6:12 am*_

Raven was sitting on a chair in the backyard, watching the sun rise into the morning sky. Ever since she overheard Ruby and Yang talking in their room, her mind was flooded with not only questions of what they were possibly talking about, but also worry that they were taking part in something dangerous.

"Never took you for an early riser, sis." Qrow said, taking a sip from his flask walking over to her.

"Hey, Qrow." Raven said simply.

Qrow noticed some uneasiness in his sister's voice. "Hey, is something bothering you?" He asked, concerned.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about, Qrow." Raven lied.

"Raven, I know you. Only a handful of things bother you. So, what is it?" Qrow repeated.

Raven sighed. "It's Ruby and Yang. I overheard them talking about something a couple of days ago. I'm not sure what it was about."

Qrow pocketed his flask. "I see. Hearing you say that makes me curious." He said.

"That's the thing. Like I said, I'm not sure what they were talking about." Raven reminded.

"If it's important to them, they'll probably tell us in time." Qrow said, trying to reassure his sister.

 _*Depth Strike's Forces. Southern Vale Ocean. 9:10 am*_

Depth Strike, Cryopedo, Aquasting, Floodblast, Octoshock, and Inkstrike had made good headway in the construction of their underwater base.

Very good, everyone." Depth Strike complimented.

"Thank you, sir." Octoshock smiled.

"With this base, the Autoscum will never know what hit them." Inkstrike added.

"You don't know that, Inkstrike." Floodblast scolded. "The Autobots are nothing if not resourceful."

"Floodblast is right, Inkstrike." Aquasting agreed. "We have no idea if the Autobots have any tricks in their circuitry."

"Thus, we must be ready for anything." Depth Strike reminded.

 _*Vale City. Beacon Academy. 10:01 am*_

Blake and Ruby were once again in art class with Ms. Skye. This time though, they had not only Weiss, Jaune, and Yang with them since they had a free period today, but also a 16-year old boy with purple hair, burnt umber eyes, and a ring on his left index finger wearing a simple red and white polo shirt, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. The five were looking at the boy with shock because the art piece he did was great! Ms. Skye walked over to the boy and saw the art piece. "A very nice piece, Mr. Gerald Harrison." Ms. Skye complimented.

"T-Thank you." Gerald stuttered.

"Ms. Skye is right. Your art piece is very nice." Ruby smiled.

"T-Thanks." Gerald quickly blushed. "I-I'm Gerald Harrison."

"I'm Ruby." Ruby said, introducing herself.

 _"I know that boy is very shy. It'll be good for him to make some friends."_ Ms. Skye thought happily to herself looking at Gerald finally beginning to talk to people.

 _*Atlas. Atlesian Military Green Squadron. Northern Wastes. 19:59 pm*_

An Atlesian Military squadron with a stripe of green on their uniforms was traversing one of the most dreaded parts in all of Atlas: The Northern Wastes. Everyone in the Atlesian Military have heard stories about the Northern Wastes, such as one where an entire army went into this part of Atlas and never returned.

"I don't like this place, Sergeant Oakley." One of the soldiers shuddered.

"Regardless of what we feel, we have a mission here, soldier. Something was detected in our latest scans of the Northern Wastes. Thus, we have to complete the mission." Segeant Oakley reminded. "Understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am." the same soldier replied.

With that, they pressed on. An hour later, it looked like Green Squadron had found nothing. They were about to pack it in for the day as they had already set up camp with many portable heaters and the tents were mostly huddled together.

One of the soldiers was doing one last patrol for anything. Night was falling fast. However, just as he was about to turn in for the cold night, he hit something that apparently felt like metal. His eyes widened under his helmet. "Sergeant Oakley!" He shouted.

A couple minutes later, Sergeant Oakley and the rest of Green Squadron were at his position. "What is it, soldier?" She asked.

"I-I think I found something." The solider reported.

"Everyone! Get digging!" Sergeant Oakley ordered. Everyone got to work, herself included. It took quite a bit of time, but it was worth it in the end as what they found was a strange pod housing a snow white camo with dark green robot. "Dear Oum! What the hell is this?" She quietly whispered.

"Is that a... a robot?" Another soldier whispered.

"Looks like it, but it also looks like it's asleep." A third soldier commented.

"This seems to be a pod of sorts." The fourth soldier in the squadron said.

"Hey, look!" A fifth soldier exclaimed as she pointed to a second pod in the snow.

Soon, they found a third pod. The robot in the second pod was dark blue with dark green stripes going down the body and what looked to be wings. The third robot was light green with dark green striped that looked like circuit boards. "Gear up, people!" Sergeant Oakley ordered. "We're taking these things back to HQ!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" They all responded.

It took a few hours, but they were able to load all three of the strange pods into a transport. Surprisingly, they were still able to take off back to Atlas Military HQ. Little did they know that a pair of glowing blue eyes were staring at them the entire time.

 _*Atlas. Atlesian Military HQ. Airship Transport Hangar. 23:30 pm*_

General Ironwood was more than a little irritated at being woken up just as he was about to go to sleep. "Alright, Green Squadron. What's so important that I have to get up at this hour?" He asked, irritated as hell.

"Apologies, sir, but we have something you will definitely want to see." Sergeant Oakley said as she led General Ironwood inside the aircraft. There is where he saw the three pods containing the robots. His eyes widened in utter astonishment at this sight before him.

"Where did you find these things?" He asked quietly.

"In the Northern Wastes during our mission out there." Sergeant Oakley quickly answered.

"Can you tell me anything about them?" General Ironwood asked a little louder.

"Unfortunately, I can't sir." Sergeant Oakley apologized. "However, I do suggest that we bring these things to the scientific division for further study."

"A good suggestion, Sergeant Oakley. I will have people haul these pods to the science division. You are dismissed." General Ironwood said, smiling.

"Yes, sir." Sergeant Oakley said, yawning as she walked off to her quarters. General Ironwood was still smiling. This had turned out to be a successful night. Now, hopefully with these three pods, they could find out what the hell was on their planet, if anything was on their planet.

"Soon, we'll find out your secrets, strange visitors." General Ironwood said to the three pods.

 _*Hexblade. Vacuo Grand Desert. Crashed Ship. 2:22 am*_

Hexblade and her Scramblast were manufacturing more Vehicons in the dead of night. "As long as we're able to continue manufacturing Vehicons, we'll continue to have an advantage over the Autobots." Hexblade smirked.

"I still suggest that we be careful, Ma'am." Scramblast advised.

"You are right, Scramblast." Hexblade agreed.

 _*Vale City. Arc Residence. Jaune and Bumblebee. 5:10 am*_

Jaune had snuck out of his house so that he could talk with his Autobot friend. Currently, they were on a hill close to the Arc Residence. The two were talking while watching the sun rise into the sky. "It's been a while since the day we met, hasn't it, Bumblebee." Jaune said.

"It's only been a month and a half, Jaune." Bumblebee said. "Still, since that day, you and your friends have helped us in our war against the Decepticons. However, a part of me still wishes you all weren't involved in our war."

"Bumblebee. We definitely won't get hurt easy. Since the fight with the Grimmcons and getting our powers, we've gotten stronger in our resolve to help you defend Remnant from the Decepticons." Jaune said with pure determination.

"Jaune. Your resolve is infectious for yourself and your friends." Bumblebee complimented.

"Still, this whole thing makes me worry about my family. What if they get in trouble because of me?" Jaune wondered, becoming worried at the very thought.

"We will do everything to make sure that never happens, buddy." Bumblebee tried to reassure his human friend, but Jaune was still troubled.

"What if they find out about you on their own?" Jaune asked.

"We'll cross that bridge if we come to it." Bumblebee responded. "You just have to keep calm."

Jaune took a couple deep breaths calming himself down for the time. He decided to change the subject from this topic. "Anyway, how are things with Snipewing, Bumblebee?" He asked.

"Things with Snipewing and I are getting better now." Bumblebee smiled.

"Good, cause we heard you two had a rocky start." Jaune pointed out.

"Yeah, but like I said, things are getting better." Bumblebee repeated. "I just hope it stays that way."

"Well, what concerns me are the Vehicons. They can be trouble in large numbers, I heard. Not to mention that we don't know how many Decepticons are on Remnant besides on Vale, or if there are any other Autobots traveling to this world."

"We just have to wait and see regarding the latter." Bumblebee said. "Also, don't lose faith in the Autobots out there. Our forces have expanded as well, haven't they?"

"That's true, Bumblebee. Perhaps I'm just worrying too much about things." Jaune sheepishly admitted.

"Exactly. You need to keep calm, Jaune. Things work themselves out when you're patient instead of overthinking or rushing into things." Bumblebee advised.

"Good advice, Bumblebee. Thanks." Jaune smiled.

"No problem, buddy. No problem." Bumblebee smiled back. The sun rose into the sky and the two were watching the sight with smiles on their faces.

* * *

 **Hello, everyone. I hope you all liked this chapter/episode of Dustformers. Now, Qrow does drink in this story, but definitely not as much. We visited Depth Strike and his forces and how they're doing. We are introduced to a new OC character of mine named Gerald Harrison, and yes, Gerald Harrison has instantly developed a crush on Ruby.**

 **In Atlas, The Atlesian Military have discovered three Mini-Con pods in the Northern Wastes and have brought them back to Atlas Military HQ. Now, General Ironwood and the Atlesian Military have three living Transformers in their posession. What could go wrong for them in the future because of this? The credit for this idea goes to the creator of Depth Strike and Cryopedo: cryo threshold. However, someone or something was watching them.**

 **In Vacuo, Hexblade and Scramblast are still at work, manufacturing more Vehicons for the Decepticons.**

 **Back in Vale, Jaune and Bumblebee are having a conversation while watching the sun rise. It's been a month and a half since _Initial Encounter_. I plan on showing more scenes like this throughout Dustformers.**

 **As always, if anyone has any ideas, please let me know in the comments/reviews or personally PM. Also, if any of you have any chapter ideas in your heads that you really want to show me, please write them up, then send them to me via DocX.**

 **PS: I finally got over my painful stomach bug. I was in bed for a full week because of it, so I couldn't get anything done. I'm back now, so please don't worry.**


	21. A Little Slow Time

**Hello, bots and cons. Centurion here, and welcome back to Dustformers. In the last chapter/episode, we took a look at Depth Strike's forces and the construction of their underwater base.**

 **Meanwhile, Raven talks to Qrow about her concerns regarding Ruby and Yang. This of course dates back to the last chapter/episode: What if their parents find out what they've been up to, inadvertently dragging themselves into the war?**

 **Also, adding the fact that the Atlesian Military are making progress since the promo of this story. They have no idea what they're dealing with or that sooner or later, they'll have a massive target on their collective back. Not to mention the fact that they have found three Mini-Con pods in the Northern Wastes, and someone or something watching them from a distance the entire time.**

 **Things are beginning to build up in Dustformers Season 1. Who knows where it will go from here.**

 **As usual, please enjoy!**

* * *

 _*Vale City Outskirts. Vale Forest. 0:12 am*_

Hypnotica was having a little night flight to calm down from another bad memory she had. She was trying to keep as calm as possible. Lit under the Remnant moonlight, She was pretty much gliding, only flapping her wings rarely as she still didn't want to attract attention. Suddenly, she heard larger wings flapping above her. Looking up, she saw Abysswing flying with her. "Are you okay, Hypnotica?" He asked.

"Yes, Abysswing. I'm fine." Hypnotica lied, but Abysswing saw right through it.

"No, you're not. You had another bad memory nightmare, didn't you." Abysswing said.

Hypnotica sighed. Abysswing was incredibly perceptive, so there was no point in avoiding the topic. "Yes. Yes, I did."

"Hypnotica, I told you that you can talk to me about anything." Abysswing reminded.

"I know. I-I just thought I could get through this on my own." Hypnotica said quietly as she landed on the ground. Abysswing landed right next to her. They both transformed to robot mode and sat down.

"You know you can't. I'm here, Hypnotica. I can help you." Abysswing said softly. Hypnotica looked away, but Abysswing gently took her hand. "I may be a Decepticon, but I keep my word."

"Thank you, Abysswing." Hypnotica said quietly. "I don't know why, but for some reason, I feel calmer around you."

"I'm glad to have that effect." Abysswing smiled.

 _*Vale Forest. Vale Mountain. 4:22 am*_

Hound was overlooking the forest, enjoying the quiet of the last couple hours of the night. "Remnant is a beautiful place. We must protect this beauty from the Decepticons." He said with determination. "If we fail, not only will this planet be destroyed, but the Decepticons will be a big step closer to their insidious goals. We can't let that happen." Transforming into vehicle mode, he slowly drove back to the Ark.

 _*Vale City. Nora and Ironhide. 7:10 am*_

It was another weekend. Nora and Ironhide were actually taking some time being slow and calm for once by having a slow drive. "It's been millennia since I've had a calm time like this." Ironhide commented.

"I know, Ironhide. I'm rarely calm." Nora added.

"That't saying something, Nora. I saw you when we you and your friends fought the Grimmcons. You were immersed in the battle." Ironhide said.

"Hell, yeah!" Nora partially cheered. "However, even I need to take things slow sometimes."

"You said it, kid." Ironhide agreed.

"Ironhide." Nora said rather quietly. "What was Cybertron like?"

Ironhide was silent for a minute before speaking. "Well, before the war with the Decepticons, it was beautiful and peaceful. However, like you expect, centuries of war took their toll."

"I'm, I'm sorry, Ironhide." Nora muttered.

"No. It's ok, kid. It's not your fault for being curious." Ironhide reassured.

"What position were you during the war on Cybertron?" Nora asked.

"Well, I was a weapons specialist/security chief which was my position before the war." Ironhide started. "I'm actually one of Optimus Prime's oldest friends."

"Really?" Nora partially exclaimed.

"Really, kid. I've also taken out more than my fair share of Decepti-creeps back in the day, including a few big ones." Ironhide said with a grin though it couldn't be seen in vehicle mode.

"Which Cons' did you take out?" Nora grinned, now wanting to hear more.

"I can't really remember. I've fought so many Decepticons that they all just kind of blend together." Ironhide admitted.

"Awww..." Nora pouted.

"Don't worry, kid. Once I remember, I'll tell you." Ironhide assured.

That made Nora smile. "Okay." She said happily.

 _*Southern Vale Ocean. Depth Strike's Forces. 9:23 am*_

Depth Strike, Cryopedo, Aquasting, Octoshock, and Inkstrike were still constructing their underwater base when Floodblast came back with a new Decepticon member at her side who was black with dark red stripes in a Dragonfish alternate mode. "Floodblast, who is this?" Depth Strike asked.

"Everyone, this is Serpentide." Floodblast introduced.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, comrades." Serpentide said, transforming to robot mode.

"Good to have you here." Depth Strike said.

"Believe me, sir. I've been waiting to rejoin fellow Decepticons for a very long time." Serpentide grinned, which made Cryopedo feel a chill in her circuitry.

 _"This Con is giving me serious chills."_ Octoshock thought to himself.

"Our main objective is to establish communications with any other Decepticons that may be on this planet." Depth Strike ordered.

"Yes, sir." Depth Strike confirmed, keeping the grin on his faceplate. He swam towards a part of the unfinished base and started his portion of the construction.

 _*Vale Forest. The Ark. Optimus Prime and Wheeljack. 11:20 am*_

Optimus got wind of Wheeljack's project of the ground bridge and currently, the both of them were conversing about the project. "How's the ground bridge coming along, Wheeljack?" Optimus asked.

"I'm making progress with the project, Optimus, but I need more time." Wheeljack admitted.

"Fair enough, Wheeljack. Keep me posted on your progress." Optimus said.

"Of course." Wheeljack said. When Optimus left, Wheeljack resumed his work on the ground bridge.

 _*Vale City. Yang and Wildfire. 13:43 pm*_

"I can't believe it's been a month and a half since we met." Yang brought up.

"I know, right? We've had quite the fights." Wildfire said.

"Yeah. Since then, we've gained new bots: Zig, Zag, Hightrail, Pursuit, Full-Throttle & CLUTCH, Snipewing, and Bolt. Not to mention Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, Jaune, Nora, Ren, and myself have gained awesome powers." Yang reminded.

"You eight were flat out awesome against the Grimmcons." Wildfire complimented.

"Hell, yeah! We took them down!" Yang exclaimed.

"However, I want a rematch with that scrapheap Hypnotica." Wildfire growled.

Yang remembered how Hypnotica manipulated her into fighting her friends, not to mention her own sister. the pain and guilt of that was still there as she thought back to those couple of days. Needless to say, she wanted some payback as well. "You're not the only one, Wildfire. You're not the only one." She growled. "If she shows up again, we'll be ready this time."

"Yeah." Wildfire agreed. "We have to be ready in case any new Decepticons show up."

"Agreed. I just hope more Autobots show up instead. Although, this does make me wonder if there are any Autobots that have been on this planet longer than you bots from the Ark." Yang pondered, placing a hand under her chin.

 _*Mistral. Mistral Western Field. 16:31 pm*_

How right Wildfire was about the last part of her sentence. A large object hit the field with powerful force, causing a small wave which managed to uproot some trees. A blond boy with an open white shirt, torn blue jeans with a monkey tail who was sitting on a tree not far from the crash site saw the object hit a couple minutes ago. "Whoa." He whispered with wide eyes.

At the site itself, the robot was electric yellow and electric blue with red optics. Looking around, the robot saw that there was nothing of value/use in the area. Transforming into a Chevrolet Corvette C4, this robot drove off into the distance.

"What is going on?" The boy in the tree whispered to himself. Hopping off the tree, he started walking back to the city. His mind was in overdrive trying to figure out what the hell he just saw, and whether or not he should tell anyone about it.

* * *

 **Hello, everyone. I hope you all liked this chapter/episode of Dustformers. In this chapter/episode, we got more Hypnotica and Abysswing conversations. We discover that Abysswing seems to have a calming effect on Hypnotica even outside her Pretender shell. What does this mean? Hound makes another appearance looking at the forest below, liking the quiet at the time, liking that Remnant is different than Cybertron, stating that he and the other Autobots must protect it from the Decepticons at all costs. I know it feels like Hound is being underutilized in this story, but that's because I'm honestly having trouble thinking of a Hound-centric chapter/episode for him. If anyone has any ideas for a Hound-centric chapter/episode, please let me know.**

 **We also get some personal time with Nora Valkyrie and Ironhide as we haven't spent much time on Nora or Ironhide. Nora asks Ironhide about Cybertron and the war before it reached Remnant, to which Ironhide answers. Sorry, but no Ironhide flashback this chapter/episode, but one will happen later in the Dustformers Universe. I also wanted to give Nora some personal time in the spotlight again despite having her scene damaging Maul's legs in _Rebirth of the Hunters Part 2_.**

 **Back in the ocean, Depth Strike's forces have gained a new member by the name of Serpentide who has a Dragonfish alternate mode. He's meant to be scary which is why he gave Cryopedo and Octoshock instant chills even though he was just introduced to Depth Strike's forces. Also, Depth Strike's main objective in building the base is to establish communications with the other Decepticon groups on Remnant.**

 **In the Ark, Optimus Prime and Wheeljack converse over the progress of the ground bridge which is coming along. More progress will be happening throughout the story.**

 **Yang and Wildfire also get some personal spotlight time, talking about the past month and a half, both wanting payback on Hypnotica specifcally. This shows that Yang still holds some pain of fangirling over a Decepticon Pretender.**

 **We finally take a look at Mistral as a large object hits there, and we finally see Sun Wukong! Sun will appear more throughout Dustformers from now on. The Transformer that landed in Mistral was a Decepticon named Strikecharge who has a** **Chevrolet Corvette (C4) alternate mode and an electric yellow and electric blue color scheme. Not much is known about this Decepticon since Strikecharge was just introduced in this chapter/episode.**

 **With each chapter/episode, we get closer and closer to the Dustformers Season 1 finale. I hope to continue to have your support when we reach that point. As usual, if anyone has any ideas (OC/Story ideas), please let me know in the comments/reviews, or personally PM me. On the other hand, if you have any chapter parts you want to show me, write them up and send them to me via DocX.**

 **PS: Be prepared for the appearance of multiple characters, including one certain orange-haired criminal we all know and love in the upcoming multi-part mini-series: _In the Name of the Law_. If you have any ideas for this mini-series of Dustformers Season 1, ****please let me know in the comments/reviews, or personally PM me. On the other hand, if you have any chapter parts for this mini-series that you want to show me, write them up and send them to me via DocX. This mini-series arc is one I'm not only looking forward to write, but it's also one I'm going to need help with.**


	22. Flight of Fancy

**Hello, bots and cons. Centurion here, and welcome back to Dustformers. In the last chapter/episode, Decepticons Hypnotica and Abysswing spend time together and get closer. We spend a little time on Autobot Hound, saying that this Remnant is beautiful and that he will do everything in his power to protect it from the Decepticons. Optimus Prime and Wheeljack converse about the ground bridge project with Wheeljack saying he's making progress, but not quite there yet.**

 **Ironhide and Nora have a conversation, hinting on what Ironhide was like back on Cybertron, but sadly no flashback for Ironhide yet. There will be a flashback for Ironhide though, but it may not be during this season.**

 **Depth Strike's forces gain a new member by the name of Serpentide who has a Dragonfish alt mode.**

 **Yang and Wildfire also have a conversation, talking about the past, including the incident with Hypnotica. Obviously, Yang and Wildfire want payback on the Decepticon Pretender after that.**

 **Last but not least, a brand-new Decepticon named Strikecharge lands in Mistral and speeds off shortly after that. We also finally see Sun Wukong who witnessed this event. Where will things go after this?**

 **In the last chapter/episode, a new multi-part mini series was talked about. That will involve a favorite orange haired, nicely dressed criminal as well as quite a few more characters. So, expect that soon in Dustformers Season 1.**

 **By the way, this chapter/episode idea was provided by SnowBranwen, so thank you once again for the contribution to this story.**

 **Now, as usual, please enjoy!**

* * *

 _*Mistral. Western Mistral Wilderness. Strikecharge. 3:12 am*_

Strikecharge was driving through the night with bright white headlights. Luckily for him, no one else was on the road as he was trying to establish contact with his comrades. _"This is Strikecharge calling all Decepticons. Please respond."_ He said on his radio.

However, Mistral Police Department vehicles were chasing Strikecharge as apparently he was speeding a hell of a lot. Suddenly, an electrical pulse burst out, which in turn made all of Strikecharge's pursuers stop dead in their tracks. The MPD were just standing there as Strikecharge sped off into the distance.

"Who was that?" A Mistral Police Officer asked.

 _*Vale. In the sky above Vale City. Snipewing and Pyrrha. 7:01 am*_

Pyrrha met Snipeiwng earlier in the morning and the Autobot offered to take her on an impromptu flight to have a girl to girl talk. Snipewing was more than prepared to take it slow seeing as how Pyrrha wasn't really used to being in the air.

"Thanks for taking me up here, Snipewing." Pyrrha smiled.

"Hey, it's no problem, Pyrrha. No problem at all." Snipewing responded. "I'll take it slow so that you don't feel queasy and such."

"I appreciate that." Pyrrha said simply.

The two were pretty quiet for some of the flight until Snipewing decided to pop a question as she wanted to get to know Pyrrha better. She was sure the other way around was evident as well. "So, what's your family life like?" The Autobot asked.

"It's more than a little standard, I'll admit. My mother's a famous movie star while my father's a businessman in artistic design. Despite all this however, they still made the time for me when I was little and they still do now." Pyrrha explained.

"That sounds like you've had a busy life." Snipewing commented.

"It's a good life nonetheless." Pyrrha smiled. "So, what was your life like back on Cybertron?"

"Well, where do I even start? Back on Cybertron, I was actually a flight officer before I became a sniper. When the war began, I actually got requested to join a special unit called the Elite Guard." Snipewing started, but Pyrrha got curious quickly.

"What's the Elite Guard?" Pyrrha asked.

"The Elite Guard is a unit of Autobots who are by the book soldiers and apparently the best of the best, though I highly doubt that last part." Snipewing said. "However, back to the story. I'm getting distracted. Anyway, I declined the offer, saying I was better off doing my own thing instead of being by the book. I racked up a lot of Decepticon corpses, but quite a few of my friends got killed."

"Snipewing. I'm sorry." Pyrrha said.

"It's okay. Anyway, anyone you have feelings for?" Snipewing asked out of the blue.

Pyrrha blushed cutely. There was someone she had developed feelings for over the last month and a half, but she hasn't said anything about it to anyone yet, not even her friends. "Is it the partner of the 'little bug?'" Snipewing asked, but Pyrrha didn't answer.

"I knew it. Pyrrha, I will tell you something right now. If you do like someone, do not hesitate to tell them how you feel in your heart." Snipewing advised.

"Have you had experience with this sort of thing before?" Pyrrha asked.

"Oddly enough, I have. I had feeling for a fellow Autobot once. I was absolutely stir-crazy about this bot, but I could never muster up the courage to say I loved them. Then, a mission in Simfur happened. The bot I had feelings for got killed before I even had the chance to say I loved them." Snipewing finished.

 _*Flashback Start. Cybertron. Simfur. 5.1 million years ago.*_

 _A dark green Autobot was lying back first on the ground, leaking and coughing energon. Snipewing reached the bot, transformed to robot mode and knelt over him. "No. No, no, no. You're gonna be okay, Clunk." She stuttered, tears threatening to fall._

 _"It's all right, Snipewing." Clunk coughed violently, energon spurting from his mouth._

 _"No! Clunk!" Snipewing screamed._

 _"Snipewing. You can complete the mission. Y-You have to go on without me." Clunk said quietly._

 _"B-But I never got the chance to tell you..." Clunk interrupted Snipewing with a finger to her lips. Snipewing was crying at this point._

 _"You w-were my v-v-very best friend in all of Cybertron." Clunk said just as his optics flickered their last light. Clunk had died with a small smile on his faceplate. Snipewing's crying had definitely intensified. She let out a scream of emotional pain as she began crying her optics out next to Clunk's now lifeless body._

 _*Flashback End. Present Day. Remnant. 7:51 am*_

"Snipewing..." Pyrrha muttered as she was mostly speechless at what she just heard from the Autobot. What could she say to that?

"My point is when you have feelings for someone, make sure that there are no regrets to be left behind, especially with the possibility of death lurking around every corner. If you don't, you may never get the chance to have that kind of shot at happiness." Snipewing said.

"I'll definitely give your advice some thought." Pyrrha said.

 _*Western Mistral_ _Wilderness. Strikecharge. 9:31 am*_

Strikecharge was still trying to contact any Decepticons on Remnant, but he still wasn't having any luck. _"To any Decepticons on this planet. This is Strikecharge. Please respond."_

All of a sudden, something did come through. _"Fellow Decepticon. This is Crossvolt. Come in."_ Crossvolt said on the other end.

 _"Wait a nano-klik. Crossvolt?!"_ Strikecharge shouted.

 _"Strikecharge! Is that you, brother?"_ Crossvolt asked.

 _"It is, brother. I'm on this planet."_ Strikecharge replied.

 _"This is great news indeed, Strikecharge. I'll give you directions on how to get to my location."_ Crossvolt said.

 _"Excellent, Crossvolt."_ Strikecharge acknowledged. _"I'll meet up with you as soon as I can."_

 _*Vale. Vale Forest Clearing. Pyrrha and Snipewing. 11:09 am*_

Pyrrha and Snipewing were back on the ground. Pyrrha liked the conversation she had with Snipewing. "Thanks for the flight, Snipewing. I really enjoyed it."

"You're welcome, Pyrrha, but remember what I said regarding feelings for someone. Make sure that you don't do it too late and there are no regrets left behind, otherwise you'll feel worse if it's too late to do so." Snipewing reminded with a sad smile.

"I will." Pyrrha said taking hold of Snipewing's index finger, which the Autobot smiled at.

 _*Abandoned Warehouse. 50 Miles outside Vale City. 19:12 pm*_

a man with a bowler hat, white long coat, a cane, and orange hair sitting in a chair in front of a lit table with a couple of goons behind him. So, this is Vale City, huh." Goon #1 said. "Doesn't look like much."

"Believe me and Mr. Torchwick. This city is full of riches." Goon #2 said.

"He's right, my friend. Vale is full of riches beyond your wildest dreams, and I don't just mean money." Torchwick added. "We've hit a figurative and literal gold mine, my friends. However, we do have to be very careful in how we operate now that we're going to Vale. Do you understand?"

"Yes, boss." The two goons said. "We'll tell the rest of them."

"You two do that." Torchwick said. As the two goons left, Torchwick took out a cigar and started smoking it. "Oh, Vale, Vale, Vale. You better be ready because very soon, Roman Torchwick makes his move." He then let out a puff of smoke into the air.

* * *

 **Hello, everyone. I hope you all like this chapter/episode of _Dustformers Season 1_. Again, this chapter/episode was provided by SnowBranwen which brought us the conversation between Snipewing and Pyrrha regarding getting to know each other better as well as romantic feelings. During this conversation, Snipewing reveals a little bit regarding her love life on Cybertron. We know the bot Snipewing took too long to tell she loved was not Impulse, but another bot named Clunk, who called her his very best friend in all of Cybertron. This flashback was shorter than the one with Pursuit, yes. However, the length of flashbacks will be from long to short.**

 **Later in this chapter/episode, we find out that Strikecharge and Crossvolt are brothers. Who knew? The two have a little conversation in this chapter/episode.**

 **Get ready for the mini-series arc _In The Name Of The Law_ which will include and somewhat focus on our favorite orange-haired criminal as well as a few characters! However, if you have any characters/story ideas for this mini-series arc, or any future chapter/episode of _Dustformers Season_ _1_ , Please let me know in the comments/reviews, or personally PM me. Better yet, if you actually have parts of your own chapter/episode, send it to me via DocX.**

 **For those who haven't used DocX before, you have to go to DocX and send a link to the person you want to send your work to first. Then, after that person accepts that link, you'll be able to send your work to them for them to either edit for your own fiction or for them to use in their story. I hope that this was helpful for those new to.**

 **Now, Ruby and the others should be careful because Roman Torchwick's in town!**


	23. In The Name of the Law Part 1

**Hello, bots and cons. Centurion here, and welcome back to Dustformers Season 1. This chapter/episode is one I've been waiting for a while now. We're going to have quite a few characters join the story. For this isn't just a chapter/episode, but the first part of the very first part of the very first mini-series in the story that introduces our favourite RWBY criminal into the Dustformers story so I hope everyone enjoys that.**

 **Now, I'm working a 9:00 to 5:30 job which doesn't leave me a lot of time for writing but on the other hand, it gives me time to write out new chapters by hand which has proven very beneficial. The job also gives me time to think on how I want to write chapters.**

 **Now, without further ado, let's return to** _ **Dustformers Season 1**_ **with** _ **In the Name of the Law Part 1**_ **!**

* * *

 _*Vale City Outskirts. Roman Torchwick. 00:10 am*_

Roman Torchwick was looking at Vale City as its colorful lights were shining in the night sky. Then a girl sat on the grass next to him. This girl had a pink and brown eye along with her hair wearing a white t-shirt, black jeans, and pink sneakers. "So nice of you to join me out here, Neo," Roman slightly smiled. "You ready to do this?"

Neo gave a smile to Roman while giving him a thumbs-up. Roman smirked at Neo. "I'll take that as a yes," Roman kept the smirk on his face. "Well then, get everybody ready. Our next job: Vale City!"

 _*Vale City. Vale City Grand Mall. 11:21 am*_

The eight were in the mall looking at the newspaper regarding Roman Torchwick. To say that they were shocked at how much he stole this time would be an understatement. "To think he stole thirty-two thousand from Vacuo Central Bank and managed to evade local law enforcement after the heist was pulled off." Weiss said.

"No kidding," Yang breathed. "Who knows where he stashed it."

"We may never find out." Blake said.

"Hey! What if we try to find his loot?" Nora suggested. "We'd be so rich!" She began to daydream about living in a mansion but was snapped out of her daydream by Ren.

"Nora, no," Ren said sternly. "If we ever found that money, we'd return it to the bank."

"Oh, come on, Ren." Nora pleaded.

"No." Ren repeated.

"Awww..." Nora pouted slumping in her seat.

"Anyway, let's focus back on Roman Torchwick. Do you think he'll try to rob Vale blind?" Blake asked.

"That's a definite possibility." Jaune replied.

"We should try to stop him if he tries." Ruby said with determination.

"If we do agree to that, how should we do that?" Pyrrha asked.

"Pyrrha, we normally wing these things." Yang grinned.

"I know, Yang but if we do end up going against Roman Torchwick, we should not only have a plan but also be prepared for any tricks he might have up his sleeve." Pyrrha said causing Yang to lose her grin as she knew that Pyrrha was right. Roman Torchwick was an international criminal. Some would say he is a master thief.

"Plus, we still can't forget about the Decepticons." Ren added.

"No we can't!" Nora whisper-yelled. "What is he teams up with them?!"

"That would be ridiculous, Nora." Weiss dismissed.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Ice Queen's right." Yang agreed, Weiss groaned at her given nickname once again. "What would the Decepticons even gain from teaming up with people?"

"Uh, they could gain quite a bit, Yang." Ruby said as if it were fact. "Remember how much the Autobots have gained from teaming up with us?"

Yang thought about it for a minute before saying "Good point."

"Also, I think Aunt Raven might be getting suspicious." Ruby brought up.

"Might be?" Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Mom's been acting weird around us." Yang said.

"That's not good." Jaune stated.

"If she finds out about the Autobots..." Weiss started.

"Then it won't be long before our folks find out as well and become involved in the war." Ren finished slowly.

Ruby began to panic. "If that happens, what will Mom think when she finds out that we've been lying?!"

"Ruby, calm down!" Yang whisper-yelled.

"Though your sister does bring up a good case," Weiss said. "I have a feeling our parents will not react well if they find out."

"That's saying something. They will be outright pissed at us." Nora groaned.

"We should get back on track here," Pyrrha said. "We should have a plan in case we go up against Roman Torchwick."

"So, let's get planning." Weiss said.

 _*Vale City. Blake and Pursuit. 15:00 pm*_

Blake and Pursuit were heading home when Pursuit got curious about what Blake and the others were talking about in the mall. "Blake. If you don't mind me asking, who is Roman Torchwick?" He asked.

"Roman Torchwick is an internationally known criminal that has never been caught once in five years. In those five years, he has stolen a more than fair share of money all over Remnant. No one has ever found the money he stole and many have tried." Blake explained.

"I see," Pursuit said. "So he's without honor."

"Exactly. He has multiple sections of his large gang all over, but we don't know where any of them are." Blake groaned.

"It would be a good service to your planet if we find them, then." Pursuit assumed.

"You are correct there, Pursuit," Blake added. "Roman Torchwick and his goons need to be locked up for Remnant's sake."

 _*Vale City. Roman Torchwick & Crew. 22:15 pm*_

Roman, Neo, and a large group of goons were in their respective vehicles, poised for Vale's banks. They had planned this out thoroughly, checking for all possibilities of being caught for the very first time. "There it is. Vale's Main Bank." Roman smirked. "You look like you're ready to go, Neo. What about the rest of you?"

"Yeah!" The goons all shouted at once.

"Glad to hear it, though you didn't need to shout that," Roman remarked. "Don't want anyone knowing that we're here. Now, let's get to the dough." The goons and Neo went ahead of Roman but while moving, Neo spotted a bright neon blue liquid staining the ground. This made her stop in her tracks. What was this stuff? What was it doing here? "Hey, Neo. You okay?" Neo snapped out of her supposed trance from Roman asking her that question. When she looked at him, she merely gave a nod in return. "Alright, then. We're heading out to perform our little act."

Neo smiled again as she got up and into a random vehicle with Roman and headed to Vale City Grand Bank.

 _Vale City. Vale City Grand Bank. 23:56 pm*_

Roman and his cronies had arrived at the bank, ready to rob Vale City for all it's worth. What they didn't know was that Ruby and her friends were lying in wait, waiting for the right moment to foil the master thief's plans.

"Alright, everyone. Time to begin our little job and add to our riches!" Roman announced.

The goons quietly cheered at their boss's words and began their respective roles for this heist. Some stayed outside the front of the bank as perimeter sentries while others moved to the front of the building as hackers, general support and cash carriers. While they were performing their roles, one of the perimeter sentries was taken out with a knock-out shot to the gut, rendering him unconscious.

"What was that?" Another goon asked just before he was hit with another non-fatal, knock-out shot. They didn't see Ruby sitting on a tree branch with her weapon in it's sniper rifle mode taking out Roman's goons one by one.

Unfortunately, Roman did hear his goon's unconscious body hit the ground from that jeep. "What the hell?" He asked himself as he began to look around to find out where that shot apparently came from.

All of a sudden, a flaming ball hit one of the jeeps, causing it to explode. The gang's eyes widened at this as they didn't know where this shot came from, either. "What is going on?!" One of the goons shouted before getting knocked out himself. Then, Blake (In a disguised stealth outfit) jumped in front of the flaming vehicle, her amber eyes shining in the fiery glow. "Oh, look what we have here, boys: Another do-gooder hoping to stop us. Stephen: Take care of this pest!"

"No problem." Stephen growled. Stephen stood at six feet tall and actually carried a sword which he brought out to fight Blake with.

"Hey, big boy!" Yang (Also in disguise) shouted out drawing Stephen's attention from Blake to her. "Why don't you go a round with me?" She grinned under her mask.

Stephen laughed. "Bring it on!" With that, Stephen and Yang charged at each other. When they got close enough to each other, Stephen unleashed a roundhouse kick but Yang dodged the attack, retaliating with a triple punch to his gut which he endured. Yang continued her attack with a sidekick which Stephen blocked. He then hit Yang's left side with a karate chop. "You're not bad, girl."

"Same to you, Stephen, was it?" Yang kept her grin under her mask.

"You got it!" Stephen laughed while unleashing a strong punch to Yang's stomach, actually sending her back a couple of feet. Stephen saw this as an opportunity to press his attack and ran at her with a palm-heel strike but unfortunately for him, Yang saw this coming and did a sweep kick, knocking Stephen off his feet and onto his back. Groaning in pain, he smiled slightly at Yang. "Not bad. Not bad at all." He tried delivering a swift kick but Yang blocked this attack as well. She then punched Stephen in the stomach, hard.

"You're good but not good enough." Yang smirked as she kicked Stephen in the stomach.

"Stephen! Get up! We're getting out of here!" Roman shouted.

"Yes, sir!" Stephen shouted back as he got up and ran to the remaining vehicles and sped off.

When they were out of earshot, Yang and the others started cheering. "We did it!" Yang cheered.

"I personally think we got lucky this time," Weiss reasoned. "Nonetheless, I think we also did a good job."

"You did a good job fighting Stephen, Yang." Blake smiled.

"Now, we should go before law enforcement arrives and our parents realize we're gone." Ruby said. The trio agreed and they left just as police sirens were heard.

 _*Roman & His Crew. Vale City Outskirts. 02:03 am*_

Once they reached the outskirts, Roman, Neo, and the others exited their vehicles and they obviously weren't too happy with how their heist was foiled by what looked to be a teenage girl. "How in the hell could this happen?!" Roman shouted angrily.

"Well..." One of the goons started but was instantly interrupted by Roman's yelling.

"We planned that heist from the inside out for months! How could we get foiled by a teenager who also managed to slightly outdo one of our best enforcers?!" Roman continued as he took out his cane.

"Now, Boss... Please, let's talk..." The goon didn't finish as Roman shot him in the head. When Neo looked at Roman, he had a dead serious expression which was something rarely ever seen.

"Now, we have either a rival group aiming to take us out, or a bunch of goody two-shoes looking to screw us over!" Roman shouted. He was wrapped up in his shouting match that he bumped into something that sounded like a metal clang. He fell on his back in pain. "What the hell was that?!"

Neo and the scared goons said nothing as the source of the apparent metal clang seemed to reveal itself. It was a ship of some kind, one they didn't know was Cybertronian. Suddenly, the door opened automatically. Silently making a decision, they walked into the large ship.

Within the ship, they were secretly marveling at all the cool tech inside the vehicle. "You think Atlas built this?" One of the goons asked.

"No way. Atlas doesn't have the tech to build something like this." Roman answered while walking. Soon enough, the group reached the bridge of the ship and needless to say they were amazed at the technological advancement before an electronic hum was heard behind them.

"What are you humans doing on our ship?" A robotic voice asked threateningly.

"You don't want to do this, kid." Roman threatened back.

"I'm not a kid!" The voice shouted.

"What's with all the yelling, Loudmouth?" Another voice groaned. When Roman and the others looked to the source of the voice, they saw a purple and black robot with red eyes, two torpedoes on it's shoulders, and strange parts walked into the bridge. "What are you humans doing here? How did you find the ship?"

* * *

 **Hello, everyone and Dustformers Season 1 is back with Roman Torchwick and Neo now in the story thanks to _In the Name of the Law Part 1_! Now, Roman and Neo may have had their little heist foiled by Ruby and company but they have run into the Decepticon Fracture. Now, Fracture isn't apart of Megatron's group as he has his own gang of Decepticon thieves, smugglers, you name it. This will provide a little bit of difficulty for the Autobots. Believe it or not, Roman and Fracture are sorta similar and they might be able to sense it with each other. How will the heroes deal with this? We'll have to read and find out. Anyway, Neo is once again silent in this story.**

 **I know the beginning of this mini-series arc was shorter than I intended but I feel the later parts will be longer than this.**

 **Also, Blake has a stealth outfit. It just seems the most logical for her to have one. Furthermore, besides Neo, another of Roman's crew is named Stephen. Just Stephen for now. Maybe there will be a last name for Stephen later on. We also get a fight between Yang and Stephen which I hope people like since I'm not really good at writing fight scenes but hopefully I'll get better over time now that I know when to get back to writing.**

 **Now just saying this right now: This chapter was difficult for me to write despite writing some of the chapter out at work. But I'll do the best I can.**

 **Now, Fracture is a character from 2015's _Robots In Disguise_ and he's a character from that series which I actually really like. So, I decided to put him in here and give him a gang of his own. I hope readers like this decision of mine. If you've seen 2015's _Robots In Disguise_ , you'll know I'm making Fracture a little different from his actual character.**

 **Now, which Decepticons (OC or otherwise) be in Fracture's group? I leave that for all of you to decide. If you have any ideas for the next parts of _In the Name of the Law_ arc, please let me know in the comments/reviews or personally PM me.**

 **See you next time in _In The Name of the Law Part 2_!**

* * *

 **AN: Now, the reason I've taken so long to get back to writing is because I've started working a 9:00 to 5:30 job, but I promise I'll get back to all my works whenever I can.**


	24. In The Name of the Law Part 2

**Hello, bots and cons. Centurion here and welcome back to Dustformers Season 1. The last chapter was the start of the** _ **In The Name of the Law**_ **mini-series. In that, Roman Torchwick, Neo, and their goons appeared in Vale City aiming to rob Vale City Bank.**

 **Now, there weren't any Autobots in this first part since it's an introduction but there will be Autobots in this chapter.**

 **However, there were a couple of Decepticons who aren't with Megatron but the characters don't know that yet. These two are Fracture and another OC of mine: Loudmouth and we don't know what either of them transform into yet. We'll find out soon enough.**

 **Now, transform and roll out!**

* * *

 _*Vale. Schnee Residence. Weiss's Room. 12:00 pm*_

Things had been quiet for the last couple of days. Some of the group such as Yang and Nora thought he was gone from the Vale City after foiling his heist but others like Weiss, Blake, Jaune and Ruby knew that wasn't the case. People like Roman only bide their time until they deem it right to strike again. "Roman's lack of activity has me a little concerned." Weiss said to her scroll as she was currently having a conversation with the others.

 _"Come on, Weiss." Nora replied. "Roman's probably long gone by now."_

 _"I don't think that's the case, Nora. He's probably hiding somewhere planning his next move." Ren said._

 _"Ren's right. We have to remain alert."_ Jaune agreed.

 _"What's with you guys? We should celebrate."_ Yang said.

 _"We have to be alert, sis. Who knows what Roman's up to."_ Ruby stated.

Suddenly, a news alert buzzed and popped out on everyone's scrolls. They checked it and saw what they didn't want to see. _**"ROMAN TORCHWICK ROBS LOCAL JEWELRY STORE! CITIZENS SAY THAT HE AND HIS CREW WERE DRIVING STRANGE VEHICLES INCLUDING WHAT LOOKED TO BE A HOVERBIKE WHICH ATLAS HAVE BEEN WORKING ON!"**_

When the news alert ended, the eight pondered what this meant. _"Weiss, aren't hoverbikes one of Atlas's long, thought-out projects?"_ Blake asked.

"Yes, but my sister and I know that they're not completed past the prototype stage. That hoverbike looked way past that stage," Weiss answered. "Plus, the hoverbikes Atlas are creating are blue-white and silver-metallic blue. That one was purple and black."

 _"Oh, no. I just had a thought. What if it's a Cybertronian?"_ Pyrrha asked.

 _"That could be a possibility, Pyrrha. However, it could also be that Atlas chose to test a hoverbike in Vale and Roman hijacked it."_ Yang added in.

"Yang does make a good point there, however, we can't rule out the possibility of what Pyrrha just said." Weiss said.

"No, we can't. Since the Transformers came to Remnant, anything is a possibility." Jaune said.

 _*Vale Outskirts. Cybertronian Ship. 14:00 pm*_

Roman and two of his goons had just returned to the ship. Smiles were plastered on their faces all the way back as for the last couple of days, they've been under the radar. "Whoo! That was a good run, boss!" Goon #1 cheered.

"You said it, buddy!" Goon #2 agreed, high-fiving his fellow goon.

"I must admit, Fracture. You've given us a hell of a boost in our jobs." Roman complimented as Fracture transformed into robot mode.

"I also have to admit, you've given us information about the amount of valuables on your planet. Some of them are indeed nice to look at." Fracture complimented back.

"Now that I think about it, we've only met you and Loudmouth. Do you have any more gang members?" Roman asked, curious.

"You want to meet the rest of the crew, do you?" Fracture questioned.

"If we want to continue having success, we must know all members of each other's crews," Roman reasoned. "Plus, we should get to know each other if we're going to continue working together."

"You do have a point there, Roman." Fracture said. "Tell your crew to come to the cargo hold." Roman nodded. A little later, Roman, Neo, and the others were in the cargo hold waiting to meet the rest of Fracture's gang.

 _*Vale City. Arc Residence. 16:01 pm*_

Violet was sitting in the backyard, seemingly thinking about something when Jaune spotted her. "Violet. Are you okay?" He asked a little concerned for his younger sister.

"Hey, Jaune," Violet smiled slightly. "I was just thinking how weird it's gotten for the past two months."

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked hiding his nervousness.

"Well, the Atlesian Military have been popping up all over, saying what they're doing is classified, the Grimm rise after being supposedly sealed away for thousands of years, and there are rumors going around at my school saying that we may have aliens among us." Violet listed off.

"I see," Jaune said quietly. "Vi, these rumors could be just rumors. Some people will say anything just for attention."

"What're you two talking about?" Another voice asked. Jaune and Violet turned around and saw it was another sister. This sister had long blonde hair with electric blue highlights at the tips. She also had a tattoo of a flaming rose on her left arm which was visible as she was wearing a white tank-top and camo pants. This was Roslyn Arc.

"Not much, Roslyn. Just about some rumors going around at Vi's school." Jaune answered.

"You mean the rumors saying there may be aliens living among us." Roslyn said.

"How'd you know about that?" Violet asked.

"Those same rumors have been spreading around at my work," Roslyn said. "What do you think about these rumors, Jaune?"

Jaune didn't really know what to say. These rumors were true. Aliens were indeed living among them. He wanted to tell his family the truth but he knew they would freak out if they learned that not only was he hanging out with these aliens but he was also helping the Autobots fight in their war against the Decepticons. "Well, they're either complete bogus or they have truth in them."

"That is true, Jaune," Roslyn acknowledged. "If it is true, we have to be very careful."

 _"It's already too late for me not to get involved."_ Jaune thought to himself. Suddenly, Jaune's scroll beeped. He looked and saw it was Ruby and the others. "What's up, guys?"

 _"We're meeting up to talk about something important."_ Ruby said.

"Ok. I'll be there." Jaune nodded.

"Were those your friends?" Roslyn asked.

"Yep. They want me to meet up with them." Jaune said but he didn't tell Roslyn nor Violet what he was meeting them for. "See you soon." With that, he and Bumblebee left to meet up with the others.

 _*Vale City. 19:01 pm*_

The kids and the Autobots were in lying in wait for Torchwick and his new friends. "You sure they'll show up, Rubes?" Yang asked quietly.

"People like Roman always return to the scene of the crime." Ruby said, determination in her voice.

"Quiet!" Blake scolded. "I hear something..."

The multiple sounds of engines were growing closer to where they waiting. When they got close enough, they were able to get a good look at the vehicles besides the purple and black hoverbike. The first was a white and golden yellow Tyrell P34. Secondly was an orange-yellow and pine green 1988 Ford Probe GT Turbo. Another vehicle was a grey and blue Porsche 959 while the fifth vehicle was a metallic copper Saleen S281. The final vehicle was a pink and white Chevrolet Cobalt SS. "I hate to say it, but those are a couple of nice vehicles they've got." Yang complimented quietly.

"Yang. Please do not compliment the thieves." Weiss groaned.

"I still say we should consider the fact that these vehicles may not be what they seem." Pyrrha whispered.

Suddenly as if to answer Pyrrha's suspicions, the six vehicles transformed to robot mode. "Wow! Pyrrha was right!" Nora quietly exclaimed.

"So, they're Decepticons." Blake growled.

"How can you tell?" Ren asked, curious.

"I can see the Decepticon symbol on them." Blake replied.

Back with the thieves, Roman and his group were getting ready for their next heist when all of a sudden, Loudmouth started walking around. "What're you doing, Loudmouth?" Fracture asked.

"Looking for anyone that might be here, watching us." Loudmouth said.

"You're being incredibly paranoid." Fracture retorted.

"Am I?" Loudmouth retorted.

Fracture sighed. Loudmouth had to be this paranoid. "What do you think, Bad Round?"

"I think we should give Loudmouth some merit this time," Bad Round suggested. "This is still a very unknown planet. Who knows who or what's here."

"See? Bad Round agrees with me." Loudmouth smirked.

"I think that's only because we're all sick and tired of your constant looking around for anything that seems even a teensy bit out of place." Cheap-Shot threw her hands up in the air.

"Oh, come on!" Loudmouth threw his hands up. "What do you think, Darkstreak?"

"You all know what I pretty much think, Loudmouth." Darkstreak crossed her arms together. "You agree with me, Heatlink?"

"Wait a nano-klik, everyone," Heatlink interrupted. "I'm picking up Cybertronian heat signatures very close by."

"See, guys?! I knew I was right!" Loudmouth exclaimed. The others groaned at his outburst.

"There are Autobots here!" Heatlink screamed.

"Well, guess our cover's blown." Full-Throttle stated.

"Really? What gave you that clue?" CLUTCH quipped.

"Looks like we've got no choice now." Wildfire groaned as Yang and the others hopped out. She, Full-Throttle, Pursuit, Bumblebee, and Jazz transformed to robot mode, revealing themselves to Fracture's gang. "You wanted to find us, here we are."

"Yes, you are." Cheap-Shot grinned. "Now, we can destroy you."

"You can try, Decepti-creep." Full-Throttle snipped.

"I don't think you saying that will make them scared." CLUTCH retorted.

"I- I was just... aagh! Never mind! Let's just fight them!" Full-Throttle yelled. With that, the Autobots fought Fracture's gang. Full-Throttle fought Fracture himself who brought out his sword. Full-Throttle responded in kind by bringing out his short-sword and parried with Fracture but wasn't having much success. "Sorry, but you're out of your league, kid." Fracture grinned as he slashed Full-Throttle and knocked him onto the ground. Fracture then attempted to stab Full-Throttle, but Full-Throttle managed to keep dodging Fracture's sword strikes.

Bumblebee took on Bad Round who was throwing a flurry of kicks and punches at the yellow Autobot. When Bumblebee landed a side-kick on Bad Round, the Decepticon retaliated with a direct punch to the faceplate. This disoriented Bumblebee long enough for Bad Round to pick him up and throw him to the ground. Bumblebee managed to get back up in time to avoid Bad Round's punch.

Wildfire tangled with Cheap-Shot who was effectively blocking Wildfire's attacks while Wildfire was doing the same Neither could seem to land a hit on each other. "You must really be a bad fighter. How can you call yourself an Autobot?" Cheap-Shot taunted. Wildfire only growled at her in response. Immediately after, Wildifre punched and kicked Cheap-Shot, knocking her back a couple of feet. "You were saying?" Wildfire taunted back. Cheap-Shot merely scowled and threw a flash grenade, unleashing a bright flash of light.

Pursuit was dealing with Darkstreak and was the only Autobot of the group to actually be doing well as he was evading all of Darkstreak's attacks. Pursuit brought out his long-sword while Darkstreak brought out a sword of his own and they parried against each other. "You fight well." Darkstreak partly complimented. Pursuit didn't respond as he charged the Decepticon with his sword. Soon enough, however, Pursuit was kicked in the chestplate and knocked onto the ground. He then got thrown into the air by Darkstreak who then performed a spinning jump kick, further damaging Pursuit's armor.

Lastly, Jazz was trying to dance around Heatlink who was trying to blast him with intense heat. "Stand still, Autobot!" Heatlink growled. "Sorry. No can do." Jazz musically said. Jazz delivered a roundhouse kick to Heatlink but she blocked it and threw Jazz into the air and then shot at him with her Neutron Assault Rifle, landing a couple shots on him before he reoriented himself. As soon as Jazz got back on the ground, he had to dodge and block more Neutron Assault Rifle shots.

"We can't fight these guys that well." Bumblebee groaned.

"That much is obvious, Bumblebee." Wildfire partially sneered.

"Have the Autobots gotten weak in four million stellar cycles." Loudmouth taunted. "I remember them being stronger back on Cybertron."

"We've done enough to damage their morale for now." Roman commented. "Let's go for now."

"An excellent suggestion, my friend." Fracture agreed. "Move out, everyone!" With that, the gang transformed and left. Minutes later, the Autobots gloomily transformed as well and went with their human/faunus friends.

"Well, that could've gone better." Wildfire groaned.

"Don't worry, Wildfire. We'll get them next time" Yang assured.

 _*Atlas. Atlas Military HQ. General Ironwood's Quarters. 22:11 pm*_

General Ironwood was watching another spy drone recording, actually getting footage of a Cybertronian battle. "These battles seem to be becoming more and more frequent." He said quietly to himself. "We must be prepared to deal with this is necessary. Those three robots are still in those pods, so they're no help at the moment until we can revive them. We'll have to act on these occurrences soon." He clasped his hands together in deep thought. He kept asking the same questions night after night. Who were these machines? Where did they come from? Why were they here? These were all questions that needed to be answered.

 _*Vale. Vale City. Arc Residence. 23:09 pm*_

Violet Arc was sleeping soundly with muffs on this night which made her oblivious to anything that might've been going on outside meaning she didn't hear slightly thundering footsteps nearing her window.

The footsteps woke up Johnathan and Marian, not to mention the rest of the Arc family as they rushed to Violet's room to check on her. When they got there, the window was broken and Violet was nowhere in sight. "VIOLET!" Marian screamed at the top of her lungs.

Jaune and Bumblebee got home seconds after this and he definitely heard his mother's scream. He ran into the house. "Mom?! What happened? Where's Violet?!"

"She was kidnapped, little bro!" Roslyn cried as she fell on her knees.

"W-W-What?" Jaune stuttered as he also fell to his knees.

Another sister with dark green highlights in her pigtails and was another of Jaune's younger sisters walked up to him. This was Vert Arc. "Whoever took her left this." She said as she gave Jaune a letter.

Jaune took the letter. _"Arc Family. If you ever want to see your little girl again, hand over all your riches or the girl has her last breath."_ His azure blue eyes became icy blue with determination. He was going to get Violet Arc back.

* * *

 **Hello, everyone. I hope you all liked _In the Name of the Law Part 2_. The kids and Autobots have had their first bout with Fracture's gang and it didn't go well. To make matters worse, someone got kidnapped by theses fiends. And the person kidnapped is Jaune's little sister: Violet Arc.**

 **Now, the members of Fracture's Gang are: Loudmouth, Cheap-Shot, Bad Round, Darkstreak, and Heatlink. Now, the fight between Full-Throttle and Fracture may have been one-sided but we did get to see Full-Throttle's sword-fighting skills which are unfortunately sub-par compared to Fracture's.** **Bumblebee took on Bad Round who is good at close quarters combat. Wildfire and Cheap-Shot were evenly matched. Pursuit seemed to be the only one actually doing well as he was facing Darkstreak.**

 **Rwby: Vol 7 is out! I haven't seen it yet though, so my opinion is invalid.**

 **Find out what happens next in Dustformers: Season 1.**

 **PS: If anyone has any ideas for Dustformers, please let me know in the comments/reviews or personally PM me.**


	25. In The Name of the Law Part 3

**Hello, bots and cons. Centurion here and welcome back to Dustformers: Season 1. In the last part of In The Name of the Law, the Autobots fought Fracture's gang and didn't make the best showing of it. After that, Violet Arc got kidnapped. As the rest of the group can tell, Jaune and the entire Arc family are not happy. Let's find out what happens next in the third and final part of Dustformers: Season 1: In The Name of the Law!**

* * *

 _*Vale City. Arc Residence. 10:21 am*_

Jaune was quickly pacing back and forth in Violet's room. The others could only watch him pace as this was a stressful situation for not only him and his family. Violet wouldn't hurt a fly. She was practically harmless, but that also meant she had no way to defend herself. He immediately called the others informing them of the current situation. They tried to think of things to say to him at the time, but he was too determined to rescue his little sister. Plus, what can you say to calm a person down when their sister was kidnapped?

"Jaune, please stop pacing. You're going to wear out your room floor." Blake commented.

Jaune closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry, Blake. I'm just worried about Violet."

"We know, Jauney," Nora said with seriousness laced in her voice. "We'll save your sister, but we need a plan." Everyone looked at her in utter shock. "What?"

"U-Uh, n-nothing." Weiss stuttered. "I've almost never heard you talk with such seriousness."

"Look, I know I mostly have a smile on my face, but when it comes to friends and family, that's something you never mess with. You all are practically my family when I'm away from my family, so since Jaune's family has a 'll rescue little Violet and stop Roman Torchwick. Not to mention that Decepticon gang he and his cronies have hooked up with"

"Well said, Nora." Ren smiled, putting his hand on his childhood friend's shoulder.

"Agreed, Nora." Yang smiled. "Family is incredibly precious. That's something people like Roman Torchwick will never understand."

"You said it, Yang." Ruby agreed.

"We still need a plan to rescue Violet." Pyrrha reminded.

"Not to mention we still need to locate them." Weiss added.

"Good point." Ruby groaned. "That will take a while."

"We should talk to Wheeljack about this." Jaune whispered.

"That's a good idea, Jaune." Ren said.

 _*Vale City Outskirts. Abandoned Warehouse. Camera Room. 10:12 am*_

Violet was trying to struggle out of her bindings to no avail. At that moment, Roman walked in the room, smirking the whole time. "Comfortable?" Roman asked sarcastically. Violet started screaming at the orange haired man through the cloth in her mouth. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry." He removed the cloth from the girl's mouth. "Can I get you anything, dear?"

"You have nothing you can give me to make me smile at you, Roman Torchwick." Violet scowled.

"Oh, you know of my name and reputation?" Roman said with mock surprise.

"Okay, who doesn't know of your reputation as the supposed 'Master Thief' of Remnant? Hah! Chump Thief is more like it." Violet sneered back.

Hearing that made Roman's smirk instantly drop. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me, Torchwick." Violet now sported a tiny grin. "I know my family will find me and when they do, they will beat your face into the dirt."

"You really have that much faith that your folks will find you? I'll bet they don't know where we are right now." Roman challenged.

"Even if they don't know right now, they'll discover where we are soon enough." Violet retorted. "If I were you, I'd start fearing for your life."

Roman started chuckling out loud. "Keep telling yourself that, little girl." With that, he left the room where he ran into Fracture.

"I still don't understand why you took this girl hostage. What does it gain?" Fracture asked.

"What it does, my friend is create leverage so that the people will give us anything we demand. That's why it's imperative that no one finds out where we are right now." Roman explained.

Fracture thought about what Roman just said. He did bring up a couple good points. With this girl, the humans wouldn't dare to storm the place if it was found. If the girl was a friend of the Autobots from last night, they wouldn't dare to attempt a rescue. The Autobots were cowards! They were never warriors! "Okay, Roman. I get it now."

"Glad you do. Just another lesson from Remnant's Master Thief." Roman bowed.

 _*Vale Forest. The Ark. Wheeljack's Quarters. 12:09 pm*_

"I see, Jaune. I'm sorry this happened." Wheeljack said.

"It's not your fault, Wheeljack. It's Roman Torchwick's fault." Jaune said calmly.

He felt Pyrrha's hand on his shoulder. "We'll get Violet back, Jaune." She said with conviction. That made Jaune feel a little better. He smiled at Pyrrha which she returned.

"Wheeljack. Do you know anything about Fracture's gang?" Weiss asked, curious.

"Are you kidding, Weiss?" Wheeljack asked back offended. "I tend to avoid things like gangs and stuff."

"Guys, let's try and focus on the matter at hand." Blake added in, wanting to get back on track.

"You're right, Blake. Now then, what we need is something to track these Decepticons with." Wheeljack said.

"Like some spilled Energon?" Jaune asked, hope filling his eyes. He then remembered the little skirmish last night. "Did anyone take a sample of the Energon of one of those Decepticons?"

"I did!" Ruby exclaimed. She took out a vial of Energon spilled by the Decepticon Darkstreak. "I took this just in case."

"Ruby! You're a genius!" Jaune brought Ruby into a hug which she happily reciprocated. "With this, we may be able to find my sister! What do you think, Wheeljack?"

Wheeljack carefully took the energon from Ruby to analyze it. "It should be possible now, yes." He answered.

"This is great!" Nora cheered. "Now we have a much higher chance of finding Violet!"

Jaune had tears rolling down his face. This was it! This was the break they needed right now in order to find his little sister and bring her home and they were going to take the chance.

 _*Vale City Outskirts. Abandoned Warehouse. Camera Room. 15:21 pm*_

Violet wasn't really saying anything or moving. There would be no point in wasting energy. She knew her big brother would find her. If his friends came with him, that was a bonus. Torchwick would get his ass kicked. Her fear stemmed towards the giant robots Roman was with. They looked like they could do some serious damage. Though, she heard the purple robot mention something called 'Autobots' What did 'Autobots' mean? Were there any more of these robots on Remnant? If there were more of these robots on Remnant, why would they be here?

While she was asking herself all these questions, Roman walked back in with that same look, a smug grin on his face. "Well, how are we feeling now?"

Violet said nothing to the so-called master thief and turned her head away. "Nothing? Aw, I'm hurt. I also see how no one has still figured out where we are, so I can assume that no one has put in effort to try and find you." Roman taunted. That got Violet a little angry at hearing that. How dare this criminal spout such slander about people, though she was thinking more specifically about her family. She knew they were looking for her as they sat and spoke. "Seeing as you're not speaking, I'll tell you a small something. Even if people do end up finding out where we are, my crew and our new friends have a few little surprises planned out for them."

He left the room yet again. Violet was asking new questions to herself. What surprises has Roman got for her family when they come here for her? Will they get hurt badly? Soon, Violet began quietly crying, tears were starting to pool in her eyes. Will her family get hurt because of her?

 _*Vale City Outskirts. Abandoned Warehouse. 17:12 pm*_

The eight kids along with Bumblebee, Wildfire, Full-Throttle, Jazz, Pursuit and Ironhide were with them staring at the warehouse. "This is the place, guys." Ren stated.

"Alright. Let's go get my sister." Jaune said sternly as he began to move from his hiding spot only to be stopped by Weiss.

"Jaune, slow down. We need a plan." Weiss reminded.

"She's right, Jaune. Roman and Fracture have probably filled the entire warehouse with booby traps."

"Good point." Jaune said.

"Don't worry, kid." Ironhide assured. "We'll get your sister back."

"And we'll kick some Decepticon tin!" Nora grinned manically.

"Amen to that!" Yang and Wildfire agreed.

"We must try to move swiftly like the wind and be silent as the night." Pursuit advised.

"I agree with Pursuit," CLUTCH said. "If we make a single mistake, they might hurt Jaune's sister." This made Jaune's eyes widen.

"Thank you for stating the obvious, CLUTCH." Full-Throttle groaned.

"We'll deal with whatever comes our way right now. We need to get to Violet now." Ruby said determinedly.

Back inside the warehouse, Loudmouth was taking a break from surveillance when the kids and Autobots snuck by the cameras he was watching. Loudmouth got up and walked from the cameras to where Fracture and Roman were.

"Any Autobots, Loudmouth?" Fracture asked.

"None so far, boss." Loudmouth answered.

"Well, that's a good thing right now." Roman said.

"We beg to differ." Full-Throttle stated. That made the trio turn towards the source of the voice and they saw the Autobots and kids standing right there.

"You couldn't resist, could you?" CLUTCH asked.

Full-Throttle rolled his eyes. Instantly, Loudmouth declared his thoughts. "See?! This is why I'm paranoid! Whenever I let my guard down, something happens!"

"Whatever, Loudmouth! Everyone, Take down the Autobots! Roman, you and your crew take care of the kids here!" Fracture demanded.

"Certainly, Fracture." Roman grinned.

Everyone charged at each other. Full-Throttle once again swapped blows with Fracture. Fracture delivered the flurry of kicks at Full-Throttle who barely dodged them. Full-Throttle responded to this be sending a flurry of punches at the purple Decepticon. Full-Throttle landed a punch on Fracture's leg while Fracture did the same but to Full-Throttle's left arm joint. "Is it me or have you actually been practicing?" Fracture taunted.

"Why should I tell you, scrudheap?" Full-Throttle taunted back while throwing another punch.

This time, Bumblebee was dealing with Heatlink who was trying to blase the yellow Autobot. Unfortunately for her, Bumblebee seemed faster than when she fought Jazz earlier and it was irritating her. "What's wrong, Decepti-creep? Am I too fast for you?" Heatlink only growled in response to Bumblebee's taunt. She started firing blasts of heat in all directions. Bumblebee got hit with one of them, sending him on one knee joint. Heatlink grinned. "Not so fast now, are you?" Just as she was about to blast him, Bumblebee recovered and sent a kick straight to Heatlink's faceplate knocking her back a few feet.

Pursuit was dealing with Darkstreak parrying his sword strikes. Pursuit was doing things a little differently this time around as he was performing a series of punches and kicks upon the Decepticon, landing quite a few hits on him. Darkstreak tried a sweep kick in an attempt to knock Pursuit off his feet, but Pursuit saw this coming and jumped into the air, dodging the kick.

Jazz was dancing around Cheap-Shot who was honest-to-god trying to end Jazz's tune. Jazz however was listening to some Remnant music while avoiding Cheap-Shot's attacks. "Would you stand still, Autobot!" Jazz didn't bother to respond and he then unleashed a blinding light show with the lights originating from his hips, temporarily blinding his opponent.

Jaune and the other kids were fending off Roman and his crew. Jaune and Ruby were fighting Roman Torchwick together. However, Torchwick was proving to be a much more challenging foe than they previously anticipated. Until now, they thought he was the cliche crime boss who wouldn't bother getting his hands dirty, but no. He was actually throwing his hat in the ring right now, fighting two opponents at once. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Blonde Knight and Little Red." He said smugly. "Come to rescue the little girl in distress, no doubt." Jaune was getting angry. However, he knew he couldn't say that the girl was his sister as it would be used against him later on.

Yang and Blake were fighting Neo who was just staring at them with a smug expression since she kept jumping out of the way of every attack of theirs. "Okay, this chick is starting to piss me off." Yang growled. "Keep calm, Yang. Don't let her get to you." Blake said as she ran towards Neo. Weiss, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren were beating on the various goons.

Meanwhile, Violet was listening to everything happening outside the room. She could hear multiple voices, including her brother. She knew he would come to rescue her! All of a sudden, Bumblebee crashed into the room right next to her. Violet just sat there wide-eyed staring directly at Bumblebee. Soon after, Jaune ran into the room and saw his little sister. "Violet!" Jaune shouted in relief that she was okay. He freed Violet who hugged the life out of him. Of course, he hugged her back.

"Jaune!" Violet cried, tears streaming down her face while still hugging her big brother. "You came for me!"

"Of course I did, Vi." Jaune smiled while crying as well. "Oh god, I thought I would lose you."

"I thought I'd never see you or anyone again." Violet said.

While they were still hugging, Jaune forgot about Bumblebee still in the room just watching the brother and sister reunion. "Ahem." He cleared his throat.

Jaune and Violet turned to look at Bumblebee who had a smile on his face. "Jaune? Who and what is this robot?" She asked.

"Um... Violet... this is Bumblebee. My-my car." Jaune stuttered.

Violet's eyes widened. "Wait! This car... is..."

"Yes, sis. This is my car which turned out to be an alien robot. This is an Autobot, the good side of a war that has been spanning for millions of years. The robots that kidnapped you are Decepticons, except they didn't look like any Decepticons I've seen before." Jaune explained.

"Before?" Violet asked in confusion. "How long have you been involved with this?"

"He's been involved with us for a while now." Bumblebee answered.

"Violet. You can't tell a single soul about this. Not even our family." Jaune said sternly with concern laced.

Violet thought about it for a few seconds. On one hand, her big brother was asking her to lie to her family. On the other hand, would they really comprehend what's going on. "Don't worry, Jaune. I won't tell anyone."

Jaune hugged his little sister again. "Thanks, sis. Now let's go home."

 _*Vale Forest. Abandoned Steel Mill. 23:00 pm*_

"It is prepared, Lord Megatron." Soundwave stated.

"Excellent, Soundwave." Megatron said. The long-range transmitter was finally ready for use. He turned it on to try it out. "To any Decepticons within range: This is Megaton. Respond." He said.

A bunch of static was heard until a communication came through. _"Lord Megatron. This is Decepticon Cruiser 920."_

"Fellow Decepticons: Follow these orders. Come to the planet Remnant. Join up with us and destroy the Autobots." Megatron ordered.

 _"Acknowledged, Lord Megatron."_ Decepticon Cruiser 920 said. After the short communication ended, Megatron grinned sadistically. Things were coming together nicely. Now, the Autobots' destruction would only be a matter of time.

* * *

 **Hello, everyone. This wraps up In The Name of the Law. The Autobots have defeated Fracture's gang, Violet Arc has been rescued, Torchwick and his crew have finally been locked behind bars. The group feel that this is a good victory for them. Last of all, Violet Arc now knows about the Autobots and Decepticons and vows not to tell a soul. So, that marks another person who knows about the Transformers War. I have a sneaking suspicion that more people will find out about the Transformers. The only questions are: Who and when.**

 **Now, regarding Violet Arc in this story, I made her a tiny bit like Estoria from the G1 episode The Girl Who Loved Powerglide. With Violet though, I've given her a little sass and fire to her.**

 **However, the Atlesian Military have also been watching Vale a little more closely than before aiming to get more information regarding the Cybertronians. Not to mention, they still have the stasis pods containing those three Mini-Cons who haven't revived yet. Also adding that something with blue eyes was watching Winter take the three stasis pods back to Atlas Military HQ, you'll have to find out who it is. The only hint I'm giving is that it's another well-known character from G1. I leave the thinking of who it is to you all. The main point is Atlas is ever more wary of the Transformers on Remnant, specifically Vale.**

 **Another note is that Megatron has actually managed to finally contact a Decepticon Cruiser in space, giving them the signal to come to Remnant. This is a sign that the season 1 finale is coming nearer and nearer.**

 **Now that this multi-parter is over and done with, you'll have to wait to see what will come next.**


	26. A Flying Car?

**Hello, bots and cons. Centurion here and welcome back to Dustformers: Season 1. In the last chapter, the finale of In The Name of the Law happened. To recap, Roman's crew and Fracture's gang teamed up. Violet Arc got kidnapped. Jaune, the others and the Autobots fought and beat Roman's crew and Fracture's gang which resulted in Violet finding out about the Autobots and Decepticons and vows not to tell a soul. In other news, Megatron has actually contacted a Decepticon Cruiser in deep space to come to Remnant to help destroy Optimus Prime and the Autobots. If you just came into the story now, the number of the Decepticon Cruiser is 920. That's very bad news! We'll just have to see what happens next!**

 **Now, let's roll for it!**

* * *

 _*Vale City. Rose-Xiao Long-Branwen Residence. 8:12 am*_

Jaune, not to mention the whole Arc family was at ease once again now that Violet was back with them. She and Jaune were hanging out with Ruby and Yang while Raven, Qrow, Taiyang, and Summer were out. Ruby and Yang were using this opportunity to introduce Violet to their Autobot guardians since she already met Bumblebee a couple of weeks ago.

"So, where are your Autobots?" Violet asked.

"It's okay, you two." Yang assured. "Violet knows about you guys. She's cool." With that, Hightrail and Wildfire transformed to robot mode, revealing themselves to Violet who had stars in her eyes. "I know, they're cool, right? This is my guardian: Wildfire."

"Nice to meet you, Violet Arc." Wildfire greeted. "Name's Wildfire. I'm extraverted and outgoing."

"Nice to meet you, Wildfire." Violet smiled. "And you are...?"

"H-Hightrail. N-Nice to meet you." Hightrail stuttered cutely.

"Don't worry, Violet. Hightrail's just shy when meeting new people, but like with your brother and Bumblebee, Hightrail and I are best friends." Ruby beamed.

"Believe us, Hightrail may not look like much, she's saved my sister more than once." Yang added.

"Again, I-I didn't do much." Hightrail stuttered.

"Don't doubt yourself. You saved me and I still thank you." Ruby smiled.

"Thanks, Ruby." Hightrail smiled back.

"So, you along with my big brother, Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren have probably been helping the Autobots for a while at this point." Violet guessed.

"Pretty much, yeah." Yang answered.

"So again, correct me if I'm wrong here. These robots are of an alien race known as the Transformers who are from the planet Cybertron. The two sides of this war are the Autobots and Decepticons. The Autobots want to protect Remnant while the Decepticons want to either pillage it for it's resources, enslave us all, or destroy Remnant completely. Lastly, the eight of you got dragged into the war when you found a strange object in the forest. Is that about right?" Violet asked.

"Yeah. That's the gist of it." Ruby smiled.

"Also, since you now know about them. Maybe you could help us fight the Decepticons." Yang suggested.

"How can I help?" Violet curiously asked tilting her head.

"Jaune saud you want to become something like an investigator. Why not use your deductive skills to help us if the Decepticons are up to something?" Ruby suggested.

"I need to think about it." Violet rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Take your time." Ruby smiled.

Violet smiled back. "Jaune's here. Bye, you two!"

"Bye, Violet!" Ruby and Yang waved.

 _*Atlas. Northern Wastes. Winter Schnee. 10:10 am*_

Winter, per General Ironwood's orders of course, was investigating the area where the military recovered the three pods with the alien robots inside to see if there was anything they missed. While she was glad the Atlesian Military is investigating these strange occurrences in Vale, it did make her worry about her sister, Weiss. She was at Beacon High which was in Vale. What if she was hurt? She suddenly shook her head. Her mind needed to be in the here and now.

Little did she know that something with blue eyes was watching her intently, trying to make sure Winter wasn't a threat to itself. From what it saw, Winter was just walking around close by. Suddenly, a small quake occurred. It saw Winter was trying to keep her footing but wasn't doing well. At least Winter jumped out of the way of the heavy snow-floe from a higher point, but still couldn't keep her footing and fell off the side.

Winter screamed in genuine fear that her life was about to end, but was saved by something. Whatever it was seemed to be flying back to the ground where it was safe. Once very close to the ground, Winter was gently dropped off as whatever saved her flew back into the sky. Winter was only able to get a couple glimpses of what saved her, but she could make out that it was a... flying pink Audi R8? Why is a car flying? Seemingly without a pilot?

These questions were being repeatedly asked in her head. She had to report this to her superiors on the double! She immediately contacted her squad for a pick-up from her location. She had quite a bit to divulge.

 _*Vale Forest. Abandoned Steel Mill. Abysswing and Hypnotica. 12:40 pm*_

Abysswing had just finished another flight patrol with Hypnotica and had noticed Hypnotica and himself getting closer, more than just fellow Decepticons as the Pretender was laying on his chestplate right now. "Are you feeling calm again, Hypnotica?" Abysswing asked smiling.

"Very much so. Thanks for asking, my demonic bird." Hypnotica flirted.

"So that's how we're going to play it, my little bat." Abysswing flirted back.

"I'm honestly really glad you found us." Hypnotica admitted. "Otherwise, I would've never gotten my rage under control... or met you."

"I'm glad I met you, too. You know, quite a couple femmes tried getting with me, but they didn't really click with me on what the humans call a personal level... until you." Abysswing explained.

"You really mean that?" Hypnotica asked, hope in her eyes.

"I do." Abysswing answered staring right at the Pretender's eyes. They were so lost in each other that neither noticed themselves inching closer and closer to each other until their lips touched. Their optics widened but they didn't move away. Instead, they continued their kiss.

 _*Vale. Arc Residence. Jaune and Violet. 14:00 pm*_

Jaune and Violet had just finished a lunch barbecue with the rest of their family. Now, they were in Violet's room talking about Bumblebee. "So, he's your guardian?" Violet asked.

"Yeah. He became my guardian after a run-in with a nasty Decepticon by the name of Crossvolt." Jaune said shuddering a little.

"That's interesting, though I do have another question regarding you." Violet stated.

"Ask away, Vi." Jaune smiled.

"What did you do with my flower a couple months ago?" Vi asked.

"That one's... a little difficult to explain. What I remember is a big fight, a very bright light, winding up in the hospital surprisingly less hurt than I should be. then, here, you gave me your flower, I touched it and it instantly healed. That's about it." Jaune rubbed the back of his head.

"Aw. I wish you could remember more." Violet groaned.

"Same here." Jaune groaned back.

"Well, whatever it is, it's cool." Violet complimented.

"Thanks, Vi." Jaune smiled. "So, have you thought about what Yang said?"

"I actually have. I don't want to be officially part of the team for the time being as you'll probably need of someone who can handle the cover stories if there's a need for one." Violet said.

"That's actually a really good point." Jaune agreed.

 _*Atlas. Atlas Military HQ. General Ironwood's Quarters. 17:32 pm*_

Winter was busy informing General Ironwood of her encounter with the flying car that saved her life in the Northern Wastes. Part of General Ironwood thought what Winter was saying was somewhat far-fetched, but the other part thought it could be a possibility thanks to the apparent Transformer sightings in Vale. That part of him also thought that this meant there were more of those strange robots in Atlas. "Are you sure that's what happened?" General Ironwood asked.

"I'm sure of it, sir." Winter replied without hesitation.

"Then more of these machines could be on Remnant." General Ironwood surmised. "It's time for us to take more action. I will make an announcement to the entire military."

"Then I will take my leave then, sir." Winter said.

"Wait, Winter. I want you to go to Vale to perform a thorough investigation of the sightings seeing as that's where these occurrences started." General Ironwood ordered.

"Yes, sir." Winter replied as she left the general's quarters to start her work.

 _*Vale City. Schnee Residence. Weiss Schnee's Room. 20:19 pm*_

Weiss had just finished writing her report for school the next day and was just about to fall asleep when her scroll beeped. She saw it was a call from Winter. She immediately answered the call. "Hello, Winter." Weiss greeted.

"Hello, Weiss. I'm calling to tell you that I will be coming to Vale." Winter informed.

"For what reason?" Weiss asked.

"I am coming to Vale to perform an investigation of the strange robot sightings occurring lately." Winter revealed which made Weiss pale a little bit.

 _"If Winter comes to Vale and finds out about the Autobots, she'll probably call in the entire Atlas Military to deal with them which means we'll have no defense against the Decepticons if they decided to launch a full-scale attack."_ Weiss thought.

"Weiss? Are you okay?" Winter asked noticing her sister's pause.

"Y-Yes, I'm okay, Winter. Regardless of your work, it will be good to see you in Vale." Weiss smiled slightly.

"You too. Bye for now, Weiss." Winter said.

"By for now." Weiss said. After the call ended, Weiss began to panic. She decided to tell the others early in the morning before school started.

 _*Vale City. The Next Day. Beacon High Grounds. 7:13 am*_

Weiss was telling the others about her sister coming to Vale to investigate the Transformers. This caused the others to widen their eyes. "Are you sure?" Pyrrha asked.

"Absolutely," Weiss said. "She's coming today."

"If she finds out anything, Atlas will come, take them away, and experiment on them!" Nora exclaimed.

"Nora, please calm down." Ren said patting her shoulder.

"Nora does have a point, though." Yang stated. "We can't let Atlas find out anything. Uh, no offense, Weiss."

"None taken, Yang and I agree with you wholeheartedly." Weiss said. "My sister is very thorough."

"This does bring up another question: Won't Atlas find out about the Transformers if the Decepticons launch a big attack on us?" Blake brought up.

"Oh, no. That's a good point. We still have to worry about the Decepticons. They've been awfully quiet lately." Ruby said.

"Maybe they're planning something." Jaune said.

 _*Vale City. Winter Schnee. 9:12 am*_

Winter had only arrived in Vale a few minutes and immediately got to her work of investigation. She was expecting to find one thing relating to the robot occurrences. What she didn't see was a purple and orange motorcycle with flame decals racing down the same road she was driving on. The motorcycle almost ran her off the road if it weren't for Winter's driving skills. When she was able to stop, she hopped out of her vehicle to confront the driver when she saw there was no one driving. Suddenly, the motorcycle transformed into Flamewar, not that Winter would know that. "What do you want, human?" Flamewar growled.

Winter said nothing, but held her ground. "Not gonna talk, eh? You know what, you'll make a great hostage to use against the Autobots and those infuriating kids when they inevitably show up to rescue you." Flamewar chuckled. She then threw a grenade looking object that spewed gas. Winter was about to dodge the gas, but Flamewar grabbed her before she could do so. Thus, Winter succumbed to the gas and went unconscious.

 _*Vale City. Beacon High. 11:32 am*_

Weiss and the others had just sat down when they received a text from Wheeljack saying that Flamewar was in the city with a hostage. When the hostage was revealed to be Winter, Weiss instantly stood back up and ran out the school doors. The others were close behind her. "Weiss! Don't go off on your own!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Ruby, my sister is in danger! I have to go now." Weiss said sternly, leaving no room for dispute.

"At least take a couple people with you" Yang suggested.

Weiss sighed. "Alright. I'll take Blake and Ren. They're the most stealthy."

"I'll gladly go help you rescue your sister, Weiss." Ren smiled.

"Same here. She may be of the Atlas Military, but she's your family." Blake added.

"Thanks, guys." Weiss smiled as she, Blake, and Ren ran to Pursuit, Jazz, and Full-Throttle and drove off.

 _*Vale City. Abandoned Warehouse. Flamewar & Winter. 13:23 pm*_

Flamewar had Winter who was still unconscious, strapped down to a chair. She was just waiting for the Autobots to inevitably arrive at her exact location. She was more than ready to kill her hostage if things don't go in her favor. Outside the warehouse, the same pink Audi R8 was on the ground waiting for an opportunity to enact it's strategy to rescue the human it saved before.

Soon, three engines were heard close to the warehouse. A camera in the Audi R8 turned on and saw the Autobot symbol. The car then moved out of sight but continued observing to see where events were going to go.

Weiss, Blake, and Ren walked close to the warehouse to see Winter strapped to a chair and Flamewar looking a little bored like she was waiting for them. "There she is." Weiss said quietly.

"We need a plan before heading in." Blake said.

"I'll sneak around the back way." Ren said. "With that, Full-Throttle, Jazz, and Pursuit can keep Flamewar busy while you two then help me free Winter."

"That's actually well-thought out." Weiss complimented.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's do this." Full-Throttle said.

"Didn't you hear anything Ren just said?" CLUTCH reprimanded. "We're just a distraction to keep Flamewar from killing Winter."

"I know, CLUTCH, but she's as humans say: A hottie." Full-Throttle said.

CLUTCH merely sighed. "Let's just get this done."

Thus, Ren began sneaking around the back of the warehouse while the rest busted into the warehouse waking Flamewar up but she didn't have time to dodge Jazz's kick to her side. Flamewar however recovered quickly and delivered a roundhouse kick to Full-Throttle's chest-plate. "Wow, you are still so smokin'." Full-Throttle flirted.

"Again, you got major bolts for flirting with me." Flamewar smirked as she attempted a small flurry of punches to the Autobot but he dodged by jumping out of the way. "If you three bots don't back off right now, the human in the chair gets it!" She pointed her gun at Winter who was still unconscious. Suddenly, the pink Audi R8 Flew in from the roof and transformed into a robot that looked familiar to Jazz.

"It can't be..." Jazz mused quietly.

"Take this, Flamewar!" The pink robot shouted in a female voice as she shot the purple and orange Decepticon knocking her down instantly.

When Flamewar got back up, she seethed at the robot. "You'll regret coming here!" She transformed and drove off.

While Ren, Weiss, and Blake freed Winter and brought her over, Pursuit, Full-Throttle, and Jazz were talking to the new Autobot. "Thanks for the save, but who are you?" Full-Throttle asked.

"Optimus, this is Jazz." He said.

 _"I read you, Jazz. Has something happened?"_ Optimus asked.

"Someone you know very well." Jazz smiled.

 _"What do you..."_ Optimus lost his words when he saw who was there. _"E-Elita-1?"_

"Hello again, Optimus Prime." Elita-1 smiled warmly.

 _"I-I thought I'd lost you back on Cybertron. I never thought I'd see you again."_ Optimus said.

"Oh, Optimus. You know I've always been hard to kill." Elita kept her smile.

"I'm so relieved that you're here on Remnant." Optimus's faceplate covered his mouth, but if you could see his mouth, he had the biggest smile in a long time. Elita-1 was here and that meant Optimus and her would be spending a bit of time together again.

 _*Vale Forest. Abandoned Steel Mill. 16:12 pm*_

Megatron was ready to communicate with not only Hexblade, but any other Decepticons on Remnant. "This is Megatron, leader of the Decepticons to my fellow Decepticons on Remnant."

 _"Lord Megatron. This is Depth Strike. I am on Remnant with Floodblast, Serpentide, Octoshock, Inkstrike, Cryopedo, and Aquasting."_ Depth Strike informed. " _My forces are ready to be deployed when the time comes."_

"Excellent, Depth Strike." Megatron chuckled.

 _"This is Hexblade. My forces are also ready to attack."_ Hexblade said.

"Good work, Decepticons. Now to inform you, there is a Decepticon Cruiser on it's way to this planet. Be ready to wipe out the Autobots forever!" Megatron declared. The Decepticons cheered at having the power to wipe out the Autobots forever.

 _*Decepticon Cruiser 920. Deep Space. Unknown Time*_

The Decepticon cruiser was still on it's way to Remnant. The Decepticons inside were anticipating the destruction of the Autobots. It would be a very good day when that happened.

* * *

 **Hello, everyone. I know. A new Dustformers chapter in such a short amount of time. Violet becomes an honorary member of the team as the investigator/journalist which means she'll make up the cover stories as well as count in details from battle or crime scenes.**

 **We take a trip back to the Northern Wastes of Atlas where Winter Schnee was investigating the same area from a few chapters ago when she suddenly falls off the side after a small quake but is saved by a flying car. Bet you she's asking herself quite a few questions right now. Later on, she of course informs General Ironwood about the event. Henceforth, he declares to the entire Atlas Military that all robot sightings anywhere on Remnant must be investigated to the letter. So Winter travels to Vale to perform her investigation when she runs into into the Decepticon Flamewar when the same flying car saves her again. However, Flamewar knocked Winter out with gas, meaning that she witnesses nothing that happens. I know this fight scene isn't really a right scene, but I just wanted to show Flamewar's pettiness. It's nowhere near Starscream levels, but it's petty nonetheless.**

 **Third of all, Decepticons Abysswing and Hypnotica are officially together. I actually like writing the two together. Now keep in mind, these two have been hanging out for a long while at this point from their meeting in _Rebirth of the Hunters Part 2_.**

 **In the end, the flying car turns out to be the love of Optimus Prime's life: Elita-1. Bet you Optimus is very happy to see her again after millions of years of being apart. I'm using an aspect from IDW's Elita-1 in that she values truth and honesty above all else.**

 **Next chapter is one step closer to the season 1 finale as the pieces are coming together!**

 **AN: I have made a discord, so if anyone has any ideas they want to show me privately besides PMing me, my discord is MatrixCenturion10.**


	27. Prelude

**Hello, bots and cons. Centurion here and welcome back to Dustformers Season 1. In the last chapter, Elita-1 finally reuinited with Optimus Prime and the Autobots after helping them rescue Winter Schnee from Flamewar. Winter doesn't remember anything that happened as she was unconscious for the event meaning the secret is still safe for now, but who knows how long that continue to last.**

 **In other news, Decepticon Cruiser 920 is still getting closer and closer to Remnant. Also, Megatron has established contact with the forces of Depth Strike and Hexblade, increasing their forces by a large margin. The Autobots will definitely have their hands full now.**

* * *

 _*Vale Forest. The Ark. Optimus Prime's Quarters. 5:10 am*_

Elita-1 had arrived at the Ark a few hours ago. Everyone was happy to see her, but Optimus Prime was the happiest of all, even if his mouth was covered by his faceplate. "I feared the worst, Elita." Optimus whispered.

"Believe me, Optimus. I thought the very same." Elita-1 whispered back. "I've wanted to see you again for so long."

"Your flight will also be a great advantage against the Decepticons." Optimus stated.

"Oh, I can imagine." Elita-1 giggled.

Optimus lost composure and gave Elita-1 a tight hug. "It feels great to have you back in my life, Elita." He said quietly but happily.

"Same here, Optimus Prime." Elita-1 responded just as happily.

 _*Vale City. Beacon High. Beacon Cafe. 10:10 am*_

The group had finished their work early for this part of the school day. So, they were sitting having coffee except for Nora. They were surprised at what they learned about the new Autobot. "WHAT?!" Yang exclaimed but quickly lowered her voice. "The new Autobot is the love of Optimus Prime's life?"

"That's what we heard." Weiss responded.

"I never thought Cybertronians could have love." Nora said.

"It must be great for Optimus to see his long-lost love again." Pyrrha smiled.

"Yeah." Jaune agreed smiling as well. "However, I have to bring up again that the Decepticons have been very quiet lately besides Flamewar. I can't help but think they're planning something big."

"Jaune does bring up a good point." Blake said. "By the way, Weiss, how's your sister?"

"She's much better. She was just unconscious." Weiss informed. "She didn't see anything that happened."

"That's good." Ruby said.

"Then our secret is still safe for now." Ren stated. "We should still worry, though."

"Of course we should still worry." Weiss agreed.

"Hold on. I want to check the news real quick." Pyrrha said. She checked her scroll and her eyes widened.

"Pyrrha? Is there anything wrong?" Blake asked.

"Guys? Look at this." Pyrrha quietly said.

The seven looked at Pyrrha's scroll and their eyes comically widened like Pyrrha's. "What the hell is that?" Yang asked no one in particular.

"I-Is that a Cybertronian ship?" Ruby shuddered.

"I can't really see it that well despite me being a Faunus." Blake squinted. "It's too blurry."

"You don't think that..." Ren paused.

"He had to. This has to be why Megatron's been quiet." Ren said.

"I wonder how Atlas is dealing with this news." Jaune wondered.

"Not well, probably." Nora assumed.

"Wait." Weiss said suddenly. "Does that mean Atlas knows about the Transformers?!"

"That would make sense. We wouldn't be able to keep them in the dark forever." Blake added in.

 _*Atlas. Atlas Military Headquarters. General Ironwood's Quarters. 13:19 pm*_

General Ironwood was not having a good day. He had just seen the news of the Cybertronian ship heading towards Remnant. Would they be friend or foe? All he knew is that if they were hostile, Atlas would respond in force. Someone knocked on the door. "Come in." He said.

Dr. Clover walked into his office with a very troubled expression on his face. "Have you seen this picture, sir?" He asked.

"Unfortunately, I have, Dr. Clover." General Ironwood sighed. "This may answer the question of whether or not we are alone in the universe, but these aliens might be hostile. We must be ready to respond."

"Sir, I'm not sure that even if we have to respond, it'll be enough to hold them at bay." Dr. Clover lamented. "That ship must be made of the same materials as the robot brought in a couple of months ago. If we respond, we won't have much of a chance."

General Ironwood brought his hands back to his desk. "We have to try, no matter what. Otherwise, Remnant will be brought to it's knees in mere hours if I'm right about their capabilities based on the robot in the laboratory. This also brings up the same question that's been repeatedly asked: Are aliens among us on our planet?"

 _*Vale Forest. The Ark. Main Hub. 18:36 pm*_

The Autobots were standing in front of Teletraan-1 looking at the Decepticon Cruiser heading toward Remnant. "I can't fragging believe it..." Ironhide growled.

"Megatron must've called in reinforcements." CLUTCH said.

"Sure looks like it, CLUTCH. Things will quickly go from bad to worse when that cruiser arrives here." Full-Throttle added.

"We'll bring our a-game when they arrive. We have to. Who knows how many Decepticons are on that ship." Wildfire put in her two cents.

"I just got a text from the kids asking if we know about the ship coming here." Wheeljack said.

"I'd say we know about it, obviously." Zag quipped.

"This planet doesn't deserve to be involved in our war." Optimus lamented.

"I'm afraid it became involved since the day we came back online, old friend." Ratchet said with sadness.

"Since the kids are involved and have proven themselves to be a somewhat solid threat against the Decepticons..." Zig started but paused.

"Oh, no. Jaune and his folks." Bumblebee said, his optics wide open.

Ironhide slowly walked out of the room. Bumblebee, Pursuit, Zig, Zag, Wildfire, and Hightrail went with him. "Ironhide, are you okay?" Zag asked softly.

"No. No I'm not, Zag." Ironhide responded bluntly. "Our war is going to get innocents killed, I know it."

"You're worried about Nora, aren't you." Wildfire guessed.

Ironhide tried to hide it, but he couldn't. Ever since coming to Remnant, he didn't think much of the different planet. However, he didn't deny that Nora had grown on him. The girl turned out to be great company since she not only actually wanted to hear his war stories, but also wanted to be there for him but he didn't really let anyone in, until one day. It looked like that day came again. "Yes. Of course I'm worried about Nora. If anything happened to her because of our war..."

"You don't have to try and be a tough bot right now, Ironhide. I feel the same about Yang." Wildfire voiced.

"Same with me and Ruby." Hightrail added.

Bumblebee nodded as they knew the friendship of him and Jaune.

"Ironhide. I will do my utmost best to protect Blake." Pursuit smiled. He never smiled. This was a first.

"We are Autobots. It's our duty to protect life from the Decepticons." Bumblebee reminded.

Ironhide turned to look at Bumblebee, giving him a faint smiled. "Thank you, everyone. I will do the same to protect Nora and her family."

"Yeah. So what if the Decepticons have reinforcements. They don't have the Autobot spirit." Wildfire smirked.

Ironhide continued smiling faintly but also shed a tear and smirked. "When the Decepticons arrive, we'll kick some tailpipe."

"As the humans say: Hell, yeah." Zag smiled.

" I second that." Zig said.

"One thing's for sure though. We won't really be a secret once that Decepticon Cruiser enters Remnant's atmosphere." Wildfire pointed out.

"We'll still do our best here." Bumblebee said.

"Of course we will." Pursuit said.

 _*Vale City. Beacon High. Ozpin's office. 21:17 pm*_

Ozpin had secretly heard about the news about the alien ship heading for Remnant. Currently, he was still in his office with his hands clasped together asking himself multiple questions. Who were these beings? How did they find Remnant? Why are they coming here? What reason did they have to come here? His scroll rang. He saw it was Glynda, so he answered it. Glynda's face appeared on the screen. _"Have you seen it?"_ She asked.

"How could I not, Glynda?" Ozpin asked back. "I've been asking myself many questions since I first saw it."

 _"We have no idea what their intentions are."_ Glynda said. _"We don't know if they'll be hostile or not."_

"Glynda, the best thing we can do is do our most to remain calm. However, I know in my gut that won't be the case. There will be mass panic." Ozpin sadly sighed. "There's nothing we can do to stop that."

"I know you're right, Ozpin." Glynda said. "My biggest question is: Why are they coming here?"

"That is a question I'm afraid I don't have the answer to, Glynda." Ozpin admitted.

"This time, I wish you did." Glynda said quietly.

 _*Vale Forest. The Ark. 6:30 am*_

It was the next day. The kids were with the Autobots chatting with their guardians or all in a group. "I'm scared, Hightrail." Ruby said.

"I know, Ruby. I am, too." Hightrail replied. "I will do my best to keep you safe."

"Thanks, Hightrail, but we're gonna stay and fight." Ruby said determinedly.

"Ruby. This isn't your fight..." Hightrail started but Ruby cut her off.

"I know, but we're involved either way. Besides, you're my best alien friend and I don't wanna lose you." Ruby said, her eyes starting to get misty.

"Ruby..." Hightrail whispered. She suddenly picked Ruby up and gave her a gentle hug. "I feel the exact same way. I haven't had friends in a very long time. When I met you and you accepted me as your guardian, I was overjoyed. You're my best friend on Remnant."

"Aww, thanks." Ruby smiled as she hugged Hightrail back.

-With Yang & Wildfire-

Yang and Wildfire were in her quarters trying to find a way to start up a conversation. "Uh..." Wildfire tried to say.

"It's okay, Wildfire. The next battle with the Decepticons could be your last. I don't want it to be, though." Yang said quietly, sniffling a little, tears pooling in her eyes.

Wildfire brought her hand to wipe Yang's growing tears. "Yang, we'll fight the Decepticons together and we'll protect Remnant. At first, I didn't think much of your planet, but I must admit, it's grown on me. Remnant can be quiet fun to be on."

"I'm glad to hear you like my planet." Yang smiled slightly. "Now, it needs to be saved by us."

-With Nora and Ironhide-

"I'm scared this time, Ironhide." Nora said quietly.

"Nora... scrap, I'm not good at this. I just want to say that I... I actually enjoy having you around." Ironhide admitted with a smile.

Nora's eyes lit up when she heard that. "R-Really?"

"Really," Ironhide smiled at Nora. "You actually remind me of a couple of bots back on Cybertron. You're why I will fight to my very spark to defend this planet."

"Ironhide..." Nora's eyes shined.

"We can win, Nora." Ironhide said softly.

"Yeah. If we don't give up, we can do this." Nora said, her somber mood quickly being replaced with a happier one. "Who knows? Maybe this time, I'll be able to break the legs of some Decepti-creeps!"

-With Optimus Prime & Ratchet-

Ratchet was looking at the screen with a somber expression. "Why must the wheels of war find a way to keep rolling over innocents?" He recited.

"I haven't known you to be a poet, Ratchet." Optimus said.

"I only am when situations are like this." Ratchet revealed.

"This may be our last battle, Ratchet. We must defend Remnant at all costs." Optimus said sternly.

"I will join in on this battle, old friend." Ratchet quietly declared. "This planet is full of innocent beings and I could never live with myself if I let the Decepticons slaughter them."

"Well said, Ratchet." Optimus said. "This may be our final battle in the war. The Decepticons must be stopped, no matter the cost." Optimus Prime's eyes glowed a bright blue.

* * *

 **Hello, everyone. Well, bad things have definitely happened. Decepticon Cruiser 920 has made it to Remnant and entered the planet's atmosphere. Things are heating up fast! If Remnant didn't know about the Transformers and their war before, they're gonna find out now for sure. We also see Dr. Lucas Clover again after his debut in _Progress In Atlas_. No doubt that Atlas has made more and more progress with their little projects, but they don't know what they're dealing with.**

 **We also finally got an emotional moment with Ironhide, actually admitting that he likes Nora's company. Not just him, but other Autobots have emotional moments with the kids. I hope people like that.**

 **Atlas will definitely be responding in kind to the giant alien ship that just appeared, not that they will likely do anything to it. Atlas is about to get a harsh lesson in the art of ass kicking. Please let me know if you will feel sorry for Atlas in the season 1 finale.**


	28. Only One May Stand Part 1

**Hello, bots and cons. Centurion here and after months since starting this story, we've finally reached the Season 1 finale! I'm excited to write this as I've set it up and thought about what happens with each chapter since the very beginning and now, we're finally here! Will the Autobots triumph? Or will the Decepticons rise up and destroy their enemy? Will Remnant survive either way? Read and find out in** _ **Only One May Stand Part 1**_ **!**

 **AN: Now, I have read reviews requesting their OCs, already known characters and story ideas and I'm sorry that they weren't put into this season, but they probably will show up in** ** _Dustformers Season 2._ I have plans for Season 2.**

 **invictus113: Your OCs will probably show up in Season 2. I like your OCs, so I'll probably include them.**

 **Lordofuselesness: How can I not include Warpath in this? He's one of my all-time favorites. He'll be in Season 2.**

 **Sithlord-666: That is actually a very good idea and I wish I thought of it sooner, but there is potential to have it incorporated into the story in season 2.**

* * *

 _*Vale Forest. The Ark. 4:20 am*_

The Autobots and kids were preparing for what may be their final bout against the Decepticons. The kids weren't blind anymore. If they failed, all would be lost. "Well, this is it." Jazz said.

"We can't fail this time. We have to win!" Bumblebee declared.

"For the innocent people of Remnant." Ratchet said sharpening his blades.

"For Cybertron." Elita-1 said.

"For the future of the universe." Wheeljack finished.

"If we fail, millions of people will be killed at the hands of the Decepticons." Zig voiced.

"Meaning we have to stop the Decepticons here and now." Zag added.

"Agreed. If we don't, this planet will no doubt be stripped of everything and used to create even more Decepticons." Hound pointed out.

"We're going to help, obviously. This is our home and I will not let it be destroyed by the Decepticons." Ruby said with pure determination to protecting Remnant.

"You said it, sis." Yang agreed.

"None of you bother trying to talk us out of this." Weiss said sternly. "We're doing this."

"If we don't do this, how can we call ourselves Hunters?" Nora asked rhetorically.

"I feel like we are fated to help you in your war. This is our new duty." Pyrrha said.

"Pyrrha is right. We have to help you. It wouldn't be honorable to just leave everything to you guys. Besides, remember when we first got our powers and helped you deal with the Grimmcons." Jaune reminded.

Ironhide chuckled a little. "Of course we remember that, Jaune. We haven't stopped thanking you kids for that."

"We just worry about your safety." Ratchet put in his two cents.

"We're doing this, guys." Blake smirked.

"Of course. We were involved from the day we found that object." Ren smiled slightly, thinking back on when it all began.

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around all of this." Weiss admitted. Yang looked at her incredulously. "Don't tell me you've wrapped your mind around two warring factions of a race of sentient machines."

Yang tried to retort, but couldn't dignify Weiss with a response. "You have a point there."

"What matters is that we're doing this together." Ruby said. "Not only just for us, but like you guys said, for Remnant and hopefully ending the war."

At that moment, Snipewing walked in. "We have their location. They're just waiting for us at Vale Beachfront."

"Let's go." They all said as they marched off to what would potentially be their final battle.

 _*Atlas. Atlas Military HQ Helipad. 5:31 am*_

General Ironwood was standing in front of a Bullhead. The alien ship was here on Remnant. He decided that this was the time to act before these alien beings knew what hit them. "Bullheads 1 through 14, lift off and head for Vale Beachfront. That's where the alien ship is located. So, that's where you all will strike." He ordered.

"Sir, yes, sir!" The soldiers shouted all at once.

With that, Bullheads 1 through 14 took off and headed for Vale Beachfront for a preemptive strike against the alien ship. Hopefully, this would work. It had to!

"General Ironwood, sir. Do you think this will do anything to the alien ship?" Junior Lieutenant Cryos asked.

"Honestly, I'm not sure, Junior Lieutenant Cryos." General Ironwood said. "We can only hope it says something to these beings."

"I'm fairly confident it will, sir." Winter said walking up to the two.

"I wish I had your confidence, Ma'am." Junior Lieutenant Cryos sighed.

Winter's stern expression remained, but her tone became a little softer. "Don't worry, Junior Lieutenant. You'll gain your confidence back soon enough."

"I hope so, Ma'am," Junior Lieutenant Cryos replied. "I-I still have slight nightmares about what happened."

"Wilma," General Ironwood said softly. "What happened wasn't your fault. Have you seen Dr. Trilla about this?"

"Oh, I have. Multiple times, sir." Junior Lieutenant Cryos responded. "I do sometimes take those sedatives she prescribed."

"As I just said, let's hope and make it so that this at least does something." General Ironwood sighed again.

 _*Vale City. Vale Beachfront. 10:00 am*_

The Autobots had arrived only a few minutes ago. They and the Decepticons were standing off with each other. Only the Decepticons however had the upper hand as the Decepticon Cruiser 920 had just finished entering Remnant's atmosphere. "Here we are, Optimus Prime. The Decepticons on the verge of winning of the war and taking this pitiful planet's resources to revive Cybertron and conquer the universe!" Megatron declared.

"Megatron! You are the victim of your own twisted delusions!" Optimus retorted.

"Am I? Look around you, Optimus. This planet has so many resources, ripe for the taking. If you think about it, there's more than enough here to revive Cybertron. We can just take from this planet and help Cybertron. Why don't you help me, Prime?" Megatron asked.

"Because I, like Cybertron, value all life." Optimus responded.

"Flesh isn't life. Servos, gyros and fuel. This is where life comes from." Megatron retorted. "If we conquer this planet and it's resources, a new Cybertron will be born!"

"No! You would be destroying life, not creating!" Optimus yelled.

 _"Just what we expect to hear from an Autobot!"_ A female voice shouted from the Decepticon Cruiser. Suddenly, a screen popped up in front of the ship, revealing a purple, white, and aqua blue Decepticon with wings.

"Slipstream!" Wheeljack growled.

 _"Ah. Good to see you again, Wheeljack."_ Slipstream smirked, making Wheeljack growl again.

"Don't give her the satisfaction, Wheeljack." CLUTCH reminded which made Wheeljack calm down.

"Why don't you shut your trap, useless drone!" Skywarp shouted.

"Why not just surrender, little bug." Crossvolt taunted.

"You must be joking, sparky." Bumblebee taunted back.

Crossvolt growled menacingly at that and blasted a surge of electricity at Bumblebee who dodged the obviously predictable attack. "Come on, sparky. Come up with a new move... like this!" At that point, he ran towards the orange Decepticon ducked under him, then swung his feet up, hitting Crossvolt in the head, disorienting him. The fight to protect Remnant had begun! The Autobots and Decepticons charged at each other! Bumblebee and Crossvolt continued their bout, but at this time, Jaune managed to sneak up behind the orange Decepticon and slash his right leg with _Crocea Mors_. Crossvolt felt this and looked at Jaune who merely smirked. Crossvolt would've done something to Jaune if not for Bumblebee shooting him with his stingers.

Wildfire and Yang fought Hypnotica together as they still wanted payback for when Yang was hypnotized. Unfortunately for them, Hypnotica was just evading their attacks with a mocking smirk on her face. "You still have it in your processor that you think you can defeat me, Wildfire?" She taunted.

"This time, I'm not alone." Wildfire smirked as Yang came in with a few dust rounds from her gauntlets. A couple of rounds hit Hypnotica, but she managed to shrug them off and kick Wildfire in the left leg joint and jump away in one attack. Wildfire and Yang didn't get time to react as Hypnotica unleashed a sweep kick, knocking the duo backwards. What Yang and Wildfire realized is that Hypnotica wasn't going crazy over time.

"Why isn't she going nuts?" Yang asked, confused as last time, Hypnotica went off the deep end.

"Because I have special help." Hypnotica smirked. Immediately after she said that, Abysswing unleashed a flurry of feathers at the blonde and femme Autobot. One of them actually managed to scratch Yang's leg, but her aura healed it up quickly.

"Abysswing?" Wildfire asked slightly astounded. "Why isn't he with the Grimmcons? Why is he with this boltcase?"

Pursuit and Trap Widow glared at each other. "Ah, Pursuit. How fitting. Here we are again. Once we were together, now we are on opposite sides after you betrayed Lord Megatron's ideals." Trap Widow glared.

"I didn't betray anyone. I just realized that the way of the Decepticons are misguided. The way of the Autobots is the one to enlightenment." Pursuit retorted calmly.

"LIES!" Trap Widow screamed. "The Decepticons are the ones fighting for the right of everyone!"

Pursuit sighed in disappointment. "You've been with the Decepticons for so long you've allowed your spark to become absolutely corrupted."

"Shut up! Time to die, Pursuit!" Trap Widow unleashed her extra appendages at the Decepticon defect who dodged with relative ease. Pursuit sighed once again. As he felt he had no choice, he brought out his Energon Glaive, a weapon he'd slain many Autobots with. Letting his former sparkmate charge at him, he dodged at the last nano-klik, getting a slash in on Trap Widow's backside.

In response to this, Trap Widow only growled and transformed into her helicopter mode to try and gain an advantage over her enemy. Needless to say, Pursuit saw this coming however, and jumped into the air, grasping Trap Widow's rotors successfully bringing her back down to the ground. Transforming back to robot mode, Trap Widow kicked/stabbed Pursuit in the left hip joint, making him stagger back. Trap Widow scored another hit as she slightly further punctured that new wound. Pursuit groaned in pain as he was brought down onto one knee. She would've gotten more hits in if it wasn't for Blake shooting at her with _Gambol Shroud_. This gave Pursuit the chance he needed to push Trap Widow back.

Jazz, Zig, and Zag took on Thundercracker who actually had a little surprise for the Autobot trio. Instead of transforming into his jet mode, he threw a strange-looking grenade at them. When the grenade hit, it unleashed a sonic boom that succeeded in disorienting the three and allowing the Seeker to kick Jazz into the sand. Zig and Zag were next on his list who were firing at him with their sniper rifle and assault rifle. Unfortunately for the twins, Thundercracker was shrugging off their shots. "You really think those pitiful toys will stop me?" He asked sarcastically as he transformed to jet mode. Flying off into the sea, he turned around and unleashed a flurry of fast missiles that the three were barely able to dodge. "THUNDERCRACKER!" The seeker screamed at the top of his vocal processors.

Nora and Ironhide were dealing with the Grimmcon Maul who wanted revenge on Nora for what she did to him last time. Nora regained her large grin when facing the Grimmcon. "I've wanted to break your legs for a while now. I'm looking forward to this."

"I've been looking forward to cave your puny body in and feasting on it." Maul growled as he once again brought out his Energy Kanabo while Nora was holding Magnhild, ready to charge. Instead of swinging his weapon, Maul jumped up and transformed into his Ursa Major mode and ran at Nora. Nora took Maul's charge as a challenge and did the same thing. Nora swung Magnhild onto the ground, creating a small shockwave that caught the Grimmcon off balance. Switching Magnhild into a grenade launcher mode, Nora fired several heart-shaped grenades at Maul who took them full-force. That didn't stop Maul however as he transformed back to robot mode and swung his Energy Kanabo at Nora who barely dodged. This gave Ironhide the chance to slug Manic in the faceplate. At the same time while the Grimmcon was distracted, Nora hit his legs with Magnhild hard enough to actually smash through his left leg and moderately damage his right leg. "Aaaggghhh!" He screamed in pain.

"Yes! I broke a Decepticon's legs!" Nora cheered.

Snipewing was having a sort-of dogfight with Starscream. "Really, Autobot? Did you take flying lessons from a maintenance bot?" He taunted. Snipewing said nothing for the time being and focused on taking down Starscream. Starscream however was more maneuverable as he flew behind Snipewing and shot at her. "You are nowhere near as good a flyer as me, Starscream." He then unleashed missiles at the backside of Snipewing. Unfortunately for her, she got hit by two of them and was plummeting to the ground fast. Luckily, Snipewing had a little trick up her sleeve. Her back opened up and shot a shock missile at Starscream who couldn't dodge it in time and got electrocuted. Flying back up to face Starscream smirked a little.

"What's the matter, Screamy? Can't beat anyone in a fight?"

"N-No! Please, don't!" Starscream pleaded.

"Like that'll ever happen." Snipewing kept her smirk as she shot Starscream out of the sky. Right after that, she was getting shot at by multiple Vehicon Drones, so she transformed to her vehicle mode and flew, making the Vehicons fly after her.

Once again, Full-Throttle and Flamewar were going at it. This time though, Flamewar was keeping at a distance and firing her weapon several weapons at the fast Autobot who dodged most of the shots, but he still got hit by a couple of shots.

"Full-Throttle! Please keep your cranial chamber in the here and now!" CLUTCH reprimanded.

"Uh, hello? I'm doing the best I can, CLUTCH!" Full-Throttle argued.

"If that was true, you wouldn't be getting hit at all!" CLUTCH retorted. "Try to get in close to attack!"

"Don't you think that's what I'm trying to do!" Full-Throttle shouted back as he tried to get close to fight Flamewar, but she was still firing at him. "I have to come up with a plan."

"Oh, now you want to think of a plan!" CLUTCH exclaimed with false shock as he popped out of Full-Throttle's back and started firing at the Decepticon who started firing at him instead which allowed Full-Throttle to slug Flamewar and momentarily knock her down. Flamewar didn't go down easy, however as she kicked Full-Throttle in the face, knocking him back a couple of feet.

Slipstream had decided it was time to join the big fight. "Silverfly! Transflame! Forcewind! It's time to join Megatron in battle! Follow me!" She commanded while walking out of the ship's bridge

"Yes, Commander Slipstream!" They confirmed as they transformed to their alternate modes and flew out of the cruiser. The four Decepticon flyers began firing at the Autobots on the ground. Wheeljack brought out his gun and aimed it, quickly firing it. This shot hit Silverfly in the left wing, forcing him to descend.

All of a sudden, multiple Bullhead engines were heard in the air. The kids looked up and saw the Atlesian Military Bullheads showing up with Atlesian Military Soldiers hanging out of the sides. Following a silent order, they started firing at the Cybertronians. Most of these shots actually wound up hitting the Decepticons and this may have been a minimal annoyance, but it gave some Autobots the tiny advantage they needed. "Seekers! Dispense with those primitive devices!" Megatron ordered before blocking another of Optimus's attacks.

The Seekers obeyed and went into the sky to fight the Atlesian Military vehicles, redirecting the Atlesian Military's attention who started firing but the opponents evaded the shots. Unfortunately for the Atlesian Military, they were severely outmatched by their aggressors as the Decepticons quickly began shooting down the Bullheads. The Atlesian Military were mostly powerless to do any kind of damage to them, adding to the fact that the Seekers were too fast. One by one, the Bullheads were being destroyed with most of the soldiers inside being killed instantly.

"The Atlesian Military's getting their asses kicked!" Yang screamed.

"That much is obvious, Yang!" Weiss shouted back to the fiery blonde.

Bumblebee had just beaten Crossvolt again and saw what was occurring. He saw a clear path into the enemy ship. _"This may be a good chance to take down that cruiser."_ He thought. He got up and started running towards the Decepticon Cruiser with a plan in mind. He was shooting and slashing many Vehicon drones along the way.

Unfortunately, Megatron spotted this."No!" He shouted. Managing to push away Optimus Prime. He fired multiple shots from his Fusion Cannon at the yellow Autobot. Optimus pushed Megatron, but it was too late as just before Bumblebee was about to jump into the air, he was hit by the Fusion Cannon shots. "AAAAAAARRRRRHHHHHHHH!" He screamed at the top of his vocal processors.

Everyone actually stopped fighting to see the source of the scream. Everyone saw Bumblebee, partly on fire for a minute, energon spilling out of the fresh new opening in his chassis. The Decepticons smirked while the other Autobots gasped loudly. Everything seemed to go black and white for the kids. Ruby and Yang had tears pooling in their eyes, Weiss's eyes widened, Blake had her hand over her mouth, Nora and Ren saw this and hugged each other. Pyrrha fell to her knees. However, the one who took this the worst was Jaune who simply shouted at the top of his lungs "BUMBLEBEEEE!"

* * *

 **Now, I know what you're going to say in the comments/reviews: NOOOO! WHY THAT CLIFFHANGER?! Anyway, yes. That just happened to Bumblebee. Does this bring back memories of Transformers: Prime? In fact, there are probably a few more questions following that.**

 **Now, onto this episode. Decepticon Cruiser 920 reached Remnant and is helping Megatron's forces against the Autobots. We see Bumblebee and Crossvolt taunt each other along with the others as well as seeing some tension between Wheeljack and Slipstream.**

 **Now, this Decepticon ship has not only a lot of Vehicon drones, but also a few more of my own OCs. Transflame, Forcewind, and Silverfly. I also included the female Decepticon Slipstream and the seeker from the G1 Transformers episode _More Than Meets The Eye Part 1:_ Sunstorm! A reason I added Sunstorm is because I feel I can do so much more for him like give him a personality, my own backstory for him, and more screen time.**

 **On another note, another Atlesian Military member gets name-dropped: Dr. Olivia Trilla. She'll officially show up in Season 2. While talking about the Atlas Military, General Ironwood has ordered a strike against the Decepticon Cruiser, not to mention all the Cybertronians.**

 **I did my best to spotlight every character established in the story so far, some more than others, but that should be ok for now.**

 **I hope people like the fighting in this first part of the season 1 finale. I worked on this for a long while as I didn't want it to be short.**

 **Read what happens next in the second part of _Only One May Stand_!**


	29. Only One May Stand Part 2

**Hello bots and cons. Centurion here and welcome back to the season 1 finale of Dustformers. Bad things have happened. To recap: A Decepticon Cruiser has arrived on Remnant bolstering the Decepticon's forces, The Atlesian Military have attempted a preemptive strike against the Decepticons which has utterly failed, the Autobots and kids are currently getting their asses kicked, and to top it all off: Bumblebee has just been shot by Megatron!**

 **Secondly from the first part, three new Decepticon OCs have appeared: Forcewind, Transflame, and Silverfly. Along with that, many, many more Vehicon drones. This only means trouble for the Autobots as a whole.**

 **Third of all, the kids have seen Bumblebee getting shot and falling over and obviously, their reactions are a little varied. Ruby and Yang were beginning to cry, Weiss's eyes were wide open, Blake had her hand over her mouth, Nora and Ren hugged each other, Pyrrha fell to her knees, and Jaune literally screamed at the top of his lungs.**

 **So, without further ado, let's finish off Season 1 of Dustformers in** _ **Only One May Stand Part 2**_ **!**

* * *

 _*Vale City. Vale Beachfront. 11:31 am*_

Things were grim. The Autobots weren't doing so well right now. The Decepticons were at this point, kicking their afts, not to mention that Bumblebee was basically lying sideways on the beach lifeless, probably dying. "Ratchet! See to Bumblebee now!" Optimus ordered quickly.

"I'll do my very best, Optimus!" Ratcher quickly shouted back as he ran towards his fallen friend.

"Oh, dear god..." Blake breathed with her hand still over her mouth.

"Please, no..." Ruby cried quietly.

Snipewing screamed out loud and began fighting again, spurring the others to continue fighting the Decepticons, though the kids had tears in their eyes . Meanwhile, Jaune ran with Ratchet to Bumblebee. "Bumblebee..." He whispered.

Bumblebee coughed up energon as he tried to form a response. "J-Jaune..." He stuttered.

"Ssshhh. Don't speak." Ratchet muttered.

Jaune inched ever closer to Bumblebee and sat next to his face. "Please. You have to get through this." He said softly.

He suddenly heard Megatron laugh a little. "What a waste of energon." He snidely remarked.

Hearing that made Jaune clench his fists in anger. "What right does he have in saying what's a waste and what's not?" He whispered, but Ratchet could tell that Jaune's voice level was rising. "You shouldn't get to decide who lives and who dies! You Decepticons are beyond evil! Do you not have any sense of good?! The Autobots and my friends will stop you!" He shouted.

A few seconds later, a bright light enveloped Jaune, blinding everyone for a few seconds. Very soon after, the light died down to reveal Jaune in a white, yellow robotic suit. Standing motionless behind him was a robotic body without a head in the same color scheme except with a bit of cerulean blue on the sides.

"Whoa..." Yang breathed, her jaw wide open.

"What just happened?" Weiss asked quietly.

That question was near instantly answered as "Transform!" Jaune shouted as he jumped into the air. "Head On!" With that, he transformed into a head that looked like it was for the robot. When it attached to the body, a stat meter appeared on the robot's chest that said 'Speed', 'Strength', and Intelligence'. Then the robot got into a fighting position. "Alright, Decepticons! Come and get some!"

"Jaune? Is that you?" Pyrrha asked as she walked over to where Ratchet and Bumblebee were.

"Yes, Pyrrha. It's me. Only my name is now Arcknight." He smiled.

"So, one of you weakling flesh creatures has a robot body now. Big deal!" Crossvolt rolled his optics.

"You think I'm weak? Come fight me, then!" Arcknight taunted.

"Your funeral." Crossvolt smirked.

He suddenly attempted to blast the brand-new Autobot with electricity, but Arcknight easily jumped out of the way. Arcknight then brought out a sword that popped out of his back, a shield that popped out of his left arm and ran towards the orange Decepticon. Crossvolt saw this and began firing weapons from his body trying to deter the charging Autobot. That didn't seem to do anything however as Arcknight readied himself to attack. "This is for the Autobots!" He shouted as she bashed Crossvolt back with his shield. "This is for defeating you Decepticons!" He then slashed Crossvolt with his sword, landing a hit on the Decepticon who retaliated by actually landing a hit on Arcknight in the left side. Arcknight groaned in pain, but he powered through it. "This is for protecting life!" Arcknight screamed as he actually stabbed Crossvolt in the chestplate. Crossvolt screamed as he spewed out lots of energon as Arcknight brought his sword upwards, slicing the upper part of Crossvolt in half vertically. After taking his sword out, Crossvolt body fell backwards to the sand, energon spewing out of the downed Cybertronian. Within seconds, Corssvolt's red optics flickered on and off until they finally faded out. This Decepticon was dead.

Arcknight was a little bit stunned he just did that, but he had legitimately defeated a Decepticon. This and looking back to see Bumblebee lying on the sand with Ratchet trying his damn hardest to help him gave him the drive to win this battle. "Everyone! We have to take out the cruiser to have any chance of winning this!" He exclaimed.

"Let's get to it, then!" Snipewing shouted back as she transformed to jet mode and flew back into battle.

All of a sudden, a robotic octopus jumped out of the sand and transformed into Octoshock. "I felt left out and it's time I got to fight!" He immediately began firing weapons from the undersides of his tentacles, all the while grinning. "Sir! It's time!"

The signal being given and heard, Depth Strike and his forces emerged, transformed, and attacked the Autobots who were forced to scatter a little and find good cover positions. "I'll mow you down!" Full-Throttle shouted.

"Easy, Full-Throttle. Save your ammo. The battle's just begun." Ironhide partly grinned.

"How did that human gain that kind of power?!" Megatron shouted astonished and angry at the same time. He was distracted enough to allow Optimus Prime to slug him in the face and kick him back a couple of feet. When he looked at Optimus, Megatron could instantly tell that Optimus was angry, despite having a faceplate over his mouth and the tone in his voice never changing.

"After all these years of conflict, I finally see your point." Optimus muttered.

"And what might that be, Optimus?" Megatron grinned as he brought out his energy mace. He swung down, but Optimus grabbed his arm, causing Megatron's optics to widen.

"This universe, no matter how vast, will never be big enough for you and I to coexist." Optimus breathed with an angry undertone as he picked Megatron up and threw him onto the top of the Decepticon Cruiser. Seconds after Megatron landed, Optimus jumped up and landed right beside him and brought out his energy ax. "One shall stand. One shall fall."

"Why throw away your life so recklessly?" Megatron croaked.

"That's a question you should ask yourself, Megatron." Optimus retorted.

"No! I'll crush you with my bare hands!" Megatron bellowed as he ran at his opponent swinging his energy mace. Optimus moved to the left, dodging the energy mace and then kicked Megatron down, causing a large dent in the cruiser. He got back up and did a sweep kick which Optimus couldn't dodge in time and was knocked down, also causing a dent in the top of the ship. "Think of it, Optimus! A new Cybertron will be born!" With a strong punch, Megatron actually cracked Optimus Prime's faceplate.

"No! You're only destroying! Not creating!" Optimus shouted in defiance.

While this was going on, the Autobots and Decepticons on the ground were still fighting. However, the Autobots were trying to enter the cruiser to take it down from the inside. The kids besides Jaune were also fighting. Ironhide got close enough to the ship and blasted a hole in it. "Come on, guys! I made a door!" He shouted just before he jumped in.

"Let's do this!" Zig and Zag cheered together. They hopped off the tree they were perched on and ran towards the cruiser. The Vehicon drones began starting a barrage of blaster fire at the twins who managed to evade most of the shots and make it into the ship.

They weren't the only ones to enter the cruiser as Wildfire, Pursuit, and the kids jumped in as well. Inside the cruiser, the small group was running around trying to find the bridge. Along the way, they beat down several Vehicon drones while looking around. After a few minutes, they seemed to find the bridge that was full of Vehicon drones that aimed their weapons at the group. The group evaded the blasts and fought back. Blaster fire was flying everywhere and hitting everything in sight. This inadvertently sparked multiple fires on the bridge.

"Everything's starting to blow!" Yang shouted.

"We can't leave when we just got in here!" Blake screamed.

"Blake's right!" Ruby agreed. "We have to destroy this ship!"

"If we don't take it out right now, the Decepticons will destroy the Autobots and conquer our planet!" Nora screamed.

"Nora's right! We have to stop the Decepticons now!" Ren agreed.

"Then let's wreck the controls!" Wildfire yelled.

"Oh, sure. Like that's gonna actually work." CLUTCH sarcastically muttered.

On the top of the cruiser, Optimus and Megatron were still having a bout, but there were a couple of fires happening around him. Optimus's faceplate was cracked all over while Megatron's mace was gone and his right shoulder plate was completely destroyed. He fired his Fusion Cannon at Optimus who dodged the shot and kicked the Decepticon leader in the left hip joint, causing it to crack and spark a little, but this gave Megatron the time to uppercut Optimus, breaking his faceplate. Optimus's mouth was leaking energon.

Suddenly, an explosion happened between the two of them, knocking them both down. Optimus got up first and brought his energy ax back out. Suddenly, he got shot by Megatron's Fusion Cannon. When Optimus looked up, he saw Megatron walking through the flames. "You have failed, Optimus Prime."

"Keep telling yourself that, Megatron." Optimus suddenly smirked.

Megatron wondered what he meant by that when all of a sudden, a large hole just appeared and the Autobots jumped out of it. "It's over, Megajerk!" Full-Throttle quipped.

More explosions began occurring which signaled the ship was going down. Ironhide helped Optimus up and off the ship. "Noo! Nooo!" Megatron shouted as the ship crashed into the water. The Decepticons saw this and followed the ship, entering the part that was still above water while the Autobots cheered.

After the Decepticons vanished in the water, Jaune reverted out of his robot form, he ran back to Bumblebee and Ratchet, along with everyone else. "How is he, Ratchet?" Jaune asked.

Ratchet merely slowly shook his head. "I've done all I could, but the damage is too extensive."

Jaune's eyes widened with tears pooling up. "N-No.."

"I-It can't be..." Weiss whispered.

Bumblebee's optics flickered on and off as he tried to speak. "J-Jaune..."

Hearing Bumblebee's voice made Jaune inch closer to the yellow Autobot. "Y-You're gonna g-get through this..."

"I-I have to t-thank you for helping us protect your planet from the Decepticons. P-Plus, you've been the best human friend I-I've ever had." Bumblebee coughed.

"You're the b-best alien friend I've ever had." Jaune cried.

"E-Every Autobot knows this will happen someday, but we all hope it doesn't happen. Jaune, being with you and your family for these last few months have made me genuinely happy. T-Tell Violet I-I'm sorry." Bumblebee said somberly.

"N-No." Jaun sniffled. "You're gonna get through this..."

"T-Thank you for being a friend, Jaune. Keep fighting. Don't hesitate. When the time comes, just act." Bumblebee said just as his blue optics flickered off for the last time. As soon as that happened, the dam broke for all the kids. Ruby wept while being hugged by Yang who was also weeping, Nora cried loudly as she was on her knees with Ren comforting her, Blake cried silently, Weiss was the same way, Pyrrha was shaking her head weeping, and Jaune was next to Bumblebee's corpse crying and not really saying anything.

The Autobots were either crying or having their heads down somberly. "We shall remember you, Bumblebee." Optimus murmured.

"We shall remember!" The other Autobots said in a respectful tone. The battle had been won. Remnant had been defended, but with a cost.

 _*Southern Vale Ocean. Decepticons. 14:13 pm*_

The Decepticons besides Megatron were in the downed cruiser trying to seal the cracks and patch the holes in the ship. However, Trap Widow saw something large in the distance. "Everyone! Look at this!" She shouted.

All the Decepticons looked in her direction and their optics widened. Megatron on the other hand smiled. "At last, we've found it."

 _*Atlas. Atlas Military Headquarters. General Ironwood's Quarters. 16:12 pm*_

General Ironwood was going through the report of the battle and saying he wasn't happy would be an understatement. Over one-hundred productive lives lost and now they knew what these beings were capable of. "Today was a goddamn disaster. We have to fight back." He growled. He got up from his desk and walked over to a wall. Taking down a picture, there was a number pad integrated in the wall. Pressing a few numbers on it, that piece of the wall opened up and it revealed a set of blueprints based on the robot they still had. "We have to advance our efforts."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." General Ironwood said as a woman with pale blonde hair, hazel eyes, wearing an Atlesian Military General's uniform, black gloves, and white high-heel shoes. "Ah, General Faust."

"General Ironwood. Good to see you again." General Faust smiled slightly. "However, I know this isn't just for pleasantries."

"So you've seen what occurred at Vale's Beachfront." General Ironwood sighed.

"Of course. My deep condolences to the families of those men and women." General Faust said.

"Mine as well." General Ironwood agreed. "We have to expand on our brand-new projects."

"I agree wholeheartedly." General Faust added. "We must be absolutely ready for when this happens again."

"Then let us consult with the others." General Ironwood finished as he and General Faust walked out of his quarters.

 _*Solitas. Solitas Meadow. 21:23 pm*_

It was a quiet night on this part of Remnant. The stars were shining in the night sky, the moon was sharing it's light with the ground. However, that wouldn't last long. A meteor suddenly hit the ground, causing dirt and grass to fly everywhere and small fires to start. A large, purple robot with the Decepticon symbol got up, but there were some prominent differences. One of these was that the robot had one, large red eye, emotionless looking into the distance. Another difference was that this robot's left arm was a weapon instead of an actual hand. The third difference is that it didn't have a mouth. This robot managed to stand fully upright and look at the landscape it was in now. "Fascinating." It said as it's singular red eye shined brighter in the night.

* * *

 **Well, this is it. The end of Dustformers Season 1. I hope people like this finale and the season as a whole. Now, Bumblebee has died, causing great sadness and grief for everybody, not to mention the Atlesian Military have now seen what the Transformers are capable of. On the flipside, the Autobots and kids have won the battle and Jaune has officially killed Crossvolt. Now, I did my best to bring all of the characters in this finale. I also wanted to show that no battle has zero causalities. People will get hurt and/or die.**

 **However, Shockwave has arrived on Remnant. Whenever he shows up, you know things are going to go down. What scientific tampering will he perform? We know he's gonna do it. At least we can agree that whatever he does next, it will be either gruesome or flat-out scary. Now, what do you want him to do first?**

 **Third of all, the very first Transtector (Lifeless Transformer body) is here. Jaune triggered it's arrival through his desire to protect his planet and help the Autobots fight the Decepticons, succeeding in killing Crossvolt. This Transtector's name is Arcknight that has the same color scheme as him and his weapon. The Transtector's weapons are the same as well: A sword and shield, but who knows what else is stored within Arcknight. If you have any ideas for what other features Arcnkight should have, please let me know. If there are those who are worried that this will be the only Transtector, don't worry. More will be on the way.**

 **Furthermore, the Decepticons have found the _Nemesis_. They now have an official base. That's also bad news bears all around.**

 **In Atlas, we get another general named Faust. Who knows where this character will go. Now, we don't know her first name yet, but that will be revealed in Season 2. And it looks like Ironwood has some blueprints that he kept hidden from the others. What could they be?**

 **If anyone has any ideas for season 2 or for things they would like to read that takes place between seasons 1 and 2, please let me know in the comments/reviews or personally PM me. The same applies to any ideas for the future Transtectors.**

 **I'd like to give a special thanks to:** **Spartan-100,** **SnowBranwen,** **PaperView,** **Mobian,** **cryo threshold for their contributions to this season. I wouldn't have gotten this far without all of your help. That doesn't mean that I won't use other people's OCs. If you have any OC ideas, please let me know and I'll do my very best to try and incorporate them in Season 2. I want to see your ideas and I will look at them.**

 **Until next time, see you in the next installment of Dustformers!**

 **PS: This is my late holiday present to all the readers of Dustformers. Happy late holidays to everyone and have a good new year!**

* * *

 **AN#1: Now that his brother is dead, Strikecharge will definitely go for a shocking revenge.**

* * *

 **AF (Author Factoid)#1: The Transtector is a Transformer body that has no sentience that needs a human (Or in this case, human or faunus) to operate it's functionality. The person will give the Transtector mobility and life. Now, the stats will differ on each Transtector considering the robotic body or the person operating it.**


End file.
